The Rift-Alpha and omega
by andrea.fraustoz
Summary: Steven and the crystal gems must save the world from corruption from dark energy
1. Chapter 1-Terra Nova

(The earth 12,850 years ago when man are actually from the unknown timeline and they think they when 85 million years ago because of dinosaurs. They are wrong they actually went 12,850 years, the rest become Terra Nova history. The dinosaurs are actually from the underground world during the ice age, they coming back to surface since the drift. The place looks empty because the dinosaurs are fear of humans until one brave great white dinosaur named rudy a 120 ft long baryonx made a diplomatic mission with he's army of Guanlong- easy mistaken for the surfaced shy _Acceraptors._

One morning, Rudy and is tried of Buck, so he send him to find other mammals to mess with.

Buck-We meet again snowflake, remember the great battles we have, but watch out for humans.

Rudy and his Guanlong meet on the opening of the cave for planning for terrorizing the colony of Terra Nova and be the king of the surface dinosaurs. But, it came down a shaman llama named the Shangri Llama interrupt the meeting for the vision of the future

Shangri Llama- I sense the great evil in the distance, the only way to prevent is for humans an animals in peace and tame theme for the forces of evil to be weaken to another thousands of years. Sadly Rudy you must hurry because i sense the flying rock will smash at some point.

Rudy starts to understand until the shamanic llama disappears into the thin air. Rudy and his armies are marching until the nykoraptor tribe starts to throw their spines from there tails. Rudy reacted and tries to squash the raptor like a bug, but there are to fast. the more the nykoraptor misses the attack Rudy gets more injured. Until the llama chi-blocked all the dinosaur, and scrolled the army and the tribe.

Shangri Llama-how dare you all fight like some mindless cock in a cockfight, you are the birds of the feather, or use the common sense of the predator packs. Your should be ashamed of your selves and the carnotaurus is waiting for you.

Rudy bowed in shame before the shaman disappears in the wind. The the nykoraptor tribe kindly urge the army to give each other a big hug, Ruby cries tears of kindness when the army and the tribe make up.

The expended army march into the jungle, until the smelled a rotted smell coming from the swamp. Turns out is a rotten carcass of empirosaur that was killed by a unknown illness-or the black death. Rudy mourns for the massive creature died without a chance to see the dawn of mankind. the extended army made a grave.

Shangri Llama there where human rebels called the sixers they used to be here but there are gone thanks to humans, it is sad that they did not become allies with nyko tribes or the slashers AKA acceraptors and the carnotauros. That's why the forces of darkness killed the empirosaur, complete this mission. So we are saved from evil.

Rudy and the extended army walked into the badlands it lies the silent settlement then used to the Sixers' base. The shaman llama call out a fleet of acceraptors.

Shangri- my students this is the last time i will see you, because this brave hero Rudy will made this silent forest into a zoological utopia again. Remember how i train you, raised you and preform spiritual rites. Know the fleet of acceraptor, tribe of nykoraptor, and army of guanlongs will be known as the Indominus Dragoons.

All the members of the dragoon howls into the moon and Rudy screeches on the moon. This wakes up the the carnotaurus, when the carni spotted rudy, he start to feel a strong connection and slowly sneaks outside. During dawn carni wakes up rudy and the confused rudy feeling unusual because he felt a strong connection to the red horned creature.

Shangri- My vision tells me you two will become a strong paring (the dinosaurs start to turned red) trust me is a bond to be happend.

Shangri tell is about to talk to the people in Terra nova but it was filled but army because they got the wrong in formation by the empirosaur before he died.

Taylor- is a trap get hit him.

Rudy and carni- Charge

The humans and Dinosaurs rammed to one to another. The nykoraptor keeps throwing spikes, the tanks are raming while the gaunlogs and acceraptors ramed too.

Carni got shot by Taylor

Taylor-your mine know

Rudy-No.

Rudy saved Carni, but they fused in a Great white beast.

Carni/Carni-What, what is this

Shangri- see the reason you are are fear by dinosaurs because you are told by the lies of the darkness. Once darkness corrupt humans the world will cease to exist. to prevent you must face your fears by understand the true nature the unique world, he best way is you gouys and the dinosaurs live in peace.

Taylor-Thats explains why the world died in our time, all right guys is time to return to nature.

All the humans left while all tribes of nykoraptors will stay with the humans.

Shangri-We stop the evil, but i still sensing the wrath of evll is coming (meteor)

Cani/Rudy- We are now called the indominus rex and all you acceraptors and guanlongs is time to roam the forest we are in love so much we will never goning to split up.

Somewhere, deep in the swamp the dead empirosaur is coming back to life from the black plague side effects.

(Growls)

 **Update: To make sure Terra Nova, Ice Age and SU take place in same universe might be a little odd. The the colonist of Terra Nova lives that lives on earth is the either same as alpha or omega earth. Is the future earth that they live might be doomed by don't worry the second book that I will work on might explain why the future earth in terra Nova appears to be dying. Terra Nova might be more awesome If there is lore, more dinosaur screen time, dinosaur-human bonding and**


	2. Chapter 2- A tale of horse tamer

(This chapter is more of a filler, but there many reason this chapter is a powerful one: modern day shaman, restore horse culture to wore off the evil, ko's cameo horse spirits, yo-kia's, gods, and the last is the heartwarming- the reunion of the Ricardio (or rick) monterro (from a telenovela a few years back) with his horse.)

(In the year 2012)

Rick-This is so boring around here, there is nothing to do but trying to do some thing when i'm handicapped from the horse riding error, by the way i miss him for some reasons.

(Zygarde sudden appear of nowhere in a smoke of gas)

Z-rick you made a grave sin and you must redeem from your mistake.

Rick-Quetzalcoatl, what el mundo are you doing here.

Z-You treat your horse like a pearl from the race of gems; horse are loyal life partners, not like you got defected and you not let yourself think about horse, you clod.

Rick- he just a animal the wanders around.

Z- Or really…

(Zygarde drag rick with his long dragon tail to the the Great Desert of Freedom)

(Spirit-the wild horse is after a desert native named Wolf on a motorcycle, desert natives are zealful horseman until reacent years)

Spirit-Come on you are the the people of the horses, and you need to be exocist by flicka-the other mustang.

Wolf-sorry wild horse the wind is brighter to the future than to the past.

Rain (spirit's mare)- HOW DARE YOU OFFENDED THE GREAT SPIRIT OF FREEDOM.

(rain rams right in front of this motorcycle (CRASH))

(Spirit nets him and puts him on his back)

Spirit-YE HAW my girl i never seen that raming move since your was a few years old (she is at least 250 years), now we most destory the Thunderbird legacy guy's ATV and net him.

Rick- Oh dios, what is going to do with those native tribe, are they going to be offered to the other gods like you

Z-No they are going to restore there horse culture by justice.

Rick-that's harsh.

(few hours later)

Thunderbird kid( (in his eagle-mode netted)- I thought my family tries to keep our culture alive.

Spirit-Maybe your parents are the time when the autos are there golden age.

Rain-thats a major bummer for thunder-bird spirit; the spirit of let go of your earthly ways, enter and become the wind.

(Some where in the distance a spotted horse is stalking on the horizon)

The revenant/grey(mon)- I can smell the fresh man that i strongly hate.

( the demon starts to open his second mouth, in his stomach)

GROWLS

Z-this far as i can go

Rick-what are we?

Z-this is the forest of the gods, in order to remove your sins is to enter the forest i can smell a big stuff going one

(the serpent was gone when rick was looking the great view of the forest.)

Rick-okay it just me and nature.

Rick goes deep in to the forest, until he herd a familiar whinnies.

Rick- Hey umm. Eagle Heart, come here boy.

(Eagle Heart spots his owner Rick)

Eagle Heart-(crying)

Rick-come on don't suffer, i come here to reconcile, please i'm sorry that i don;t see horse like a shamanic worrier or something.

Eagle Heart-(voice breaking) What..What took you so long i almost going to forsake you for your selfishness, it always all about your good looking but i'm im a beautiful breed.

Rick-i'm starting to understand that the the Paso Fino horse is a free-spirit, selfless. That i learned the Zygarde that horse are a mystical life partners rather than the pearls of the gem alien.

Eagle Heart-(calming) you think so because i pray for Zygrade for a reconcile.

Rick-(tearjerking) Thank i like to say will you be my mate for life

Eagle Heart comes close to rick enough to rick that he can mount with him even his legs are not working.

Flicka (the Shaman of the forest) here let me give you a boost.

Rick-thank you for your kindness

Flicka-no, thank you for you kindness to your personal horse,how you learned so little you understand about the loyalty and gracefulness of your horse.

Spirit-Is true love, right.

Xernias (the god of life)- Rick you tamed the most depressing i every encountered, i have a new task for you, you'll will be the teacher of this natives that need to understand about keeping the horse culture alive.

Wolf-The deer god was very nice when he talk to use about the reason about keeping horse culture alive even in the 21st century, it was all about true love.

Thunderbird kid-And he told me that to keep the thunderbird faith alive, i should be a thunderbird until the end of the event known as The Rift.

Xernias-your task before you left the forest to restablized horse culture is to catch the revenant/grey(mon) so we could but a great use when he is tamed.

Rick-What is the The Rift and who's revenant/grey(mon).

Rain (sad tone)-the demonic, two-mouthed horse was my brother. We had good run before he left about 150 years ago when i was a small filly. Before i bond with my stallion Spirit i was sad that he just vanished. Some elders and shaman believe that the same forest he vanished was haunted by the creature known as a revenant-a demon who has hatred for humans and likes to stuff in this mouth and forced feed with vegan. Spirit believes the demon was my brother along.

Spirit-My theory is some hobo use his dead body like a tent.

Rick and eagle heart- creapy, soo what about the rift.

Xernias-Is a event that occurs every 5,000 years when the time god and space god fiber of space-time loosen this release the creature that humans called him Satan.

RIck-Why

Y-To corrupt all life unless we have is the upper hand.

Rick-what is it.

Spirit- The lamb, or other hand the sacred heros of justice stops it, sadly i sense i will wake up sooner and we are not ready.

Y-So you guys will get him.

Flicka- before you go Wolf i need you to drink this, because you broke the sacred law, in order to cleanse your spirit, you must become the one with the wolves.

Wolf-I do it for my dead mother. (he drank the bottle, a massive beam of light spread across his body, the laser began to beam through the sky eta aura. His body is becoming wolf-like, the light stops)

Wolf in his new wolf form- (HOWLS!) ( his damaged motor-bike is coming to his and they fused into a metal-armored grey wolf.)

Wolf- This power of ice is calling me (he sneezed and flower frozed.)

Thunderbird-what about my fusion with my ATV, I want to be like that sweet from.

Flicka-Thunderbird spirits can't fused at will, there power is every raw making a fusion will be impossible.

Thunderbird-AWWW lame.

Zygrade-Thunderbird, Wolfie, Rick and Eagle Heart, this mission is very risky but i believe you can do it; do it for the horse culture.

(the animal squad are wander in the dark forest for hours, meanwile The Crystal Gems are hunting down a beast that is the responsible of the several deaths in the 90′s known as Thunderheart )

Pearl-is a great idea we did't bring Steven, this mission is very risky though facing a man eating horse monster.

Garnet-Not just That: few months a go the last of Terra Novians with ther sym-bionic robot was destroyed by Thunder-bird, as well he slaughtered humans for not using horse culture with they are preserved there culture tradition.

Amethyst-Why we did save this humans again.

pearl-Because we won't get destroyed be the super-natural beings.

(in the distance) Spirit- the Gems got all right, But the last Terra Novians were killed by something else.

Rain-do you think we are ready for….

Flicka-yes, we let them know after the exocist of the beast.

(garnet and amethyst fused)

Sugilite- let's do this.

(Rick and Eagle-heart heard something, they got close untill it turns out to be Revenant/Grey(mon).

Revevnant-you abandoned your own steed, die know.

Rick-Wolf/Thunderbird attack.

( the best unless is true form….as Greymon)

(Wolf use a powerful ice beam to freeze its legs, until Greymon unless his fire spin attack, knocking wolf out)

(Thunderbird goes to sky to form a bird-shaped cloud to unles a strong thunder attack, paralyzing Greymon)

Thunderbird-nailed-it (until he is knock out by sugilite flail.)

Sugilite- this thing is mine (she is ready to finish greymon.)

Rick/Eagleheart-NO! (they fused into a centaur like being known as 'charrtaurmon'-looks like a centaur but with a marichi/charro outfit)

(Charrtaurmon using his wide-brimed hat as a shield, Sugilite defused from massive disbelief)

Garnet-(smiles)

Pearl-Man fused with a animal, that impossible.

Amethyst-i did not se that coming.

Greymon-how did you fused, only the deep bond could do it for years of practice.

Charrtaurmon-We were blinded by lust of human nature, than suffer from the divide, later we understand is how important is the horse culture; is all about love.

Greymon-you pesky human do you know what i become, 150 years ago some fur trapper in a bear coat ride me until his only escape from a fleet he shove me off the cliff as last resort.

Amethyst-soo what.

Pearl-AMETHYST!

Greymon-he use my dead body as a tent.

All-EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW

(Spirit,Rain, and Flicka jump out of nowhere)

Rain-My brother is that really you.

Greymon-i missed you my little sister.

(Rain cries tears of joy wile hugging greymon)

Flicka/Spirit-(Chatting a exocist cleanse)

(Very bright light shines all over the the forest and dimes later)

Greymon- I'm feeling so much better since forever, why I'm still a revenant.

Spirit-your now a light spirit.

Rain- is good to see you brother as a new member of this shaman horse tribe.

(Xernias as a whit red deer heals Wolf and Thunderbird, Rick and Eagle heat defused)

Rick-This power i felt is like i becaome the one with the horse.

Eagleheart-This power is actually is fusion of freedom, selfless, and love.

Xernias to Wolf, thunderbird and Rick/Eagle heart-well done my friends you will become the gaurdians of horseman, your job is to spread and modernazed horse culture for many years to come.

(Wolf, Thunderbird and Rick/Eagleheart head off to the horizon.)

Zygrade-Greymon will stay with us until is tamed enough for K.O.-our hero.

Garnet-hey Zygrade, long time no see.

(Zygrade and garnet high-five each other.)

Pearl-is a very good thing humans should have a horse culture, even in today life relies on cars.

Zygrade- Crystal Gems i have a special task for you.

(2016, in the sacred forest)

Steven-i can't wait to see a new friend with great powers, and the history of the rift.

Peridot-what are we going to do with the rift

Amethyst-Peridot.

Pearl-Steven.

Garnet- Welcome to….

(Chapter ends)

 **Update: this chapter is a little filter but there is a tragic backstory why I wrote it. Back in 2011 there is a telenovela I barely watch it, what got to my attention is when a character Ricardio Monterro got a freak accident- he fell off from his beautiful black horse. The Ricardio was fine in the future episodes- wheelchair, the saddest part is the show end it with out a reunion with his horse- More tearjerking part is I'm a horse lover. This was going to be a Flicka/spirit: stallion of cimarron fanfic, but I merge it with steven universe as part of the huge lore**


	3. Chapter 3-Sardonyx

(2016, before steven and peridot are well come to the sacred forest.)

Steven- what are heading for.

Pearl- We are going to meet the the last hero, most of them are killed 3 years ago.

Garnet- We need hime before Giratina's wrath.

(Spirit the shamanic horse gallop into the gems.)

Spirit-hey guys long time no see how is Steven.

Steven- what you guys know the gems.

Peridot- how did you guys meet.

Spirit *blushes*- well I know them for 250 years the last meeting was like 6 years ago.

Steven-what do you think of the gems.

Spirit-This tale i will tell you is a bit scary but okay.

Pearl *salty*- try not to scare Steven.

Spirit-one night…

(Flash back, in the year 2010)

Garnet- pearl you and i need to under stand this mission is very risky for amethyst and Steven.

Pearl- Of course because, we are after this newly formed equine-like revenent that's is made by a herd of Dakotaraptor, we need to track it down before he find the warp.

Garnet-remember pearl we fused at are last resort.

(Garnet kiss pearl's gem, and she blushes)

(Spirit came by.)

Spirit- Thanks for bringing only the veteran gem because the enemy that we are facing has trusting issue, he was killed when Dakotaraptor attack him and his owner, saddly his owner only saved himself and not his horse when he had a chance-like a some last resort bait.

Pearl-is okay Spirit Garnet and I get him and bubble him.

Garnet-Or bait-him-and-trapped him, later give him to you as a bounty.

Spirit-Deal, I will try to heal his wounds.

(hours of pacing into the forest, Garnet and pearl are very close to the moster to bait.)

Pearl- Garnet are you okay about using sardonyx as a last resort, sounds more like a bait.

Garnet-what do you mean pearl.

Pearl- Every time that we use sardonyx when we are cornered or surrounded and than we fused as a destraction.

Garnet- ohh pearl, you must be over-welhmed about we heard from Spirit early. In reality, we used fusion more than as a form of deadly missions. We used for several reasons, best of all is love.

(kisses pearl, wipe tears of her)

(Pearl heads of to find bait until she spotted a pack of Dakotaraptor.)

Pearl (summon her spear)-maybe i get some those guys to bait that monster.)

( grounds rumbles, a pack of Dakotaraptor start to sense trail what is coming, a massive land slide shoved the Dakotaraptor away, reveal the zombie looking equine appears. The dakotaraptor realize the similarity and they all attack)

(Pearl goes after the walking-dead like equine revenant, she doudge and tackle some dakotaraptor.)

(many raptor by take back pearl slashing her)pearl-*screams on pain*

(The walking-dead revenant realize the raptor are after pearl, he sommon his energy sword, create a earthquake.)

(all the raptors ran away, the creature star to get close to pearl)

pearl-uhmm.. Thank you, (pearl start to collapse from her fight)

Garnet-pearl, are you (gasps)

(the monster goes near to pearl)

Garnet-Get away from my pearl ( the creature walks away, garnet carries pearl)

Pearl-Garnet he just.

Garnet-i know Just to make sure you are okay.

Pearl-I don't know you could beat him on your own, all so he was chased by dakotoraptor.

Garnet- Pearl, let's fuse.

Pearl if only you are okay with it.

(dakotaraptor has surrounded the creature, he goes baserk and transforms.)

Terrakion-im not a horse anymore, i'm Terrakion know.

( sardonyx pops up, and preforms)

Sardonyx-this is the lovely sardonyx, coming to live; ( the raptor are coming close to sardonyx) you guys are so sweet can give sardonyx a big hug.

( sardonyx is running while the raptor are chasing all the to the cliff, while the Terrakion was open the vines warp all all round him and drags him)

Sardonyx ( summons her war hammer)- come and get, for the lovely sardonyx is prepares a grande finale. (strikes all raptors, all the raptor retreat)

(sardonyx defuses)

pearl-yeah you better run, where is the beast.

Garnet-sprit has it.

Spirit-well done gems you outdone yourself this time

Pearl (blushes)-well it was nothing.

Garnet-what are you going to do with that thing.

Spirit- lets see if Bucephalus (flicka) could pure this new animals, my theory those dakotaraptor are trying to create the evil gaurdians, or dakotaraptor are out to something.

(flashback ends)

Steven-so spirit did you find out.

Spirit (stotic)- no.

(chapter end)

 **Update- this is the very first chapter that use satire, and non cross-over reference, the raptors represents a kid-friendly version of the walkers from the walking dead. is like what happen the horse from the first episode did not got eaten but instead turn into a magical being. Put a bit nightmare fuel when lion got magic from the raptors**


	4. Chapter 4-Guilimon named Redfire

(Steven and the Crystal Gems meet KO and redfire-as bunnicula)

Steven- Hi, my name is steven

Peridot-peridot

Garnet- Garnet and the other two are pearl and amethyst.

KO- WOW, i heard you guy before, spirit and flicka are always talking about your adventers.

Redfire- *cute bunny noise*

peridot- Is that a weapon.

Steven- Awww cute pet bunny you have.

KO- this not just a pet he is my Redfire, come on go suck on this apple ( throws the apple )

(bunniculamon goes after the apple, he sucked on it like vampire, transforms into guilmon)

Redfire- *cute accent*- hi…

Crystal Gems- *gasp*

Pearl- *weird bird noise*

Garnet-how, excuse me umm…. KO were did you get that cute critter.

Spirit- He was the son of Giratina.

All- *gasp*

Steven/KO- story time, story time….

Spirit- okay, okay little ones let me tell every thing….

(flashback, Terra Nova some where in the stone age *go to ch.1 for info*)

Spirit (narration)- The earth 12,850 years ago, a baby ankylosaurus who was released back into the herd from the family from the colony. The baby feel uncanny of why the forest seems empty, until a _Empirosaurus_

(The mother tries to protect her baby, but little does he know that his partner a dark fox spirit-kyuubimon (corrupted) trapped the baby in to the a dark warp, when the empirosaurmon goes into the warp.)

baby-who are you, what do you want from me i'm just infant.

Renamon (changing back into her neutral rookie state)- calm my child, you away from men's hand.

Empirosaur/Giratina- do you know way the forest seems empty, and critters having less time.

baby-no

Giratina (warping the empirosaur from into Giratina)- Because of humans, they are from a distant future; all the critters are either going to be scarce or tamed. I will trained you as my son and together we could take down humanity forever.

Renamon- Let's not forget the restoring the biodiversity of the wilds right my master.

Giratina- Yes I will use my servent and the teacher of my son soon to be my prince, also a doomsday weapon

Spirit (narrator)-for thousands of years of harsh training with revived Armaldo-a _Anomalocaris_ and forced evolved (a voodoo ritual) from a ankylo into a beast known as growlmon.

(growlmon running over a great desert, stops) *HOWLS*

(back on modern day)

Spirit-that the prehistory part of Redfire.

All- WOOOOOOOWWW

(Rain pops out)

Rain- SPOILER ALERT some were in 1823….

(Flashback)

Redfire- Renamon, Armaldo, Rampardos were are heading

Renamon- Master orderd you to use your Voodoo to revive this dead disembowed appaloosa that died from the cliff.

Redfire- just like my father did with Armaldo the anomalocaris, and Rampardos the skull crusher.

Rampy- i'm a zen head.

Renamon- don't get fuzzy he just a cutie pie.

(Redfire get close to a dead horse, he took out a Carnitaurus skull. He put it inside of the horse)

Redfire- he's goes nothing (inhales) *chanting in Voodoo*

(cuts to present)

Pearl- Rain you can't tell that story, is to gross and graphic.

Rain- I'm just explain Greymon's origin.

Pearl- whah…

(Greymon it just standing right next to pearl)

Pearl/peridot- *screems*

KO- don't worry he is totally harmless ( gives Greymon a rub) see.

Garnet- well that explains alot.

Flicka- Rain pleas tell them the proper story that is suitable for those kids in that age.

Steven- I'm actually 14

Rain- Fine, did you there was this sub-group of heroes before young justice, they are called teen titans and one of them is like redfire half-sister.

Steven-what happen, gems told me like i was little when they used to served them.

Garnet-don't forget they had a sixth member who happen to come from another earth (omega), because she is a bender.

Rain- I will tell you a history session known as 'The Wrath of Trigon (Giratina's human-like form)

(flashback 10 years ago, in a burned city were the Titans live-took place after fourth season, fifth season never happened)

Trigon/Giratina- my son this day has come, you have adaptive the harshest eviroment, studied voodoo, and know this is your first war.

Redfire (as wargrowlmon, his marking at his chest glows brightly)- yessss, my father.

(Renamon enters the throne)

Renamon- I sense the future is upon us, it appears the titans will come with new set of allies- three of them.

Trigon-My armies ( Redfire, renamon, Armaldo, ramy) I have a new plan; we don't kill anyone. ( armies puzzled) First poof the Crystal Gems, then Prince Redfire with just trapped them and send into my dark matter world to use as my future pawns.

Garnet/Robin- Trigon, you will take over the world.

Redfire- Is the allies, come reveal your selfs.

(revealing)

Teen Titans/ Crystal Gems-We are the 'Crystal Titans'

Giratina- my cover is blown, guys attack!

( Armaldo and pearl are sword fighting, Ramy and Amethyst are charging to one another, Garnet and renamon (ryubimon) are brawling)

Red fire-let's see if I could used this stoned Terra-beastie's girlfriend as a bait.

Beast boy-hay, that's my dead girl friend you are holding.

(beast boy as a T-rex is attacking redfire, redfire tries to hold him off; Redfire's chest began to release a laser right at beat boy, turns him into stone)

Robin- beast boy, no.

(Redfire realized the Teen destress, *heartbeats* he over looked Armaldo stabbing pearl until she poofs, Ramy poofs Amethyst *heartbeats* Garnet get the upper-hand and she is about to finish a wounded Renamon)

Redfire-NOOOOOOOOOOOO ( burst of energy come right out of redfire, he began to evolve with darkness and suffering, becoming a Megidramon)

(Megidramon charges right at Garnet and stab her with his tail *poofs*)

Cyborg- OMG's he defeated only hope ( he shoots right at Megidramon, but he use his wings to protect)

Redfire (corrupted)-you puny humans are no match with me.

(Red fire attack cyborg with a plasma breath, *turns cyborg into stone)

Redfire (to raven)- my sister, your friends are no mach for me, come on give up.

Raven- *start to see in the future*- no, I'm sorry guys he's so strong my magic can't stop him.

( Redfire chains up raven and send her to giratina)

Starfire- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *tries to attack redfire wth green blast*

Renamon (kyubimon, corrupted)- i'm sick off this *attack starfire with her sharp claws*

Robin- Starfire, *starfire on the ground with a gash on her torso* no you can't, *cries* STARFIRE!

RedFire- your next human.

Robin- you BASTAAAA..

*Redfire chest glows again, releasing a massive light waves all round the battle field*

( hours passed, the crystal gems regenerate)

Pearl-wha..what happened

Amethyst-I have the strangest dream that we become allies with Teen Titans and we got attacked by Trigon's army.

Garnet- Looks like we stay away from Giratina as possible he has a living doomsday, if he is stilled corrupted; who knows what will happen next.

(Giratina's realm)

*sees all teen titans into stones*

Giratina-well done me son, this will profs humans as heroes are not great as the gods

Redfire *corrupted*-what are you going to do with them.

Renamon-my master will use them eventually.

Giratina-my son get ready for the next doomsday mission.

(time skips, in lugia's plains, all three legendary birds are mourning, rain falls,

a dead lugia is laying next to a non-corrupt readfire)

Redfire (as guilmon)-*sobs* (remembering himself as megidramon and lugia are fighting as par of Giratina wishes) This is what i think of, i was to corrupt to reason.

(Armaldo and Rampy realizing there purpose)

Armaldo- Redfire the truth is your father is using you as a living doomsday weapon.

Rampy- The best we can do is find enlightenment and deal with Giratina.

Redfire- are you saying the best way is to rebel, because every thing that my father thought me is worth nothing.

Remamon- sadly yes, my master view me nothing like some sort of toy.

Redfire- what are going to do know.

( two creatures come out bushes)

Sceptile (Mega)- there he is *prepares to shoot red fire with is tail* this is for lugia.

Charizard X- Sceptile, you dont know what he really is *start to release fire towards Sceptile*

Redfire- there right i deserve it (about to be hit by there attack)

Lugia (corrupted)-stop it *hold there attack* guys please he is not he's fault look the didn't killed me, he just corrupted me.

Sceptile- how can i trust you, your corrupted by redfire.

Charizard X-Eno please Redfire did not corrupted lugia, it was the treatment that giratina did with redfire.

Lugia- Guys we don't need to fight all we need is to be in a group, This group will be called RedFire's landing; i will be the leader, Sceptile will be the commander, Armaldo will be the swordsman, Ramy will be the Zen master, Renamon will be a knight, Charizard X will be the dragon, Redfire will be the most important figure.

Renamom- finally after all this years there is some one that treats me like a person.

Charizard X- i want to be Redfire partner, cause i felt there a good in side of him.

Redfire- really Charizard, you think so.

Charizard X *blushes*-sure

(Flashback ends)

Rain-that is when redfire start to feel the light side.

Steven/KO-zzzzzzzz

Garnet- awwwww, sweet dream cutie.

Paridot- what is the meaning of sle..*ZZZZZZZ*

Crystal Gems- *giggles softly*

(chapter ends)

 **Update- This is the first introduction of digimon as a digimon unlike in ch.2 that views digimon as mysterious creature. This was supposed to be a satire of the cancelation of teen titans and comeback as a sorry excuse fro a super hero show- teen titans go**


	5. Chapter 5-Opal

(At night time Rain is awake while the others are sleeping, Rain goes near Pearl and Amethyst)

Rain- *sigh* you girls seems to get along, better than the last time.

Steven-*awaken* what do you mean.

Peridot- explain more of those complicated gem relationship that i don't understand.

Rain-*sigh* It all started in 2012, when i has visit the crystal gems to search for a second equine revenant.

(flashback,2012 at the crystal temple)

(Rain knocking the door with her hooves)

Steven- hello, uhhhhmm can i help you pinto horse.

Pearl-steven, don't open the door until the i said is safe.

Garnet- I think he open for the right time.

Pearl-Can i help you Rain.

Rain- Yes, another equine revenant has been awaken by the hand of the Dakotaraptors.

Amethyst-*at the couch* big deal, garnet could scare it.

Pearl-AMETHYST PLEASE, sorry what happened.

Rain-200 miles from beach city there was this freak accident.

Amethyst-Whoa, know thats the news I like to hear.

Rain-*to amethyst* you looks so rough are you; there was this farm on fire and there was a pack Dakotaraptors and then the family left, but they forgot a horse name Haley.

Amethyst-what happen to the horse.

Rain- she was corrupted by fire, left behind, and attacked by pack of Dakotaraptor and that only thing that i know a new revenant just pop right out.

Garnet-looks like a risky mission; Steven you stay with me, pearl-amethyst you will find this creature.

Amethyst-big deal.

(Rain bind amethyst, and start to tickle torture Amethyst)

Amethyst-*laughing and later crying in agony* - Okay, okay i will take this mission…. take the mission *laughing continues*

(Pearl and Amethyst are wondering the coast of beach city, until)

Amethyst- *sigh* how long we are going to find this beast.

Pearl- Well unlike someone with enough patience we will find it eventually.

Amethyst-*sigh*

*giggling*

Amethyst-whats that noise *she looks under a rock* nothing.

(gets hit by water balloons)

Amethyst- HEY

*giggling and throws some more*

Amethyst *soaked*- Where are you *moves the tall grass reveling Virizion*

Haley/Virizion - I got got you so good.

*sees pearl, throws water balloons*

Pearl-*growls* amethyst stop fooling around

Amethyst- i didn't do anything a weird green gazelle did it.

Pearl- You and your made up stories like always, i know it was you.

Amethyst-This time i was telling the truth

*Virizion throws water ballons at them*

Haley/Virizion-pity, you guys can't simply get along.

*booby traps them*

Haley/Virizon-*stares at Garnet, at the top of the temple* This is going to be good.

*Garnet at the top, she noted a massive water balloons coming at her*

Garnet-*sigh* Im sick of one of Amethyst pranks

(miss all the water balloons)

Garnet- Amethyst stop it

Pearl- Garnet, this time she is telling the truth

Garnet-agree

Rain- Gems i sense that the revenant equus

Garnet- what does she look like.

Rain- small green gazelle, with a cunny personality. You gems need find it before the Dakotaraptor arrives.

Amethyst- I don't, know we dont necessary save back stabbers like her.

Pearl- AMETHYST, JUST BECAUSE WE DON'T TRUST TRAITORS IN THE PAST DOES NOT MEAN WE CANT TRUST HER.

Amethyst-WELL YOU. *pearl and amethyst are fighting*

Rain- *sigh* this is like me with flicka some times.

Garnet- tell me about it.

(few yards away)

Haley/Virizion- looks like the sacred horse of the mystic forest came here for a visit, until i pooped her party * prepares to release a gust of wind until a strange growl*

*a pack of raptors marching on*

Haley/Virizion- *shocked* oh no is….them…..the….the..the responsible why my family left me….to get..a..away from them…..but they left…the adorable….horse…*sobs*…named haley (dakotaraptors are getting close and some is about to attack her) but now…..i'm become a monster….*sobs*

Garnet- stop fighting guys look the poor green gazelle is about to be attacked by the dakotaraptors

Pearl- GARNET, what if the time we save her, she is going to booby trap us.

Garnet- pearl look she is shocked because she traumatized by the very dakotaraptors.

Amethyst-looks like i'm going to ram all those….

Garnet- no, what we need is opal, i know you guys fight sometimes and fusing into opal is unstable, but this is a emergency mission.

Pearl-If only you are okay about fusion when Steven is ready.

*the poor scared little gazelle is about be attacked by the Dakotaraptor until her forehead start to grow a giant glowing sword made of pure energy*

Haley/Virizion- get away from my side * release a gust of wind at the dakotaraptors* You….you….took …..everything that i ..loooove * release a massive leaf blade right at the pack causing them to surrendered* Now you are going to pay for this *about to release an another leaf blade, opal block the attack.

Opal-*bubbles Virizion* your safe now *summon her bow and is prepare to shot the raptors.

*raptors growls, and there going after opal*

(opal release her arrow right at the raptors, the force is so intense the entire pack fly away.

Dakotaraptors-LOOKS LIKE WE ARE BLASTING OF AGAIN

(opal defuse)

Rain-you did guys, i knew i always count on fusion

Garnet-don't worry there is more.

Haley/virizion- thank you gems, i dont get it why did you save my life but despite hat i treat you earlier.

Amethyst- well some time we can sense the good in many seemly evil villains.

Pearl- excuse me Rain, what are you to deal with this ummm….. Equus revenant.

Rain-look like this will go to the mystic forest like the other Equus revenant like last time.

Garnet- lets hope he over come the trauma she had.

Rain- i agree,

(flashback ends)

Steven- WOW i never know the gems has to save the most unpredictable person that they ever see, especially Opal.

'Rain smiles*

(chapter ends)

 **update- the raptors in the fic is the combination of the dino-birds from Ice age 5- for the satire part, and raptors from the jurassic parki inspiration. The motif is still the kid-friendly walkers- because instead the horse from the end of season two either died from the fire or devoured by monsters, she become a magical creature. The horse thought they got killed because of there prey animals- they are not fan of raptors**


	6. Chapter 6-Terror of Giratina

( Flicka at the barn healing lapis, Steven and the others are outside.)

KO- Steven who is your friend and what happened to her

Steven-she is a home world gem that want to go back home, but Jasper toke her along with peridot, And then but the time we stop the war ship from taking us, she fused with jasper and drag her to the bottom of the ocean until we stop her and save her

Redfire- what happened to Jasper

Steven- ummmmmm

(flicka goes outside of the barn)

Steven- Flicka is lapis is going to be all right

Flicka- I tried heal her for so long and still in a comatose state, I can't imagine the physical and emotional strain she had as Malachite.

Steven- Flicka umm i need to know about giratina

KO- come on please tell us that stories you told me was anti-hunting animals when you are in Canada 10 years ago, a tale about mammals searching food in mid-western US suburbia when your researching al least a decade, and the alpha and omega wolfs when 2010′s recently, and the story of half-striped zebra when your wandering in Kalahari; now I need to to know history like Spirit and Rain.

Steven- PLEASE (KO/Steven stare flicka with puppy dog face)

Flicka- All right cutie pies, put be careful this stories is are dark and edgy ( Clearers thought)

Flicka (narrating)-The Astroid Belt 2011, in a dwarf planet called Galaluna)

(Giratina coming to a ruined Galaluna with a sad cold-blooded look)

General Modula- now since Garitina is here let's here what he has to say about the destruction of the last colony since Terranovians left earth thousands of years ago.

(Giratina flies by)

Giratina- Not for so long monkey face

Modula- WHAT, even every we been though your plan since you give me some of the last kijus

Giratina- sadly our deal has expired, now prepare to face my real plan- cancelation,

(Giratina unless his darkest voodoo dark magic form nuclear fission to summoning blackholes crunching everything)

Giratina- know were is the rest of you

( Giratina spots Sym-bionic titan, Crystal Gems Redfire (as war growlmon) Charizard X (as a black charizard), and renamon (as kyubimon))

Giratina- yo guys have no chance to stop me

Titan (octus)- You need to stop using your canceling moves in our home

Giratina- Should i they failed to make the Terranovians like years ago and match up my excitations. And by the way your out numbered

Renamon- No, master we are no longer to fallow your rules

Giratina ( unleashed a massive cloud to block renamon)- Traitor, i should had second thoughts about you as my loyal maid

Renamon- i can't see

(the Crystal Gems are on top of the ruins)

Garnet- Gems let's fuse ( fused to Alexandrite, in the distant Redfire and Charizard witness the fusion)

(The sym-bionic prepares slay Giratina with a sword, but dark matter start to surround Giratina and deflated the Sword )

Lance- What

Llana- that's like the best move

Giratina- you think you can beat me down ( stabs the titan with is black prods)

Octus- we going down, activate wings *flies along with Giratina*

Giratina ( starting to be corrupted)- you think your something *Black prods falls off and replaced by a pair of wings shove the titan in the ruins)

Giratina (corrupted)- now lets finish this *Empirosaurs voice* NO..MUST STOP *corrupted* pathetic, we been like this for too long and know lets have fun

Alexandrite-enough we don't have to do this

Giratina- yes i do *swap alexandrite with his spike tail and the spike falls off*

Giratina *Empirosaur voice*- must stop now (dark matter engulfed Giratina, his spikes falls of and spout legs) *corrupted* we must do this

(Alex shoots arrows to the corrupting Giratina, he blocked with dark matter)

Lance- now lets finish this *start to shoot Giratina*

( far in the distance Redfire not sure who to fight for)

Charizard X- Redfire why are not fighting

Redfire- I don't who to fight for….save the world from being corruption and protect all life…or with my father, because i don't want to ….ummm

Charizard X- come on we already talk about this; your father is actually using you as a living weapon and we actually care about you…because for many years and training i have this ummmm I starting to love you ever since the first time I saw you.

Redfire- AWWWWWW that's so sweat

(Redfire start to glow)- what's happening

Charizard X- looks like your mega evolving

(glow is so bright giratina and Alexandrite become blinded)

Lance- Now this is our chance *prepares to finish the corrupted god with a sword*

Giratina- AAAAAAAAAAGGHH my son has forsaken me ( garitina got engulfed by the surrounding dark matter and start to turn pure dark until garitina's form becoming Giratina Alternative form)

*see sword, breaks apart*

Llana- shoot that is our last chance

Lance- *angsty groans*

Octi- Looks like i ran of ideas

Giratina *alter/corrupt*- now is my turn *dark magic chanting* CANCELATION ( the entire area start to be covered and destroyed by dark matter coming from Giratina's wings

Charizard- Redfire you save Alexandrite and I save Renamon in the fog

(the dark matter successfully cancelled Syn-Bionic Titan, and the the gang barly escapes though the dark matter)

(back on earth, Alexandrite defused)

Redfire- sorry for not having the chance to save them

Garnet- me too, don't worry redfire you finally get mega-evolution without corruption, and we finally find a way to control Alexandrite thanks to the titan- Amethyst the body, pearl the heart, and i the brain

Charizard *tearfully sobbing*

Redfire (as newly evolved therizinosaurusmon)- Charizard, the reason that i evolved is that i sense love more that i can i ever imagine, the that is you

Charizard X- AWWWWW i love you too

*hugs*

(present day)

Flicka- that is Giratina's first Cancellation

KO- this sucks Llana, lance, and octis will never see the light of the day

Redfire *sobbing*- is it true my father did this because of my deep love with charizard or that I forsaken

Flicka- NO It not you that triggers it, it was the corruption of a prehistoric creature that is suffering for thousands of years, Lapis can't even stand the emotional and physical strain that he has been though

Steven- Then what happened

Flicka- *sigh* it was back in spring 2013

(Flashback, in pluto, a main base for the group of flygon riding croups knowns as Emerald knights)

Hal (on the back of his flygon steed)- Kilowog i sense a deadly disturbance that is heading in this base tell every one

Kilowong- Yes Sir *mounts on his flygon*

Hal- Razer… were are you … RAZER

*razer coming out of his desk*

Razer- hey hal umm i was taking my breath

Hal- Razer you need to prepare for a deadly invation

Razer *depressed*- I on it

Hal- Razer I know how you are feeling ever since you lost your cyborg flygon, Aya she like your everything

Razer- i understand the tradition of riders, not to mention flygons is there prized thing, they either treated like a brother, lover and a friend

Hal- i am so sorry for your lose you can ride your newly found salamance if you want to

*Razer's salamance begs*

Razer- what do you need you been chasing me ever since

*begs continus*

Razer- you want to take me for a spin

*Salamance panting and howls summoning other salamance with their sapphires*

Razer- wow you never tell me you have friends, al right lets do this

(Corrupted Giratina arrives)

Emerald foot solder- a demon Emerald Knights attack

( a massive cavalry of emerald on there Flygons)

Giratina- be..eee…eee…eee…eee gone CANCELATION

(a massive amounts of dark matter engulfed all the emeralds living Flygons Hal and Kilowong alive)

Hal- oh no Veteran Kilowong send sapphires stars

Kilowong- *blows the salamance horn*

*a mob of sapphires on there steed lead by Razer with his salamance*

Hal/Kilowong- RAZER

Razer- let's do this for the CORPS

Giratina- you think you can hold me down CANCELATION

*massive dark matter engulfed the last of the riders of the corps*

Hal- Razer no

Razer- dont be sad at lest im with aya *dies*

Hal- no, thats it it just me, Kilowong, flygons, salamances and you

Giratina- at least i have some company

*release 5 birds like shadows and goning after the remainder of the legendary knights*

(later hal was left was stone statues and Giratina send theme into his realm. reveals the bird like shadows was the corrupted Teen Titans )

Giratina- there you go Teen Titans Go, Green lantern was CANCELED

(present)

Steven- that was awful why would they do that

Flicka- *sigh* for the sake of the corrupted Teen Titans they call themselves Teen Titans Go there main purpose id to destroy all sentient life on Alpha earth and Omega earth

KO- I was wondering what really happened to the other heroes Justice League and their hippie teen version Young Justice

Steven- Yeah i need to know the only thing that i know is they were found by the Crystal Gems, and dedicated their lives to help other

Flicka- *horse noise*- at the same day….

(spring 2013)

Flicka (narration)- first the Justice league prepare to face to face with the biggest enemy Giratina dubbed as Darkseid, first they got the upper hand but giratina unleash Teen Titans Go and all the Justice League into stone and sned them into his realm leaving the Young Justice in the hands of Giratina

(Giratina invades the base)

Static- I got this *attempts to electrocuted Giratina*

Giratina- You…You CANCELATION *dark matter engulfs static, Tempist ( he attempts 'waterbending' on it but failed), Speedy ( shooting arrows but fails), Wonder girl, Tim Drake, Lagoon boy, Bubble Bee, Mal Duncan, Blue Beetle ( while attempt to kill Giratina by connecting with his beetle into Giratinas nervous system ), Beast Boy (as T-rex attempting to bite Giratina), Batgirl, Aquagirl, Rocket (attempts to protect herself with kinetic energy), Zatanna (attempts to undone the dark matter with her magic), Tigress*

Speed- at least i died with justice *dies*

Lagoon boy- Miss Martian I love you *dies*

Mal- at lease i did it for them *dies

Blue Beetle- Aw, come…..on….life….i…..need….another…chance *dies*

Rocket- come on just al little lon…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *dies*

Zatanna- what do you want Dark….AUGHHH *dies*

Tigress- please some one tell my sister i love her *dies*

Giratina- you puny humans are no match with my wrath and the rise of Teen Titans Go! *sinister laughter*

Redfire (as therizinosaurusmon)- not fast father

Giratina- son what the hell are doing her

Renamon (kyrubimon)- to stop you from the hands from the remaining Young Justice

Sceptile- we will fight or die trying

Greymon (wearing armor that resamples as metalgreymon)- *Growls*

Giratina- Son you doe disobeyed your father

Redfire- because you want to cancel Green Lantern and Young Justice for the sake of Teen Titans Go

Renamon- that is the most pathetic tactic that you ever made

Greymon- *Roars* (prepares to slays Giratina)

Giratina- Cyborg do that thing

Corrupted Cyborg- *release sonic blaster that unleashed the waffle song* WAFFLES, WAFFLES, WAFFLES, WAFFLES…..

(greymon pissed and attack with nuclear rockets)

Giratina- Terra do the thing

Corrupted Terra- *defense with *earthbending* ( but fails and she is now a stone again)

Giratina-….*flies to find the remaining young justice members*

Charizard- ohh..no you don't, guys let's do this foe young justice

All- for Young Justice

(Charizard mega evolves into Charizard X)

(Sceptile mega evolves into Mega sceptile)

( Renamon evolves into ultimate)- Delphox (becomes a pokemon because of her fox heritage)

Giratina- were are they

Megasceptile- SURPISE *leaf storm on him and prepares leaf blade*

Giratina- Beast boy GO

Corrupted beast boy- eat this *transforms into a mule deer to distract him*

Delphoxmon- Hey Giratina

Giratina-…..

*fart noise* ( use mystic fire)

Giratina- why you little, Star fire go

Starfire- i am the flames *distracts delphox*

Giratina- Ramy go get aqualad

Rampy- i don't you let Teen Titans Go to be your sweet heart

Giratina- That's it rampy *throws rampy into the earth*

Rampy- regret my life *possibly dies*

Redfire- don't you dare do that to my friend *prepares to slash him*

Giratina- Robin go *robin crazy war call*

Redfire (clinks into robins stick)- Robin why are you so insane

Robin- *insane calls*

(meanwhile at the hall armarldo and Aqualad are attacking)

Aquealad- why are you doing this, why do you rather support nonsense Teen Titans Go over more complex tale of Young Justice

Armaldo- i don't know m master, your complete insane monster

Giratina- why not understand this *stabs him* for do it for Teen Titans Go

Aqualad- why….why….

Giratina- i am the solution CANCELATION

Aqualad- you bastard *dies*

Miss martian- You can't do this

Giratina- so what you puny human *swaps her with his tale*

Superboy- no, Miss are you ok *angsty screams* you are going to pay for this

Giratina- CANCELATION *hits superboy*

Superboy- No I cant die from this dark matter *holds* Martian

Miss Martian- *dying* Yes

Superboy- I….LOVE….You

(both engulfed by dark matter)

Nightwing- look like is you and me

Giratina- no your outnumbered, TEEN TITANS GO

(summons all 5 corrupted Teen Titans)

Nightwing- what are you all going to do turning me into stone, and corrupted the world with those corrupted superheros or pseudo-heros

Giratina- No you will suffer fate worst than that *Chanting dark magic* CANCELATION

(TEEN TITANS GO intro played)

Charizard- Sym-bionic Titan, Green Lantern, Young Justice

RedFire- Rampy Amaldo their died

Both - if we suffer together WE NEED TO FUSE

( Fusing into a scarlet macaw like creature- proto-houhoumon)

(giratina arrives the scene

Giratina- AWW Great you fused with a charizared why? Greatness is a cheap tactic to make weak people impressed, I know what you really are

Redfire (giggles)- No you haven't

This is Redfire. Back again.

And I'm never giving up at the jaws of the likes of you, because I'm deserve so much better.

(Giratina and Redfire Fusion are fighting until the fusion got the uper hand shove Giratina into space with massive solar wind ability, goes were delphoxmon, mega sceptile, metalgerymon)

Redfire fusion- we mush get out of her

Delphox- what about Terra

Greymon- there's no time

(escapes)

(present day)

Flicka- in that day it was a disaster but Redfire and charizard x fused with there undying loyalty and courage

KO- were is me

Flicka- oh Ko your already on earth when the disaster occurs, the reason we didn't tell you earlier because i don't want you to be traumatized about the fate of the rest of the super heroes, ummm steven are you all right

(flashback)

young KO- when I grow up, I'm gonna be the best hero

Carol- sure you will *hears on explosion* (looks down in sorrow while looks at KO, tears up) *may be the last

(end of flash back)

Steven- that is the most mess up story i ever herd

(Flicka notice the bears from We bare bears arrive)

Flicka- looks like my good friends Ice bear, Panda and Grizz

Grizz- why you take us here exactly

Flicka- a small reunion with your long lost friend all the way from delta earth like you guys like you were cubs

Ice bear- ice bear sense friend her name is Peridot

Peridot- *gasp* the bears i think i know them

Steven- Know what Peridot

Peridot- *fan girling* My darlings

Grizz- *gasp Peridot*

Peridot- I thought I never you again

(the bears gives smol Peridot a huge hug)

Steven- Peridot you know this guys

Peridot- of course Steven we actually came from Delta Earth, AKA the Earth III this planet is best known for home planet of Lugia, the three birds, Ho-aoh, and the three beast

Grizz- and the Planet is inhabited by talking animals like us but the felines-this planet might have real-life thundercats are critically endangered by the time we left Earth III- delta

Steven- OOOHHHHHHH Peridot what is your honest feeling to your home

Peridot- Nothing steven, I was made 5,000 years ago I was referred as Techno gem and live side by side with three other gems: Amber and two gems I can't seem remember. Until The animals from Earth III invade Gem Homeworld to harvest all four powerful gems included me. There was a demon that appears to be named Rama-the lizard king that wields a gauntlet made from a star, he used me as some sort of armor until the animals beat him a and 'rescued' by a thundercat welding an amber encrusted sword. Later the animals and i crash landed safely in Earth III. Sadly I end up as the primarily power plant for the birds for thousands of years, until 2012 I was gem harvest by the demon lizard king with his gecko armies and a lynx

Steven- Peridot that is the saddest story I ever heard, I'm so sorry

Peridot- Wow thanks

Grizz- Peri can we please hear the story about how we got here

Peridot- it all started back summer 2013, after Giratina ate all his gecko army to extinction

(flashback)

(cookie) lynx- Giratina why are you in this planet and why did you eat all of the lizards to extinction

Giratina- why did you not support your own kind when their in a brink of extinction *chomps her*

Giratina- mmmmmm….. cookie cats

Rama ( with a peridot armor)- father I found this cute adorable three bears so we could corrupt

Giratina- son there is no we, because i have new allies with TEEN TITANS GO

Rama- father why did you made them your knights, just look at them

Giratina- DON'T QUESTION MY IDEA…..IDEA … CANCELATION *Giratina unleashes a massive black hole absorbing the entire planet in the process leaving leaving Rama, and the bears in the hands of Giratina*

Rama- father why *attacks with his gauntlet*

Giratina- you think your…better….than TEEN TITANS GO *reaches his gauntlet and shatters, leaving Peridot free.

Rama- FATHER…Why

Giratina- CANCELATION *dark matter engulfs him and blown to smitherins

Peridot- what happen *realized a massive beast* OH MY STARS don't eat me

Giratina- *shoo* is okay lets say i rescued you, herehave this bears

Peridot- Thanks YOU ClOD

*goes to escape pad to go to Alpha Earth*

Peridot- her you go your new home *baby bear cries* don't worry i will be back, i promise

(flashback ends)

Steven- WOW

Peridot- I know right

KO- and thats when i call a close call

(ice bear coming out of the barn)

Ice Bear sense Lazli will wake up

Steven- *gasps* (enters the barn and see laps so peaceful)

(steven tenderly touches her hand)

END

 **Update- this is a complete satire for the cancelation of sym-bionic titan for lack of merch. Satire of the cancelation of Green lantern and Young Justice because all the favor of the cancerous teen titans go. there was the idea that KO reveals that he is the last hero sense YJ was murdered by hacked Giratina**


	7. Chapter 7-Lapis Lazuli

(meanwhile at the barn)

Flicka- Thanks the bears invited peridot to stay with them for a while until she refresh the fresco with Lapis when she wants to stay at the barn *sigh* I wish my Lapis Lazuli was with me

Steven- who's lapis are you talking about

Flicka- you remember Silver Brumby as a horse with a pair of ghostly wings but she is actually a corrupt Lapis Lazuli

Lapis- There's another me, I much do know each other

Flicka- we both have tragic backstory but instead of me as Bucephalus the black stallion tries to blend with the world populated by machinery, she had a strong hatred for humans from the way they did to the other brumby

Steven- what are those

Lapis- *sigh* steven, brumbies like the mustangs they have been round up by removing there freedom because humans are hypocrites like they said about over population

Flicka- don't forget some of the brumbies are killed for sport and few end up as *stressed* horse meat

Lapis- were is Lapis…i mean Silver

Flicka- there was this mission

(Flash back, fall 2013 at Empire city)

*Giratina and Noivern the knight of empire city until Giratina got the upper hand*

Noivern- why are you doing this I am the protecter of the city and you are insane over TTG

Giratina- f*ck superheros i want heroes to become a butch….of…..lemurs to increase my rate

Noivern- why do you rather have a pathetic TTG over something that super hero really are

Giratina- AAAAAAUUGHH DON'T EVER QUESTION MY GENIUS *bites him with mouth filled with dark energy

(Silver flies right into the scene)

*Noivern bat-like screech*

Giratina- now time to finish you off CANCEL-*Silver flies right at nick at time* damn it *returns back to his realm*

Silver- *tired*- flicka i did it I saved the last adult hero

Flicka *looking at the poor dragon with a deep gash*- are you sure he will survive because we don't want to suffer intense pain, i think the best we can do is to cull it

Silver- do you ever have a rotten brain of a puny human that treats my kind as pest *carries the dragon on he back and flies off*

Flicka- *sigh* I wish you were a Lapis so you can understand

*walks away*

(time skips to winter/spring 2014

*Silver carries a goat-like equine revenant called Cobalion while cased by flying Dakotarapters*

Silver- OH MY STARS I did not know this things could fly

*flies to the gem temple, while the gems prepare the cannons*

Steven- If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs

*fires into the flying dakotaraptors*

Dakotaraptors- looks were blasting of again

(later that night)

Silver- Cobalion how did you become

Cob- I was the most useful animal in a small place in Atlanta until i was dis-membered by those zombie-raptors (referring to Dakotaraptors) until I came back as a goat-like revenat, i can't tell what is there true purpose

Steven- Flicka what do you think were the Dakotaraptors come from

Flicka- you guys remember Greymon 20 years ago he killed every one on a Dakota reservation called Plains Rift for not following horse-centered culture any more. My spirit sense they tried to beg Yveltal for forgiveness about not following their horse-based nation culture just because of the world was populated by cars, Xernias give the soul another chance of life as a pack of Dakotaraptors

Cob- why are they killing horses

Flicka- it not just a killing it was meant a sacrifice to bring back the first horseman 'The musketers' by offering it to Xernias

*Silver looking upset and trot away

*Flicka narrating*- at that night she left until…

(cuts to fall 2014)

*Flicka and Silver are chasing two SPN-southern plain natives for ignore their horse culture for too long despite of great cultural knowledge*

Flicka- This is crime against humanity

Silver- you puny humans abandoned your horse tradition for this Jeep teaching nonsense *start to fly*

Jacob- woaaa i did know horses could fly

Redcorn- son he is gain us, now driv mode at high speed

Silver- you thing your jeep is something *flies faster*

*sigh*

(massive sonic boom occurred, Redcorn and Jacob are blast off from their jeep

Silver- eat this you heart stealing demon *unleashes a massive water spout and crash it into the jeep and hits the ruined car with her wings over and over* take this, take this, and this, and this, this, this, this

Flicka- Silver calm down car are not alive

Silver- i didn't know, now let's punish this clod

Flicka- don't you can't

Silver- since when

Flicka- Since *Noivern appears but corrupted*

Noivern *corrupted* - Must….must….must….kill…

Redcorn- son i will protect you *the corrupted beast grab him with is talon*

Jacob- dad no, *suddenly mounts on Flicka* horsy forgive my sin what i did, i promise never get a driving license until i understand my peoples' horse culture

Flicka- your wish has granted *summons feathery wings and flies after corrupted noivern

Silver- Hey were are you going with that human *flies* Hey flicka he brokes the rules…

Flicka- can we forgive for a while he just a kid

Silver- he supposed to master horse back riding when i was three

Flicka- I know

*Giratina arrives*

Noivern *corrupted*- ohhh Giratina take me as your slave *throws Redcorn to the side until Flicka saves him*

Redcorn- what the….another flying horse what does the spirits want to tell me

Flicka- ummmm teach you son about the horse customs, even in the modern day is classic genetics, I studied tractional healing for a thousand years

Giritina- I don't thinks so you tax has payed off

Noivern *corrupted*- screw you *get shoved by Silver into his realm

Noivern- I will never take Justice league Action ok

Silver- Giratina take me

Redcorn- Silver Ghost no…. *silver looked at him but is too late he was fused with Giratina into Shiny Giratina*

Shiny Giratina-*laugh* (chains him) *empirsaur* what are you doing *Silver* I'm tiered being on hold, now your next and i will not let go *Empirsaur/Silver* let's stay on Dark Realm *drags Giratina to his realm*

Jacob- that brave horse just save us from that corrupt god

Redcorn- looks like she is right we need to understand horse culture, even this world is populated by machinery, let's go son let's sign you up for horse taming camp

Flicka- not if i drop you of first *the guys mount on him*

(flashback ends)

Lapis- the story sounds familiar

Flicka- like what

Steven- you know Silver is like Lapis all she want is to be free and then fused with giant to form a terrified monster

Flicka- that make sense, guys the reason i live so long and i have a mare- flicka is a stallion, even water bend and grow wings because I'm actually half lapis lazuli *reveals her gem*

Lapis- I don't know what to say that is pretty impressive

Flicka- thanks

END

 **Update- Silver corrupted lapis is a satire of the real world brumbies-** **Australian wild horse, like the real brumby Silver is very smart, free sprit, full of endurance. Suffers like the real brumby- there are hunted just because the land down under is not their home; but all the brumbies want is to represent the pioneer heritage, colonize the outback and the free spirit of the land down under, not causing mass extinction of all native life.**

 **Hank hill is supposed to be referenced, but it was cut- I wonder what is the horse relationship with him. Get it because there is a connection between texas and horses as much as longhorns, bats, hats, gun culture, trucks**

 **King of the hill reference included**

 **Satire of the cancelation of beware of batman over the cancerous Teen titans go**


	8. Chapter 8- Korra and Renamon

Spirit and Flicka are wandering the field close to Beach city until they herd Sceptile calling )

Spirit- Flicka did you here that

Flicka- yes it might be sceptile return from his years of advising with korra ( Book-1 took place 2012, 2-3 2013, 4 2014 in Alpha Earth time through time glitching caused by the moons )

Spirit- Hey sceptile how is korra

Sceptile- Korra and Renamon need some medicare attention

Flicka- don't worry there is a barn so i could heal them

(back to the barn Flicka nurse the duo into recovery)

Steven- what is going on

Lapis- well steven some times is not usual

(Renamon awakes when Pearl is just staring at her)

Renamon *scared*- who are you

Ryudamon *enters out of the her tail*- Master you awake near close to a bunch of humans

Pearl (introduces to everybody)- we are not humans we are the crystal gems, those horses are some druids, KO is the earth's last superhero- or sacred guardians, Red fire is the redeemed knight

Korra- quite you too can you see I'm trying to *look at every one* what planet are we

Renamon- Korra your are not in Omega Earth anymore this is Alpha Earth

Peridot- that explains the alien smell when i saw the crash site earlier

Steven- wait what do you mean Alpha Earth and Omega Earth

Spirit- That is a great question, during the creation there was a super-earth form by Rayquaza- wind god, Groundon- ground god, and kyogre the water god; eons later it was almost destroy by supernatural forces so Arceus the chef of the gods order Xernias and Yvetal to split the earth in half- one that could stand spirits and other for magic. But there is an event that the supernatural forces merge to cause a mass extinction in both worlds called-The Rift

(Ryudamon purrs at pearl)

Amethyst- *aww* P look this little fella loves you

Peal- Renamon how do meet this sweet guy

Renamon- her name is Pal

Steven- Pal like you have a your pal who happen to be a ummmm dragon-horse

Renamon- no Steven I named like that because she is a palomino. I found him year ago, abandoned from his care takers because they only see him as a accessory, and accessory are not important when the care takers are facing with an enemy so he evolve into Ginryumon to destroy who sees him nothing that an accessory until I found him has ryudamon and later adopted him

Pearl- wow that sounds very similar to my back story

Lapis- you are not the only gem that suffered abandoned

(ryudamon evolves into ginryumon and hugs Lapis, she smiles/hugs afterwards)

KO- korra, what your story about why you end up here

Korra- well i faced with three moons made by Giratia, because i'm the Avatar the protecter of the earth or in this cause both worlds and to bring balance. Those moons cause time to glitch in my world like- those 6 months after i beat Amon but in real time it past 14 months, after I beat vaatu it past 2 weeks but in real time it past 6 months, worst of all 3 years has all ready past after i beat anarchist in real time it just past few months

(everyone are to shocked to say something)

Ko- mr sceptile what are the moons

Sceptile- there inhabited by corrupted animals that he collect from delta earth before Giratina sent them into the blackhole at 2013 to 2014. There use to be four moons until I invade the moon with white corrupted rabbits (rabbids) at 2015 when i was fixing the time glitching, the reason because they all driving me nuts

(flashback, mean while at the rabbids moon, all small rabbids are looking a bright light about to crash from the sky, the light was Mega-sceptile)

Mega sceptile- *yelling* LEAF STORM (crashes and forming a massive explosion with leafs, the attack is strong enough to destroy the city size moon)

(present)

korra- but, your tail keeps falling of when you using that move and after the destruction of the moon you have to were the caste in your lower half for few months

Steven- whoa,,

Ko- why the Avatar was needed help

Renamon- Because the moons keeps messing up with Korra like she was nothing so I have to take her place as the adviser when The Legendary birds ( Harvey-Articuno, Fee-Moltres, and Foo-Zapdoes) have to stay because Lugia is corrupted for so long that they need to find a home to stay until I told them to live in the Amazon Rainforest because there some corruption with the birds so they need to be purified

Pal (as Ginryumon)- One time I went to some place back in 2010 to destroy a entire tribe of crazy literal party animals because there no good

*silence*

Korra- Pal, i think you leave the stories to the experts; You guys remember me as Avatar korra, bring balance to peace and The legend of Korra. Know this time I'm going to tell you how I take down those three moons

Garnet- all right let's go with it…

(flashback)

Tenzin (to everyone in republic city)- is been a year since we stop Kuvira but the time has stop and we stop aging from strange reason, many of the loyalist blame it on the moon but thats nonsense

Loyalist- IS WAS THE FREAKIN MOONS THAT TREAT THIS PLANET LIKE NOTHING *PROTESTING*

Korra- ENOUGE *avatar state* you guys may be right but were is the clue that shows the moons is the problem, I know my girlfriend Asami Sato find clues about the Mega-evolution thanks to her Arggon become the Mega-Arggon

Asami- ever since then my pet become the mascot of Future Industry

Loyalist- If you got massive studies about the evolution why not the moon *protest continues*

*Renamon comes out from the ancient nine-tail fox statue in the distance*

loyalist- is the fox *bows*

Renamon- every one is me the guardian of knowledge, I have to say those moons in the sky must be destroy right know

*Everyone cheers*

Korra- Sceptile who is she

Sceptile- that is my friend she use to be Giratina's freind but she betrayed him she knows that she is the guardian of knowledge and the steed next to her is her dragon-horse (as Ginryumon) Pal

*Pal whinnies*

Renamon- What is it Pal *looks around* is the Avatar, good dragon-horse her have some cinnamon

Korra- hi my I'm Korra the Avatar the master of all elements the balance of the world

Renamon- i know who you are my idol, if you sworn to be the Avatar you must find a way

Korra *sad*- I tried to fight back that all seem to be corrupt by hatred, i tried to use healing powers butt failed, I believe there are spirit-resistance

Renamon *angry*- Korra you must always find a way, because all the of this world believe in Korra, you must fight in the name Raava and everything that she believe in

Korra- your right we always find away

Sceptile- don't for get your partner

Asami- and your girlfriend

(later)

Korra- attention people on earth Renamon, Sceptile, and Asami will go to the moons and disconnection from the earth so it will no longer messing up with this world remember THE AVATAR

all- AVATAR

Tenzin- good luck korra, rememver you training

Mako- are you okay with this mission Korra

Korra- don't worry Mako, Tenzin's personal assistant is going to look after me wether i'm fine or not

Bolin *sobbing*- I WILL MISS YOU KORRA

Korra- I'll miss you all *renamon warps Korra, Asami, Pal, Sceptile, and herself*

*Korra Narrates*- since three moon are growing uncontrollably and there far too many to take out one by one so we have spilt the group by three: Asami and Arggon goes to the brown moon, Sceptile to the snake moon, and Renamon and I the moon called pondgea

Steven- i bet it gets intresing

(Asami invites the brown moon- Pig Goat banana cricket world on the back of her Arrgon)

Asami *smells the air and got sick of rotting atmosphere* EEEEEWWWWWW this moon has never established hygiene and cleansing (to Arggon) my sweet rhino can you teach all this disgusting animals how to be clean and hygiene *kissing her Arggon in the for head and mega evolves into Mega-Arggon*

Mega-Arggon- you guys are cancer to my existence *eats the burger people and burrito alive, used iron tail skin all on all the alligators and crocodiles, smash rats, used head bash on all the rhinos, thrust all the beavers, flash cannon on the dog who appears to be the president of the moon*

banana- we are doomed

cricket- do you realize what you have done

goat- if the leader is killed the time warping will be turned off

pig- and this moon will fell out of existence-space-time continuum

*the entire moon fell right out the fibers of space time sending them 50 years into the future, leaving Asami and Arggon behind floating in space

Asami- what just happened

Mega-Arggon- I don't

Asami- we better not tell any one about this

Renamon (as delphoxmon)- *pops out*- agree (warps them back to republic city)

(meanwhile on snake moon)

Sceptile *inhale*- remember i did every for her (you do for her plays from steven universe) *mega-evolves, took out red berries from his tail and smear juice around his body to look like the gem Jasper*

Sceptile- you lemurs don't now what it takes to be real human

(goes to the store absorbs Chill bill, Munchie, Ruska boosh, Chicken chuck into his tail as it grows and causing Sceptile to drag his tail)

*sees the neighborhood*

Sceptile- the horror

(absorbs sweet checks, Hectors family and noodleman family his tail become a bush)

(barfy come close to Sceptile, barfs at his face)

Sceptile- no manners means no life

(absorbes the dog, Chido, Huggle bunny, PMA guy, Farmer larry, Debbie Jo Sparckles his tail become a small tree)

Sam- butt up

Sceptile- what did you said

(absorbes Sam, Tyson, skins Ronnie Slithers, Solar blast the Dicksons- he mistook for penguins, Megan, Bell Pepper; his tail become a massive tree )

Sanjay- Belle nooo (Tufflips rescues Sanjay and Greig)

Tufflips (proctecting Sanjay and Greig) - you think think that your (charging at Sceptile)

Sceptile- prepare leaf blade (charging at Tufflips)

*Sceptile stabs Tufflips and bisect him vertically and explodes, Sanjay in shock*

Sceptile- I was with the Avatar, i fought with her, I respected her tactics; but you guys are sick

Greig- unhand him

Sceptile- I real abusive plan with the Avatar, but look your moon base has taken, your snake is worthless, you have failed *knocks him out*

(cuts his tail clean off to drill it to the center)

Sceptile- I drilled my tale to the center of the moon, so in 6-11 months this dirty place will implode

Greig (tied up with Sanjay)- why are you doing this

Sceptile- because you guys treats the Avatar like garbage, more ironically you guys are garbage of humanity

Sanjay *dazed*- because…..fart jokes….and dirty jokes….are funny, we …want to corrupt the Omega earth with awful disgusting humor until their de…..evolved into lemurs

Sceptile- Thats when i thought *carry Sanjay and Greig with this tail and aimes his tail to the ground* Drago Meteor *his tail falls off and began to drill underground* Looks like my work here is finished *glides towards Pondgea, two shooting stars flies by one looks like rod shaped and other what appearse to be a tentacles flies pass by in very distant regions of cosmos*

(meanwhile at Pondgea)

Korra- look at this Renamon I can't believe this stupid moon hates the Avatar because there are idiots

Pal- and the breadmaker is a false god

Officer Rambambo- hey you can't that to the lord of this-

Renamon (delphoxmon)- he is nothing but a bread influenced by Voodoo, the real Lord is Avatar Korra and Gods MYSTICAL FIRE *roasts the toad and eats it*

(ketta about to ran over Korra)

Korra- Let me try, *flings the duck with her earth bending* fear me *crashes*

*sees T-Midi traumatized of what happened*

Korra- sorry owl let me heal you *korra uses her healing powers, but it does the opposit out come because all the life in all three moons is dark matter*

T-midi- NOOOOOO it burns *when korra finish it it become just a regular owl*

Renamon- Korra I think is time to fuse so we could do it for the entire planet

*Pal as Ginryumon sees a cute frog named Jelly*

Pal- AWWWWWW Renamon look can i keep he is so cute

Renamon- any thing for you my beloved steed

*Korra use healing but the frog screeches in pain so loud that the false god Bread maker arrives*

Bread maker *arrives*- how dare you harm the living creature that i feed every day

Pal (as Ginryumon)- I'm sick of this sh*t *ultra-evolves thru a strong connection with korra into Hisyarumon* do you you know who is that 20′s something chick

Breadmaker- ummmmmmm…. Mona Lisa

Pal- she is Avatar korra master of all elements, savior of humanity, knowledge of the spirits, took down the Equalist, purified the spirits, sacrifice herself to save the air benders from the Red Lotus, and talk to Kuvira the dictator so kind that she end the Earth Empire. And you are nothing but a baker with voodoo, worst of all *turns into dragon blade* TRUST *the bread maker was killed*

Buhdeuce- whoa

Swaysway- oh no

Oonski the great- how dare you killed the feeder of this moon, thats it all ducks combine *fuse with Swaysway and Buhdeunce into platipus*

Korra- this one is mine *enters the Avatar state and attempts use earthquaks, tornadoes, and massive waves but failed*

Oonski fusion- you thing you some thing that your something *beets the crap of korra*

Korra *weaken*- I cant he is high in voodoo

Renamon- You can't give up Korra the only thing is to fuse

Korra- If only your sworn to protect me as the Avatar and become my knight

Renamon- deal *fuse with Korra into Sakuyamon*

Oonski- FUSION IS A CHEAP TACTIC TO MAKE WEAK SPIRITS STRONGER, stop it, I know what you really are

Sakuyamon- *giggles*

(stronger than you plays)

*finish him of with Avatar spirit strike*

Sakuyamon- we did it, Pal will you take me to space so we could finish of with the moon

Pal- agree *Sakuyamon mounts on him* know let's do this *flies to space*

Sakuyamon- now let's finish this Purifying Flame Fox Dance *blue flame engulfs the moon and all the animals got purified and sent to Omega Earth and Sceptile arrives just in time mounts Pal*

Sceptile- wow you guys fuse that is so awseome, and also you evolved Pal that is so cool, now were are we going

Pal- to Alpha earth *goes to hyper speed*

(flashback ends)

Korra- and that's how we end up here

Steven- wow that is the most insane mission I ever heard

Ko- as well as no one could mess up with the avatar

Garnet- YAA this is the one of the most crazy story i ever heard

Amethyst- I like when…..

(meanwhile Groundon, Kyogre, Rayquaza visits the witch docter llama)

Witchdoctor- you guys will become the allies of…..(Giratina shows up)

ENDS

 **Update- this is basically satire of nick when korra is around and not around, because nick focused to much on fart filled sanjay and creig and god-awfull bread-winners more on a very well made, smart story telling, awesome lore and developed characters on legend of korra. what is wrong with you Nick channel**


	9. Chapter 9- Corrupted

(in a cold rainy day pearl is walking around beach city until Star fire appears right in front of her)

Pearl- Starfire what on earth you doing (Star fire gets closer to pearls)

Starfire- you think that your better than TTG, lets see hows better *pins pearl to the wall*

Pearl *confused*- what are you talking about

Starfire- what TTG really what is to tell all humans that super humans will be nothing but bed time stories *glazed at pearl, rubbing her side torso*

Pearl *moans softly*- what….what do you guys care about, i mean the real reason of canceling Green Lantern, sending the meta-human elders to the unknown areas, and slaughtering all Young Justice….JUST….JUST…..PURE-CANCER!

Starfire- *shocked* are you you saying that all we didi is PC (pure-cancer), at least there is one way to under stand about TTG true purpose *knocks pearl out cold*

(later Garnet finds pearl, out cold) *carries pearl*

Garnet- *sigh* this happens to pearl every time when we are dealing with TTG business

Pearl (wakes up)- do you think because i used my voice at the treat

Garnet- No pearl you voice has the perfect message, but this may be the last time TTG messing with us

(later at the temple KO appears to be ill)

KO- *groans in pain*

Pearl- he feeling very ill I can't detect the source,

(a large green cell falls from KO's body)

Amethyst- um guys i don't think he has some ordinary illness *shows the cell* i think is terminal illness

*Crystal Gems gasp*

Redfire- we have to take to the horses, they always knows about KO

(goes to the barn where Lapis, Spirit, Rain and Flicka reside)

Spirit- what is going on guys

Steven (to the horse)- I think some thing's wrong with KO

(horses look at KO looking pale, green glow and start to expose tumor like green cells

Flicka- *thinking* oh zygarde if they finds out what KO is actually a demi-god they will never understand

Steven- please horse tell use what he really has

Flicka *confused and looks around until he stares at empty shell crabs that they eat few days earlier*- sadly I got some bad news, (gems stares) KO has cancer

(all the gems start to shed tears, except for Steven and Redfire)

Garnet (crying in Ruby's side, but skeptical on Sapphire's side)- I don't understand if this is true or not

Flicka- Garnet please you must understand….

Garnet (angry)- NO JUST BECAUSE I'M A FUSION DOES NOT MEAN I HAVE MIXED FEELINGS ABOUT….

Peal (flushed)- Garnet please

Garnet- THATS ENOUGH JUST…JUST (walks away)

Steven- Garnet wait, (to the gems and the horses) sorry she could be emotional sometimes

(goes after Garnet with redfire)

(looks for Garnet all over the plains)

Steven- GARNET WHERE ARE YOU, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON

( he spots her sobbing under the tree)

Steven- Garnet what is going on

Garnet- *sobbing* Steven these horse has no reason to lie about KO true colors and decide to cover up as a terminal illness

Steven- I know KO true secret, look i have dream for several days about Zygarde telling me about KO is his son and he is half human like me

Garnet- I know my future vision tell me that KO is a demi-god, and I sense that Zygarde give up 50% of his cells in oder KO to be god and enough cells to go on a Trans- species

Steven- whats trans-species

Garnet- trans-species is a transformation when a life form has the ability to shape-shift depending what in there genetics has, since KO is a demi-god he could transform into a Zygarde's other half, those horse has no reason to hide like somme kind of cancer

Steven (hugs garnet)-I understand i your feeling (garnet shed a single tear)

Redfire- how will you tell the others the truth

Charizard X (appears)- don't worry guys I got some back up

( meanwhile at the barn, amethyst is tries to cheer pearl)

Amethyst- pearl don't worry Steven and Garnet will come back and work thing out (sees a giant scarlet Macaw-like bird looming around) OH MY STARS WHAT IS THAT THING

Peridot- HELP!

houhoumon- phoenix flare ( attacks close to pearl)

Pearl- HORSES SAVE US

Spirit- don't worry pearl we got a special warrior to save us, release the demi-god ( KO appears as Zygarde 50% form)

Pearl- Spirit what is that thing

Flicka- is not important, Zygarde use Thousand arrows

(Zygarde unleashed thousand of arrows, Steven uses his shield to defend houhoumon)

Pearl- wait don't shoot is Steven's shield

(Garnet appears and threat the horse with her gauntlets)

Garnet- tell us what you actually hiding

(zygrade about to get close to houhoumon, but Steven appears)

Steven- KO wait is me steven and that bird is fusion of Redfire and charizard X

KO (as Zygarde 50% forme)- Stev….Steven

(later inside the barn)

Garnet (angry)- Tell us everything that you hiding from

Pearl- I almost poof myself

Spirit- alright i tell you every thing about what is going on, the ling part is all Flicka's idea *sigh* I just want KO not to be with you guys any more because he is a demi-god

Flicka- he is the son of Zygarde the god of order and nature, all this time Zygarde that you gems saw earlier is his 50% form

Spirit- he give up his half of his own cells for KO to be a demi-god and the ability to tran- species

Flicka- The reason we need to hide his true origins because we believe humans will not understand, The reason he become in this god form because nature is becoming out of balance

Korra- like what

Spirit- Giratina and the weather gods will fight because the weather gods are corrupted, when Giratina sense the corruption of the other gods, but one problem they all refuse because they think is just a phase, Gosh i don't what know why they all become corrupted….

(meanwhile a thousand miles away)

Witch doctor- You will all three will join force with Giratina or suffer more

Giratina ( comes out as shiny altered form, but corrupted )- feell…..fee….. the…hatred…..al….round…..you

Kyogre *sobbing*- your lying this is not true, is not our fault

Groundon *angry with angsty*- this the punishment of the our rebooting months ago

Shiny Rayquaza *silent* (remembering of his dark past when gods hates him through his violent behavior, and the horses calls him a traitor) NO STOP IT IS NOT MY FAULT, PLEASE JUST STOP IT

Witchdoctor- you use to be important back in the days, but not anymore. All of you are nothing but a rotten and corrupted gods (evil laughs) GIRATINA INTRODUCE THEM WHAT TTG REALLY ARE

Giratina- you girls don't know about why hey become corrupted, sound familiar

Kyogre- *sobbing* no please you just making excuses just to make me feel bad of every i did (transforming into Primal Kyogere) ORIGIN PULSE *unleash pressure towards Giratina and the witchdoctor

Witchdoctor- *sigh* you fool, Giratina use shadow force

( The middle of Giratina's head crest glows light blue and Giratina's body turns black and disappears as soon as an attack is about to hit it. Seconds later, it reappears behind Primal Kyogre and attacks it. Witchdoctor protects himself with dark-matter from the water attack)

( witchdoctor comes close to the injured Primal Kyogre)

Witchdocter- trust me almost a decade ago you had a sensei Tornato that tries to introduce you to human culture and language so you can no longer be cute and naive to humans anymore (dark-matter surrounds him, his purple gem on the tip of the beard, reveals his third eye) sadly, I predicted the the outcome that he abused you, chained you to preform, and worst he give you no love. Until you kill him with him with a bear hug just to show what LOVE IS

Kyogre- *sobbing* you knew what is going happen to me and you didn't say anything, do even know what i became ( Kyogre goes to a psychosis, water chains binds him, sapphire colored skin turns jet black) *corrupted* NO…ME….AUUUUUUGGGHHHHH *cries uncontrollably* I HAD NO LOVE

Giratina- (tearfully hugs a corrupted kyogre) I know how it feels *whispers* bubbles

Groundon- HOW DARE YOU GUYS BREAK THE CUTIE ( becomes PRIMAL GROUNDON ) AAAAAAAUUUUGGGHHHHH (screams in pure angsty)

(Groundon attacks both Shiny corrupted Giratina and the llama witchdocter with fireblast, and Precipice Blades)

Witchdoctor don't worry Giratina, i can do this on my own

(dodges all the blades and deflect the fire blast with his battle axe from the gem in his beard)

Primal Groundon- WHAT YOUR A AMETHYST GEM

Witchdoctor- no I am no gem of any kind, i'm just a llama who hails from geotopia- the place were first amethyst was founded (summons his whip, appears to attack Groundon)

Groundon- JUST DO IT *summons fire all over the battle field* I face to much pain years ago since almost choked Spirit's mother for not sharing to the humans; later they banished me from earth for short wile and since Spirit has plan to kill me for revenge, so I start to bite my own tail so he can't kill me

(witchdoctor shed a tear, drop the whip)

Giratina- should i do something

*witchdoctor shoos*

Witchdoctor- one question do you love horse

Groundon- sadly, yes but I found out what happens to the mustangs- sacred horse when they fall to the wrong hands, they were eaten like humans are bloody savages ( red lava comes out of her body like blood ) until I attack beach city for range, later the Crystal Gems especially Garnet beat-me until broken, later they lied to wyvern-like god of destruction about the attack and harming the gems. I…I JUST…WANT….TO INFORM THE HUMANS ABOUT THE SACRED HORSE THAT FALLEN INTO THE WRONG HANDS (lava surrounds her chest and blue tentacles coming out of his body)

Giratina- *calming* I understand your pain, all you want is to forgive the horse and inform the humans there wrong-doings

Groundon *corrupted*- YOU….REALLY…..THINKS…SOOOO…THAT HUMANS SHOULD BE PAYTHE PRICE

Witchdoctor- shhhhh…just calm down Blossom

(both the corrupted weather gods finally calm down, but Rayquaza finally snaps and Mega evolves)

Shiny Mega- Rayquaza- DRAGON ASCENT ( Shiny Mega Rayquaza flies high into the air. Its body then becomes outlined in a redish-purple aura, and it dives into the opponent with great speed)

Giratina- don't worry witchdoctor i got this, TTG use MADNESS ( release beam of flashing lights at Shiny Mega Rayquaza giving a mild spasm and fainted)

Witchdoctor- Let's see what is your issue *his ram like horns land on Rayquaza to read his mind* ummmm Zaheer give him a mental turmoil for being a snake-like god, later he tries to talk to him but zaheer deceive to the White Lotus about his a threat to the Avatar, likely it was a set up and locked Zaheer into prison ( sudden shock on his horns when it reveals he become to have a signs of corruption

Giratina- like what, it during the same when TTG have more power

Witchdoctor- yes, it appears that she was attacking the horses for no good reason unless someone help her, sadly he was psychology tortured and beaten by wyvern-like god of destruction but at the same time Garnet repeatedly said "calm down every thing iis going to be fine and…..*static*NOOOO NOO NOOO NOOOO WHATIS GOING ON (lets go of Rayquaza)

Rayquaza- NOOOO NOO NOOOO NOOO IS NOT MY FAULT, LET ME ALONE, PLEASE, PLEASE (Rayquaza complexion changes from black/red to green/yellow)

(giratina binds the corrupted rayquaza into the wall of the conyon)

Giratina *silver*- HOLD IT YOURSELF, YOUR LOSING YOURSELF *get a mental strain* AUUUUGGGHHH *corrupted* you girls will have allies with TTG

Rayquaza- I thought we are sent to full-reboot, how this rebooting cause use to become corrupted since months ago

Giratina *silver*- some the rebooting stage the combination of dark memories and the abundance of corrupted heroes like TTG cause a great imbalance of the cosmic energy until it got worst *corrupted* YOU NEWBIES ARE NOT THE ONLY ONES THAT YOU GOT THIS

( while no ones looking Rafael the Toucan was looking the entire thing and writing a message to somewhere)

Rafeal- (thick latino accent) Crows, this is getting very intense *tisk tisk* the horse are not going to happy about this

Giratina *normal spirit (origin) self*- This body is just the combination of three entities. First one is Giratina Origin form, god of spirits and magic, ever since Arceus banish me to the dark matter world for being violent and later i become god of dark matter, energy and magic (voodoo). While in earth i'm just a spirit just looking for a body to possess until *transforms into his altered form (corrupted Empirosaur)* he found me because i hate humans…..they used me like i was a weapon, after they left me that when he fused with me….ever since that day were fused, I had strong hatred of humans for scared away the biodiversity around my home and used me as nothing but a toon to get what they want…until the humans tamed the horse i become undone, freedom of there sight until the the horse brought me back as one because they suffered the same fate as i did but more bloodier *glitches into shiny Giratina/silver* I had to they doing know that wild brumby ARE WILD HORSE and they just kill us like vermin, worst horse that are replaced my machines they get discard like nothing and sent into

TTG Robin- we herd enough master

TTG Starfire- all this time you have hatred on humans, not just super humans

TTG Cyborg- you used us all this time and now

TTG Raven- lets set our differences, we will face the gems without you

(TTG vanished without a trace)

Giratina- wait i can explain, i…i…just want determination

Rayquaza- don't worry the weather gods will be your backup

Giratina- really

Rafael- OH DIOSES I must send the message to the horses

(back to the barn, Spirit received the message)

Spirit- everyone i got some bad news

(later after he read the message)

Spirit- it looks like we have to go to the Amazonian Rainforest

Flicka- do you mean where Terra Nova was located

KO *still as Zygarde*- you guys will promise to stop hiding my true origins

Flicka- of course but i wonder what umm the humans will think of you…..Spirit please help me out

Spirit- my dare your not a human or not a snake god, you are an experience, now show the world that you really made of

(Garnet smiles gives Spirit an apple)

(later at night, steven is feeling unsure about what is going to happen, Korra comes in holding sleeping catbugmon )

Korra- Steven, your still awake. Are alright

Steven *sigh*- ever since what happen to the other gods, I don't know what is going to happen t the gems or even worst myself. (embrace Korra) I'm very scared, I'm very scared of *voice breaking* Giratina *weeping*

Korra- *sigh* Steven truth is the best way is to give up yourself in order to protect others. The best way to do it is to conquer your fears, because if not you have a bad experience that disconnect your gem powers and yourself; and that strength of brave knight keeps raava and I together

Steven- so that's why great

Korra- *giggles* let's go find your Redfire

(KO and Greymon together)

KO- Grey, I was wandering, since Korra partner is Renamon and Redfire is soon to be Steven's partner, when I ever going to get mon as a partner because it would be great fighting with great creature

Greymon- It depends, like i ever strong bond with you ever since the Young Justice Cancelation. Is like having a kid with a giant carny as a pet. Your my cinnamon roll *KO hugs greymon*

(Redfire and Charizard X are together alone)

Charzard X- by the time we fused, I can see how is like to one being from two different dragons

Redfire- In matter in fact Scarletmon is the most beautiful dragon ever, is like she is part macaw

Charizard X- *blushes* for many years of bonding, i can feel scarletmon is getting stronger

Redfire *glazing*- like she is the physical form of a ever lasting love

Charizard X- do you think that fusion of love is able to take down the TTG nobodies that is filled in pure hatred

Redfire- Or i think we should fused as scaletmon, so we keep us together for a long

Charizard X- no wonder she is so great because of you

( redfire blushed, both dragons make tango fusion dance until…)

houhoumon- we are bonded for life

 **Update- bonded for life means they are in a relationship. The weather gods corruption is a satire of how power puff girls reboot is a disease to the original**

 **I'm sure that zygarde is controlled by proto-TKO**


	10. Chapter 10-Heart of Darkness

(outside the barn the horse are ready for the mission in the Amazon Rainforest, the gems are setting up for the mission but Garnet)

Garnet *day dreaming*- Amazon Rainforest feels so familiar

*voice*- mommy

Garnet- what, who's calling

*voice*- mommy, were are you

Garnet- *realizing a familiar voice* I'm coming sweetheart

(chasing after the voice, until a great white beat shows up)

Garnet *heavy breathing*- is you again, i told you i've changed

Indominus Rex- no, your still be the rebel named Mira ( slashes Garnet)

(Garnet woke-up from her day dream)

Pearl- Garnet are al right, you seem to get a violent daydream

Steven- ya you kinda scared me when you muttered Mira, who is she

Garnet *tear comes out, and wipes off*- is not important

Spirit- all right gems let's warp to the Amazon Rainforest *sees garnet panicked* what with her

Steven- Garnet gets very emotional sometimes, especially when we go on dangerous mission

(Spirit look at her)

Spirit- Garnet is there something wrong

Garnet- no, there is nothing wrong, gems let's go

(crystal gems and korra's company looks worried)

(meanwhile at the Rainforest, TTG made a sad idea)

TTG Robin- I cant believe Giratina used us, just to have revenge on humans

TTG Cyborg- what are we going to do

TTG Robin- sadly we have face to face with the Crystal Gems without Giratina

TTG Starfire- *gasp* Robin that is a suicide mission

TTG Robin- there is no other chance of redeeming ourselves, the best thing is try or die trying

TTG Cyborg- first we need to find shelter before the Spinx and Scarlet Macaw attack us, this is weird because we are losing our powers for no reason

(TTG Raven scans all the team and realizing the team has cancer. The ever dividing cells are absorbing all the abilities that the team has)

*TTG Raven weeps*

(the fleet of Spinx and Scarlet macaw ambushed the TTG, the TTG run away to the dead log)

Blu the macaw- I thought they have powers

Jewel (Blu's lovebird)- Blu do you get the memo from Rafael; first they broke up with GIratina and second, they are dying of cancer from having to much dark matter in there system

Pedro- that is very mess up

Rico- I know

(meanwhile the team finally arrives the Amazon Rainforest, but they have several ideas for the mission)

Spirit- We finally here

Pearl- it just me or I sense this place is corrupted

Garnet- *sees a familiar ruins in the distance*- Pearl, this is not important. We should go to the ancient ruins

Amethyst- alright you the boss

(the crystal gems went to the ruins)

Flicka- guys, don't leave. We didn't announce sectors yet

*peridot tries to fallow them*

Peridot- wait please, please, take me with you

Steven- peridot wait, Lapis can you go after here *gives lapis the puppy-dog face*

Lapis- I can't say no to that face *goes after Peridot*

Spirit- Korra, Renamon can you both try to heel Lugia

Renamon/Korra- no problem

Flicka- Spirit, what about intro with Old Joe

Spirit- They have other plans

Steven- who is Old Joe

Spirit- he is the wisest and the oldest (century) pure horse ever

Steven- does he also likes humans

Spirit- well is very complicated more like love-hate relation, put don't worry he is very respective to gem-kind

(meanwhile Korra and Renamon goes to the river)

Korra- *activates the avatar state and touches the water to telepathically talk to Lugia*- Lugia Raava, command you to rise up this instant

(shadow Lugia comes out)

Shadow Luigia- Korra, I told you earlier that a I can't be cured by spirit healing so I send my Gaurdians to your world to be safe

Korra- I did that year ago, please what what made you incurable

Shadow Lugia- The forest has been corrupted by birds two years ago, I tries to stop the corrupted forces but it made myself into the darkness even more

Renamon- My god you can't tell Korra to take advantage to the birds, who is resposible for the corruption of the forest just because they introduce samba in the forest

Korra- and second, the birds are sacred to the horse, raptors and crystal gems, because they symbolize knowledge, freedom, art, music and love

Shadow Lugia- HOW DARE YOU QUESTIONING THE LESSER GOD'S ORDERS *prepare for shadow blast*

Renamon- Korra, let's bio-merge (fuse)

Korra- if you only okay with it

(korra and Renamon bio-merge (fuse) into Sakuyamon)

*Shadow Lugia release shadow blast, Sakuyamon protect her with crystal sphere*

Shadow Lugia- you fused at the last moment so you can finished meee SHADOW STORM *summons tornado*

Shakuyamon- FOX DRIVE *unlease blue fame to whether tornado from emerging*

Shadow Lugia- what do you want, finished me?

Sakuyamon- no, because i found a way to cure you SPIRIT STRIKE *release pip fox with four-elements to the corrupted lugia to be purify*

(Lugia was purified put battle-worn)

Lugia (strained)- Avatar you were right about not endanger the birds

Sakuyamon- Know tel me more about the corruption of the forest

Lugia- Forest corruption was actually started when some shaman llama become witchdoctor and a corrupted cholly spirit, one time they both meet and (whispers)

Sakuyamon- I have to tell the others *defused*

Korra- thanks for the advice, Renamon we need to tell the others about forest corruption *Renamon and Korra runs into the direction of the gems destination

(meanwhile Peridot and Lapis got lost into the area that used to be called badlands)

Peridot- *sees the jungle fill with toucans, spinx macaw, scarlet macaw and some Dakotoraptors spying at Lapidot* Lapis i think we're lost

Lapis- this what happens when you made a last minute choice

Peridot- i just don't know what i was thinking

(suddenly a pack of dire-dog (revenant) arrives with their pack leader Duke)

Duke- well, well, well, well, look what looks fresh pair dog-meat that we found

Lapis- who calling us dog-meat

(pack laughs)

Duke- well lesson you courageous lazuli, I was a just a Doberman wandering in a forest at Georgia (state filled with Dakotaraptors) last fall until some apes (humans) gun me down with some of my pack and cook us up for dinner

Peridot (scared)- so your calling us dog-meat as a meaning to take vengeance for the humans wrong-doings

(pack laughs even harder)

Duke- you were right, but use will be our next meal

Peridot- (freaking out) WAIT, PLEASE, PLEASE I KNOW YOU WANT REVENGE ON THE HUMANS BECAUSE YOU ARE MANS BEST FREIND AND IS FOR-BITTEN TO EAT DOGS BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE SPIRIT OF UNITY, LEAD, LOYALTY AND FRIENDSHIP. BUT DON'T EAT USE BECAUSE WE ACTUALLY GEMS

Duke- so you you guys look like humans

(the indominus rex arrives)

Duke- great pack attack *start to after the Indominus rex*

Indominus rex- my dakotaraptors do your thing

*a massive flock of Dakotaraptors attack the pack of dire-dogs for endangering the gems*

(later the flock are locking rest of the dire-dogs to the underground prison)

Duke- you seen the last of and my lovely wolfie the GSD

Indominus rex- all right that's the rest of them, i just don't know why the world are recently invested with revenants, gems are you alright

Peridot- wow, thanks. umm Excuse me Ms. I-rex what are those things

Indominus Rex- Blu Tylor Garrison, explain the curious gem about the Dakotaraptors

Blu the spinx macaw- this dinosaur is one the oldest domesticated animals on earth, dates back 12,850 years ago. They also the first hybrid animal crossing between guanlong, acceraraptor and nykoraptor, you can tell from the blue scaled skin from guanlong but no horns, bright red feathers from nykoraptor, and swift/ ninja-like instincts from the acceraptor

Peridot- well, how can you live for thousands of years

Indominus rex- Jewel tell the gems

Jewel: blu's OTP- well after humans and the biodiversity thank the I-rex for her heroic ways and a fusion of love (carny and Rudy), Xernias promote het to become the sacred guardian spirit of the Amazon Rainforest as well as the all the forest

Lapis- well if your the sacred guardian spirit, your home has been corrupted since two years ago

Indominus rex- I understand what your saying, a month ago i encounter TTG Terra. She is very insane what I expect, but what i found out she has terminal cancer so I manage to put her down. When blu examine her, he found tumors that looks like amethyst gems I know what it came from, Shangri Llama.

Peridot- who is he

Indominus rex- He once a shaman for thousands of years but, until he become corrupted from unknown source. Ever since his corruption he revived the spinx macaw from extinction with voodoo, revive the Teen Titans back 2014 with a very bad taste. I manage to purify the macaws so they won't die of cancer but the corruption is still on this rainforest because his base is in Terra Nova ruins; he is no longer a shaman but a witch doctor

Lapis- you have to go to the ruins, the crystal gems are in there

Indominus Rex- we have to get them, is to dangerous *Lapis/ Peridot hops on her back and go to Terra Nova*

(meanwhile at Terra Nova as a very old ruins)

Pearl- Garnet, why did you drag us to Terra Nova

Amethyst- yeah, this place is before gems arrived

Garnet- *sigh* before I become a fusion, I was once a human named Mira a rebel

Pearl- what are talking about, Garnet

Garnet- before I became a crystal gem rebel, I was the leader of the rebels of the colony Terra Nova

Amethyst- The Sixers are just like us, right Garnet

Garnet- yes but there goal is steal stuff from the colony and find a way to reactivate the portal to destroy all resource in this place 12,850 years ago

Pearl- how that's possible I thought ruby and sapphire fused to form you

(Garnet start to break tears)

Garnet- Sienna

Amethyst- Garnet please tell use everything

(flash back of Garnet as Mira as the leader of the remaining Sixers/Phoenix Group fighting against first-generated Dakotaraptors/gone native Terra Nova colonist, until she face to face with Indominus rex but releasing she is with Xernias. The last part of the flash back she remembers ruby and sapphire fused into her.)

Garnet- 12,850 years ago I lead the remaining Sixers/Phoenix Group in the badlands, until out of nowhere a large pack of Dakotaraptors and gone native colonist attacked. The worst part is I face with Indominus rex and then I just die, the last thin that i ever saw is blood-stain palms with strange detail.

pearl- so If you died, how did you become who you are

Garnet- Xernias talk to me because he know i could change and give me umm I mean Mira a second chance of life, but it did not happen thousands of years of later when Ruby and Sapphire first fused

Amethyst- so was the fuss about

Garnet- I never get to see my daughter Sienna ever again *sobbing*

Pearl- Garnet *remove her shades* look at were a family, remember Steven, Rose, and we have us

Garnet *weeping*- I almost forgot about steven, Gems let go

( gems about to leave until, Dakotaraptors arrives)

Garnet (angry)- YOU AGAIN. FIRST YOU TOOK MY SIXERS GROUP AND NOW THE CRYSTAL GEMS

Indominus rex- wait don't fight us we are going to send you guys to Old Joe

Garnet (sass)- what do you care

Blu- because Lapis and Peridot interact with her

Pearl- how she is unbreakable

Lapis- because she is actually a sacred guardian spirit

Peridot- and a perma-fusion like Garnet

Garnet- can i talk to her

Indominus rex- I'm willing to speak Garnet, what's up

Garnet- (weeping) WHY, WHY, WHY DID YOU END MY HUMAN LIFE SO I COULD BE A FUSION. IS IT BECAUSE YOUR A FUSION AND A GUARDIAN SPIRIT

(all the spinx macaw and scarlet macaw look at Indominus rex)

Blu- I'm sorry my lady

Indominus rex- no blu, this is me to deal with. *walks to Garnet* Garnet the reason I killed your human self, so your spirit could be free from the corrosive human body and move forward. After you died I talked to Xernias about whether you could be redeemed or not

Garnet- *sniff* what about my daughter Sienna

Indominus Rex- Garnet you did not just lost Sienna, Sapphire lose there position as part of blue diamond court, Ruby lost two of other ruby guards, several of the crystal gems fell during the rebellion, and the greatest lose of all Rose Quartz. Please understand me, you can't look back into the past like that

Garnet- your right I can't hold back to the past, all I got is to look more forrward to the future

Peridot - that's the spirit

(all of the gems hugs Garnet)

Indominus rex- guys we better go talk to Old Joe

Garnet- your right

( Korra arrives with catbugmon (Renamon devolve from fighting with Shodow Lugia)

Korra- Let's not forget the Avatar

Amethyst- that are we waiting for let's go *everyone goes to Old Joe's cavern distention*

(meanwhile at Old Joe's Cavern)

Steven- guys we been here for a wile, can you share stuff about yourself

Rain- *mood swings* of course cutie pie; I was once a regular mustang- sacred wild horse of the wind, even when we are genetically from european domestic horse. We had wild ways until man took over our land for years and some of my kind were gun down for meat until 1970′s, my kind are save from bloody fate for 40 years but thank to humans hypocrisy we are losing land because we are not wild. Is even sadder when you have high spirit energy and under the infuence of space rocks (amethyst geode) that gives you immortality.

Steven- that's super sad

Rain- *weeping* I know

(Rain past Steven to Flicka)

Flicka- you made the story to emotional. Steven look I was originally named after Bucephalus but my mother who is a Lapis Lazuli named me Flicka before she give up her life before she give up her live for me to be born. I had many owner over a thousand years, most are very friendly around me, some abused me, some overworked me, some thinks I just an tool and some tried to kill me for food. ummmmm Steven are you okay

Steven- *shocked* whaa….WHAT

Spirit- what are you trying to do Flicka, traumatizing him or some thing

Flicka- what, it just about love, compassion, issues and ethics

(Ficka pass Steven to Spirit)

Spirit- yea, yea stop complaining

Steven- let me guess your a defective

Spirit- no Steven, I was Spirit the Stallion of Cameroon and Spirit-that-can-not-be-broken. I barley age for nearly 150 years though intense amounts of spiritual energy and this amethyst crystal. *takes out from his mane* The only person that ever tamed me is around 110 years ago someone named Tarzan but don't confused with a another Tarzan- similar person but corrupted

Steven- WOA that is GREAT

(steven's echo is strong enough to wake up Old Joe)

Old Joe- can you keep it down Im trying to (sees steven) OH MY GODS, (hugs steven) HE IS THE CUTEST HUMAN EVER

Spirit- that Steven, he is half human/half gem

Old Joe- EVEN CUTIER

Steven- i know, you must be old joe the oldest, wisest, most ideal horse ever, the others are supposed to get here but they go to ummmm get some advise

Old Joe- *British accent* old and wise is just my intro here is the rest; I was a lovely farm horse (as Joey), than a war horse, than a dealership to the in coming auto of the urban areas, than a tractor rebel, than a savor to the heavy-breed horse that destine to be slaughter for meat thanks to the farming machinery, than a vegan philosopher, than a horse breeder of several heavy-horse breed from extinction thanks to farming machinery, than….

Steven- …and that's why you had a love-hate relationship towards humans

Old Joe- I know

Steven- you seems to be a race-horse looking stallion

Old Joe- *scoffs* I hate race horse industry that treat animals like tools, when injured they disposed, and worst worn out ones are sent to slaughter for cheap meat instead of a sacrificial sanitary, all because humans are selfish creature compare to a ummmm selfless horse

Steven- i'm sorry

Old Joe- AWWW your too sweet for me to hate you

*crashes*

Old Joe- oh no is 'zan

Spirit- which one

Old Joe- The one that was blue blood, came back to Africa to fight Belgium Congo, you can say the corrupted one

Spirit- I know that guy, he defeated my only owner and transform into a cholly (Chalicothere- looks like horse/gorilla mix)

*destruction around the caverns*

Steven- this place is falling apart, spirit how did he become a cholly

Spirit- I don't remember, the only thing I know is some llama give him a crystal-laced with mercery

Steven- I think that must be the witch doctor

(steven grab four-chains)

Steven- guys i have idea, all of you have to chain all of his limbs *horses take the chains, and binds the cholly into a X shape*

Old Joe- can't hold on

(steven goes outside)

Steven- Scarletmon I need fire power here

Scarletmon- is about time *rams into the cave

(Scarletmon rams cholly with bravebird)

*the explosion is strong enough to notice crystal gems and the others*

Pearl- STEVEN *everyone enter the cave*

(Scarletmon notice Steven)

Steven- *stare at the injured cholly* is he going to be alright

Spirit- I can't tell the poison in that amethyst give him a grave toll in his system for too long

Steven- *tearjerk* Cholly, please *holds his fore arms* hang in there *cholly is about to reach steven, but he dies from the poison*

(everyone arrives)

Pearl- Steven

Korra- HOLLY SMOKES

(Garnet notice Steven crying)

Garnet- Steven, you have accept your loss and move forward, so you won't get stuck to the past

(steven tearfully hugs Garnet)

Steven- why, why he haves to go

Garnet- *hugs steven harder and cries* I understand your loss was like

Scarletmon- Steven

Steven- Scarletmon, it was not your fault

Sacaletmon- I understand *hears a disturbance*

Old Joe- what is that racket

Scarletmon- *realizing the noise* is the TTG

(chapter ends)

Update: this is a satire of TTG

This is a turning point that terra nova, steven universe, ice age, Rio are in fact connected

Old joe is based on the horse from 'war horse' spirit is from the stallion of cimarron, the bird characters are based on the movies Rio/Rio 2

the dogs in this chapter are a reference from a certain episode from a season of walking dead- the part we the characters eat dog meat


	11. Chapter 11-lament of geotopia

(TTG arrives)

Amethyst- oh cheese TTG are here, Garnet what is the plan

Garnet- what we need is fuse into alex(Old Joe cuts Garnet's way)

Old Joe- Peridot, tease TTG Beast Boy

(Peridot face to face with TTG Beast boy)

Peridot- come on torro, torro

(beast boy got pissed, shape shift into pig to ram Peridot, but miss)

Peridot- come on torro, torro

(beast boy got pissed, shape shift into musk ox to ram Peridot, but miss)

Peridot- is that a even a torro

(beast boy got pissed, shape shift into goat to ram Peridot, but miss)

Peridot- I SAID TORRO, TORRO

(beast boy got pissed, shape shift into deer to ram Peridot, but miss)

Peridot- THAT'S IT (get on four like a animal and charges right into TTG beastboy like a bull, beast boy flew all the way to the crate)

Old joe- good job Peri-dor, Lapis take on TTG Raven

(Lapis water punch Raven all the way to the crate)

TTG Raven- What ever, I deserve it

Old Joe- know Garnet beat TTG cyborg

Garnet- agree

TTG Cyborg- seriously, you prefer to lessen to the old stallion

(Garnet punches TTG cyborg so hard that he flew all the way to the crate)

Garnet- First, I thought you like me years ago; second, don't ever call Old Joe "old"

Old Joe- good job Garnet, Pearl take on TTG Starfire

(pearl rams into TTG starfire with a spear, but TTG Starfire grabs pearl and rubs her torso suggestive manner)

TTG Starfire- you think the Gems of the Crystal can take me on (prepare to shoot a laser right in between Pearls leg)

(pearl swifts the attack and goes behind her and stabs her with a spear, pearl shoves TTG Starfire to the crate)

TTG Robin- *sad* Starfire, you can't…not again *angry* YOU MONSTERS, YOU CAN TAKE THE REST OF MY TEAM BUT YOU CAN'T TAKE OUT THE LEGACY OF TEEN TITANS

(amethyst lassos robin with here whip)

Amethyst- take a Garnet pill cool boy (shoves robin to the crate) man I can believe that this guy was like you Garnet

Garnet- tell me about it, that was a long time ago

(Old Joe sending the TTG to far away place, most likely the mystical island)

Old Joe- That will show about not being superheroes is really about, sadly they're corrupted heroes

Pearl- Old Joe how did know that who should fight and the outcome

Garnet- actually pearl that was me, I have a strong bond with horses, with that bond i can telepathy send my future vision to Old Joe

Old Joe- Horses are actually wind spirits that send messages in the entire history of mankind

Steven- Old Joe what is going to happen to TTG

Old Joe *depressed*- steven the saddest news is that meta-humans will be the thing of the past, TTG will not die of terminal cancer but there are cancer in the first place

Garnet- I understand your pain, I was there three years ago that TTG kill young justice

(Amethyst is sad that all of her human friends died in the event )

Steven- *sobbing* what is going to happen to adults if there are not killed but still alive, Scarletmon knows that they are still alive

Old Joe- sadly they will come back as corrupted humans (not-meta humans) they know what they are going to do for this world but in a one diminutional characters, 150 of them

Garnet- the era of meta-humans is over

(Steven cries, Garnet and scarletmon hug steven)

Garnet- I know (having flash backs about the Young Justice Cancelation, she was there with pearl and Amethyst) *sheds tears on all three eyes* It was too traumatize to tell you about it in the first place, I tried to keep my cool but I got too serious to express my emotions

Indominus Rex- *sigh* If only I could that I was a human in the past, *whispers at Garnet* mother

Garnet- *sobbing* what do mean

Indominus Rex- When I first fused 12,850 years ago I was confused first because I was a human, a little girl named Sena

Garnet- How is it possible

Indominus Rex- Carny, my half was some how in a box that I woke up. She went a rampaging all over the futuristic but dying earth, but I found a little girl who was waiting for her mother. Carny save her from a army of the Phoenix Group, but the portal was closing. She went portal just a nick in time but the explosion engulf me. I was stuck in the middle of space-time until Delgia save me and send me back in my home but Sena and I got merge into one being

Garnet- *hugs Indominus Rex* is good to be back my child, If only I apologize to Tylor for becoming a rebel. so I could save you

Indominus Rex- Your trying to do evil thing to do stuff, but you could just bond him and fake his death

*Garnet laughs*

Steven- I'm so happy that Garnet is acting like herself again

Pearl- Steven the truth is fate shows Garnet the path of righteous. The Sixers are rebels that want to destroy the earth while Terra Nova Colony is a nature-friendly colony, The Crystal Gems are Rebels that want to protect the earth wile gem colony want to destroy it

Amethyst- looks like Garnet tamed this untamable king, look pearl

*Garnet gives Indominus Rex a belly rub*

Old Joe- gems we need to get ready for Giratina's attack

Garnet- agree Gems, get ready

Amethyst/Pearl- agree

(meanwhile KO in Zygarde form and greymon are ready to attack Giratina)

Greymon- what are we going to do, he is so powerful like he killed Young Justice

KO- what we need is to biomerg

Greymon- What is that

KO- Biomerg is a fusion of a organic being with supernatural being

Greymon- If only you okay with that

(Zygarde and Greymon fused into Wargreymon)

Alphamon- Finally is been so long a horse and a warrior is going to fight in battlefield once more

Shiny Giratina (corrupted)- You think that your better than us *glitches*

Silver- guys….help…me

Giratia- Stop…pathetic, we been hold us back for too long, now let's show this knight who's boss

Alphamon- You don't have too this, i'm here to rescue Silver

Giratina- I don't need help (unless wall'o wisp)

Alphamon- you think that attack could stop me (slash him)

Silver- stop (protect them with ice shield)

Alphamon- look you fused for too long, your are going to loose yourself

Shiny Giratina (corrupted)- I am myself, I'm sick of treated like nothing ( unless dark cloud) you guys made a huge mistake

Alphamon- I'm am not (about to slash the fusion with holy sword)

Giratina- Leave me alone (grabs him with here wing and shove it to the ground)

Silver- please don't get near me with that weapon, I lost my brothers because of those weapon loving humans

Alphamon- you don't understand my humans partner is not just a regular person, he is a demigod

Giratina- Gods makes huge mistakes

Alphamon- you can't say that to the god's (pins the self-destructive fusion to the ground) I'm doing this for own good (pulling Silver's gem)

Shiny Giratina (corrupted)- why are you doing this to my first the lost of bio-diversity of Terra Nova, than the taming of the horse, then the replacement of the horse, then is the culling of the brumbies, than the slaughtering of the sacred horse like what happen to swordsman, and know you are taking my most fragile member

(Alphamon pulled silver right out of his back)

Silver- *stained* thank you Greymon

Alphamon- It's nothing (start to see spots approving on Silver) what is going on you corrupting

Silver- no, this not possible, this is why I can't trust human just go away ( flies off to the sky)

Giratina- *laughs* I tried to warn you you can't face her with a human, she is a corrupted lapis lazuli

Witchdoctor- crap my weapon is weakening I need back up *unless a call*

Alphamon- who are you calling

Witchdoctor- corrupted Dakotaraptors and corrupted macaws

(a entire army of the same Dakotaraptors and macaws from earlier start to attack Wargreymon)

Alphamon- I can't face them that birds are sacred in the Amazon Rainforest

Witchdoctor- tell that to the humans that lumbered the forest, Giratina after him

)Sakuyamon appears)

Sakuyamon- I can help FOX DRIVE ( unleash blue flames to scare away the corrupted birds) get back, I said gat back

(corrupted blue as a mega-Altaria)

Sakuyamon- that's it sprit strike (hits blue out cold) what is wrong with this birds, I thought they're in our side

Witchdoctor *growls*- Rafael (corrupted Rafael appears as a mega-pidgeot)

(Rafael is about to attack Sakuyamon with brave bird, until Pal appears as Hisyarumon block the attack)

Pal- Sakuyamon are you forgetting someone

Sakuyamon- of course not I will never forget (mounts on Pal)

Pal- Let's do this together

Pal/sakuyamon- Horse carriage ( they ram to a large armies of corrupted birds to scare them away)

Sakuyamon- nail it

Pal- um are you forgetting something (a massive army of Dakotaraptors re charging towards them)

Sakuyamon- great I got no time for this (defuses, Korra fainted)

Pal- what happen

Renamon- Sakuyamon fused for to long and Korra used all of her strength to stay together

Pal- what now (Indominus Rex arrives with Alexandrite in her back)

Indomunis Rex- don't worry I got this (release a massive light barrier to protect the battlefield from the Dakotaraptors) this barrier will distract the raptors while we are going after Giratina and the Witchdoctor

Pal- agree I will aid korra and renamon (send two to safety)

Indominus Rex- Alexandrite I can't hold this barrier any longer you have to help KO and Greyson with out me

Giratina- You thing that your something, well i don't…..I lost my TTG, my corrupted gods, even hating me for killing Young Justice *sobs* I did some good this before the killing

(Alexandrite is about to shoot her with Opal's bow, but Steven interrupts)

Steven- guys don't shoot he might good deep down inside

Alexandrite- Steven, he is a corrupted god that needs to be eliminated

houhoumon- Steven says don't shoot (wing flaps her bow out of the way) there must be a reason, I know my father… just please let me and Steven handle him

Steven- guys he might just like the corrupted gem, he might got a damage or some thing

Alexandrite- okay, If he is start a rampage, KO/Greymon fusion and I will right behind you

(steven mount on Scarletmon flew to a crying Giratina)

Steven- Mr. Giratina my name is Steven and this is my partner Scarlet and we are not going to fight you

houhoumonmon- we going to reason you as a peaceful solution

Steven- did you did anything good before corruption

Giratina- *shift into his origin form* a god of dark matter, magic and voodoo *groans while shifting into his corrupted (alternative) form* protecter of all animals from the hands of humans like you

houhoumon- he didn't say that he is a cute adorable gem-hybrid

Giratina- sorry, someone is *groaning* is keeping us *screams* together too destroy impurity for good *groans* no humans

Steven- what do you mean impurity

(the Witchdoctor realize his true nature he ran into the cave with Indominus Rex is watching)

Giratina- for recently as 2000's decade- eliminating the red rodent that tries to be human (squirrel boy) in 2007, finding some guy named George that wander here, destruction of a community of sadist animal and human (gym partner's monkey) but lyon died from unknown cause in 2009, same year a destruction of automorphic animals in a camp for impurity, 2010 extinction of bear-cat-rabbit hybrid (chowder/fictional asian animal), and the destruction of Stormalong harbor for attempt to humanized some one named K'nuckles but he become a samurott and he was never seen again

Steven- interesting but how did you become corrupted

Giratina- It was the witchdoctor, his true plan is to abuse my purification power for sake of dark magic (voodoo), this form is not my true form you have to find a way to set…me (corrupted) free..

Indominus Rex- steven look out, the witch doctor is in the cave you have to go while I hold on Giratina

Giratina- steven you have to get the Witchdoctor, he is the reason of destruction of Galaluna, the extinction of the dragon people, and the cancelation of Young Justice

Steven- what about the Dakotaraptors

Alexandrite- don't worry I call the voice of the forest for help

(a army of Torterra, venusaur and Mega-venusaur popping out from the flora of the Amazon forest while the barrel weakens)

Old Joe- ready for the Dakotaraptors control in this fragile forest (the plant-animals are ready to unleash solar beam

Alexandrite- brace your selves ( shoots Opal's arrows to the dakotaraptors while the plant-animals/pokemon release a powerful solar beam to the army)

*explodes*

army of Dakotaraptors- looks like we are blasting off again

*meanwhile in the cave*

Witchdoctor- no my army, is over isn't, isn't over, why I can't move on

*back to the forest*

( the army of corrupted spinx macaw (as mega-altaria), and red macaw (as mega pidgeot))

Blu- after them

alexandrite- what are we going to do KO/greymon

Alphamon- we need to biomerge so we could help them without harming them

Alexandrite- agree *fuse with Alphamon to become Alphamon Ouryuken*

Alphamon Ouryuken we can't hold this form but is are only chance *attacks with divine alpha sword* you guys to spend some time together *release a beam in a form of Zygarde, greymon, garnet, pearl and amethyst from their sword to the corrupted macaws*

Blu- *normal* what happen

Jewel- *groans* I think I got the weirdest feeling

Eduardo- I need to check if Carla, Bia, and Tiago if there okay

Roberto- agree *flies off*

*meanwhile at the cave*

Witchdoctor- why I can't move on *his amethyst gem has so much dark energy that he is starting to corrupting*

*back to the forest, korma wakes up just in time to get info from Giratina*

Korra- your the one that purify nature in Alpha earth by destroy from bad deslutions

Giratina- yes

Korra- what did you do in Omega earth

Giratina- I saved your world by slaughter the antlered-yak to extinction (bad omens) c. 2003 and finding fanboy and chum chum the drug lords that corrupt humans with strange plants/mushrooms in 2011

Korra- any thing else

Giratina- I can't remember anything between 2004-2011

Korra- I'm sorry

*alphamon Ouryuken summon Giratina's portal thanks to soulization (portal gun)*

Alphamon Ouryuken- Giratina you have to go, we can't stay in this form

Steven- Giratina do you have to go

Korra- yes Steven

Giratina- I have to look after the meta-humans in my world, If not they will be corrupted

Steven- What about you that about humans

Giratina- empirosaur has been manipulated by the witchdoctor before we were fused, you have to stop him before controlled me again or worse

Steven- I promise I will reason with him

Giratina (empirosaur) *laughs* looks like you are better than other humans *enters the portal*

(alpamon defuses)

Steven- guys are you okay

Garnet- *tired* fused as Alphamon is unbearable

Amethyst- I think my head hurts

Pearl- still worth a fight

Greymon- guys here is the scroll about the fate of delta earth

*steven and gems read it*

Steven- a wildlife sanitary, looks like his good after all

Indominus rex- Scarletmom can you get the witchdoctor from that cave

Steven- hold it he is not going any where with out me, please let me i have to try reason him; even i failed with Bismuth, Jasper and eyeball. I have to try

Indominus- agree but If any thing happens the gems and I will be behind you

Steven- thanks (mount on Scarletmon) Scarletmon away

Scarletmon- I rather be called 'Houhoumon' since my appearance looks like Ho-oh- holy bird of the sky

Steven- okay that alright *enters the cave*

witchdoctor- Why I can't move on *yells in pain*

Steven- what is going on *dismounts, start to see the cave* OH GOSH I never seen a cave in with many crystals

Witchdoctor- get out of my home you gem, I know what you did to me place *groans in pain*

Houhoumon- like what

Witchdoctor- don't play dumb Ho-oh, after what happen

Steven- but Crystal Gems are protecters of this planet

Witchdocter- Protecters more like a alliance with man, and don't even start with the destruction of Geotopia

Steven- no your lying, humans/gems make mistake several times

Witchdoctor- a mistake? First they eradicated several animal species so they could build there little colony of Terranova, and that's why I jinxed a dinosaur that was used by Sixers to fuse with a god of destruction to hate humans. Second they breed dinosaurs for use until there are replaced by horses. Than gemkind came to earth to steal most of the crystals of Geotopia so they could make there army of Quartzes like your mom

*steven gets shocked*

Houhoumon- steven are you okay

Steven- *sniffing* mom was never a mistake *gem start to glow* why will he determine

*Witchdoctor finally corrupt into a shiny mega tyranitar star attack the dos with giga impact*

Witchdoctor- it was I that made Giratina destroy Galakuna, Gren knights and young justice. I am the reason why Teen titans Go exist

Houhoumo- what is going on steven *light beam engulfs both Houhoumon and steven*

Witchdoctor- *yells* my eye *slide and falls*

( light fades revealing steven emotion cause to fuse his Houhoumon into Ornismon- ancient birds that believed to be mother of spinx andred macaw)

Ornismon- don't you ever talk about Rose Quartz *spreads their wings and the cave start to collapse since it's to big to big

Witchdoctor- look what are you doing you causing the cave to collapse you spinx-red hen

Ornismon- or maybe you need to thank before you say about his mother *shoots Witchdoctor with cosmic ray and he poofs*

(ornismon de-fuse, steven realize what he have done bubble his amethyst gem)

Houhoumon- is alright steven

*steven tears up and hug the big bird*

(later gems enter the destroyed cave realize Steven is save and sound)

All- steven

Pearl- are all right

Amethyst- did you beat the llama

Garnet- thank you houhoumon that steven is all right

Steven- thank guys (silent)

Pearl- steven is there something

(shows the bubbled purple gem from the battle)

Korra- Steven you did it, you saved the forest

Steven- I know but during the fight the said something about...

Garnet- I know what he said out the gems

(gems hugs steven)

(later the bubble gem is at the hands off Old joe)

Old joe- looks like he will not get out of this bubble

*steven, korra, renamon, houhoumon, and the gems are looking at the beautiful Amazon forest filled with: spinx macaw, furrets/linoone on the trees, brelloms munching on fungi, tropius hovering, toxicroaks croaking on the swamp, yanmegas flying, musharnas sleeping on logs, krookodile resting on the mud, archeops resting on the trees, cinccinos entering the cave as there new home, heatmor eating termites, gogoats wandering, heliolisk are spreading there frills and the beautiful aurorus are stealing the spotlight

(end)

Update- this is the first chapter were pokemon has a major impact, the dakotaraptors are shifted from a kid-friendly walkers to the deadly raptors from jurassic park, the indominus rex is based on the plot device from jurassic world

Giratina made reference or a crossover with terrible CN shows from 2005-2010


	12. Chapter 12- Moonlight during dusk

(nearly decade ago at omega-earth on a region covered in flames around Sakuyamon with yellow diamond gem)

Sakuyamon/yellow diamond- all right Mr Blik, Gordon and waffle prepare cat scratch to be forsaken by a yellow sponge-lord FOX STRIKE *fade to white*

(Today at worm hole that connects Alpha earth and Omega earth)

Hackman (narrating)- We are the digimon, the monster that originally inhabited the super-earth until The Rift in the distant past. Digimon end up in the wormhole ever since while pokemon, animals and humans live together while they no clue the existence of Digimon. Some like kitsune enter the earth and suffered discrimination for not being Pokemon. But they don't understand that there is a way when all creatures are treated equally. In recent years Digimon leaf there life in the worm hole while I stayed. I rarely go to Alpha earth for animal control from saving a lost rabbit and a dog in the heart of Amazon, destroying sentient flies, put down all fish in a weird pet shop. While in Omega taking out all the tribes of tak the tribes of dark magic. There is is one question, why I show companion ship and harmony when T the world is filled with endless suffering? ( come out the wormhole to enter alpha earth) Why I stayed this form when I have a stronger form ( reveals himself wearing cloak and palm/feet bandaged)

(somewhere inside the wormhole )

rosemon- we need to maintain this area before anyone gets hurts

lotusmon- what do you mean, all I sense is a gem injector enter a worm hole to make a another kindergarten

rosemon- you don't understand this is no ordinary gem that is going to create, is Emerald-10

lotusmon- agree because I heard on both earth there used to be a imp-like vermin that can shape-shift into any and cause destruction, even know a decade ago it was fine until they populate to much that humans, pokemon and digimon have been eradicated in 2012-2014.

rosemon- what is your statement

lotusmon- The diamonds what to revive it but with Gem production, Come on we been encounter by many VENS, please all world can't have another VEN-10- name of the vermin

Rosemon- agree

(two digion has to look after the kindergarten were the Emerald-10 was developed in the digimon world

(meanwhile at Steven's house)

Garnet- and that's why ever since the horses have to dissolve the Zorro clan for riding motorcycle instead of the traditional Andalusian steed

Amethyst- is way better to take down the bad guys while riding a beautiful horse like me (shape shifts into a Andalusian horse)

Steven- cool when I going to see KO

Garnet- KO needs to stay with the Gods to for fill his destiny and to keep any eye for any Dakotaraptors attack

Steven- awww, I wish he has time to get to know Beach City

Pearl- we all agree with you Steven, but KO has his duties to do

Amethyst- don't worry Steven at least Redfire and black Charizard currently lives at my room

Lapis- and also a pet seadramon that use to be a betamon at the barn with peridot

(at amethyst room, Redfire is meditating to connect with his father)

Giratina- and that's why I send a white ape, a coati/mole, and a blue jay/red jay to Delta earth- now a wild life refugee

Redfire- that's great

*Giratina looks sad*

Redfire- are you Okay

Giratina- I wish you shouldn't see me got controlled by the llama, I feared that you might think am a heartless monster that cancels every thing

Redfire- I forgive you dad because I know my own father will love any life-form and I realized a strange llama shadow every time you attack something

Giratina-I will agree my own son

Redfire- father, can you tell me more about this digimon ornismon- an ancient bird digimon fused by houhoumon with a gem

Giratina- this is an ancient digimon that exist the skies for a long time ago, the legend says white ornismon was the ruler of the skies until she played two eggs that hatched into ho-oh and Lugia to take her place when alpha and omega earth was formed during the end of The Rift

Redfire- is just me or archeops looks very similar to that ancient digimon

Giratina- there is some debate that it was a giant archeops that layed the eggs, or archeops was ancient bird pokemon that influenced by digimon until they all digivolve into ornismon.

Redfire- what about the great white ornismon, is he still around

Giratina- yes when when ho-oh and lugia fused become one

Redfire- can you explain houhoumon the ho-oh look alike

Giratina- *sight* my son houhoumon and Ho-oh are the same but one is a digimon and the other is a pokemon. houhoumon are very special, the legend says when a pokemon and a digimon have a strong bond houhoumon appears in the sky as a symbolism of unity, peace and prosperity. Ho-oh is a lesser god- guardian of the sky that inspire houhoumon

Redfire- thanks dad *exit the metaphysical mediation state* wow houhoumon is the unity of us

(holds sleeping Charizard X hand)

(back to Steven's room some one coming from the warp pad: Empoleon Sage, Serpior Sage and Asami with her digimon freind- Gaomon

Korra- Asami

Asami- Korra long time, no see *hugs each other*

Korra- why the Crystal Sages brought you here

Asami- they just need to introduce gaomon to the gems

Steven- who are you guys

Empoleon/Serpior- WE ARE THE CRYSTAL SAGES, THE PROTECTER OF OMEGA EARTH

Steven- pearl, are those guy associated you guys

pearl- yes steven, their are bart of the Crystal Gems

Amethyst- WOW, can you tell use more about this blue bread loaf

Empoleon- we found him with a pack of luxrays and liepards

(flashback Empoleon Sage and Serpior Sage are riding on a druddigon)

Serpior- Empoleon I can smell him

Empoleon- agree, take us to the ground Drud

(druddigon lowers them, they saw gaomon resting with the pack of wild pokemon )

Empoleon- what are you doing with pack of wild pokemon little one your a digimon

Serpior- here let us take you home

*carries him*

Gaomon- thanks

(flashback end)

Empoleon- ever since that day we been train them along side with the Crystal Warriors

Serpior- you should realize I sense a digimon in danger before he came to the forest

Steven- what do you mean Digimon in danger

*serpior sigh*

Serpior- his name was Happy, he lived in a small town close to Republic city. Her owner was Bessie Hegginbottom- who has a dream if she collect all the badges from the bee scouts *sniffles* until in 2010

(flashback in omega earth in 2010, yellow Diamond is prepare to unless her army to attack Omega-Earth )

Yellow Pearl- My diamond we send a fleet of YD eaglemon- a cyborg digimon controlled by skarmory

to Omega Earth

Yellow Diamond- don't forget machinedramon- my digimon replacement of that cunny fox of mine, and show her and her planet what happens when you curse the spongelord in vein

Yellow Pearl- yes my diamond

( The army goes near by but no one notice because the eaglemons disguise like real eagles and machnedramon is invisible)

Machinedramon- we all ready on earth, calling from home world

Yellow Diamond- look for the 'mighty bee dreamer', let's if we could find some data and send it to the spongeloard, eaglemon attack with kaiser phoenix ( eaglemons rams the city, causing)

(happy barks)

bessie- happy was going on you all most wake the bee scouts (see the city destroy) no is this because of the forsaken of the sponge lord

Yellow Diamond- *giggles* now finish those bee scouts with mystic break ( blast bright ray right at the scouts until large blue wolf protected the scouts)

Bessie- happy?

Happy- i'm gaogamon now the voice of the wolves, guardians of loyalty and the reason the existence of dogs

(dismantles the YD eaglemon army with dash double claw, because the eaglemon has been manufactured with skarmory, and all the skarmory are freed but confused)

Happy-all metal birds you don't have to suffered any more

(meanwhile at homeworld)

Yellow diamond- what happen?

Yellow pearl- it appears all the army has taken down by some guardian in a form of wolf/dog

Yellow diamond- that's it machindramon use infinity hand (gets interrupted by gaogamon's gaoga hound bite)

machinedramon- get of me you little giga canon ( shoots him with a super dreadnought energy waves from his cannon)

Bessie- happy no

Mrs. gibbons- bee is to dangerous

giga canon- finally ( prepares to shot bessie with infinity hand )

Happy- I don't thinks so ( bites him again but dismantle his metallic body

Bessie- Happy? is he try to save me, looks like the mighty bee has is side-kick ( her digivice start to glow)

Happy- I feel stronger (metals fuse with him and he evolves into mechgeagamon)

Yellow pearl- my diamond is in critical state

Yellow diamond- use the nuclear melt down

Yellow pearl- my diamond what are you doing

Yellow diamond- just you see in the name of yellow go

(activates machinedramon's nuclear meltdown)

Bessie- happy what is going on

Happy this is not good

( the meltdown is turning machinedramon into chaosdromon)

Chaosmon- destroy hook (unleash a virus laced missile from is hands, but destroyed by howling cannon)

Happy- that's it ( beating the chaosdromon with gaoga tornado)

( when the no digimon was looking baoheckmon (heckmon's champion level) appears from the portal)

hackmon- girl scouts get in here, you will be save ( all the bee scouts enter to the digital world)

Chaosdromon- that's it Hyper attack ( shoots him with a super dreadnought energy waves from his cannon)

Happy- oh know you don't ( use winning knuckle to deflect the blast and charges to strike at him)

( all the bee scouts enter the portal except bessie)

Bessie- what about happy

Baoheckmon- there is no time ( force her to enter the portal)

Bessie- HAPPY

(a massive nuclear explosion was cause by chaosmon unstable body got hit but the impact from mechgaogamon's gauntlets)

Yellow pearl- looks like the target has been terminated

Yellow diamond- good

Jasper- what about chaosdromon

Yellow diamond- don't worry about that weapon he is just a AI digimon

(meanwhile back on earth)

Gaomon *narrating*- ever that day I survived the nuclear explosion but sadly the bee scouts is nowhere to be found and that is why I am a digimon without a partner

(back to the present)

steven- gosh that is the saddest story I ever heard

Redfire- Tell me about I don't know how I felt if i lost Steven

Garnet- can you tell me where this mechanical digimon came from

gaomon- I don't know all i know is forsaken by the sponge lord

Pearl- I know what he is he is just a minor god god of purity/happiness/joy but a recent years a minor god of ignorance/ fool/greed/lust/ and decay

Korra- I know that

Pearl- what do you mean

Korra- back at my homeworld some loyalist believe the sponge lord was the reason for the moons messing up with the planet, legend says if the gods go crazy means all they need is attention

Redfire- why you korra?

Korra- I'm the Avatar and he is just a minor god that what nothing but attention

Steven- but why?

Renamon- because my lord suffered from corruption, he was the most popular god so popular that he became a major god like the other gods

Steven- than what happen

Renamon- a decade ago he got corrupted and many people began to be agnostic towards to him. Ever since there is a fundamentalist cult that restores faith, but bad luck happen instead of treating him like a god they monopolize the lesser god just he become popular. But many people focused on other major gods, that some members of the cult terrorize them until they force to bow at him. *dark energy appears renamon*

Garnet- Renamon I have one question, why did you referenced sponge lord as 'my lord'

Renamon- I don't know what are you talking about *blinking rapidly*

(peridot appears from outside)

Peridot- um lapis' digimon become Megaseadramon after he sense you might go on dangerous mission

(something come out from the warp pad)

*The leader of the Crystal Sage mega-Gardevoir with pack of 7 arcanine sensing the corrupting coming from renamon*

Renamon- oh no what is happening *corrupted into Zoroark*

(runs outside)

Megaseadramon- I must protect lapis and peridot THUNDER JAVELIN ( unleash lighting from his horn towards Zoroark)

Zoroark- you might be a ultimate-level digimon but I have few tricks under my sleeve NIGHT DAZE ( her eyes start to glow light blue and its body becomes surrounded by a crimson aura. raises her arms above its head, the aura on her forearms gets thicker. she slams into the ground. The crimson glowing forcefield of energy appears from the aura around Zoroark's arms and grows larger, spreading all around it)

Peridot/Lapis- megaseadramon look out *gets hit by the aura and de-evolves back into betamon*

Garnet- gems do you thing

(pearl charges with her spear, amethyst with her flail and garnet with her spiked gauntlet)

Zoroark- you think weapons could scare me, eat this NIGHT DAZE * unleash aura from her body directly to the gems*

(pearl and amy dodges while Garnet protect herself)

Garnet- Amethyst lasso her, pearl lock her with the gaps of you spear

(Amy used her flail-like whip to tie her, pearl interlocked her arms with her spear)

Garnet- mega-gardevoir she is all yours

Mega-gardevoir- my arcanine FIREBLITZ * her pack of lion dogs engulfed themselves with fire and rams towards to the target*

Zoroark- *strained and weak* you think fire can take me I am a kitsune

Mega-gardevoir- Oh yeah eat this MOON BLAST( collects pink energy from the moon throws to zoroak)

*explosion*

Mega-gardevoir- we are going to take zoroark to the Crystal temple base at omega earth

Korra- wait let me go with you, she is my partner I know that she is a digimon that needs help

Mega-gardevior- alright, some of you will go with us to the base, because we are dealing with kitsune- there very deadly

Peridot- she is right I can't go lapis digimon got out easily by that fox

Lapis- Peri is right I'll stay while I nurse betamon

Pearl- Mega-charizard/ Redfire you look out for steven while we are gone

Steven- Pearl I go to deadly missions too remember

Garnet- Steven, I know we faced terrorized pokemon, but this is digimon problem

Amethyst- Digimon are extremely unpredictable, and they can evolve so many time unless they reach to a maximum level. Worst case that she might eat your Cheeseburger backpack

Garnet- Steven you need to trust us

Pearl- we promise we'll be back before you know it

(Crystal Gems, Crystal pokemon, Korra, Asami and gammon warps to Omega-earth

*steven look a bit sad*

Redfire- at least you will play with use right

Steven- right

(end)


	13. Chapter 13- the Dusky Fox

(at steven's house, steven looks sad when the gems has to go on a mission to Omega earth without him)

Charizard X- everything okay Steven

Steven-not really, why they have on a digimon mission without steven

Carizard X- *sight* Steven this is not about digimon is about serving the gods

Steven-what do you mean 'gods'

Charizard X- look there are many gods: Arceus the chef god, delgia the time lord, palkia the space lord. Earth gods- Rayquaza the wind god, Groundon the earth god, Kyogre the water god. Morality gods- Xernias the god of life, Yveil the god of destruction, Zygarde the order. sacred horse the gods of the animal taming, sacred birds- Ho oh guardian of the sky with her three beast and Lugia guardian of the sea with her three birds. The Great knights…

Steven- who are the Great knights

Charizard X- Red fire explain to him

Redfire- lets see: Vikingmon the warrior, Alphamon the guardian, Leopardmon the martyr, Wargreymon the brave, Anubismon the stoic, Miragegaogamon the loyal, galletmon the knight, rose/lotusmon the plant, Jestmon the great, metalgarurumon the friendly, and Garudamon the lovely

Steven- are there digimon

Redfire- yes steven

Steven- who are the minor gods

Redfire- *sigh* there are are not gods nor minor, there are Four Demon Lords- there propose is to corrupt the two Earth. Fist there was Orgudomon the first dark lord, the is the reason fore the first rift, when he was defeated by the knights he was split into four demon lords. Giratina the demon lord of wrath and pride, Then there Belphemon demon lord of sloth. Do you remember the llama witchdoctor when we defeated earlier is really Belphemon

Steven- that's why the llama has horns, forced Giratina to use dark magic to cancel good guys and corrupting the TTG to be cancer

Redfire- how did you know

Steven- just a guess

Redfire- Even we destabilized and seal Belphemon the TTG is still at large

Steven- are there any demon lords to face

Redfire- yes there is Barbamon the demon lord of greed, he is out there somewhere. And the sponge lord( Leviamon) he is Demon lord of envy. He is very jealous with the avatar that he find a way to beat the interest is to take form as a very happy sea-sponge

*steven's body shake from from fear*

Redfire- Steven a is Okay they will find a way to purified Renamon without facing Leviamon

Steven- *sad* your wrong, they might face with him because they say is a digimon problem

Redfire- Steven look during the war they fought with digimon and most of them took down there friends- crazy lace, biggs, snow flake

*steven lye on the bed in uncertainty*

Charizard X- Is okay steven they will be back soon

Steven- …..maybe never

Charizard- didi you tell steven about the Gryphons- guardian of unity

Redfire- Charry that is just a fairy tale, Gryphons are actually dysfunctional organization of bird-eagle hybrids created by Demon Lords to make humans into heartless jerks

(later at knight redfire can't sleep due bad memories)

Charizard X- Red fire are you filling fine

Redire- no, not right now * sigh* I fear that I might lost some of my friends, like what happen with pack of dinotigermon and flock of diatrymon (flash back during Gem rebellion, Redfire friend being attack by gem home world's cannondramon and ultimatebrachimon)

Charizard X- Redfire at lets i'm here for you

Red fire- thanks

(mean while at Omega earth at the Dynasmon Fusion (fusion of the Crystal Gems with the sacred birds) temple)

Amethyst- why we can't take Steven, is it because might face the Demon Lord Leviamon?

Pearl- no amethyst do you remember the Red Lotus

Amethyst- you mean the organization that Rise created to fuse the Idea from the White lotus with ours.

Garnet- Yes, unit Red Lotus went too far, they tried to kidnap the Avatar when she was young. Rose tried to reason with the Red Lotus but they don't to lesson to any leader.

Amethyst- man all the Crystal Gems role is to fight all tyranny not all leaders

Pearl- correct

Mega-gardevior- Guys we have captured renamon, Yellow diamond's digimon

Typhlosion (badger sage)- what happen

Empoleon- she and yellow diamond killed cat scratch and even worst leopardmon

Amethyst- who is he again

Serpior- Have you ever heard of a person manny rivera

Amethyst- I heard that guy he lives on a city of miracle city from the continent on the other side of the world. Sadly he disappeared in 2008

Empoleon- that's because she killed his human form in the name of sponge lord

Korra- no, this can't be, RENAMON NEVER JUST A THING

Asami- korra, some time on of your allies could me a traitor

(crystal Gems when across the temple to look for their friends)

lucario/blaziken- Garnet, Pearl (hugs them) your back

Pearl- is been a while since we face to face with a corrupted scorpionmon

Garnet- yeah, we have to make you mega-evolve before you guys are toast

Amethyst- hey guys who is he (pointed to samurott)

Garchomp- that's knuckles he is been like this for six years. You see he is very depress because he was treated terrible in a city of stormalot harbor, even worst he's best friend flapjack died off….

Amethyst- diabetes, flapjack loves candy and dream to go to candy island but he suffered from diabetes

Garchomp- how did you

Amethyst- I used to be Samurott's bodyguard to beat up someone that want to beat him

Garchomp- I understand about your concerns (his mega-stones glows slightly)

(Amethyst goes near Samurott)

Amethyst- hey seal face, don't let anyone treat you like garbage because If they did this to you, I'll beat them until they say 'uncle…..

Samurott- *hugs amy* oh Amethyst I knew it that you'll come

Amethyst- you well come. you look beautiful, even before you become a full-formed samurott

Samurott- thanks, I don't even care that I was a weird human/sea lion

Amethyst- come here bro

(racket)

Mega-gardevior- OH MY STARS, she got away send all the members of the crystal gems and sages

Amethyst- I have to go

Garchomp- wait, let samurott and i go with you

Samurott- flapjack dying wish is to go with you guys

Amethyst- all right let's go

(all the Crystal Gems and Sages arrive)

Mega-gardevior- all right Crystal Gems from alpha earth and Crystal Sages from omega earth, we got a runaway digimon. We have to get her before she contact yellow diamond or even worst sponge lord

Lucario- let's hope this is not as deadly as the scorpionmon that almost kill use

Pearl- you bet

Garnet- Crystal allies, let's go

(all the Crystal Allies run into the forest of misery)

(Typhlosion the badger sage, Feraligatr the croc sage, and Infernape the monkey sage first found Zoroark)

Infernape- there she is Sages do your thing FLARE BLITZ (cover him self with fire and charges towards to the fox)

Typhlosion- INFERNO (blaster her with blue fire)

Feraligatr- HYDRO PUMP

Zoroark- you think tat your something like Spongelord NIGHT SLASH ( deflect all the attacks and scratch all the sages of the area) LONG LIVE THE SPONGES *run away*

Mega-gardevior- are you all three okay

Infernape- her attack is so power full

Mega-gardevior- don't worry some sages has mega evolution

Infernape/Typhosion/Feraligatr- agree *goes back to the temple*

*Zoroark continues to escape until get attack by four mega-blastoise hydro-pump*

Zoroark- *groans* high pressure water so strong it all most shatter my bones

garnet- now let's get him

Zoroark- *corrupting evolves into champion* you insufferable self-centered *becomes Youkomon-a corrupted kyubimon* SAVAGES, EVIL FLAME DRAGON (release dragon-shaped fire blast to the blastoise)

Korra- I save you guys (blocks the attack with earth-bending) all four of you leave ( all the blastoise run away) renamon what is wrong with you

Youkomon- don't silence me you just want some quite *slashes korra face* you think that the sponge-lord what people to fallow there potential *giggles* you just as selfish as those so-called loyalis

Korra *face bleeding*- what happened to the sweet, loving, caring renamon that I know, I don't know what did Yellow diamond did to you in the past- she what to control you and make you mad

Youkomon- she was my diamond, I killed leopardmon and other supportive humans because she believes they will interfere with sponge-lord

Korra- Manny Rivera (get push by youkomon)

Youkomon- now I have to get rid of this embracement

*mega-sceptile appears*

Youkomon- what!

Garnet- Blaziken mega-evolve

Pearl- just like old times lucario, mega-evolve

*samurott whimpers*

Amethyst- is okay let Garchomp do this, mega-evolve

(all the gems pokemon mega evolves)

Youkomon- you think this a some game of being quite, when there is suffering EVIL FLAME DRAGON *shoots them with dragon-shaped fire blast*

Mega-sceptile- LEAF STORM (release a hurricane of autumn leaves)

Mega-blaziken- FIRE BLITZ ( engulf himself with fire and start to ram to the corrupted digimon)

Mega-lucario- CLOSE COMBACT (rams right into the target)

Mega- garchomp- DRAGON RUSH ( surround himself with aura and rams into the target)

*as all the attacks collide explosion occurs, leaving youkomon broken*

Youkomon- why…. just why ….did you send ..yourself..to the very bottom, try to ignore all the demons *butterflies appeared*…until you think you a less of a….failure

Steven- vixen, we didn't mean to show our wrath and try to beat you, we just what you to find your inner peace

Youkomon- you can't manipulate me rose quartz: after you let the avatar be the center of attention, because of you sponge-lord become as almost bad as the griffons

Steven- I'm not manipulate you, I just want you to reason why are you

Youkomon- I don't want to hear about your excuses, I just want people to understand the tearable truth

*gets surrounded by butterflies*

Youkomon- you can't get pass me

Mega-sceptile- *groans* this is getting out of hand LEAF BLADE *about to stab doumon until she dodges*

Youkomon- HIDDEN GATE DIVINATION * brushes the air with paint brush creating a symbol and hits mega sceptile*

Mega-sceptile *acting mad after being hit* WHAT THE H IS GOING ON, THAT SNEAKING FOX MADE A STRANGE ILLUSION ON ME, GET ME OUT OF THIS MADNESS

Amethyst- you want to play dirty, alright this is what you got; mega-garchomp do the move that slashes

mega-garchomp- DRAGON CLAW

(attempt to slash doumon but the sneaking fox dodge all her moves)

Youkomon- yes Amy I want to play *get close to mega-garchomp* there is a fighting skill learned by air nomads known as eight trigram palms

Mega-garchomp- you know airbending?

Doumon- exactly *delivers wind blows to amethyst's garchomp*

Amethyst- Garchomp are you okay

Garchomp- *back to normal* I feel a bit sprinted

Pearl- Garnet, I don't think we could beat her, she is to agile

Garnet- Pearl, remember last decade that we think that we couldn't beat scorpionmon after he try to shatter Amethyst until lucario and blaziken mega -evolved

Pearl- they mega-evolved because we think that he will not win

Garnet- no pearl they did it because we believe in our selfs

*flash back* (scorpiomon pin down Amethyst with sharp projectiles and about to finish her utile Mega-baziken and mega-lucario fight him)

Pearl- if only you agree with it

(a portal pop-up to bring down one of the knights data)

Garnet- If only we could make them evolve farther

(the digivice that contain anubismon's and garudamon's data land next to pearl and garnet)

Pearl- what is this

Garnet- just use it

Pearl- If you only you okay with it

Pearl/garnet- mega-lucario, mega-blaziken digivolve

(lucario digivolve into ultimate-level anubismon, blaziken into garudamon)

Youkomon- the is getting ridicules * prepares to release a large gust of air)

(both of the digimon cover them selves with wings)

Pearl/Garnet- Finish her

Anubismon- Pyramid's power (imprison doumon)

Youkomon- stop shutting me you ba-

Garudamon- Wing blade (slashes Doumon, she dedigivolve back zoroark)

Zoroark- you only beat me because you evolve, If i only (spot korra) where are going, come on biomerge with me

Korra- what

Zoroark- the sponge lord commands you (her man wraps korra and then they fuse into kuzuhamon)

Kuzuhamon- you….must pay… for this Taizoukai Mandara (unleash a barrier that dedigivolve two digimon back to lucario and blaziken)

lucario- she is too powerful

Blaziken- she is a mega level

Pearl- what are going to do

Garnet- looks like we need sardonyx (at a distance asami, goamon and Pal arrives)

Asami- leave korra alone

Kuzuhamon- Asami…..help me…quite you what are you going to do with that small dog and that palomino of yours

Asami- get my girlfriend back Gaomon do it for my girlfriend ( her digivice activates)

Gaomon- in the spirit of loyalty digivolve into (mega digivolves into miragegaogamon) MIRAGEGAOGAMON

Pal- leave her alone (mega digivolves into owryumon)

kuzuhamon- you don't know you dealing with

Pal (Owryumon)- I do GOLDEN ARMOR (charges to kuzuhamon)

Asami- Sasuke finish her

Miragegaogamon- Full moon blaster ( blast her with the mouth in his chest)

*explosion*

(kuzuhamon defuse back to korra and zoroark, but there knock out )

Asami- korra renamon are you okay

*evil laughter*

Pal- what is that sound

Voice- is I the sponge lord

(end)

Update- from Ch. 12-14 is satire about nick channel abusive relations to great shows especially Korra, as well as Spongebob as the attention stealer

this is also a Digimon fanfic too


	14. Chapter 14- forgiveness

(meanwhile back to the temple in alpha earth, Steven appears to have a bad dream)

Steven *sleeping*- I'm not …manipulating you… no..no she got worst…. no.. is corruption

(wakes up)

Redfire- steven are you okay

Steven- I was talking renamon to stop corrupting, but she got worst and..and

Redfire- Steven, are you trying togo to people minds again

Steven- maybe

Charizard X- steven, you need to sleep

Steven- but I'm worry about renamon

Charizard X- I know you worry about the fox, you have to trust me, korra could figure things out

Steven- *moans*

(back to omega earth)

Sponge lord- I'm the sponge lord and you will bow to be and proves I'm better than korra

(mega- alakazam appears)

Mega- alakazam- every body look out ( he use future sight to read his outcome of the future,) guys have some bad news; his outcome of the future can't be reversed, he send a sub-terrain creature from here to alpha-earth

Korra *holding renamon*- but renamon and I destroy the moons

mega-alakazam- yes you did, but he will send two more in a distant future, unlike last time that eh forced Giratina to send four moons in a while ago

Korra- is there anything to stop him

mega- alakazam- yes

Garnet- what are you standing here mega- blaziken

Pearl- mega- lucario

Garnet/pearl- synchronize- digivolve

(mega- lucario evolves into anubismon, mega- blaziken evolves into garudomon

Anubismon- pyramids power (imprisons sponge- lord)

Garudamon- Sponge your need to grow up PHOENIX CLAW (slashes the sponge lord)

Sponge lord- you thing that your better that me crystal cods I won several KCA DOU-TAIL STRIKE (whips both digimon harry enough until they de-digivolve)

Amethyst- We don't give a crap about it because you don't deserve it Mega- garchomp CULL IT

Mega- garchomp- dragon rush ( cover himself in aura and charges into the pesky sponge)

Sponge lord- *corrupting* Chomp HOW COULD YOU BETRAYED ME ( bites garchomp until he age evolution is deactivated)

Garchomp- because ever since I become friends with knuckles after flapjacks death, I start to understand the real meaning in life until that you are actually pointless. Ever since that day you won another KCA you are just demanding people to get you attention (escapes from his mouth)

(sponge- lord's corruption is getting worst)

Sponge-lord/leviamon- *laught* why are demanding me to go back to the the shadows, we every time when the avatar is around, you all just cast me away. For all most a decade of hatred, I tried my best to like the good, instead of people cheering for me, they cheer at the gems instead. ( corrupting into his true form-leviamon) *ROARS* I USE TO BE POPULAR AS YOU CRYSTAL CLODS

Amethyst- ya ya ya stop whining like baby Samurott do your thing

Samurott- I can't

Amethyst- what

Samurott- I can't, you see I can't beat anyone from Stormalot harbor, I just too soft

Amethyst- is because i made you self feel bad, please I know you can beat that sponge freak-square loser (portal open another digivice apears) you have to believe your self, just try harder ( digivice landed on amethyst hand)

Samurott- If only you okay about it RAZOR SHELL (summons his sword from his sheath, start to strike leviamon)

Miragegoagamon- K'nukes you are going to get you self hurt that way

Pal (owryumon)- don't worry I can help you Golden armor ( rams towards leviamon)

Leviamon- that's it THUNDER BREATH ( shoots a flamethrower-like move right into pal and samurott and Pal, Pal dedigivolves back to ryudamon)

Pal- sorry Korra and Asami he is too strong

Asami- don't worry about it, Sasuke do your thing

Miragegaogamon- GALE CLAW ( slashes leviamon, repetitive)

korra- renamon are you okay (renamon appears to be weak)

Renamon- korra i'm sorry about the mess with yellow diamond and the sponge- lord

Korra- is all right, it turns out your have been manipulate by the sponge- lord, that you think that he is the best

Renamon- but he is actually not, just a lousy sponge that his life is too simple. First he was Wow he was great, but he is obnoxious through the avatar's appearance, than jelly over you, now over- shadow by….by… I hate say this…Steven. there personally are so uncanny

Korra- so that explains a lot

Ranamon- I used to be his bodyguard for a while as Sandy Cheeks, but i was re duces into techno-nerd like Peridot

*korra giggle*

Renamon- what is that in the distance

(in the distance a army of chipmunks/human mutants are coming)

Renamon- oh no is the Alvin mutants, korra let's fuse

Korra- if you only okay with it

(they biomerge in to sakuyamon, start to fight )

Garent- hey sakuyamon, do you mind if I fight along with you

Sakuyamon- sure

(garnet and sakuyamon fought the alvin mutants while singing ' _here comes a thought_ ')

*soon the mutants swarm leave the scene along with a swarm of butterflies pass by*

Sakuyamon- I felt fine, Garnet how did you..

Garnet- in order to be a stable fusion you also have to have control all the emotions within, If not you might lose the control of you fusion

Sakuyamon- intresting

(back the battlefield)

Leviamon- you. can't hurt me *howls* (he unleash his friends from the ocean snail of gluttony- land on his back, crab of greed- landed on his tail, starfish of lazy- land on his head, octopi of wrath- he swallow it) SEA OF SHANTY (sing a spongebob theme)

miragegaogamon- really he does not have depth

Leviamon- WHAT DID YOU SAY ( unleash a untamed emotional rant so hard that miragegaogamon dedigivolve)

*gaomon land on asami*

Asami- are you okay

gaomon- he is just too obsessed about himself is better than anything

*amethyst growls*

Amethyst- samurott, just trust me on this one, you are way better than any person on stormalotck harbo

Samurott- how i'm better, even i fragile and soft

Amethyst- is because you look after a boy that was raised by a whale, what do you expect. You just have to prove that your are a man despite in fact you are a human-samurott, You are….your like me- a runt of the quartz and you a outcast of the seven seas ( her digivice start to shine)

Samurott- your right amy, it does not matter who I am, is the inside that counts (he evolves, amethyst gasp)

vikimon- *roars*

Amethyst- you evolved

Vikimon- VIKING FLARE ( hits leviamon with morning star so hard that knows out his friends back to the ocean)

Leviamon- *hurt* why… just why…..you think that I just a demon, the truth is- I hate my self as part of the demon lords. Ever since I abounded my way of life to live at the ocean to have a happy life and being center of attention. Until I went back to my old self when people stop looks at me and focused at Avatar Aang. (sakuyamon is hearing what he says) Then I tried to redeem myself until new Avatar came, Korra. \

Vikimon- I don't what to here you excuse

Amethyst- don't tell me the rest, you treat her like garbage because your jelly

Pearl- Amethyst, be sensitive about this

Leviamon- (tearjerking) that is not the case, is because the praising of the avatar. I have no choice until I went savage from making Giratina send moons. It just…..It just….she's perfect, strong, couragous and I'm not, I'm useless I need someone tell what to do

Sakuyamon- your wrong, I'm not strong as you think. I felt apart over this, korra fell apart how see I have weakness too, I can't let that consume me, and make sure rave and I keep it together. Please understand this

Leviamon- I don't know, even If i fallow my destiny as sponge, will have no love for my action

Sakuyamon- you have show you have change and keep moving forward and don't be like my, so they trust you again. Never give up without any effort

Levimon- your right I can't give up

(army of alvin mutant are coming)

Levimon- no is creepy chipmunk/human mutants, how are wedging to stop them

(Sardonyx appears and start to fight the massive horde with her war hammer)

Levimon- who is she

Sakuyamon- that is the lovely sardonyx; she is specific, intelligent, accrete, elegant, graceful and powerful

Levimon- she kinda reminds me of myself

(horde of alvin mutants ran away)

Sardonyx- run way ugly moles, you can't touch the lovely Sardonyx

lucario/blaziken- you bet

(sakuyamon defuse, and vikimon dedigivolve back to samerott

(sardonyx defuse until a bright object appears in the sky, Varodurumon- a fusion of lugia and Ho-oh)

Varodurumon- Korra first you guide the sacred birds to a refuge, then heal lugia, reason renamon, and now Leviamon. Now is time to put Levimon it's rightful pri..

Mega-alakazam- wait there something I have to show you (he use telepathy to explain every thing

Varodurumon- well then, Levimon I forgive your actions, your are better than the noid that I culled 20 years ago and taking down crunch captain from feeding children strange chemistry, and the strange wolf that loves chocolate-chip cookies. Levimon you can stay at the bottom of the ocean with your friends as longs as you act like Sardonyx. Korra, Renamon, sceptile and Pal you have to stay Omega earth for the turf war and the annoying human/ chipmunk hybrids. They are crazy as the monkeys on the alpha earth moon that I cull it and the talking annoying fruits that I butcher three years ago

Korra- Can I visit steven

Pearl- can I take lucario

Garnet- keep Blazekin with me

Amethyst- and send Garchomp and samerott to the alpha earth

Vardurumon- yes you all can, but I sense a great danger. 3/4 Demon lords are defeated, there is one still hiding out there. He is very nasty and greedy, Spirit rumor that he send 2000 sacred mustangs to slaughter. You gems must find him before the mustang revenants- SkullBaluchimon, If only korra, renamon, and pal as enough time to fuse into goldramon

Gaomon- don't worry I sure that the gems and the mega- evolutions can take care of it

mega-gardevoir- snoopy's right about that, he is in Alpha earth

vardurumon- be careful, he is very nasty, look for keldeo and greninja in alpha earth

( flies away)

Garnet- she is right we have to hurry; pearl, amethyst, blaziken, lucario, garchomp, samurott to the nearest warp pad

All- to the nearest warp pad

korra- be careful

Amethyst- we got this

(meanwhile in Alpha earth- snowy mountains, australia)

TTG beast boy- Snowy mountains looks different

TTG Starfire- why there are brumby skeleton all overthis place

TTG Robin- quite you

( TTG enter the misty cavern)

TTG cyborg- don't tell me Silver was cull too

TTG raven- be quiet

(a digivice apeares with crewmen's data)

TTG robin- what is this

(Silver appears with some glowing blue skeleton coming out)

Silver brumby (corrupted lapis)- you humans will have to pay for killing the brumby of the snowy (realize is just TTG) oh you are Belphemon's subjects

TTG robin- we were until we lost contact

TTG starfire- is it because we are distant to rot here

Silver brumby (corrupted lapis)- no because he was destabilize

(TTG gasp)

TTG beast boy- what are we going to do, we are doomed

Silver brumby- don't suffer I got the perfect method ( grab the digivice- crowmen's data) Synchro-digivolve (TTG fused together along side with data) now what is going to be your choice

crowmon- revenge belphemon's defeat

Silver brumby- and show humans what happen when you destroy the mythical brumbies of the snowy mountains

(meanwhile back to temple)

(the crystal gems and pokemon coming out of the warp pad)

Steven *gasp *- guys you back, where's korra, what happen to renamon, sponge lord's evil when did you get all those pokemon

Pearl- well Steven blaziken, lucario, Garchomp, and Samurott happen to be our old friends

mega- Charizard x- what's up

Amethyst- Renamon got crazy because she was controlled by the sponge- lord

Redfire- that explains a lot

Garnet- We thought the sponge-lord was evil because he was part the Demon-lords, but turns out he does like to be a demon-lord, instead he just want to fallow his own destiny

Amethyst- Is far more complicated because there are people doesn't want to forgive his abusive treatment to Korra

Steven- what do you mean

Pearl- well he just want attention because since Aang was around, people lost interest around him. So when Korra was around he goes out there and steal the korma's spotlight

Garnet- Steven misses us, so we need to tell him what we did

Steven- all right, tell meh every thing

(The gems take steven to bed)

mega-charizard X- We will be steven's partners like the gems

Redfire- sure we do

(end)


	15. Chapter 15- preparation

(on alpha earth in late 1990's at a nearby pond fill with whiscash, sceptile is protecting weasel, baboon, cow, chicken, ren and stimpy)

Sceptile- you never get away with this red guy, just like you did something with Doug from omega earth to send him to alpha earth

barbamon- yes I can (forms into Electivire) I can get away with that Gex, THUNDER

(time skips in 2005 in alpha earth)

sceptile- you need leave courage- as mienshao

Barbamon- but courage the dog was not right for this world

Sceptile- what did you say, courage attack

Barbamon *laughs*- THUNDER

(present)

(sceptile gasp, woke up from is flash back nightmare)

Korra- Sceptile are you okay

Sceptile- the late 1990's was a traumatic years, I failed to protect my friends from Barbamon

Korra- but sceptile you saved the weasel, baboon, cow and chicken; ren and stimpy was only killed

Sceptile- they wore my best friends

Korra- you successfully protected the thornberries from omega earth wile they are traveling around alpha-earth to live with nature

Sceptile- I lost courage with battle against barbamon

Korra- I know how your feeling *hugs sceptile* The gems are going to bet him, Gex

Scepile- *sniffles* I know

(meanwhile in alpha earth in england- a flock of noctowl, swallow, staraptor, unfezant, swanna, telonflame are flying south for the winter. In the farmlands storks are crunching on pickles, rooster harvesting corn for cereal, cuckoo puffs birds harvest cereal, bunnies work for chocolate, and toucans harvesting apples)

Shaymin- fall, what a beautiful season (sees a talonflame with a message inches talons) who's this Flame

Flame- is a message from the swords of justice, guardian go the plants/flowers

Shaymin- I'll send it to victini and keldeo

(runs to a secret tunnel, there are two mystical pokemon resting- victini the victory charm and keldeo the fourth member of the swords of justice/ great horsemen

Shaymin- guys you got a message

victini- *wakes up* alright let me read it, may be keldeo can handle this

keldeo- handle me what (reads the message) oh my guys I have to go

shaymin- is deadly mission that involves plants

Keldeo- no, is involving with the horses- my kin

victini- is it deadly enough so I could come with you

Keldeo- victini even you a mystical charm, you can still get hurt by barbamon

Victini- barbamon, you mean that demon that sent doug to alpha earth, that destroyed ren/stimpy, and even worse courage cancelation- deceased

Keldeo- yes, I have to go alone (leaves the tunnel) Flame- send me to the west

(talonflame grab keldeo and send him away)

( some place in a place in western canada called Heartland- the leader of the region has to deal with the problem)

Nidoking- that nasty barbamon has to pay, not just what he did to ren, stimpy, and courage

Nidoqueen- he is the resposible for sending nearly 2000 sacred mustangs to slaughter, he has to pay the price for his actions

Nidoking- we have to call n Amy from heartland, the gems, and the horse shaman

Nidoqueen- agree, braviary can you send this message to the horse shaman

Braviary- agree (flies away with the message) I'm the symbol animal of the natives of the continent, it is my duty to serve them

(amy comes in)

Amy- Nido's I got the message and ( spots sandslash, hippowdon, and excadrill are making deep hallows underground) what's with those pokemon again

Nidoking- theres happen to be a sub-terrain that as a ability to possess trucks like some sort of monster-truck

Nidoqueen- we don't want that to happen because what happen in the 80's

Amy- I understand you guys are unforgivable

Nidoking- no the horse are very unforgivable

Nidoqueen- Amy you have to wait for the others to arrive

Nidoking- I send the mightyanas to guard the mustangs, and pokemon mustangs just in case of barbamon arrives early

Amy- agree, I have three other pokemon to prepare

Nidoking/Nidoqueen- agree amy

(meanwhile at the sierra navada, where the shaman horse main base located)

Flicka- what a get I idea of sending KO and greymon to colorado to make a change in some failing cattle ranch into something equine significance

Rain- agree you can't have good cattle ranch without horses, just like I did with equinefication in texas

Spirit- equinefication of Texas was my favorite ever since how rain took down the hill family back in 2009

*voice*- I heard that

Flicka- and the way how how I show that camilla la tejana was not being a actual tejana, I was priceless

*voice*- es esta decento la verder

(spirit's message have finally arrived, a Braviary with a message)

Spirit- my dear freind what the message says ( removes the message from the majestic bald eagle pokemon) thank you Stan (reads) OH MY STARS we have to send it to the Crystal Gems,rain you stay to take good care of camella, and the hank family

Rain- you got that sir

Spirit- trust me on this I might leave after this mission, because of…

Rain- I know about Luck, put i'm okay with it because we nomadic beings

(embrace with each other)

Spirit- Flicks come with me

Flicka- I bet this the last mission before I head to England as a Mystery horse

Spirit-Stan come with us

(spirit, flicka and braviary heading to tell the gems of the threat)

(meanwhile at steven's house the gems appears to be haunted by ghost)

Amethyst- what, what are you

Mismagius- help the spirit

Amethyst- I don't know what are you talking about

Mismagius- save us from the killing

Amethyst- get away (leaves the house and rest the ground shaking)

(froslass release ghostly wind around pearl)

pearl- *shaking* what…what… do you want for me

froslass- just understand this (unleash blizzard at pearl)

(ice cover pearl slide out of the house)

(garnet is about to attack dusknoir, but dusknior used Hex to Garnet)

Garnet- I can't movie

steven- don't worry I'll try to stop them ( trevenant interrupt steven)

Trevenant- we are the revenants

Steven why do you want

(spirit and ficka arrives)

Flicka- PAYBACK ( forms a dark energy around her hoofs, expand large enough to attack froslass and dusknoir)

Spirit- SPIRIT WIND (unleash a ghostly gust to attack Mismagius and trevanant)

Steven- spirit, flickr you guys came to save use

Flicka- alright ghost pokemon who brought you here

Froslass- it was trevenant's idea, I just want some fun (disappears in to the ice misty sky)

Mismagius- I just came to worn amethyst about revenant and slaughtered spirits (goes to her place- in the light house)

Trevenent- all right, the spirit from the forest and the other ghost was called by silver brumby and crowmon to have revenge

Spirit- is it because steven and the gems take down the llama

Dusknior- no he say it for revenge on humans for culling the mystical llama

Garnet- they lie you to stop use from taking down barbamon and the llama was actually a lie

dusknior- what (retreats to the light house) nope nope nope

trevenent- crowmon has some connections to demon lords

pearl- of course (blaziken/lucario appears)

Spirit- you see crowmon was TTG fuse together, the TTG was corrupted by the demon lords

flicka- I know silver got corrupted and gone rouge

Trevenent- how did you...

Flicka- we got enchange messages from flickr that she want to attack barbamon

Amethyst- wait if she want to take down barbamon, but why she use TTG

Spirit- I think is fire beat fire, I guess we either go on a mission or let Silver do it alone

Amethyst- Steven, Garchomp and I can come, because we beat Jasper before

Garnet- agree but this is risky

Redfire- I'll go with charizard

Pearl- alright but you need peridot and lapis for back up

Steven- what about the horse and you

Garnet- pearl and I will talk to the swords of justice, horse have to back up

Steven- what spirit, flicka your leaving

Spirit- well steven you see I have to go to bond with human girl Lucky because (reveals his blaze) I'm corrupting and I have to bond with lucky before I end up like Silver

Steven- be careful spirit

Spirit- I know

(Stan gives Spirit a lift)

Redfire- why are you living again, flicka

Flicka- I have to is my nomadic life, but at least we want to the Amazons

Charizard- agree

(flicks flies away, trevenant left, Garnet/pearl/blaziken/lucario head off to get Swords of justice)

Steven- looks like is just Charizard, Redfire and me

Amethyst- don't forget Garchomp and Samurott

Steven- all we have to do is go to the barn

(meanwhile at the barn)

Steven- peridot, lapis we got a mission do you want to come

Peridot- hey guys guess what we got (reveals metacross, manectric and keldeo)

Keldeo- I thought If peridot invited some of my friends

Lapis- and don't forget this (revels greninja)

Steven- I think we got ourselves a bigger army

Amethyst agree

(meanwhile at heartland amy is prepare to go on a mission)

Amy- (gets on her horse Spartan) all right al right krookadile, heliolisk, haxorus let's go

(her pokemon fallows her while she is riding Spartan)

END

 **Update** \- In honor of multi-part finale and Pokemon sun and moon, the multi-part finale is going to have tones of reference and crossovers in Steven universe/pokemon crossover-

crossover- ren/stimpy, cow/chicken, I am weasel, courage the cowedly dog, Pokemon (main), digimon (still), Heartland, mystery horse show on netflix (prelude), spirit riding free (prelude)

reference- doug (mentioned), wild thornberries (possible crossing over in flash back) King of the hill, camilla la tejana, Braviary's named is based on stan from American dad, tons of pokemon reference, the part about the birds harvesting is based on food prodect mascots, Sceptile name gex is a refrence of a forgotton video game character Gex


	16. Chapter 16- Crystal Titans

(meanwhile at the Misty Platue, near the Snowy mountains)

Pearl- Garnet, are you sure you a sure we are going to the right path

Garnet- Pearl, the Swords of justice is under the protection of Volcanion

Pearl- you mean the sacred spirit of the mountains and the member of the crystal gems

Garnet- yes *sees a pile of brumby bones* mmmm what just happen

Pearl- I thought he is the one protect the mountains from harm

( something out of the bush, is the Volcanion)

Volcanion- you humans just come her and bother with the mystical horse

Pearl- no V. is us

Volcanion- eat this piece of steam for dinner instead STEAM ERUPTION(unleash steam at the gems)

( pearl dodges and blow of the fog with spear by spinning it)

Volcanion- pearl?

(garnet block the steam with her gauntlets)

Volcanion- Garnet? I'm so sorry that i attack you, I that you were those pesky brumby cullers

Pearl- thats all right most pokemon thinks i'm a hunter though my spear, and why are humans..

Volcanion- they see the brumbies as pest for the native animals, *sigh* the truth is there mystical

Garnet- I already know about it, we need your help, If the silver kills her target, she will be corrupted

Pearl- or worst, she'll unleash the demon lord of gluttony

Volcanion- this looks like a job for the swords man, I was too busy with hunting

pearl- what do you hunt again, I thought you are protecter of all living creatures

Volcanion- I meant hunting for dog saddest and what the hell are there doing that they deserved

Garnet- to be bubbled right

Volcanion- I bubble one with strange eye marking that hangs and shot a dog, and BAM I got her

pearl- and the one that is the resposible for putting the fire cracker on the lab's mouth

Volcanion- well, I give them a steam bath punish them, you know I'm a guardian of all dogs

Garnet- is because you were a lion dog or something

Volcanion- is pretty obvious ruby/sapphire

(Garnet playfully punches vilcanion)

Volcanion- hold it your ruby is showing, now let's get the swords of justice

(the crystal Gems continue walks over the misty region, until they walk pass the graveyard)

Volcanion- *sigh* here lies the sum-bionic titan, what a major tragedy when Giratina kill them all

Garnet- I remember that I'm the one who fixed their robot freind when no one was looking

Volcanion- well is was my idea for the robot to live

Garnet- *drops a rose* the is for you octus, we missed you mate

Pearl- *weeping* I'll never forget the good times when Amethyst and liana hang out in beach city

Volcanion- and how amy explain human culture, go to funland and go out together at big donut

(pearl drop a rose and cries)

Pearl- I missed her Garnet

Garnet- *hugs pearl* I know, I'm the who interact with octus about their culture

Volcanion- what about Lace

Pearl- well he was mostly filled with angsty and stoic

Garnet- especially he tried to harm pearl

Volcanion- WHAT, when

Pearl- It was somewhere on a November, ever since pearl and lance never got along

(flashback, pearl and lance are having a sparing match, pearl got the upper hand)

pearl- come on lance, is the best you can..

(lance punch pear right on her nose)

Lance- don't ever prove your self that your better, ALL BECAUSE YOU STILL HAVE A FATHER

(looks at pearl- who is weeping and injured)

lance- I can..I can….I'm so…sorry *runs away*

Steven- Garnet, why the pretty boy hurt Pearl

Garnet- I got him steven

*later lance is just starring the beach motionless, Garnet arrives*

Garnet- mind, If i sit

Lance- whatever

*garnet sits next to lance*

Garnet- lance can you explain why did you hurt Pearl

Lance- why do you care

Garnet- because, I know that you seemed quite, you rarely get along with use

Lance-*sigh* I lost my father during during a mission

Garnet- I understand I lost my freind on a war, there a lot like a family

Lance- you don't get it ever since I lost my father I was bullied for not having a father

(attempts to cry, but hold back his tears)

Garnet- being bullied is very hard to get over it, but don't let those memories get to you

Lance- I tried to prevent therm, put they tried to kill me, I has in jail, but not him because his father

Garnet-That's ruff buddy Steven lost his mother at birth, ever since greg and us tries to cheer him

Lance- *smiles* and that's is why he is so cute, because you tried to cheer him by bit

Garnet- let me tried to cheer you a bit, do you want to go on a sparing match with me

Lance- okay,

(flashback ends)

Garnet- sadly he never forgive pearl, man the angsty got him a lot

*pearl got near the grave*

Pearl- Lance if Giratina never kill you, I might have something to say before

Garent- pearl, I think he did, when he left the earth to face giratina, he told me that to tell you sorry

Paerl- *weeps* he..he does have a heart

(volcanion drop roses)

Volcanion- come one lest go to get the swords justice, by the way Young Justice coming back

Pearl- really Thought they died or something

Volcanion- when they did died, but xernias promise he is going to review them

Garnet- is a worth a wait

pearl- when we see them

Volcanion- soon, but this time no cancer

(sees the grave of Teen titans)

Volcanion- what a major tragedy 10 years ago, they survive the attack, but not survive from illness

Pearl- you mean cancer

Garnet- cancer is the worst thing a hero could get

Volcanion- I understand you loss

(flashback 2006 after the battle against giratina)

Pearl- titans are you alright, titans

Amethyst- pearl I found best boy, he looks in a bad shape

Beastboy- what happen, they pain inside me

Amethyst- must be from the injury ( carries beast boy, and found rusty Cyborg)

Amethyst- I found him

Cyborg- is beast boy alright

Amethyst- he just injured, are you

Cyborg- I think i have a malware

( amethyst carries Cyborg)

*pearl sees Starfire with a gash on her stomach*

Pearl- I found her * insert rose tears while Starfire is groaning in pain* are you going to be alright

Starfire- maybe

Garnet *carries Raven* I found her, I can't determine if she is okay

Raven- I rather not talk about it

(robin appears, sees Starfire)

Robin- star fire, is she is going to be all right

Pearl- I can't really sure

Robin- star *touches her cheek* what about the others

Garnet- there all in a bad shape

*garnet narrates*-we send the titans to the hospital to heal all the titans,but they all got Stag IV cancer

Doctor- sorry, they got cancer this advance that that the chance of survival is slim

*pearl narrates*- they most likely got cancer from the dark matter that giratina unleashed

(gems cried from the news)

*days later*

Cyborg- beast boy are still alive, my rusty parts are spreading all round my flesh

Beast boy- I'm still alive (cough) If I don't make it for few days, Tell raven I loved her

Cryborg- I agree (both hug each other) You are my beat friend

*few days Cyborg and beast passed away*

( raven is meditating while she is dying)

Pearl- show we tell her that beast boy has passed on

Garnet- Raven, beast boy has passed *sniffs* I last words that he always loved you

(Raven collapsed)

Garnet- Raven, Raven

Pearl- She….

Garnet- shhhh there nothing we can do,I tried to talked to her but she was stick in the meditation pose

(right in the corner of the temple Amethyst crying for the loss of Cyborg and beast boy)

Amethyst- I… I all ways remember the times with each other

(at a bitter morning, robin is resting next to dying Starfire)

Robin- Star, we don't have much time left, but I want to know how much I…(tearjerking) love you

Starfire- *barely opening her eyes* I understand this strong bond you have with me *close her eyes*

Robin- even know I'm the quiet one but I think your the funniest, sweetest, beautiful person ever

(silent)

Robin- Star, star, STARFIRE

*pearl narrates* and that the day robin lost his cool and stoic

Robin- STAR, DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE

(gems drag dead star fire)

Robin- wait you can't STAR, STAR

(cuts to the grave of the other Teen titans)

Amethyst ( funeral dress)- Cyborg, beast boy, I'll never forget that we pull off biggest party *sobs*

Garnet- Raven, If you only you explain your father to me, I would help you

Pearl (tuxedo)- Robin is there something you like to say to your loved one

Robin (on a wheelchair with IV)- I miss you star fire

Pearl- *weeps* I understand your loss, I lost my loved one to the point I lost my edge

*garnet narrats*- few days later Robin died on his sleep

(Garnet, pearl, Amethyst cries helplessly at the temple, while outside greg and Steven appears)

Greg- oh boy a major tragedy for gems for losing The Teen Titains

Steven (toddler 4 yrs)- maybe I can talk to the

Greg- wait steven, they can't handle toddlers is too risky

*steven run toward the gems*

Steven- Amie, Amie whats wrong

(Amethyst sees steven, picks him up and pass on pearl)

Amethyst- pearl, look is Steven

Steven- Pearl whats the sad look

(pearl dry her tears and carry steven)

Pearl- aww he just a cutie

Amethyst- I know I think we should totally build a house for him

Pearl- we need Garnets approval

Steven- yay Garnet

Pearl- wait Steven be careful

(Steven just standing there motionless)

Steven- hey Garnet

(garnet notice steven)

*Garnet tears to come and starts the sobs while carries steven*

Amethyst- umm Garnet are you okay

Garnet- My future vision senses Steven will come here to stay, oh Steven I knew you will come

( everyone hugs steven)

Greg- what is going on

Pearl- Greg let use explain everything

Greg- agree

(back to the present)

Pearl- after that steven live with us after the teen titans funeral

Volanion- sound live a very sad story but at least you got better when steven stays with you Gems

Pearl- know lets get the swords of justice

(meanwhile at Rain's base, Rain looks sad while staring at the stars, until camilla shows up)

Camilla la Tejana- estas bien, Rain

bobby hill- you don't look very happy

Hank hill- is there something that bothering you, is this something to do with capturing us

Rain- no is the last time I had a owner

Hank- Little creek

Rain- no *sigh* is was few years ago

Redcorn- this little mare was left behind by a old man after he fell off form her back

Jacob- ever since, she start to dislike humans for thinking that the they only see horse like pearls

Hank- so that's why you capture us, because of the technology around texas makes the servants

Baby hill- look like a useless servant, but the truth is there are not servants, their…

Camilla- familia

( Rain starts to fell better)

Rain- how come, I kinda send you guys in a dungeon like place

Redcorn- you show how horse are like brothers

Jacob- not like something before jeeps are invented

Camilla- you show me what is like to be a Tejana without the knowledge of gun culture

hank hill- you though my family about see horse as a freind rather than a servent

bobby hill- teaching how horse played a rollin Texas history, it was so cool

Rain- *smiles* you guys thought me a lesson, humans can learn from their mistakes

( all hug Rain)

( some where gengars are coming from some where)

hank hill- what are those

Rain- everyone to the shelter know, their are demonic ghost of slaughtered mustangs

Camilla- they look very angry

Rain- yes, they think humans are heartless that they deserved to be suffered more than death

bobby- what about this mass herd in spain

Rain- those are mega-gengar there are the corrupted spirits of spanish horse that are slaughter for

Camilla- let me guess economy issues was so hard hard that they have no capacity what is life

Rain- correct, looks like your lesson has been completed

( every one left, while rain stargazes)

Rain- Spirit is the one who understands about the similarities between horse and pearls

(Flashback, before Little creek goes on a mission to find spirit after rain got injured)

Little Creek- Rain, I know you early recover from a shot wound but we have to save horses and….

( Rain knocks him off)

Rain- for what, after you save them, you'll sill want to tame Spirit so it could be like your servant

Little creek- what are you saying

Rain- after all the time with spirit, I learned that horse have a reason to be free and ( tearjerking)

Little Creek- come on girl, horses are our sacred brothers that served to be loyal to be with man

Rain- I fell hurt when you realize that horse are like pearls- gem that are made to be served

Little creek ( tearjerking)- you are right right rain, but you forgot the pearl from the Crystal Gems

Rain- what is she like

Little creek- she has similar traits to spirit- loyal, free spirit, hates to be served, brave and other things

Rain- I didn't now that

Little creek- Crystal gems sees pearl like her own gem and understands freedom beliefs, please un..

Rain- I understand

(flashback end)

Rain- but the strangest part is he was going to call spirit 'Turok' though his relations with dinosaurs

Hank- what are going to do

Rain- is either go to the bunker or prove that your selfless to live

Camilla- I have a idea (whispers rains ears)

Rain- that could

(the armies of mega-gengar gets near until Rain starts on two feet holding Camilla with her forelegs

Rain- How can I take care of this human

(armies got confused)

Rain- she sold everything, her car, her house; but she can't sold me because of how selfless is she

(mega-gengar stand back and goes to the other direction)

Hank- we did it

(everyone cheers sans Rain)

Rain- *sigh* Gems how will you beat those

(meanwhile back to snowy mountains)

volcanion- know her we are *howls* (beat) *hooves beating closer* gems is the swords of justice

Terrakion- volcanion, what is the signal, a mission that I've ben waiting for (volcanion mounts him)

Virizion- what is going on pearl, we heard about silver with crowmon (pearl mounts her) be gentle

cobalion- get on me Garnet we may have to face a army of horse Revenants, I call YJ for back up

Garnet- *mounts cobalion* we got the swords of justice, all right to the nearest warp pad

all- TO THE NEAREST WARP PAD

* the Crystal Gems ride over the horizon*

(end)

Update- The flashback segment has crossover of symbionic titan in the first and second is Teen titans

Real-life: reference Volcanion is based on Japanese lion-dogs that known to scare away from evil spirits, those sadist are based on real life al least punishment from the lion-dog pokemon is worth it, the dead brumbies are based on a issue about killing the mystical horse of the snowy mountains- even for the protection of the willd life


	17. Chapter 17-Dark Horse

(hackmon *narrating*- there are exact six demon lords but most of the world believe there is four- the griffons are the demon lords of pride because they believe that there are best because they believe the world is too juvenile, demon lord of gluttony: Skullbaluchimon he exist for what the hell are humans are been eating/hunting. Recently as the 70's when the humans mistakenly killed a Orca-( the secret whale of the oceans/ kyogre's kin) the demon possessed the male to kill the humans drown himself in grief, and commanding feral dogs and houndooms for the humans wrong doing like the time at the amazon back in 2004 or other sadist crap in recent years)

(flash back at the amazon rainforest, at the forest floor their is a set of dog bones)

Skullbaluchimon- well, well, well, this family man eat his family dog while he was stranded in the Amazon Rainforest where there is tons of fruits and insects, you can play that game. *converts the set of bones and summons a houndoom to take his place* dogs man's best friends right?

Houndoom- yes

Skullbachimon- and do you what happen when a man made a sin by eating a dog like some kind of animal

houndoom- spirits of dogs will go on a revenge rampage

*evil laughs*

(timeskip to a burning house, the man tries to save his wife and baby but the houndoom)

Houndoom- where do you think you meatbags are going

(Flicka and Silver arrives)

Flicka *saves the family*- your husband eat the dog is a sin, in order have a normal life your family will have to go on a vegetarian diet for life

houndoom- you think those humans deserves forgiveness INFERNO (breaths blue fire at Flicka)

Silver- I got you sis *froze the flames* WATER BARRAGE (cover her self with water wings and slams at the hellhound)

Flicka- *chanting voodoo to seal houndoom to the vase* silver you have to get rid of it

Silver- yes

(later in November 2011)

Skullbachimon- *goes to the cave touch Silver's gemstone* you think you can forgive humans what about the ones that slaughter/eat horses because there not as important, or even a pest of the outback, you are a silver brumby and do you know what are humans are doing *laughs* DEADLY FEAR *slowly corrupting Silver brumby*

(flashback ends)

*Steven, Peridot, lapis and others warped to heartland and feast their eyes with beautiful rocky mountains region filled with wild horse mustangs, rapidash mustangs, tauros, girafirag, zebstrika, sawbuck, torcoal resting the shade, and cowboys/heardsman/farmers riding on their horses and gogoats*

All- Wow

Peridot- this is most beautiful place I ever seen

Lapis- I expected to be modern, I guess people like the last o old fashion

Keldeo- is the horses idea lapis

Redfire- I always dreamed this place to be earthy

Steven- that's right redfire, this place has most untouched by technology

Charizard- except that there is a rural town

Steven- oh right

*realized is guarded by mightyana*

Steven- why are they guarded by those guys

Keldeo- because someone sell their meat for greedy

(meanwhile at the totem pole with set of wolfs and the eeveluions)

silver- those stray-lords are bunch of feral cats do you what I mean balto, like sure they don't realize that someone working for them is responsible for the deadly sin and many many deaths. Flickr did nothing because she is sissy. Once I get my claws on kill buyer that send 2000 of there kin to slaughter, I'll shove his scalp on there faces

\- do think that's a little extreme, I know you are part of mustang revolution guerrilla group that inspired by Crystal Gems but do you think that you take it too far as a terrorist

*silver snaps, the vase is braking from her back, the skin keeps falling*

Silver *corrupting*- you just saying that because dogs are very loyal, but some humans tried to eat their flesh. There should have no reason for humans too eat dog meat like some humans send brumbies and mustangs to slaughter for food. * vase shatters, spreading a blue energy* their is no reason humans should exist in this world

*ghost of balto- a lycanroc*- I…I..all I can say that humans only care about them selves and have gluttony *sigh* this is why Old Joe was a Vegan guru- to eliminate gluttony from this world

*Silver skin fall off revealing a glowing blue skeleton, grows wings made of bones*

Skullbaluchimon- finally after several years of corrupting this brumby, I can finally control her body

*ghost*- what…..what do you think are you going to do

Skullbaluchimon- I am going to make humans suffer for there actions

*ghost*- why

Skullbalucimon- because they think mustangs and brumbies are like feral cats with romanticism that should be eliminated

*ghost*- what do you mean mustang need to be eliminated

Skullbalucimon- there was a deal that 40,000 will be killed if Spirit doesn't do something to control them

*ghost*- but he can't, he is a revolutionist and…and

Skullbalucimon- this means war *howls*

(1,700 gengars appears in random places in the world)

barbamon- oh crap Gengars are coming and I need to *transform into emboar*

Mega-camerupt- oh no you don't, I know who you are babramon and by judging the fear of sudden gengar- it was you

emboar- OH crap, I'm going to get creamed by a meatbag

Mega-camerupt- wow you can tell what is food or not food EARTHQUAKE *shake the ground rapidly until he got dizzy and collapse* now amy

Amy- good boy Copper, krookadile go *krookadile used outrage with crunch*

Emboar- why I choose the take form of a pork chop

Amy- stop winey about pigs, they have feelings you bastard, haliolisk use TUNDER *release intense electric attack* haxorus do your thing *use outrage to knock out cold* lets finish him Spartan *spartan reveals that he is actually a mudstale, he is about to strike but a certain digimon interrupt*

(skullbalucimon reveals himself)

Amy- Oh no I have to call for help *runs away*

(meanwhile were Steven and the other are)

Peridot- guys I heard some something

lapis- it must be trouble we have to go, come on greninja

Amethyst- I'll go with you lapis, come on k'nuckles and garchomp

*leaves*

*amy arrives with all of her pokemon*

Steven- hey look company

Amy *looks at steven*- OMG that is the cutest human boy I ever seen, Hi my name is Amy the horse whisper and this Spartan and those little cute guard pokemon are- Haliolisk, Haxorus, krookodile

Steven- I'm Steven, these are the gems- peridot, lapis and Amethyst there like my family

*looks at the gems heading for crowmon*

Amy- where did crowmon appeared

Steven- I don't know but we must look for silver a corrupted gem

Amy- you mean the skeleton that looks like a horse about to kill a another demon lord

Steven- what?

(silver beats the crap out of emboar while steven and amy are just watching the battle)

Skullbaluchimon- and this is for questioning a beautiful cinnamon roll for liking horse so much that slaughter them is a crime

Emboar- be…be….because the weather gods have respect on animals but not humans, second I stop human crime

Skullbaluchimon- Grave bone ( stomps on him) because they have respect all living things equally you homocentric fascist, and second focusing on one thing is for foals

*beating continues*

emboar- *dizzy* the the reason…. i….. send…because of reforming into meat for….greed reason

Skullbaluchimon- *butterflies swarm* sorry I can't understand a word yo saying, sound like you are speaking in babbles *her sharp wing faces towards to him* LIVE IN FEAR WITH DEADLY FEAR* ( butterflies and gengars warms on him)

emboar- no..no.. not the mustangs, don't ran over me, there's too many, I'm dying, forgive me, no, NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ( silver opens her mouth to swallow the swarm, send the demon lord back to hellish oblivion )

Skullbaluchimon- who is the meat now *laughs like a maniac* Now it is I'm * eyes glows red, the skeleton turns blues and glows* DEMON LORD OF GLUTTONY I punish for those who eats by eating them * laughs like a manic*

(Steven and amy looks away)

Amy- did she just ate…

Steven- I don't even want to talk about it; If flicka was in that moment, she would ask Spirit to poof her

Skullbaluchimon- *sniffs* I smell greedy man flesh

Amy *mounts on spartan* guys we have get out of here

Steven- why she is going to attack us with hunger

Amy- she will on a rampage and eat human to pay for their actions

Steven- like seeing horse like a meat after there not use instead of a sacrificial care

Redfire- yes steven, Charizard you know what to do

Charizard- agree *becomes mega-charizard* Flare Blitz (fire erupts everywhere)

Redfire (as wargrowlmon) we have to fight him together ( blast missiles)

(silver cover herself with her wings)

Skullbaluchimon- you think that you something ( summons 1,700 gengars) DEADLY FEAR

Redfire- there's too many

mega Charizard X- We need fused, as long we stick togather

Redfire- If you only agree with it ( they both fused into houhoumon)

houhoumon- lets dance STARLIGHT EXPLOSION ( unleash rain of fire)

Skullbaluchimon- *groans* chicken why you join allies with humans, you know they eat you. Mustangs attack

(Gengars unleash dark pulse at the attack)

Skullbaluchimon- you mustangs can distract the bird while I look for humans ( fly away)

(Steven, amy and her pokemon are hiding under a dead tree)

Amy- don't make any sound

Steven- agree, let's wait until the gems came

( meanwhile few minutes away from heartland the gems on the swords of justice made it but their interrupted by a horde of mega-gengars 75,000 guarding the field)

Pearl- how we going to pass them

Volcanion- I blame humans for this, this is exactly what happen you send the legendary horse to slaughter instead of much more humane sacrifice donation to sanitary when spain got to a depression

Garnet- there is no way way we could pass them

Flicka-I think you need some company

( flicka brought aqualad, robin, superboy, miss martian, tigress, zataana, speedy, rocket, batgirl, beastboy, blue beetle, bumble bee, lagoon boy, wonder girl, tempest and static)

(Crystal gems, swords of justice)- Young justice

Aqualad- the plan is simple but bit risky, we have too distract the gengars while you gems have get pass them to get to steven

Robin- and show Teen titans go who's boss

Speedy- at least we have to stick together

Flicka- FOR STEVEN

All- FOR STEVEN,

(mega-gengars start to charge right at them)

Garent- Charge

( young justice and the gems start charging while garnet and pearl summon their weapons)

Volcanion- Swords of justice, ready

( coralino, Terrakion and Viridian start to glow and then they grow horn right on their for heads while their charging)

(both armies collide)

(back to the log)

Steven- I wonder what the gems taking so long

Amy- Steven look is toucannon

Toucannon- Steven got something to tell you from flicka

Steven- Where is pearl and garnet

Toucannon- there with the swords of justice and young justice fighting a mass army of dead Andalusian horse- there very angry about humans

(steven looks down)

Amy- I don't worry stevenat least we have to fight that demon lord, what do you say, partners

Steven- partners

(end)

update- balto reference and allusion to real life issue about slaughtering mustangs. Crossover- Heartland a canadian Western drama about Amy a horse wrangler with a special gift. Emboar is a metaphor for a killer-buyer about horse is no different than any meat animal and his personality is based any a trauma event that cause me to become obsessed with equine studies


	18. Chapter 18- the Crow

(meanwhile at the oblivion void)

(rose voice)- The Crystal Gems have a reason to stay on earth; to resolve (giving up home world), not killing any living creatures, living here possibility of having efforts, and be very mindful

(old joe voice)- humans need to understand four different ways about suffering; reason to exist, despair, unloved and not getting what they want so they could librate from their sinful desires

(steven voice)- what is sacrificial care, who is the sacrifice part

(spirit voice)- people giving up their energy to show others mercy two ways

Emboar- what is the point

(spirit voice)- one is the physical- you feed them, give them a home, nurse the ill, rescue the prisoned, hide the dead underground

Emboar- why not just sold the…

(spirit voice) the second kind is spiritual way- train the unlearned, council the mindless, destroy evil, punish the prejudice ones and heal the that got corrupted

(steven voice)- that Gems tell be that when I started living with the gems

(spirit voice)- is because the Gems has learning what is true justice

*tears role down embers face*

Emboar- I think I take back what I said about the horse, not because of hurting Silver or the weather gods feeling about my idiotic ideal that horse are like more than just prey animals; *weeps tears* because I lived in a harsh life in a ghetto when there so much crime, to the point I see humans as nothing like prey animals, Years later I Started in training with the swords of justice, they kick me out for being careless. I have no idea what I think is wrong, thee right all along about horse are special spiritual being. I just being so stupid because I thought humans are the far important beings that is far more focused on ( cries ) that horse are just a phase, I'm sorry that I was just a idiot. Sorry I send horse to death camp like…human-kind was ruled by a fascist totalitarian.

Arceas- I forgive you Emboar, you learned how to convince your actions that hurt the very feeling that my weather brothers respect horse like a sacred animals

Emboar- but why

Arceas- My son, have you heard the komodo dragon totem

Emboar- I thought it was a legend

Arceas- no is very real

*gasp*

(back to Heartland, Alberta)

Steven- what are we going to do with Silver, Houhoumon as to distract the mustangs

Amy- don't panic Steven my father's freind can hep us White feather

Steven- who is he

Amy- a golf enthusiast, my spiritual instructor, and a dinosaur hunter *writing a message and ties on Toucanon* you got this and be careful with the blue woodpecker- their pesky

(few minutes later)

Steven- Amy what are those

Amy- those are breloom, in canada their called the diggers- unlike the amazonian breloom, their adapted to live the mountains

(the breloom twins spots Steven and amy, they set a call)

White feather- all right I'm coming (spots amy) Amy?

Amy- White tail can you help us

(sees the Skullbaluchimon)

White feather- Brelooms you know what to do ( brelooms twins use dynamic punch, knocking the demon-lord possessed Silver out cold) Steven, you have get in the cave

Steven- what about Amy

Amy- don't worry steven I'll keep an eye on Silver while you're gone, if she wakes up my pokemon can distract her

(Houhoumon use firebird flare (covered himself with fire, and rams to the ground) at the 1,700 gengar, knocking them out and Houhoumon defused)

Steven- guys are you okay

Charizard- I'm fine

Red fire- man that's way too many gengar to round up

( Gengar wakes up, Charizard and Redfire gasp)

Redfire- let's go to the cave before they wakes up

(Steven, Redfire, Charizard enter the cave)

Redfire- Steven, did you know the spotted-mustang named ghost that hates Amy because humans, because of how humans (kill buyers) are going sending her to slaughter is actually Silver

Steven- I did not know that, WOW what is that *looking at the komodo dragon totem pole

Redfire- looks like a statue made from Terra Nova end up in canada

Charizard- agree

(Steven Gem start to glow while the totem pole glows as well, unleash a Komodo dragon spirit- looks like modern Komodo dragon but with frills and back sail)

Komodo dragon Spirit/Taylor- Lucas taylor If you seen me right know, is been 12,850 years since your past life left this world

Steven- Lucas Taylor, but my name is Steven Universe and my dad is Greg (de mayo) Universe

Komodo dragon spirit/ Taylor- Is because your father tried to form rose into a human being though pregnancy, but sadly gems are sterile. She was so depressed that she came to this very spot to tell the great spirits and gods to give her a baby and her becoming human. Then, come down my son Lucas Taylor- as a komodo dragon made her dream come true, because in his previous life did a great harm in Terra nova that he regret for his actions. Then Xernias agree with him because he convected his errors and then he made him human again by becoming Rose Quartz's baby as the next life.

(Steven tears up, and he dry him self)

Steven- what happened to Lucas, I mean to me in the previous life

Komodo Dragon spirit/ Taylor- he betrayed me by going The Sixers as a form revenge because I let my own wife to die just to save him, the rest is Terra Nova history. Then every thing change when the nine-tailed foxes (several renamon) attacked and then great white spirit to guide us, at this moment we have to go naive and tamed the slashers, accerators and gualongs. Then the great war that brought Terra nova, The Sixers and the phoenix group to demise, by unleash yvetal- the god of destruction and change.

Steven- That sounds intense, then explain about the komodo dragons that you become

Taylor- At the heat of battle komodo dragon killed us, all because I thought there cowards.

Steven- how did your people end up here all the way to Amazon

Taylor- After the war many of the dinosaurs got wounded, all we have to do is show mercy by sacrificing our energies to take care of the creatures. Years later, we have to migrate all-around the earth as a fresh start, thus Here is the resting spots for the Taylors.

Steven- Thats,the most beautiful story I ever heard

Taylor- Steven I think you need this *gives steven a digivice* the gods says this summon the legendary digimon knight, my son remember don't let me down like the last time

Steven- I promise

(meanwhile at the Rocky mountains)

(crowmon flies over the mountains, a herd of green scaled Dakotarapters known as enoraptor/ enos got scared)

Peridot- hey don't scar of the ET (referring herself as a extraterrestrial) like Dakotaraptors, they have feelings like gems

*crowmon stares Peridot*

Peridot- Eeep

( manectric, and metagross Mega-evolves and guards peridot)

Crowmon- can't…stop…going to attack….can't stop pathetic FLAMING CLAWS ( prepare to slash them with fire in his claws)

Metagross- METEOR MASH ( about to ram on crowmon)

Manectric- ELECTRO CHARGE ( about to ram crowmon) eat this piece of you for dinner

Crowmon- eh…eh…eh you idiot you think you can play that game FIRE JEWELS ( shoots fire wither his weapon on his wing)

*both dodges and hit crowmon with a critical hit.

(destabilizing and defusing from the effect revealing Teen titans tried to escape the forced fusion, leaving Amethyst shocked)

Crowmon (distorted)- I can't ( the effect continues but the digivice forcing the titans to be fused) KEEP IT TOGETHER (blast thunder from her weapons right at the pokemon, deactivate mega evolution)

Peridot- she is too powerful

Lapis- that because they're fused, greninja you now what to do

Greninja- I actually ( reveals that he's Ash-greninja) you can call me Ash ( use night slash at crowmon)

Crowmon- great speed but I was programmed to be a ninja too BLACK FEATHER ( cover the skies dark) DOKKOSHO ( unleashing a electric attack, paralyzing Ash-greninja

Ash-greninja- I can't move

Lapis-I'll look after you, Amethyst she yours know

Samurott- all right Amethyst you know the drill

Amethyst- no, stay here

Samurott- what but why, I thought we can do it together with vikingmon

Amethyst- not know Samerott (lasso samurott with her whip) I can't risk hurting my freind

Samurott- what are talking about

Amethyst- Cyborg and beast boy, even they're cancer but deep down I know that there suffering from the cancer and being forced fused. (mount on Garchomp) you know what to do ( mega evolves) Take us to the sky

Mega garchomp- agree (flies away)

Amethyst- you got this DRAGON CLAW ( mega garchomp slash crowmon)

Crowmon- you think yo can play that game

Amethyst- you think you pick fights like that, get a life like you used to do

Crowmon- fighting is my life does what the egocentric justice do runt

Garchomp- so, she has other stuff to dojust fine dragon rush ( cover himself with blue aura in a form of a dragon, hits crowmon hard enough to to defused)

Crowmon- auuugh… must keep i…umm I'm sorry (defusing revealing the Teen titans tries to escape the grasp of the forced fused)

Amethyst- Cyborg, beast boy keep try to escape the grasp

*crowmon glitches*

TTG beast boy- Amethyst is….that you

TTG cyborg- What have been doing over 3 years, this feels like cancer

Amethyst- fight back, don't let cancer get to you, I know you can do it TEEN TITANS GO *echos*

(crowmon start refusing)

Crowmon- stop….must resist…..pathetic, we've back for too long, for what, your are TTG you serve to prove your self justice is based mankind ego *attacks amethyst but flashback happens when Amethyst have a great party with Teen Titans* (gasp) I'm sorry

Garchomp- Amy are hurt, let me have them

Amethyst- no this is just me and Crowmon, (to crowmon) guys is me Amethyst, don't you remember, before you guys are cancerous egocentric maniacs *crowmon backs away* the time you actually fight bad guys in the name of justice, the time you babysit Steven *crowmon backs away* how you swear to defeat humans from harms way, not just *cries* gag jokes, party, do nothing, be cancerous to everyone so much that they can't take super hero seriously, and not corrupting your reputation *hugs crowmon* remember this just happen 10 years ago

(digivitice appears aside amethyst)

Crowmon- Amethyst prepare your your self TO GET DUNK ON, MINION STORM (blast yellow beams and burst into millions of laser beams)

mega Garchomp- Amethyst look out ( get hit by minion storm)

Amethyst- Garchomp no, why does the TTG deserve this, why they need all the attention they need based on their egocentric personality, why they push all the Flagons knights and Young Justice send to darkness, why there want to end up like those little yellow cancer like monsters, why they need all those things (digivice glows) the only thing they deserve is true justice

( mega-garchomp start to glow)

Garchomp- mega-garchomp digivolve to (evolves) rizegreymon

Amethyst- you digivolve

Crowmon- what, you want some more

Peridot- hey, stop push around Amethyst like that, why don't you pick some one on your size

Crowmon- thats taught for you at least I'm a adore fancy object, you just a joke

Peridot- That's tough for you at least people like jokes YOU CLOD, hit Keldeo

(keldeo digivolves into Chirinmon, rizegreymon mounts on him)

Crowmon- this can't be good

*chirimon charges at him*

Rizemon- Trident revolver ( shoots Crowmon three times destroying the metallic weapons on their wings)

Chirimon- Wind cutter sword ( clashes crowmon with his horn)

Crowmon- look what have you done losers, I'm a mess, I'll be back till I get what I want, just you wait

Amethyst- don't come back tim your sorry for your actions

Lapis- guys I think we got a bigger problem

*army of mega-gengar charges right at them*

Rizegreymon- don't worry I'll take care mess

*charges at the army*

(to be continue)

Cross over- full detail with Terra nova, the brelooms as diggers and mention of eno is based on dinosapein and teen titans go are embarrassment to superheros cartoons, more digimon

Reference- crowmon personally is allusion about Teen Titans are run by jerks that care about nothing and egocentric

Theme- Egocentric is bad


	19. Chapter 19- Silver vs Steven

(Hackman narrates)- The crystal gems/ swords of justice has keeping the natural order stable- from saving the everglades from the infestation while Garnet predicts the humans use the gators to control in 2010, to warn the humans about going to the arctic ocean that is filled with eeletrik and eeleltros in 2003, to keldeo fishing snake head fish to make sure their controlled, swords of justice rescue several lives from grizzly bears, Volcanion hog hunts in the American landscape, Keldeo made huge round-up to save the escaped wild animals from hunters and fight them to teach them a listen in 70's Texas, Volcanion warning people about snakes, Keldeo took down a ranch of enoraptors to make space for Tejano equine base 2010

(Zygarde narrates)- some times order has to fight nature from fight crocs/gators to save human lives, fight Anacondas in the Amazon and agree people to don't touch them, fight and relocate the pterosaurs from Turkey in 2004, fight a GMO (to cure alzheimer) Garchomp that later befriended by Amethyst in new millennia, fight more Garchomps with Carnotaurus DNA (made in Homeward) and later neutralize and send it to Alola in 2010's, Garnet destroys a ekans/arbork forced fusion from gem homeworld in 1999, Crystal Gems fighting against gem-made dinotigermon- some in pacific coast in 2002 and others in fiji in 2004-then send back to the digital world, fight against Gem- enhanced Komodo dragons/kommo-o in 2000's in Hawaii, got locked in battle between a gem-made Emeriosaur and a saltwater croc, and don't get me started with The gems has to fight a gem-treated monster called pteracuda ( barracuda/ Terra nova horned pterosaur)

(Spirit narrates)- now what will steven fight

(back to the cave)

Steven- hey reefier what is this

Redfire- that is a Digigvice that is summoned by you

Steven- what that mean

Redfire- is either the bond between you digimon or the messages from the past

Steven- Redfire what was the last time you were before you stay with me

Red fire- I was in Kentucky for a quite while

Charizard- Redfire was having missions about what is actually to be justified, he was a hero

Redfire- there was this man named Raylan Givens, I think he was sacked by the horse by living a ail-west life without any horses

Charizard- they teach time what is to be living in a wild-west and understand true justice

Steven- justice as in spiritual mercy

Redfire- yes, we show the true crime of the state is derby horse race- a sport that teach humans to treat horses as nothing as a money bags or betting tickets

Charizard- If there no use there sendto japan for breeding horse and later slaughter

Steven- gross

Redfire-I know, know lets get out

*screech*

Steven- what was that

Redfire- pterobuzzers, in the legends this hawk like creature the descents of pterosaur species from there Terra Nova.

*left the cave*

Redfire - the reason Brumbies are very mystical

(pterobuzzards arrives)

Mega-Charizard X- I'll protect you steven flare blitz ( fire erupts from the ground, hits the flyers but they gut pissed they attack charizard) ARGH those four wing are everywhere

Steven- why they extra pair of wings for some reason

Redfire- there mutated by the Homeworld gems, Steven I thank you need to use the digivice

Steven- Digivice activate *Steven and redfire fused while the blast push the flyers away)

mega-Charizard X - *gasp* you fused into Galletmon

Galletmon- get on charizard, we have to get to the others

(baluchimon wakes up, brelooms start to strike)

Skullbaluchimon- you not going to get away with it GRAVE BONE *stomps on them, the brelooms dig right into white feather side*

Whitefeather- Amy she is yours

*Spartan is so scared that remains behind Amy*

Amy- is okay Spartan, let the guard drake take care of her. haliolisk THUNDER *haliolisk release large lighting strike at skullbaluchimon, resulting paralyze* kroocadile CRUNCH *kroocadile bites her in the snout, groans in pain* haxorus OUTRAGE *haxorus went on a massive out rage at her*

skullBaluchimon- *laughs* you think you humans are going gate away with your problems by pursuing like that, your attack is at the wrong direction*gengars strand Amy and her pokemon, and a swarm of butterflies appears*Let me show you how is done DEADLY FE-

Galletmon- stop, don't hurt my friends

skullbaluchimon- no dijimos fused with a human * purple feathers grows all over her wings* this is not fear * third eye appears at the center* how is possible

(flashback when Steven and Redfire fused)

Steven- where i am,

khatun (beatrice the bluebird)- your in the unknown

Steven- why I brought here

khantun (beatrice the blue bird)- you are the one with a special task in the your world

Steven- what I'm going to do

Khantun- you must bring the silver ghost her, but first you must go *steven is about to be send back to the earth*

Steven- what is it, what am I supposed to do

(flashback ends)

Skullbachimon- what a lovely day outside, pidgy are singing, rose are blooming, this days people like you should go to oblivion.

(galletmon used lighting joust but missed)

Skullbaluchimon- you think I goo easy on you, after you done to _my people_

(use grave stomp, galletmon dodge the bone stump)

Skullbaluchimon- look like you going to have a bad time, lets go brother culler

(use deadly fear, galletmon barely miss)

Skullbaluchimon- you do realize gem's determination are unstable

(galletmon dodges Grave stomp move)

Skullbaluchimon- I gets your mad cause your a coward, even I fight forever

(galletmon strikes her)

Skullbaluchimon- you tried to break me, (regenerates) l'll come back swifter, cause I'm a better spirit than you. I'M FIGHT FOR FREEDOM AND I'M ENLIGHTED THAN YOU

(sets a barrage of deadly fear, Gallentmon tries to badges all of them)

Skullbaluchimon- This is were I show who's boss, your culling will never end, can you feel all the mortal sins crawling on your back

(gallantmon tries to use lighting joust but miss)

Skullbaluchimon- If you tried to spare me, but your kind didn't my brothers, do you want sent the horse to suffer, I'M INSPIRATION

( a blue bird passed on gallantmon)

khantun- you know what to do

(inside of gallantmon Steven prepares a Z-move)

Steven- shield of the just ( charged blast released from his shield, made a direct hit but the blast as so great both of them are sent to the unknown)

Amy- Steven, steven

( meanwhile Rizegreymon continues to fight but mega-gengar stop fighting)

Rizegreymon- what just happen

Peridot- they just stop fighting,keldeo change back

Keldeo- *de-digivolve* what, I thought they can't stop

Amethyst- I wonder whats steven up to

manetric/metagross- amethyst/ lapis, the gems

lapis- I'm going to check on the others, ash-greninja come with me

(both flew)

(the gems, swords of justice, young justice fight untilmega-gengar stop fighting)

Aqualad- what is going on

Garnet- may steven did something that made the army to stop fighting

Volcanion- like what

Garnt- I can't tell, but my future vision sense that steven will posed out from the other dimension

Pearl- what dimension

(Amy arrive on top of spartan and along side, her pokemon)

(back to unknown, gallantmon and skullbaluchimon landed on a kingwhamon with forest filled with trend snakes and slug like animals)

Skullbaluchimon- where are we, are we dead

Gallantmon- no, we are in the unknown

Skullbaluchimon- looks like ultra-space (looking at slugs) gross

gallantmon- can you explain what going on with you with the humans

Skullbaluchimon- you don't get it humans have commented several mortal sins with the mystical animals: apostasy-culling the brumbies and see mustang as as pest, endangering, murder, extortion like kill buyers, lies, sacrilege-the damage they cause to the life of the saved beast, simony like killer buyers

(gallantmon tears up from steven's side of the digimon)

(meanwhile at heartland, came back)

Peridot- lapis did find anyone

Lapis- I see the crystal gems, a lion-looking dog, three horse and a group of humans standing while mega-gengar are in dormant stage ( flies away with greninja) fallow me

Amethyst- Knuckes, Garchomp follow lapis ( the duo node and tart to fallow lapis)

Peridot- (mount on keldeo) all right manectric and metagross you know what to do ( all follow lapis)

(meanwhile at the field)

Pearl- Garnet is Amethyst, peridot, lapis and their pokemon

(three swords of justice embrace keldeo)

Keldeo- I miss you guys, I thought I will be a goner when a army mega-gengar attack

Amethyst- Wait are those Young justice or I'm just dreaming

Volcanion- those are the real young justice, there brought back with out the same trait that TTG have

Amethyst- AWESOME, I can't wait to tell every thing about….wait were's steven

Pearl- Garnet sense he end up in the ultra-space

Peridot- will come back

Garnet- yes but I can't tell how along

Amy *on Spartan*- please came back steven

(everybody is in shocked about Steven's disappearance)

(back to the unknown)

Gallentmon-*tearjerking* Silver, humans re not the only one that commented mortal sins

skullbaluchimon- than who also commented sins too

Gallantmon- the gems first the gems came to earth to destroy earth so they could make their colony, during the war they also slaughter each other

skullbaluchimon- how should I trust you

Gallentmon- my human freind is not just a human, but half human and the other half is rose quartz. She give up her self to bring steven to this world

*silver starts to coll down, blue glow fads, bone wing replaced by water wings*

Silver/skullbaluchimon- Rose quartz, a protecter of all living things and guide to mercy of all creatures. Why would she give up her self to become a far more selfish creature

Steven- because Rose shattered Pink diamond in the past

Silver- Pink Diamond, the only thing I remember that she killed every living thing, but when rose shattered I was happy about her actions, she was a idol to me, and one day I want to inspire her BY SHATTERING THE FIRST GEM HYBRID ( prepare to attack gallantmon) and then destroy the humans

Gallantmon- Lighting joust ( stabs silver) OH NO WHAT HAVE I DONE

Silver- I knew you like those culler you SON OF A-*poofs*

(gallantmon defuse)

Redfire- we did it, I save you form the…

(steven bubbled Silver's gem, he looks depressed)

Steven- If only she understood humans make mistake requires for forgiveness

Redfire- Oh Steven, I got you

( they start to look at the sunrise, Solgaleo appears)

Solgaleo the sun/star god- return to you realm

( send steven, redfire and bubbled Silver back to alpha earth)

Steven- what happen (sees gems an their pokemon and massive army of mega-gengars)

Amy- Steven (dismounts spartan and hugs steven) your okay, wheres silver

(Steven shows everybody bubbled Lapis lazuli, Amy and her pokemon gasp )

Steven- I'm sorry Amy, Silver brumby hates humans due their selfish nature

Amy- If only I could tell her that their are selfless humans (mounts Spartan) let's go haliolisk, krookadile, and haxorus to the city for a promotion to tell Canada to stop slaughtering mustangs for meat, If there is a possibility for her (Silver brumby) to change her mind about humans ( all left the group)

Nightwing- I'm sorry brumby for our species to be selfish like this, lets go Young Justice to look for new base ( all YJ left)

(Swords of justice, Volcanion get near to Steven)

Steven- brumbies I'm so sorry about Silver brumby, If theirs any thing that Australian can do

Volcanion- *carry the bubbled Silver* All we wanted is to preserve the wild mystical horse, but every ting is different

Steven- but why would Australian would do such a thing

Volcanion- the the government wanted the save the native pouched-mammals from total extinction

Steven- even it means to cull it

Volcanion- yes, even it means to cull it. Swords if Justice lets go (left along side with the bubbled gem)

* the mega- gengars left *

Peridot- where are their going

Garnet- their going to north Africa to rest until last demon lord appears or humans made similar mistake

Lapis- looks like greninja and I have to back to the barn *flies off with Greninja*

Peridot- wait for me lapis *mounts on keldeo and then keldeo mounts on metagross* go after her

Metagross- agree *carries manetric*

Peridot- what are you going to do keldeo

Keldeo- not much, I want to spent time with you since you called yellow diamond a clod

*peridot giggles*

(love like you plays)

*steven looks down while 1700 gengars just looking at him*

Garnet- whats wrong Steven

Steven- why no one me about humans' dark nature

Garnet- their just selfish trait that is part of the evolution of life life on earth; some are good but some are bad

Steven- is it true that humans kill horse because of lack of purpose and can't tell the difference between the inedible equine and a edible cattle

Garnet- yes Steven, but the lack of purpose is misleading…..cause…cause

Pearl- Horse still have a purpose because they symbolize the land/earth and any where that is grounded

Steven- *tears up* thanks telling me guys

*gengars began to kindly lick Steven for his understanding about horse purpose*

Amethyst- you forgot this *smears a chalk on steven's forehead to resemble a diamond*

*later the gengars are waving the gems their goodbye's*

All- bye

( the Crystal gems are heading to the warp pad while Amethyst and K'nuckles are on top of Garchomp)

Pearl- Steven are ready to head back

Steven- agree, wait Redfire

Redfire- yes Steven-san

Steven- what was that last demon lord

Redfire- That would be pride of the griffons bit that just stories

Steven- what about those gengar mustangs

Garnet- weneed to find a way to show them that we are sory for the action that demon lord did

Amethyst- ya, I can litury eat any thing but horse meat is forbidden because it means that you want the land all to your self

*mean while some where in california, Hackmon is hiding until he heard a robot coming nearby*

Baymax- Hiro, I sense some thing at the corner

Hiro- coming, come on turtonator * sees a hackmon* well, what do have we here

Turtonator- what is it

Hiro- a new pet to keep the others in company

*Hiro's room*

Hiro- there you go little guy, this my pet salandit and jangmo-o *all of them start to cuddle each other* aww there like brother al ready

Baymax- agree

(meanwhile at the digital world a emerald-10 crystal is finished his incubation while a blob like formation star to develop inside of Emerald-10's hole)

The End

Update- My fanfic will continue for several chapters Skullbaluchimon's lines is based on sans from undertale

The narration made several reference to animal horror films: mega python vs gatoriod, deep shock, frankeinfish, razor-backs raptor ranch, Anaconda, deep blue, dinoshark, komodo vs cobra, attack of the saber-tooth and pteracuda- from sharktapus vs pteracuda. the pterobuzzerds is a refrence to the pterobuzzers from the mist


	20. Chapter 20- experiments

(In 2002-2003, Yellow daimond is checking progress on a ruby base especially a robot named Jones)

Eyeball- Ruby (doc) Yellow diamond is coming to check on use

Doc- agree, Rubies line up, we got a check up from Yellow diamond

Navy- what a lovely day

Army- please ruby (navy) your not like Robot Jones, he is real lose

*Yellow diamond comes*

Doc- yellow diamond is here, rubies you know what do do * all rubies lined up

Yellow Diamond- lets see, your rubies have to be very clear *sees doc* perfect, *sees army flexing her biceps* strong, *see eyeball*

eyeball- (growls)

Yellow Diamond- ... *sees navy*...looking suspicious, *sees Robot Jones* Robot Jones, is been a years since peridot made you, you don't to seem to reach the intelligence of a puny ruby

Robot Jones- what clod, is not like ruby school is important for a robot made by a peridot *lights up*

Yellow diamond- *angry* what was that *destroys Robot jones* I have to talk to Peridot about this defected piece of technology

Jasper- diamond, after three years I finally caught the sheep, he is roaming around in homeworld for three years

Yellow Diamond- I don't care about the sheep anymore, sent him to earth

Jasper- yes, yellow diamond

homeworld Amethyst- I told you to leave the sheep alone

(sheep bleats)

(meanwhile in 2004 blue diamond introduced a bear with brain of a human)

Yellow diamond- sent it to earth

Homeworld Amethyst- are you sure Yellow diamond he looks kinda off

*meanwhile back on earth the bear is just eating fishes near the temple*

Amethyst- are there really serious

pearl- lets just remove the human brain and release to the wild

(meanwhile late 2007)

Yellow diamond- several organic experiments failed, well they can play that game

Yellow pearl- my diamond, the roboids drones got something in the galaxy warps

Yellow Diamond- must be another one of those astroids

Fanbeemon- no my diamond I sense data-based life form

yellow diamond- what a wild singularity, I thought there where created by White Diamond

Fanbeemon- is a airdramon, I just call him drago

Yellow Diamond- bring him here

(beast snarls)

fanbeemon- he appears to be a dramon-type

Yellow Diamond- He looks he could be a fighter, I think he should be used as a brawler

fanbeemon- I will signed rubies and later amethyst from the zoo

Yellow Diamond- perfect let's see If he evolves

(later in 2008 after several battle agaist rubies, amethyst, he faced a Homeworld Garnet (gem on her chest) at colosseum)

Garnet- your never defeat me I get my powers from dark matter I used against my opponents

Airdramon (with a generator)- you can't beat me my generator ha the same strength as the diamonds

*grabed by Garnet*

Garnet- how is like with out your generator *prepares to shatter*

Airdramon- oh no you don't *grabs her gem* take this *shatters it* no what have I done, My diamond I'm sorry

Yellow diamond- not to worry the battle was to predicable, but you journey just begun

fanbeemon- you have to fight against mechanical digimon

(from 2009-2010 he faced Gems with limb-enhancers, bulbmons, cannondramon, and ultimatebrachimon)

Airdramon- yellow I don't like mechanical digimon, this is not right

Yellow diamond- are you questioning my authority

Airdramon- Yes, I don't like how you treat digimon like that and I'm done

(leaves)

Yellow diamond- Pearl send the Newton star bomb to the digital world

(airdramon goes back to his home at the digital world until)

Airdramon- looks likes one those days *sigh* this is so predicable

(absorbs the the the bomb to implode, at the same time he evolves into Megadramon)

fanbeemon- My diamond, I sense he stop the bomb and then he evolves

Yellow Diamond- send the beast

Fanbeemon- wait are talking about the singularity prototype

Yellow diamond- yes, gundramon

*send gundramon*

Megadramon- oh come on this is so lame ULTIMATE SLICER

(slice the mechanical digimon and absorbs all of the energy)

Megadramon- must get stronger * evolves into machinedramon*

Yellow pearl- my diamond, do you want to sent the reinforcements

Yellow diamond- no he is the reinforcements for my next plan *laughs*

fanbeemon- also a perfect replacement for renamon

*send a message to drago*

Yellow diamond- machinedramon I got a mission for you

Machinedramon- yes my diamond

(meanwile in 2014 or 2015)

Yellow pearl- My diamond do you have any plans you want on earth

Yellow Diamond- Yes, instead of sending robots or GMO creatures, I have a better idea

Yellow Pearl- what is it

Yellow Diamond- modified emerald

*looks at emerald*

Emerald- what are you looking at my diamond

Yellow Diamond- nothing, i just want to make few changes

Update- this epilogue is meant as reference to lease known cartoon-cartoons- what ever happened to robot jones, sheep in the big city

Airdramon/ machinedramon back story is the parody of the anime than only exist as merchandise-driven advertisement for the metallic marbles known as Bakugan (I only know three seasons because I don't want to get involved with the forth season of the predicable nonsense anime) no wonder this franchises is easily forgotten

hint- yellow diamond keep him in her marble robonoids


	21. Chapter 21- aftermath

(meanwhile at the temple)

Steven- Garnet, guess who bet Silver

Garnet- uhmm...Redfire?

Redfire- that didn't planed well, Steven and I want to show you

(Steven and Redfire fused into gallantmon)

Garnet- *gasp* WHAT

Gallantmon- I will show you you how I bet Silver *summons shield and lance* This move is called Lighting joust *rams with is lance*

Pearl- explain everything *Garnet shakes pearl*

Gallantmon- this move is called SHEILD Of THE JUST *throw his shield around*

Pearl- Garnet, little help ( fuses into sardonyx)

Sardonyx- what a lovely combo you there, a perfect fusion of the two- shield is steven's protective side and lace is Refire's hotblooded nature

Gallantmon- Sardonyx, how is it going

Sardonyx- a little apparition wth your fusion *summon her war hammer* and a little test for you

Gallantmon- all right, i'll go easy on you LIGHTING JOUST *charges sardonyx but sheturn into Silver* (gasp) I'm sorry *defuse*

Redfire- Steven are okay

Steven- *cries* I did't really meant to hurt her

(sardonyx defuse)

Pearl- Steven are feeling well

Redfire- I tried to tell him but he seen healthy to me

Garnet- hold the phone, I think i know what is going on

pearl- steven what wrong

Steven- during the fight...I tried to talk to her...but she attack me...and *sobbing* Redfire's side attacked her...she blamed me because...because of the culling

Pearl- there, there Garnet help steven

(Meanwhile at the snowy mountains-Garnet, pearl, redfire, Steven appears from the warp pad)

Steven- this place looks lovey *sees a cute kangaroo hopping* aww look, guys did you that *chase the kangaroo until he tripped on a pile of bones*

Steven- ouch, that is that little log do *realize is a dead brumby* (screms)

Pearl- Steven, what happened, did you fell

Steven- Pearl, i never my fault, why would humans did this

Garnet- we need volcanion, he kept Silver in a bubble

(later at volcanion's den)

Volcanion- oh Silver If only yourself- sweet and free spirited *sees the gems come into his den* can I help you Garnet-san, pearl-san, steven-san

Pearl- can you make Silver understand

Steven- she is a fusion, where is the other half

Volcanion- her other half is beelzemon demon lord of gluttony, this makes a fusion right Garnet?

Garnet- yes but she is actually a unstable fusion- they bot hate each other because of different personalty

Steven- like malachite right garnet

Garnet- yes, I think I could defuse her

Volcanion- but

Garnet- trust me I'm fusion of love and conversation *release Silver from her bubble prison*

(Silver start to reform- first a Lapis Lazuli shows up, than becomes a horse like formation though fact she is corrupted and half horse)

Silver (possessed by Beelzemon)- I'm not done you horse eating low lives *skin falls apart revealing glowing blue skeleton-skullBaluchimon*

Volcanion- now garnet

(garnet aims to her gems, attempt to pull off)

Shullbaluchimon- hey, what are you doing to my feeder (shooves Garnet off from her back) need that to feed myself, and than feed from man flesh as a take that from slaughtering and eating it (tries to stump garnet, but Garnet is swift enough to dodge all of her)

Garnet- If you care about horse so much, why you harvesting the energy from a corrupted horse that looks like horse

Skullbaluchimon- what is vegan horse meat

*garnet face palm*

Garnet- see you almost as terrible as brumby culler and kill buyers you hypocrite

Skullbaluchimon- what was that GRAVE STOMPS ( stumps on garnet, Garnet misses every time)

Garnet- you don't have do this your Thowra, just be your self, is that Rose wanted

(skullbaluchimon red eyes become normal horse eyes- horizontal pupil like a goat)

Silver- Garnet, is that you and who's that cute cinnamon bun with you

Steven- I'm steven, we are trying to help you

Silver- from who (skullbaluchimon)- get away you pesky rat ( rams Steven to knock him out)

Silver- no, I'm sorry is not me is (skullbaluchimon)- pathetic, your holding us back too long

Pearl- Steven, are you okay, say some thing

(somewhere in the distance lapis is hovering while Ash-greninja appears

Ash greninja- water sheriken ( throws a enchanted water shariken at the monster)

Skullbaluchimon- you look familar

Ash greninja- I'm the same kulipari 10,000 years ago and that water sheriken is laced with poison

Skullbaluchimon- why you little * start to hallucinate* what is going on, (growls) YOU SCORPIONMON KILLER *collapse* can't move *fainting while gasping*

(meanwhile at Silver's mind)

Steven- what is going on, I'm I in the demon mind or silvers * sees Silver hanged on one foot* Ahh another dead horse

Thowra- dead horse where?

Steven- sorry I thought that your were a slaughter horse from a nightmare

Thowra- Steven are you hurt, looks like you got attacked by Beelzemon

Steven- who's that

Thowra- he is the one who forced me to fuse with him and start to harvest my gem powers to bring up my nightmares, even know I should be daydreaming

Steven- I got nightmares too, ever since that fusion tried to kill me for blaming mankind culling brumbies for environment reaon

Thowra- well my nightmares is cause by humans with four wheels for legs start to chase use that drive use crazy until helicopter kill or captured some of freinds and some of my brothers. (groans) I hate four wheeled/ dirt bike stockman that they think that mech *Gasps* hurry before he return

(steven summons his shied and throws it to cut the chain)

Steven- hurry

Thowra- stop, I can't, i'm to scared

Steven- what bothering you

Thowra- humans losing their own purpose, first there our owners and then predators- even get worse when they find dirt- returded 4x4. You what I'm talking about, the stockman

Steven- I understand, I fought gems that lose their purpose by corruption. You never hear horse/ humans blaming on the crystal gems when the monsters are around.

Thowra- that this mean that were mates

Steven- I think so

Skullbaluchimon- WHERE IS SHE, you stole my supply

Steven- she doesn't todo any thing with you

Skullbaluchimon- this is between use *push steven* (to Silver) Silver listen bond with me, we can work things out, I'll change, so do you want to stay fused

Thowra- I hade nightmares about culling, I hated all-terrain stockman, I hated when you use harsh punishment to change people, I want this sweet son rose to be save

Steven- leave her alone

Skullbaluchimon- this all your fault, I'll shatter you

( Thowra goes mama mare by a massive wave towards the demon)

Thowra- get away from him you dirt bike *seals him into water bubble than steven bubbled him* finally after all this years I got him

*Skullbaluchimon mind start to break apart*

Steven- what is going on

Thowra- is her Skullbaluchimon, since she is not hear, this realm can't exist

Steven- what are we going to do

Thowra- wake up, just thrust me i'll be okay, just GO

(back to the reality)

Steven- Silver

Pearl- steven, thank goodness your okay

Steven- Silver, where is she

*sees Silver waking up back to her equine form*

Steven- you all right, wait where is...

Ash-greninja- the demons data is sealed in tis bubble, good job steven

Silver- wait who are you

Ash-greninja- I'm Darel 10,000 year old kulipari- an ancient poison-dart frog from the australian outback, protector of the outback from the scorpiomon and dragonoids lead by demon lord of lust

Steven-wait was a dragonoid

Silver- you know steven dragon-type pokemon, they use to serve the lord of lust until the drowning of the scorpiomon

Redfire- why they come with rainbow color

Ash-greninja- they were called by the rainbow serpent-god of order and nature

Silver- *whisper* Zygarde

Ash-greninja- after I brought water from the serpent by the red rock, several years later the serpent left the lands some believed that he was deactivated by removing the cells and end up in the alola region

Silver- wait, that happened to demon lord of lust

Ash-greninja- no one known I have searching for thousands of years in the outback/ sometimes alola region but she no long longer too be seen, all it matters that we have to prepare for the fall of the griffons

Redfire- I thought it just fairy tale

Silver- there very much real trust they live somewhere in delmarva- they mostly feed on clams, there mostly in a family of 6: pete the lion, Lu the thirs, meg the runt (Amethyst shows up late), Chara, and the other griffon cub that I forget the name, and smaug the nagayvern (synonym for dragon-like wyvrn)

Steven- I thought there guardians like Volcanion

Volcanion- yes indeed steven, but they one of them has to be demon lord of pride through his jerk, unredeemable, sadist

Steven- what do you mean

Lapis- he thinks being offensive is funny, by judging his pride standers- he is unstoppable

Steven- why

pearl- because he show people that he is superior that every cartoon character of this multi-verse

Garnet- pearl your over doing again

Silver- Steven, I'm sorry that I attacked you

Steven- don't worry, it was demon lord that try to attack me

Silver- by the way ever since the aggressive culling (Greninja groans) sorry guardian of the outback, most of my herd hasto go underground caves to protect themselves during the day so at night they go outside

Amethyst- what are going to do

Volcanion- I don't know all we haveto do is wait

(Silver brumby, Volcanion, greninja, Crystal Gems are looking at the sunset while concerning about the future)

(end)

Reference- the silver brumby is based on novels/later a cartoon about wild horse- great moral about finding the beauty about seemly pesky wild horse. greninja's past is allusion to kulipari: army of frogs ( despite 1 1/2 star rating, it has simple myth based on Australia like rainbow serpent, few episodes was descent amounts of bio-diversity because is Australia and better excision- take notes Terra Nova. The downfall is that they skipped important plotlines, slow pacing, flash animation- come on netflix, cliched characters and needs more information- 'lord of the rings but with frogs' that is just my naive opinion

I can't believe that pearl break the forth wall, even she might know that the griffon horde is a satire to fam guy


	22. Chapter 22- Blue

( at the temple, Charizard was dreaming)

Steven- *coughs* oh no blood

Charizard- what is it,

Steven- What is doing on *got skinny, pale, loss hair* what is going on

Charizard- oh no is my fault for me staying her for too long

Pearl- what do you mean your fault, look what you have to steven, he is dying

Garnet- I'm sorry i have to burn you at stake you demon

*all engulfed into flames*

Charizard- *panicking* stop, I'm sorry

Steven *all bones*- you going to have a bad time

(charizard wakes up with heaving breathing)

Charizard- Steven is deadly sick everyone get some equine blood to...

Steven- Charizard, what is going on, yesterday I just had a cold nothing serious

Charizard- Steven you don't understand, I'm not just a regular charizard

Steven- I know you can mega-evolve thats the big picture

Red fire- sick topics is making redfire worried

Charizard- you don't understand you little *claws steven by accident* oh no, oh no I made it worse

Steven- *groans* you hurt me, if pearl finds out *Steven wound burns, grows a tumor but the mass dies out and turns into flowers* what just happened

Charizard- Steven's blood is like equine, this that mean he could be the cure for the plague

Redfire- what plague

Steven- Charizard why did you clawed me, am I bothering you or do you even care about me at all

(Charizard tears up)

Charizard- I'm so sorry, is that I so worried that If I stay here longer you might be corrupted but since your half-human you might get the plague

Steven- what can of secrets are you hiding from me, first is Garnet's a fusion than Rose quartz shattered pink diamond, come on no more lies

Charizard- is just that that the more you know, that more you will

Steven- that more I would what Charizard

Charizard- *sigh* that truth is I'm not a charizard I'm red-eyed dragon of darkness and I have a twin brother is a blue-eyed shiny- because he is a shiny mega-charizard

Steven- can you explain why your mega-evolution is your default/true form, not the orange guy

Charizard *mega evolves*- because my brother and I are the sons of the demon lord of leviamon

Steven- do you guys connect to Teen titans go

Carizard- no because since my brother and I inherited my father's envy, we used to be interest my uncles superiority until the the cancelation of the robot titan and the avatar's abuse we become exocist

Steven- what is an exorcist

Charizard- they can caste out the bad guys, we manage to study on a exorcist school, I made friends, befriend a demon cat whose owner died, go on a missions, save my bro and fight with my father

Steven- cool just like the Crystal Gems, but caste out the corrupted gems

Amethyst- guys have you seen k'nuckles I can't find him anywhere...um Steven are you crying

Steven- no (touches his face) what...but how there's nothing sad

Charizard- I usually cry when there's a great sorrow, steven do you sense someone in a great sorrow

Steven- no but one time there was a dream about some desert filled with flowers, until there was some dead horse lying around, then I woke up with face filled with tears

Charizard- who could be, Silver?

Steven- maybe she was grieving or something

Garnet- Amethyst, stay here

Amethyst- why garnet

Amethyst- just trust me, I could get your freind for you, Blaziken lets go

(meanwhile at the outback basin, what appears to be dialga next to kyogre's corpse )

Dialga- my trusted freind I'm sorry that I could not save, If it wasn't those that kept you like it was nothing but a weapon of destruction

( samurott and Silver brumby arrives)

Samurott/ Silver- my diamond we have arrived

Dialga- you've came but you didn't have enough time to save this incarnation of kyogre, he was very ill thanks to bloody hands of humans or worst corruption

Silver- I understand the sinfull ways that humans have, even it was pink diamond favorite creature

( Dialga suddenly become Blue Diamond)

Blue Diamond- you do (weeps)

Samurott- yes my diamond, in stormalot harbor has no justice, I was a punching bag because blue-skinned

Blue Diamond- How dare those humans defined your blue complex that you born with, the truth is your are bio-engineered creature known as selkie

Samurott- that explain my human form that I refuse to turn into

Blue Diamond- CLEARLY, HOW THOSE HUMAN MESS AROUND WITH MEMBER OF MY COURT

Samurott- what are going to do

Blue Diamond- I'll make kyogre come back in this realm buy using your body

Samurott- is this mean i'll become a whalewolf or some thing

Blue Daimond- yes but as a code name

(graps him, while Garnet and her pokemon arrives late)

Blaziken- No, is Blue Diamond and she got Amethyst pokemon, Garnet do something

Garnet- I can't, I get near her

Blaziken- why not

Garnet- I'm...I'm scared of her, just don't get near her

Blaziken- maybe I just save Silver

Garnet- you can't (grabs him) she is loyal to Blue Diamond

Blaziken- what is this a possibility in one of your future vision

Garnet- yes (removes shades, weeping in front of her pokemon) just trust me, let's just go home

Blaziken- what about

Garnet- just trust me, Steven can't know about her

(drake appears- a Clydesdale horse with blue leg feathering and blue blaze that shows her loyalty to blue diamond)

Drake- dumb old humans they just can't think but themselves, like I was part of the famous establishment of draft horse of the Americas until at old age I almost end up to slaughter that to that dead brain farmer, right my diamond

Blue Diamond- yes humans has no mercy in your vision, what about you Silver- I got everyone you know on my ship- sadly storm, arrow died

(reveals- boon boon, yooralla, gunda, rocky/ woomera, llinga, boomerang, narabri are all the ship

Silver- (gasp) why did you

(Flicka shows up)

Flicka *revealing her loyalty to blue diamond* - sorry Thowra, this for the best

Drake- do you want in the merciful hands of blue diamond or in the bloody hands of those savage apes

Silver- my diamond do...do...do you know the ways of the wild

Blue Diamond- yes they all need to be free but free from al cause in the romanic way

Silver- where are going to take them

Blue Diamond- in a very special zoo that you all going to have great freedom, do you agree

Flicka- what zoo *grabs both silver and flicka*

(Blue diamond summon her ship, she enter her palanquin hover all the way to her ship, then the ship starts to warp)

Garchomp- you not taking my K'nuckle's ( tries to catch up put got hit by warp blast) no (Garnet saves him)

Garnet- Garchomp I saw Blue diamond, I saw the horses are loyal to her, and then she saw us and I can't save them

Garchomp- what are we going to tell Amethyst

(back to temple-Garnet return)

Amethyst- what happened to K'nuckles

Garnet- I'm sorry Amethyst I can't get her

Amethyst- what happened to him

Garchomp- he was taken by Blue Diamond

Amethyst- what

Charizard- I sense in the future that she is going to use him to unlock Emerald-10

Steven- who is Emerald-10

Charizard- he a shapeshifting chimera that is incubating at a kindergarten in the digital world

Amethyst- how many there are

Charizard- one, but this one is reboot of the chimera

Steven- what is a chimera

Garnet- Chimera is creature that has ability to shape shift like gems but first they has to convert into data

Steven- is that bad

Charizard- yes, chimera are virus that can harvest all the energy of the digital world

Steven- I don't understand, how we stop him

Garnet- umm...since crowmon is on the lose, kyogre will be a revenant, the digimon will have to deal with the griffons I sense is a slim one

Charizard- our last hope is we need train all of use, find a sensei and go go to hawaii

Pearl- so what are we going to do now

Charizard- all we have to do is wait

(meanwhile at the digi- kindergarten, litten is wandering the place with is owner a shiny charizard)

Shiny Charizard- wait kitty that place is not safe

(litten smell something and he found a chimera shadow moving)

*hiss*

Shiny-charizard- *carries litten* I got you, what is that thing

Emerald-10- I will rule this place (reveals to be a Silvally) and I'll...I'll *glitching* do...it of mech...mech...

Shiny- charizard- lets get out of her (leaves the digitl world) oh lord a gem-rebooted chimera that specific way to exist, take over the landscape and corrupted, I must tell Hiro (thinking) My brother one day we will met in a gathering, i promise

end

(lion is resting next to Steven, Charizard is looking at steven)

Charizard- Steven, every thing alright

Steven- Is been few months and I wonder what silver been up to

Charizard- Steven, I have to say this way (exhales) she and brumbys have been captured by Blue Diamond

Steven- WHAT

Charizard- I was trying to find Flicka, but I found out Flicka is loyal to Blue Diamond

Steven- did you tried to tell Garnet

Charizard- I tried by she doesn't what to get involved

Steven- why would Flicka betrayed us

(Lion wakes up, tries to comfort Steven)

Charizard- Steven, you see the truth is Flicka is a former Terra-former like the other lapis lazuli

Redfire- in the horses' eyes they find Blue diamond merciful, and especially wild horse find humans predators

Charizard- what matters is that there going to be okay, right

(silent)

Charizard- by the way she spared camels in Australia, because... ummm what is it again Redfire

Redfire- Camels are very important beast of burden in australia, until the humans become fallen under a lustful spell with dirt trucks

Steven- at least there okay

(meanwhile in pearls room, lucario looks at pearls swords)

Lucario- my pearl, you have so many swords but what's with the spear

Pearl- that Spear belong to a weapon digimon spadamon, he was my sensei (sniffs) he train be to become a knight

Lucario- I so sorry

Pearl- this digimon is a weapon digimon- there purpose is to be a weapon of the wearer, until he save before I was shattered. Since Pearls can't summon weapons, but in order for me to keep fighting (sigh) he have to give up is will be become a weapon

Lucario- can you still talk to him, right

Pearl- sometimes

Lucario- why don't you want to tell Steven about Pink Diamond

Pearl- because before the war she was like the mother wolf of quartz gems, but ever since (silent) she was shattered the grief was so strong that Rose refuse to mentioned about (silent) death of the mother wolf

Lucario- I understand, She was the mother wolf of the quartz gems and the leader of the colony

(meanwhile in Steven's bed while Steven is listening to Charizard past)

Charizard- and that is why humans no longer hunt sperm whale ever since the death of Black/ white sperm whale

Steven- that's great, I really happy that you care about the earth

Charizard- well is nothing much when you hang out with Xernias

Steven- you meet Xernias

Charizard- Like he tells me the time he save a greedy guy from drowning but later the same guy guy sent hunters to get her fur

Steven- what happen

Charizard- He told the hunters about everything and drowned the greedy guy

Steven- man that intense, but can you tell me about deers will bells

Charizard- this happens like this a fawn got lost until he was adopted, the in few months the girl send him to a fair- put in order not to get lost she give him a bell

Steven- how cute

Charizard- the cutest part is the fawn-now a yearling reunite with his parents, girl decided to send him free

Steven- what a sweet story ( rest)

Charizard- sleep tight marshmallow

( goes to the corner of his bed to look after him)

Pearl- your still watching him

Charizard- tell me about it, I have to make sure his safe

Reference- pearl's spear backstory make sense because spadamon's dagger looks like pearl's weapon, camels importance in the outback, xernias story is allusion to 80's Chinese shorts ( deer's bell, deer of nine colors)Refrence- Silver brumby cartoon, compression Blue diamond with dialga, blackfish reference

biggest reference is blue exocist because of Charizard mega-evolution reminds me of that anime though blue flames

A big take that to the ben-10 reboot

Update- more chapters will be focused on facing more deadly enemies like gem harvesting pokemon, more digimon


	23. Chapter 24- the monster

(over 5000 years ago, there were two earths. Pink Diamond colonized the earth, she was found by the animals so much she start to harvest dogs, cats, elephants, and other mammals she send to a earth like planet Delta as natural reserve)

Pink Diamond- this life forms will destine to go to a nature reserve while I colonized the planet, this reserve will be a animal paradise

(until the rebellion broke out several quartzes fight with each other until Pink Diamond was shattered, but one creature spot the death of pink diamond- a mysterious shaman witness her death and he blame her own gems)

(shaman named Rama and his trusty Swampert command to the Demon lord pride- griffin named Peter)

Griffin- Shaman what troubling you

Shaman- Pink diamond was shattered, I worried what is going to happen to the animals

Griffin- I have rat as slaves to make you a sword, but this sword is very useful if harvest the gems

Shaman- What should I do with the animals

Griffin- use the mammals as slaves and use army of salazzle as your domain

Shaman- yes my master

Griffin- but first use this Gauntlet- this gauntlet lets you fused with the Gems while you harvest them

(he touches his pokemon and he fused in to Swampert with intelligence of a human)

Shaman- where Rama

(he send his salazzle to hijack a ship fill with cats, dogs and elephant to delta earth)

Rama- know I will use this animals as my domain

(he did not know that felines are making their own weapon- omen sword while he made a sword form a star)

Rama- know I going to harvest gems on Earth

( Rama and his slaves fought a battle against the gems but they only harvest three- Peridot, Holly blue agate and Amethyst. feline rebels got a amber for their sword)

(one cookie cat was so rebellious that he stole all three gems to fight Rama to save all the animals, sent to delta earth. Rama and his servants are sealed)

(500 years after gem rebellion, blue Diamond arrive to offer something to preserve Pink Diamond's nature reserve- they offer Holly blue agate and Amethyst but they have a portal to connect with them-they kept Peridot for energy source for the birds)

(All mammals got around in watering hole in a spot that will become Thunder)

(until 2011-2013 Rama woke up from is slumber. He summoned his armies to attack Delta Earth, but the feline tries to fought back until Giratina's Bloodthursty rampage waped out is armies and the remaining feline at the same time while on earth Cookie cats are discontinue)

Thundercats 2011 reference and cancelation(meanwhile in Tibetan mountains the gems are checking on the progress of the king of the tibetan antelope)

Amethyst- is this necessary

Pearl- yes, this not like in the 60's when poachers are capturing coatis until there were saved by winged-wolf monster

Garnet- ever since the rose agree to let the monster protect the mexican rainforest

kuru the tibetan antelope king- gems, what brings you here

Pearl- well we just want to know what are you doing

Kuru- fine we are keeping eye on human

Amethyst- for what

Kuru- some humans hunts use down for fur

Garnet- is not as strange as very easy battle with myself and some one claimed to be ivan 'the incredible'

Kuru- what happen to him

Garnet- I won and he has to take care of a rhino that I saved from the poachers

Kuru- what a great memories to share, see ya later

(the Gems warps back to the temple but they realize Peridot and Steven are having a party with three bears)

Pearl *gasps*- this is a animal party, I though I count on both of you

Steven- pearl the bears are like a family to peridot, you can't just get made at her

Pearl- put the mess

Garnet- *shhh* just look at him

(pearl looking at panda carry Steven)

Pearl- fine, but no messing around

(while no one is looking a fox appears in the swamp)

F.O.X- is ok you can come out now (Rama pops out of the bog) is been several months of researching the weakness of rabbits and sheep

swampert- that there scared by savage wolfs

F.O.X- yes but instead of real wolfs, you will be the wolfs and I'll frame the real thing, deal

swampert- deal, and now I will send a message to the demon lords and bing my master back to life to show that I'm more superior than TTG

(the overgrown swampert got close to a neighborhood of sheep)

F.O.X- alright you scare the sheep and I scared the little bunnies , agree

swampert- agree

(next morning)

Peter Moosebridge- attention all mammals there seems to be a disturbance in the sheeporhood and bunny town suburbs, but we got one witness that got some information

F.O.X- I was walking down the streets of the bunny community until I saw my rabbit friends be attacked by a pack of wolfs

Peter- are you sure there are wolfs

F.O.X- yeah because they also attack sheep

(coati and a blue jay are ready)

coati- we need big guns, mordicai

Mordicai- agree rigby even we are special and unique

(meanwhile at the swamp)

Swampert- foxy, I need a time alone

F.O.X-agree ( leaves until a giant crow claw snatched her and tie her up )

Swampert- I'm so sorry I wish that I could save you from the attacked

(crowmon appears)

Swampert- there is one thing I could do to avenge the gems for you

Crowmon- stop wining you mudpuppy

Swampert- I can feel TTG right near me (use muddy water at him by shoving brown water at him) I must revenge my masters death

(crowmon grabs him)

crowmon- swampert If you miss him so much why won't you took his place

Swampert- because he has voodoo from the demon lords

crowmon- thats just ancient voodoo, right now is alchemy

Swampert- whats that mean

crowmon- instead of being a slave owner and world conquering, you just let the powers and the people come to you

Swampert- how

Crowmon- expose yourself, shove into other brains, be stupid and be jerk

Swampert- thats sounds generic

crowmon- you don't understand a bad product becomes negative reaction like police brutality and this ( convert swampert into data and forced fused within)

(groans looking himself as swampert with wings)

Swampert- no..i'm...i'm...a chimera (throws a fit)

(meanwhile at the temple, the coati/blue jay appears)

grizz bear- how is the party

Amethyst- epic

Steven- cool

panda- decent

pearl- don't break anything

Ice bear- Ice bear sense two animals coming

( everyone looking at blue jay and coati coming)

Mordicai- guys we need your help

Steven- what is it little guy

coati- there is some thing disturbing you need to see

Pearl- what is it

Rigby- marama in delta earth

Pearl- oh no It can't be, I thought peridot said that he was killed by Giratina

Mordicai- unless he had a pokemon partner to preserve his legacy

Garnet- you two can you handle it

Rigby- well the sad thruth we were abused by crowmon, he think that we are not worth it for this universe

Amethyst- this is why you shold face with him, don't let people treat you like crap

Pearl- we are we going

Mordicai- Delta earth

Steven- you mean the planet that is filled with animals

Rigby- yes

Pearl- how do you get here

Mordicai- there is is a portal at the kindergarten

Amethyst- I know what that is

steven- what is that

Amethyst- in 2011 to 2012 I got missions with the cookie cats

Steven- so when we get there are we going to see cookie cats

Rigby- sadly no because what amethyst mentioned there were few left after lizard army wipes them out

Steven- what happened to the others

Mordicai- their were destroyed I'm sorry

Peridot- I understand, I was so devastated that I have to send the bears to earth

Mordicai- At least Zootopia was still untouched

Peridot- what do yo mean untouched

Rigby- because this place was pink diamond's nature reserve until the her death, the planet was about to be ruled by a swampert chimera until cookie cats defeated him

(mean while at the Rainforest district, the mordicai, rigby, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, peridot have arrived)

mordecai- all we need is to take down the creature before *growls*

Peridot- do I here something, this almost as scary as the flesh eating plants

Amethyst- peridot their plants, they only eat insects

rigby- do you faced organic monsters before

Garnet- I took down a crater lake plesiosaur in the 1977 in a single hit

Pearl- how about the time we send a pack of gorgo a species of sea iguanas as sardonyx

Amethyst- yeah don't forget that about the time we revived a korean ceratosaurs (yongary) that dead in 1967

Pearl- but he went on a rampage korea and we have to fuse into alexandrite

Rigby- cool did you win the fight

Garnet- no he beat us in a fair match and he decide to stay in Korea as a gaurdian

Peridot- what about you mordicai and rigby

Mordicai- well we beaten a polar bear named Norm, this guy try to fool people, come on there is no way people are going to live in the Arctic

Pearl- how terrible Norm is, I hope he doesn't unfroze the Rhedosaurus that we buried him in 50's after he got sick from nuclear poisoning. That is properly the best because he is the last of his kind, we have to preserve the remains until cloning

Amethyst- poor lizard guy

Mordecai- hey what about the time you face a giant behemoth in 50's

Amethyst- well, actually he was is a dying palaeosaur that we face as sugilight, the battle was epic

Garnet- until the missile interrupt the fight and killed the beast

pearl- yeah but not as powerful as the regenerated reptilicus

Mordecai- was is that creature

Garnet- is prehistoric dragon like reptile that has a ability to regenerate like a gem

Pearl- the hard part is no matter how many times Alexandrite attacks, he always regenerate like it was nothing

Amethyst- until rose blast him with light cannon until all is left is his foot

Garnet- ever since we have ti keep him in a bubble and hide underwater cave were no one will unleash him

Amethyst- some time I like to call him Argo because he looks like a dragon

Mordecai- well you guys give maybe If we track down the creature I will going call

Pearl- don't you

Mordecai- kothoga- after reptilian spirit of amazon that feast on humans

Pearl- and he named it

Rigby- that's a cool name

(chimera sneak passby)

Mordicai- kothoga is that you

(both humming)

Peridot- guys this place give me (swampert grab her)

Garnet Peridot (echo)

(mordicai and Rigby are both riding on a chaccone- mini-horned allosaur)

(back to the peridot while being snatched by swampert/ crowmon fusion called balucos- winged raptor)

Peridot- get of me you nasty clod

Amethyst- oh no they got her

Pearl- we need to fight the 'kothoga' before they fused her

Garnet- We can't get to him, there is a possibility that could be mumm-rama

Pearl- right even we managed to save her could symgemtic one of use

Mordecai- we could help

Amethyst- guys are crazy

Rigby- don't worry, we just distract him while you save peridot

Swampert- at last my techno stone is back

Peridot- I'm Peridot you clod (angers the beast poofs her)

Amethyst- peridot, that's does it, pearl form opal

Pearl- when ever you say ( fuse into opal)

Swampert - finally now i can put in my guanlet (mordicai flies over him, while rigby bites his tale) get off me you basters (dark energy defuse back into crowmon and swampert with a peridot attached) that's enough (fuses with peridot into mega-swampert)

Crowmon- who needs you boring developed charactersI'll go back sing nothing about waffles back home

Mordicai- get back here you anti-good show monster

Crowmon- why show this universe go back to it's nonsense, boring, dull-colored, adult loving marathons nothing but oh's

Rigby- *slaps him* your dead wrong we are officially over; we are tired of your black humor, eye candy, anti-superhero, not so teen titans that is hatred by everyone with IQ

Crowmon- *laughs* even without you, I will be stronger than anything, because I'm adored by the griffons

Mordicai- at least I have a bat waifu

Crowmon- what more developed crap I'm out *teleports back to digiworld*

Rigby- mordicai are you okay

Mordicai- who needs Cartoon network any way we got the fandom

(both left the scene)

Reference- cheap animated movies ivan the incredible, Jungle shuffle. obscured animated movies king of the tibetan antelope. bad animated movies- norm of the north and wild life. Monster movies- crater lake monster, Gorgo, yongary, beast from 20,000 fathoms, the giant behemoth, Reptilicus, relic, and d-wars

Info- the cookie cats conflict with lizard army/ lizard king and getting powers from the gems is inspired thundercats 2011, like thundercats 2011 it was obliterated thanks too cartoon network- so nice going cartoon network you kill Thunder cats forever.


	24. Chapter 25- delta crisis

*mean while while opal and swampert are fighting*

*swampert use hammer arm, opal dodges*

Swampert- that does mud bomb *opal dodges it*

Opal- Garnet were do I aim

Garnet- in the tree tops

Opal- *got to tree tops and prepare to aim* Garnet distract him

*garnet fires her gaunlet missiles but angers the monster*

Swampert- water gun *blast at garnet but she blocked and froze it with sapphires gem*

Garnet- that's does it *summon fire and ice gauntlets with spikes* time to spice thing up

*prepare to attack swampert*

Garnet- now opal

*opal shoot swampert though the torso*

Garnet (screams while charges with fire and ice attack) eat this for dinner *explodes*

(blue jay and the racoon heard the explosion)

Rigby- Mordicai what was it

Mordicai- I don't know

Rigby- but I can smell fire

( Gems sees chaccone- mini allosaur)

*screams*

Rigby is okay he is totally harmless

Pearl- how did you get that horse-like allosaur

Amethyst- whats his story

Rigby- he was found in the ruined thundroara- city of felines, some believe is owner is the price of cookie cats that abounded him because he thought he died in a explosion

Pearl- poor guy

(Al reacts)

Garnet- OMG he going to attack

Mordicai- is all right he just very sensitive to loud noise

*mega swampert got badly injured, peridot's gem falls off while a hedgehog grab it and run away*

mega- swampert- my gem why you little * grabs garnet arms* how it feel to loss a gem *splits Garnet into ruby/ sapphire*

Ruby- why I oughta razzle-frazzle your

mega- swampert- aww

*fuse with them to form cotton candy (shiny) swampert*

Swampert- finally a shiny form just the way I like it

Opal- damn, I can't get a good aim If he has Garnet's future vision, unless

*summon several opal holograms*

Opal- If he could dodge a barrage of arrows *all gots to the tree tops* ready *summons bow* volley *starts shooting*

Shiny- mega swampert- you think a rain of arrows is going to stop me, please I have future vision and *summons gauntlets* too Gauntlets *dodges the arrows and use garnet's gauntlet to deflect*

Opal- what a second, does Garnet future vision have a blind spot *looking at swampert getting cuts from the arrows* that's it, Garnet's future vision works by seeing deferent outcomes but that's only in her point-of-view. By judging the cuts that he is getting *swampert got hit by hologram Opal's knives* he have a small blind spot at the back. Especially the time Garnet told told pearl there are some future vision that Garnet can't see, which explains her future vision make some errors.

*goes farther away*

Opal- I have to make good distance to expand her blind spot *summons compound bow* I'm sorry Garnet *prepare to fire*

shiny-mega Swampert- You think you can stop me with you holo-opal, show me what you got and *gets shot in the back by opal, the force was strong enough to drag* oh cra..* defuse back to normal self and Garnet*

Garnet- nice shot gems

(opal defuse back to pearl and amethyst)

Pearl- well that just my shelf

Amethyst- so what are we going to do with Swampert (looking at injured swampert

Garnet- we need to bubble him and sent him skull island

Pearl- *gasp* don't you mean

Garnet- of course

Peridot- what did I miss

Amethyst- nothing

Garnet- Gems to the portal now(runs away)

*meanwhile back to the temple the gems arrives*

Steven- guys what is that thing

Grizz-how did you get him

Ice bear- Ice bear need to know

Panda- is the lizard king still alive

Garnet- he is dead but his pet is deadly as him, there is one place to impression him

Grizz- was that

Pearl- Skull island

*all gasp*

(meanwhile few miles near skull island crowmon is just hovering ring into the island until pack of metalpiranimon- a mega level digimon just grab crowmon by the claw, gizamon jump on to his back to feast on him, then gesomon wrap him )

Crowmon- get off me virus (grabs gizamon with her bill, then send them back to the water but they leave a gash) I can't take it any more (release sharp feathers to slice up gesomon) why I deserve hatred

(a school of swimon prepares to attack by digivolving into coelamon and they start to bit of crowmon's flesh)

Crowmon- why just why , the more marathons I get, the more hatred I get ( start to absorb metalpiranimon's energy) I thought I was the favorite but in reality I'm a incarnation of cancer ( the school coelamon let go while the piranhas start to disappear) but why I end up as most hated creature but the TTG just want to be funny, this is not fair ( start to evolve from despair and corruption) I'm not crowmon anymore ( digivolves into Karatenmon) *laughs* I never felt suffering this good, TTG deserves to to be a flagship because how evil there are compare to the others, they have a reason to destroy Young Justice because how gullible humans to think we are superior cartoon

ebidramon- how could you say that, humans are very smart and can understand the development not easily distracted

Karatenmon- oh my *tears up*

Ebidramon- man your really lost yourself

Karatenmon- I don't understand why you can't accept the reality, but don't worry I'll sent you free *prepares harmony sword attack* IN THE NAME OF THE DEMON LORDS, YOU WILL BE SHATTERED

*meanwhile back at the temple the bears have been taken by a weapon known as Bulbmon*

Peridot- OH MY STARS, she found out

Blubmon- organic material founded (shoves it inside the body) next stop, find peridot

Steven- what is that thing

Peridot- Steven get out of the way *pushes steven* she'a here

Stevem- what here

Peridot- the prototype, the diamonds no longer enslaved digimon, instead they create mechanical machines made from data. They are controlled by applications, since singularity are at infant stage this one is just a prototype

(opal appears)

Blubmon- gem detected ( dispatches her arms to attack opal, but opal dodges)

Opal- Garnet keep on eye with the bubbled creature * summons her bow to shoot bulbmon with her arrows*

Blubmon- attack detected BARB EXTREME (fires opal with condensed energy)

Opal- he..might...be tough but we could still take care of it *summon hollow opals* ready * they prepare to attack with barrage of arrows* volley * shoots arrows*

Blubmon- force rain *fires from its cannon*

( explosion, Opal defuse)

Pearl- garnet, the weapon is to powerful what are we going...

Garnet- pearl, we have pokemon remember *whistles* (blaziken and lucario appears)

Pearl- right, al right

Garnet- let's digivolve

(blaziken/lucario mega-evolves, then sync-digivolves into anubismon and garudamon)

Anubismon- pyramid power ( traps bulbmon) now garudamon do your thing

Garudamon- phoenix/eagle claw (goes inside the pyramid to slash blubmon with her claws from booth her feet and hands) Garnet little help, she is made of metal

Garnet- Peal there is one thing to do *nods*

pearl- If only your okay with it

*fuse into Sardonyx*

Sardonyx- get out of the way, this is going to hurt (summons her hammer to smash bulbmon into smithereens)

Anubismon- Sardonyx is lovely is it she

Garudamon- we could be lovely as her

(sardonyx defuse)

Grizz bear- oh forrest, you guys saved use

Panda- I thought we not going to make it

Ice bear- Ice bear knows the possible outcome

Peridot- wow thanks you guy for saving my friends, (to the bears) hey bears do yo mind watch camp piney harts

Steven- guys whats up

Pearl- Swampert that we captured have to be relocated

Steven- to where

Garnet- to Skull island- the place of monsters rose believes that location has wild digimon

Amethyst- yeah most of them are virus

Pearl- this place is protective because there is a king that guards the place

(end)

* there will be more digimon*


	25. Chapter 26- secrets

(meanwhile at the temple, steven is asleep but charizard is keeping on eye on swampert)

Swampert- your a mega pokemon, why you not synchro with any of the gems

Charizard- thats because I only mega-evolve when I have a strong bond with the gems, not force them to sync like some slave

Swampert- but I saw the other gems got sync by their mega pokemon

Charizard- that because there were very close friends, My default form was my mega-evolution brcause I have strong bond with the gems

Swampert- who was your master

Charizard- toro blastiose the guardian of the lost colony of Terra nova

(Steven woke up to hear)

Swampert- do you mean the same blastiose that protect the lost colony from gyaos

Charizard- yes those nasty noivern/ Terranonanese pterosaur that is destroy the colony. The last time I heard is in 1973 that he almost died when he fought an army, and 1993 is when he bond with the gems to mega-evolve

Swampert- how

Charizard- because he has a strong relationship with Rose quartz

Steven- mom

(others spot him)

Steven- are ther ny more secrets that the gems have kept about my blastiose's

Charizard- Steven, your blastiose is the child of my sensei

Steven- how is he like

Charizard- he is very protective against the diamonds like in 1969 he fight against brainwashed axemon-guiron

Steven- there's more

Charizard- the second (last) time is when he fight with Zigra- a mega-Garchomp control by the diamonds so that they use him to steal humans on earth, until blastiose sent him free and get to live free with Amethyst. Until he was captured late-1990's to modify him

Steven- why the gems never tell me this stuff

Charizard- Steven wan't to keep you safe

Steven- is just the gems are always hiding something from me, what if is a dark secret, I'll go back to sleep

Swampert- who is toto

Charizard- Toru was offspring of my sensei that has been taken care by the gems

Steven- If only happen like yesterday

Charizard- that was 10 years ago

Steven- amethyst and I find him as regular sized Squirtle but until he evolved into a giant-tortoise sized wartortle

Charizard- every thing went messing when Zedus- a ancestral komodo dragon or maybe a dilophosaur

Steven- I thought I was never make it until He show up as Blastoise

( flashback, Zedus goes to Steven house until)

Steven- Toru help

*Blastoise show up but house-sized*

Steven- toru you changed again

*Toru tackled Zedus but the front of Steven's house was destroyed*

(toru and Zedus have a showdown at the beach)

*Zedus open his frills to scare, but Toru used hydro-pump*

Amethyst- Steven get get out of there

Steven- but I help Toru

Amethyst- let me help for you, go back to bed (send Steven back t his bed)

*Zedus got hit but he spit on blastoise*

Amethyst- hey go pick on someone on your side

* Zedus release spear like projectile, Amethyst dodges*

Amethyst- you think that you pick on me, get a life (whips zedus)

*spits on amethyst*

Amethyst- eww gross ( spin dash)

*zedus carries blastoise to shove at Amethyst*

Amethyst- oh sweet mama *poofs*

Garnet- Amethyst * grabs her gem* I got you, Pearl keep on eye on steven

Steven- Toru I got you

*Toru use Skull bash on Zedus, but coughs poison saliva on Blastoise*

Steven- Toru are you okay

Pearl- Steven get away from there *grabbs steven*

(Toru crash on the ground from the poison)

Steven- pearl, he's hurt

(Zedus looks at steven)

Pearl- come on Toru he's coming to get get, please wake up

*Steven tries to blow a whistle but every time blows get stronger, he coughs)

Pearl- give me that Steven * deeply breathes, blows the whistle at the top of her lungs*

(toru mega-evolves into Crystal gem temple sized Mega-blastiose)

Steven- woa

*Blastoise use Hydro cannon on the beast*

(flashback ends)

Steven- ever since that day Toru decide to go some were, but I know that he his safe out there

Swampert- he is gent but unlike Godzilla

Steven- what

(leviamon covered in chipmunk blood interrupts while bubble pop seating the swampert free)

Leviamon- you guys have to help me I don't deserve it

Steven- deserve what

Swampert- I must make things right

Steven- Swampert no

Swampert- for the samurai...* prepares to attack but is injuries from 2013 is at advanced state*

Charizard- eww thats disgusting

Steven- is corruption

Leviamon- I...don't...want to be the sponge lord any more

Garnet- get away from

Leviamon- I'm sorry...I can't help myself

Garnet- tell that to KCA bug- brains

Leviamon- is not my fault, I made a deal with TTG to fight off the Chipmunks- hybrids

Amethyst- shut up * throws charizard's holly water at him*

Leviamon- *groans* the plot complicity, it burns *goes to the ocean to swim

Amethyst- is that the least you can do for Nick that omega keep you in sercice

Charizard- Amethyst stop throwing holy water at him, you have to sprinkle it

Pearl- steven are you alright

Steven- clerk is corrupting

Amethyst- you named him

Steven- he looks that the illness is coming from TTG

Pearl- what

Garnet- he is right, there is a possibility that TTG is the reason of his rapid pearsonality

Steven- do you have any friends

Clerk- I have tons at Zootopia

Steven- do they know that your sick

Clerk- may be

*steven use his healing spit but fails*

Steven- why is not working

Clerk- because the only cure is bashing on the source

Garnet- Steven, the illness can't be cured because TTG is still in power

Amethyst- and don't mentioned that not even super heroes stop him

Garnet- Steven go back to bed

(meanwhile at midnight, Steven was awaken by Swampert's bloody cough)

Clerk- sorry I didn't mean to cough

Steven- Charizard, can you explain to me about Godzilla

Charizard- for a good reason Steven, he fight against Volcanion in 1974, masters of heartland- nidoqueen/ nidoking, in 1955 he made a deal with Terra Nova Ankylosaurs

Steven- I thought he was were destroyed in 1954

Charizard- They thought he was defeated, the truth is he is a 300 ft. incarnation of the force of nature, he can't be destroyed, older than Terra Nova, asleep until awaken my H-bombs

Steven- why the gem didn't tell me this before

Charizard- because he come to California 2014, the gems tried to stop instead they become the savior of the city- Godzilla becomes one

Steven- is he the reason that gems can't tell me, because there to ashamed to tell me that they lost a fight

Charizard- Steven you don't understand, Godzilla is nothing that the gems have faced before, is like he is the force of nature...is like...he can't be describe like ( muttering) wether he meant to be a destroyer or a savior

Steven- just like TTG

Charizard- yes but more lovecraft

(Swampet left the house)

Reference- Gamera movie series, Godzilla movies (king caesar- volcanion , baragon because nidoking was based on that kaiju, Anguirus)

allusion- Swampert succumb to his illness is reference of how CN treats Justice League Action ' firefly effect' go to trivia about that show on tv for more information. Leviamon is a satire of how Spongebob was treated like it was the best cartoon, but a in reality a distraction compared to Gravity falls, Star vs Evil, and Steven universe. ( basically making fun of KCA, come on nick kids are great but not that stupid enough to get distracted)( Charizard, redfire and steven goes to the blue bayou filled with romantic egrets)

Steven- wow, what is mysteries place is this

Redfire- is filled with lovely birds

Charizard (blushes)- lovely indeed. Steven well come to my home

Steven- wow *see an antler* that got to be smallest antler i ever seen

Charizard- That antler belong to by mentor who is a jackalope- he's was been since The West

Redfire- He was best known for not losing confidence just like the sheep, right Bluefire

Charizard- I know that (redfire) what up Redfire

Redfire- wow look that's got to be the biggest antler I ever seen

Charizard- that belongs to morris the moose who happens to be small

Redfire- how did he had friends

Charizard- actually he was the leader of the other moose, all thanks to his huge partner with a small antler. That gives an idea- I should've show this to Garnet, she loves fusions that become one being.

Steven- what is that old photo from the '30s that shows empoleon

Charizard- that is Empoleon one of the elite members of the Omega Crystal Sages with is girlfriend after saving her from the shark

Redfire- I really love your vintage home

Charizard- *blush* Thanks Red

Steven- *looks at the charizard's oil canvas artwork* wow is this Xernias as the prince of the forest

Charizard- this is actually portrait of Bambi the prince of the forest

Steven- wow, why he looks like that his half-deer

Charizard- that because Xernias is bambi's father

Steven- were is the mother

Charizard- *sad* His mother is the reason why humans no longer go deer hunting anymore, she fall in love with Xernias but since she was deer-she had to be hunted

Steven- I understand how is like to loose a mother

Redfire- and I really miss my mommy

(the gang take a moment until a bull start to eat loudly)

Steven- *sees a bull by stable* hey Charizard, what is this bull freind of yours

Charizard- that is my old freind Ferdinand wh rather smells the flowers than bullfight- what a unacceptable sport ( to bull) right?

(moo)

Steven- (sees horse racing photo finish- with still, and sets of saddles) charizard what is this nice horse stuff

Charizard- back in 1940, I hang out with the mare ladies, there very umm... agate-like, I treat them like a agate gem because they owned by rose until a Flicka send them to the *muffled diamonds*

Steven- Bluefire how old are you

Charizard- I was raised since the old west It was interesting, first thing I remember is a cow named Molly Moo-Cow- she had a thirst for adventure. Then there's hunky and spunky there cute burro that I had during frontier. When the fronter ended, I had no were to go until I choose to stay in the eastern cost.

Steven- *sees a bear totem at the corner* Bluefire what this bear totem

Charizard- ummm...*cough* u you see...um I found this in 2003 in alaska and umm.. is dated around 10,000-9000 years ago

Redfire- Kenai

Steven-who is he

*charizard shy away*

Redfire- is a human turned bear that once a man. First he killed his totem animal after a bear caused death of this father. Then the spirits punished him by turing him into a bear, later he redeemed himself by befriending bear cub. Unfortunately, he told the cub run away because he told what happen. Kenai's brother seek revenge for the death of his brother by bears, little to realize his brother is a bear. The Spirits turned the bear back to human to reveal to his brother, later back to a bear while his tribe accept him as a bear.

(charizard start to panic)

Steven- then what happen

Redfire- that's pretty much it until he got corrupted in 2003...wait a minute

Steven- wait how did you got this

Charizard- *calmly* I was checking the bear spirit until in November 2003, the bear spirit attacked me

*flashback*

(bear rampages, Mega-charizard used flamethrower)

Charizard- the spirit was corrupted

(bear spirit start to melt becoming a Nue (monkey face, bear body with tiger like stripes) , Mega-charizard used inferno- breathe blue fire at him)

Charizard- I tried to reason with him

(charizard used flare blitz at bear spirit, a massive aura explosion spread all over the place)

Charizard- I last thing I remember is holding Kenai totem and a ghost (kagu) fly pass by. The only thing I accept is that he is in a better place right now.

Steven- I understand that you tried to help your freind that got corrupted

Charizard- you do

Redfire- Steven has lot of friends like you...but

Steven- There are gems that I tried to befriend like bismuth tried to kill me

Charizard- That's ruff Steven

Steven- I know

Charizard- can I take you home now

Steven- yeah, thanks for visiting your home

Redfire- I found a perfect way to make donuts shaped like me

Steven- you do

Charizard- tell us darling

Redfire- alright

Charizard- steven, redfire there some thing I have to show you before we go

Steven- sure *opens the door to his basement*

Charizard- there are more stories to show you

*all walk into his basement*

Steven- what is it

Charizard- just look at this *holds a white wolf canine*

Steven- that looks like a wolf's fang

Charizard- that belongs to the legendary guru white fang

Redfire- intersting what makes so special

Charizard- he is a wolf-dog raised in the yukon state, at first he was a cruel-black hearted dog raised by aggressive humans. Later there comes in terms of changes like metamorphose, redemption and revelation that made him become more kind-hearted pure guru. But if your a modern day ego-centric or winning-lust sled- persona, he will unleashed his wrath and destroyed reality to change his ways. This is why some folks man call him kalihound/ dog of kali.

Redfire- is evolution part of thw ways of change

Charizard- yes, he tough me to mega-evolve for the sake of good instead of focusing on my demon instinct

Steven- wow cool *sees a dragon- themed motorcycle* hey bluefire, did you ride in this one *sees leather jacket and photo sets with penguins* were you on a bike gang

Charizard- yes steven, I was on a bike gangso we could take down gangs and crime boss- dr. doom

*redfire sees old hen house at corner*

Redfire- bluefire what's that

Charizard- that is from the region of UK during early 2000's, the foxbusters

Steven- what's the fox busters

Charizard- epic conflict between chickens and foxes, but sadly it only last 2 seasons

Steven- is like prey vs predator during death battle, right Redfire

Redfire- sure do

Charizard- and the last room I'm going to show you *comes back up* the hunter's trophy room

Steven- I thought is going to have decapitated heads over here

*charizard laughs*

Charizard- Steven I don't hunt animals, I hunt for information

*introduced a empty hunting trophy*

Charizard- this is Angelo, despite his name this frenchman is nothing but an angel

Steven- what's wrong with him

Charizard- is very creative smart but he can sense behavior patterns

Steven- uhhhhhhh...thsi good right

Charizard- he can manipulate steven, he can find a way to go in his way, even is almost impossible *shivering* I swore If I can't get him by end of 2018, I'LL

Steven- there, there charizard *hugs him* I sure that you always find a way

Redfire- or ask Garnet If she can barrow her future vision

Steven- blackmail him, or expose him to garnet could work

Charizard- any way, let me show you this *introduce a bipedal-aquatic creature from PDI pacific data images feeding from a vine* the sprout- an aquatic creature from the coastlines of Africa, madagascar, Indonesia, and the pacific islands and even this wetlands

Steven- wow I never seen a spout this close before

Redfire- how unique

Charizard- unlike the others, he is true wild animal that I caught and released.

Steven- hey Bluefire, who is this supposed to be

*all see a preserved chromosaurs*

Charizard- I don't know what she come from

Redfire- what is the last time you saw this creature

Charizard- I found him in 1984, the best theory is is a velociraptor probe from *gulps* chchchch...chchch *shivering* Charet

Steven- what is Charet, Sharet, Saret place you speaking off

Charizard- oh shoot I made more interesting umm Redfire cover him up for me

Redfire- it means village Steven and there are something that Bluefire doesn't want to explain...just look at him

(charizard looks depressed while scratch his leg)

*flashback in 1984*

(charizard with a lame leg/ dislocation wing was forced to move in a zoo like place)

Chromosaurs- move it scapegoat *bits his lame leg*

( scarlet macaw macaw flies everywhere)

Chromosaurs- looks like she's coming, this going to be a great

Charizard- why don't you understand priority * he gets fed up with wrath and becomes Dorbickmon* JUST LEAVE ME ALOARRRRRR DRAGON FURRY BLADE *explosion*

Chromosaur- come back here, do you want your enlightenment

Charizard (dorbickmon)- I'm a freakin demon, I need stuff that I desire you selfish hypocrites

*fashback ends*

Steven- I understand, there are wounds that can't be explained *sighs* sorry for sorry

Charizard - *depressed* same

Redfire- way bluefire what is this *observes a broken desert truck with a feather*

Steven- looks like victim of a angered mustang herd

Charizard- no steven, this is the what happens when you ness with burrow owl or Decidueye. This is the the end of the tour because I covered everything about my life

Redfire- what interesting back story

Charizard- thanks redfire

Steven- I can't wait to tell the gems

* while no ones looking a decidueye was hiding the whole time* (hoots)

END

Reference/crossover- disney classic shorts (peculiar penguins, Ferdinand the bull, blue bayou, morris the midget moose), Pixar short- boundin', Bambi. MGM short- gallopin gals, etc- Molly Moo-Cow. white fang, avenger penguins, foxbusters, Angelo rules, PDI dreamworks short- sprout, Chromosaurs, titmouse- the hidden life of burrowing owl

Kenai's corruption is a satire to Brother bears negative reception in rotten tomatoes, Charizard reaction to angelo from angelo rules is reference to some elegant-mannered soccer moms


	26. Chapter 27- the fallen

(meanwhile at the temple, steven is asleep but charizard is keeping on eye on swampert)

Swampert- your a mega pokemon, why you not synchro with any of the gems

Charizard- thats because I only mega-evolve when I have a strong bond with the gems, not force them to sync like some slave

Swampert- but I saw the other gems got sync by their mega pokemon

Charizard- that because there were very close friends, My default form was my mega-evolution brcause I have strong bond with the gems

Swampert- who was your master

Charizard- toro blastiose the guardian of the lost colony of Terra nova

(Steven woke up to hear)

Swampert- do you mean the same blastiose that protect the lost colony from gyaos

Charizard- yes those nasty noivern/ Terranonanese pterosaur that is destroy the colony. The last time I heard is in 1973 that he almost died when he fought an army, and 1993 is when he bond with the gems to mega-evolve

Swampert- how

Charizard- because he has a strong relationship with Rose quartz

Steven- mom

(others spot him)

Steven- are ther ny more secrets that the gems have kept about my blastiose's

Charizard- Steven, your blastiose is the child of my sensei

Steven- how is he like

Charizard- he is very protective against the diamonds like in 1969 he fight against brainwashed axemon-guiron

Steven- there's more

Charizard- the second (last) time is when he fight with Zigra- a mega-Garchomp control by the diamonds so that they use him to steal humans on earth, until blastiose sent him free and get to live free with Amethyst. Until he was captured late-1990's to modify him

Steven- why the gems never tell me this stuff

Charizard- Steven wan't to keep you safe

Steven- is just the gems are always hiding something from me, what if is a dark secret, I'll go back to sleep

Swampert- who is toto

Charizard- Toru was offspring of my sensei that has been taken care by the gems

Steven- If only happen like yesterday

Charizard- that was 10 years ago

Steven- amethyst and I find him as regular sized Squirtle but until he evolved into a giant-tortoise sized wartortle

Charizard- every thing went messing when Zedus- a ancestral komodo dragon or maybe a dilophosaur

Steven- I thought I was never make it until He show up as Blastoise

( flashback, Zedus goes to Steven house until)

Steven- Toru help

*Blastoise show up but house-sized*

Steven- toru you changed again

*Toru tackled Zedus but the front of Steven's house was destroyed*

(toru and Zedus have a showdown at the beach)

*Zedus open his frills to scare, but Toru used hydro-pump*

Amethyst- Steven get get out of there

Steven- but I help Toru

Amethyst- let me help for you, go back to bed (send Steven back t his bed)

*Zedus got hit but he spit on blastoise*

Amethyst- hey go pick on someone on your side

* Zedus release spear like projectile, Amethyst dodges*

Amethyst- you think that you pick on me, get a life (whips zedus)

*spits on amethyst*

Amethyst- eww gross ( spin dash)

*zedus carries blastoise to shove at Amethyst*

Amethyst- oh sweet mama *poofs*

Garnet- Amethyst * grabs her gem* I got you, Pearl keep on eye on steven

Steven- Toru I got you

*Toru use Skull bash on Zedus, but coughs poison saliva on Blastoise*

Steven- Toru are you okay

Pearl- Steven get away from there *grabbs steven*

(Toru crash on the ground from the poison)

Steven- pearl, he's hurt

(Zedus looks at steven)

Pearl- come on Toru he's coming to get get, please wake up

*Steven tries to blow a whistle but every time blows get stronger, he coughs)

Pearl- give me that Steven * deeply breathes, blows the whistle at the top of her lungs*

(toru mega-evolves into Crystal gem temple sized Mega-blastiose)

Steven- woa

*Blastoise use Hydro cannon on the beast*

(flashback ends)

Steven- ever since that day Toru decide to go some were, but I know that he his safe out there

Swampert- he is gent but unlike Godzilla

Steven- what

(leviamon covered in chipmunk blood interrupts while bubble pop seating the swampert free)

Leviamon- you guys have to help me I don't deserve it

Steven- deserve what

Swampert- I must make things right

Steven- Swampert no

Swampert- for the samurai...* prepares to attack but is injuries from 2013 is at advanced state*

Charizard- eww thats disgusting

Steven- is corruption

Leviamon- I...don't...want to be the sponge lord any more

Garnet- get away from

Leviamon- I'm sorry...I can't help myself

Garnet- tell that to KCA bug- brains

Leviamon- is not my fault, I made a deal with TTG to fight off the Chipmunks- hybrids

Amethyst- shut up * throws charizard's holly water at him*

Leviamon- *groans* the plot complicity, it burns *goes to the ocean to swim

Amethyst- is that the least you can do for Nick that omega keep you in sercice

Charizard- Amethyst stop throwing holy water at him, you have to sprinkle it

Pearl- steven are you alright

Steven- clerk is corrupting

Amethyst- you named him

Steven- he looks that the illness is coming from TTG

Pearl- what

Garnet- he is right, there is a possibility that TTG is the reason of his rapid pearsonality

*steven use his healing spit but fails*

Steven- why is not working

Garnet- Steven, the illness can't be cured because TTG is still in power

Amethyst- and don't mentioned that not even super heroes stop him

Garnet- Steven go back to bed

(meanwhile at midnight, Steven was awaken by Swampert's bloody cough)

Steven- Charizard, can you explain to me about Godzilla

Charizard- for a good reason Steven, he fight against Volcanion in 1974, masters of heartland- nidoqueen/ nidoking, in 1955 he made a deal with Terra Nova Ankylosaurs

Steven- I thought he was were destroyed in 1954

Charizard- They thought he was defeated, the truth is he is a 300 ft. incarnation of the force of nature, he can't be destroyed, older than Terra Nova, asleep until awaken my H-bombs

Steven- why the gem didn't tell me this before

Charizard- because he come to California 2014, the gems tried to stop instead they become the savior of the city- Godzilla becomes one

Steven- is he the reason that gems can't tell me, because there to ashamed to tell me that they lost a fight

Charizard- Steven you don't understand, Godzilla is nothing that the gems have faced before, is like he is the force of nature...is like...he can't be describe like ( muttering) wether he meant to be a destroyer or a savior

Steven- just like TTG

Charizard- yes but more lovecraft

(Swampet left the house but never comeback, the only thing he lest was digivice)

Reference- Gamera movie series, Godzilla movies (king caesar- volcanion , baragon because nidoking was based on that kaiju, Anguirus)

allusion- Swampert succumb to his illness is reference of how CN treats Justice League Action ' firefly effect' go to trivia about that show on tv for more information. Leviamon is a satire of how Spongebob was treated like it was the best cartoon, but a in reality a distraction compared to Gravity falls, Star vs Evil, and Steven universe. ( basically making fun of KCA, come on nick kids are great but not that stupid enough to get distracted)( Charizard, redfire and steven goes to the blue bayou filled with romantic egrets)

Steven- wow, what is mysteries place is this

Redfire- is filled with lovely birds

Charizard (blushes)- lovely indeed. Steven well come to my home

Steven- wow *see an antler* that got to be smallest antler i ever seen

Charizard- That antler belong to by mentor who is a jackalope- he's was been since The West

Redfire- He was best known for not losing confidence just like the sheep, right Bluefire

Charizard- I know that (redfire) what up Redfire

Redfire- wow look that's got to be the biggest antler I ever seen

Charizard- that belongs to morris the moose who happens to be small

Redfire- how did he had friends

Charizard- actually he was the leader of the other moose, all thanks to his huge partner with a small antler. That gives an idea- I should've show this to Garnet, she loves fusions that become one being.

Steven- what is that old photo from the '30s that shows empoleon

Charizard- that is Empoleon one of the elite members of the Omega Crystal Sages with is girlfriend after saving her from the shark

Redfire- I really love your vintage home

Charizard- *blush* Thanks Red

Steven- *looks at the charizard's oil canvas artwork* wow is this Xernias as the prince of the forest

Charizard- this is actually portrait of Bambi the prince of the forest

Steven- wow, why he looks like that his half-deer

Charizard- that because Xernias is bambi's father

Steven- were is the mother

Charizard- *sad* His mother is the reason why humans no longer go deer hunting anymore, she fall in love with Xernias but since she was deer-she had to be hunted

Steven- I understand how is like to loose a mother

Redfire- and I really miss my mommy

(the gang take a moment until a bull start to eat loudly)

Steven- *sees a bull by stable* hey Charizard, what is this bull freind of yours

Charizard- that is my old freind Ferdinand wh rather smells the flowers than bullfight- what a unacceptable sport ( to bull) right?

(moo)

Steven- (sees horse racing photo finish- with still, and sets of saddles) charizard what is this nice horse stuff

Charizard- back in 1940, I hang out with the mare ladies, there very umm... agate-like, I treat them like a agate gem because they owned by rose until a Flicka send them to the *muffled diamonds*

Steven- Bluefire how old are you

Charizard- I was raised since the old west It was interesting, first thing I remember is a cow named Molly Moo-Cow- she had a thirst for adventure. Then there's hunky and spunky there cute burro that I had during frontier. When the fronter ended, I had no were to go until I choose to stay in the eastern cost.

Steven- *sees a bear totem at the corner* Bluefire what this bear totem

Charizard- ummm...*cough* u you see...um I found this in 2003 in alaska and umm.. is dated around 10,000-9000 years ago

Redfire- Kenai

Steven-who is he

*charizard shy away*

Redfire- is a human turned bear that once a man. First he killed his totem animal after a bear caused death of this father. Then the spirits punished him by turing him into a bear, later he redeemed himself by befriending bear cub. Unfortunately, he told the cub run away because he told what happen. Kenai's brother seek revenge for the death of his brother by bears, little to realize his brother is a bear. The Spirits turned the bear back to human to reveal to his brother, later back to a bear while his tribe accept him as a bear.

(charizard start to panic)

Steven- then what happen

Redfire- that's pretty much it until he got corrupted in 2003...wait a minute

Steven- wait how did you got this

Charizard- *calmly* I was checking the bear spirit until in November 2003, the bear spirit attacked me

*flashback*

(bear rampages, Mega-charizard used flamethrower)

Charizard- the spirit was corrupted

(bear spirit start to melt becoming a Nue (monkey face, bear body with tiger like stripes) , Mega-charizard used inferno- breathe blue fire at him)

Charizard- I tried to reason with him

(charizard used flare blitz at bear spirit, a massive aura explosion spread all over the place)

Charizard- I last thing I remember is holding Kenai totem and a ghost (kagu) fly pass by. The only thing I accept is that he is in a better place right now.

Steven- I understand that you tried to help your freind that got corrupted

Charizard- you do

Redfire- Steven has lot of friends like you...but

Steven- There are gems that I tried to befriend like bismuth tried to kill me

Charizard- That's ruff Steven

Steven- I know

Charizard- can I take you home now

Steven- yeah, thanks for visiting your home

Redfire- I found a perfect way to make donuts shaped like me

Steven- you do

Charizard- tell us darling

Redfire- alright

Charizard- steven, redfire there some thing I have to show you before we go

Steven- sure *opens the door to his basement*

Charizard- there are more stories to show you

*all walk into his basement*

Steven- what is it

Charizard- just look at this *holds a white wolf canine*

Steven- that looks like a wolf's fang

Charizard- that belongs to the legendary guru white fang

Redfire- intersting what makes so special

Charizard- he is a wolf-dog raised in the yukon state, at first he was a cruel-black hearted dog raised by aggressive humans. Later there comes in terms of changes like metamorphose, redemption and revelation that made him become more kind-hearted pure guru. But if your a modern day ego-centric or winning-lust sled- persona, he will unleashed his wrath and destroyed reality to change his ways. This is why some folks man call him kalihound/ dog of kali.

Redfire- is evolution part of thw ways of change

Charizard- yes, he tough me to mega-evolve for the sake of good instead of focusing on my demon instinct

Steven- wow cool *sees a dragon- themed motorcycle* hey bluefire, did you ride in this one *sees leather jacket and photo sets with penguins* were you on a bike gang

Charizard- yes steven, I was on a bike gangso we could take down gangs and crime boss- dr. doom

*redfire sees old hen house at corner*

Redfire- bluefire what's that

Charizard- that is from the region of UK during early 2000's, the foxbusters

Steven- what's the fox busters

Charizard- epic conflict between chickens and foxes, but sadly it only last 2 seasons

Steven- is like prey vs predator during death battle, right Redfire

Redfire- sure do

Charizard- and the last room I'm going to show you *comes back up* the hunter's trophy room

Steven- I thought is going to have decapitated heads over here

*charizard laughs*

Charizard- Steven I don't hunt animals, I hunt for information

*introduced a empty hunting trophy*

Charizard- this is Angelo, despite his name this frenchman is nothing but an angel

Steven- what's wrong with him

Charizard- is very creative smart but he can sense behavior patterns

Steven- uhhhhhhh...thsi good right

Charizard- he can manipulate steven, he can find a way to go in his way, even is almost impossible *shivering* I swore If I can't get him by end of 2018, I'LL

Steven- there, there charizard *hugs him* I sure that you always find a way

Redfire- or ask Garnet If she can barrow her future vision

Steven- blackmail him, or expose him to garnet could work

Charizard- any way, let me show you this *introduce a bipedal-aquatic creature from PDI pacific data images feeding from a vine* the sprout- an aquatic creature from the coastlines of Africa, madagascar, Indonesia, and the pacific islands and even this wetlands

Steven- wow I never seen a spout this close before

Redfire- how unique

Charizard- unlike the others, he is true wild animal that I caught and released.

Steven- hey Bluefire, who is this supposed to be

*all see a preserved chromosaurs*

Charizard- I don't know what she come from

Redfire- what is the last time you saw this creature

Charizard- I found him in 1984, the best theory is is a velociraptor probe from *gulps* chchchch...chchch *shivering* Charet

Steven- what is Charet, Sharet, Saret place you speaking off

Charizard- oh shoot I made more interesting umm Redfire cover him up for me

Redfire- it means village Steven and there are something that Bluefire doesn't want to explain...just look at him

(charizard looks depressed while scratch his leg)

*flashback in 1984*

(charizard with a lame leg/ dislocation wing was forced to move in a zoo like place)

Chromosaurs- move it scapegoat *bits his lame leg*

( scarlet macaw macaw flies everywhere)

Chromosaurs- looks like she's coming, this going to be a great

Charizard- why don't you understand priority * he gets fed up with wrath and becomes Dorbickmon* JUST LEAVE ME ALOARRRRRR DRAGON FURRY BLADE *explosion*

Chromosaur- come back here, do you want your enlightenment

Charizard (dorbickmon)- I'm a freakin demon, I need stuff that I desire you selfish hypocrites

*fashback ends*

Steven- I understand, there are wounds that can't be explained *sighs* sorry for sorry

Charizard - *depressed* same

Redfire- way bluefire what is this *observes a broken desert truck with a feather*

Steven- looks like victim of a angered mustang herd

Charizard- no steven, this is the what happens when you ness with burrow owl or Decidueye. This is the the end of the tour because I covered everything about my life

Redfire- what interesting back story

Charizard- thanks redfire

Steven- I can't wait to tell the gems

* while no ones looking a decidueye was hiding the whole time* (hoots)

END

Reference/crossover- disney classic shorts (peculiar penguins, Ferdinand the bull, blue bayou, morris the midget moose), Pixar short- boundin', Bambi. MGM short- gallopin gals, etc- Molly Moo-Cow. white fang, avenger penguins, foxbusters, Angelo rules, PDI dreamworks short- sprout, Chromosaurs, titmouse- the hidden life of burrowing owl

Kenai's corruption is a satire to Brother bears negative reception in rotten tomatoes, Charizard reaction to angelo from angelo rules is reference to some elegant-mannered soccer moms


	27. Chapter 28- spirit of the wild

(at the temple steven is in bed)

Steven- I'm getting little sleepy, Charizard can you tell more about Kenai in modern day

Charizard- kenai is protecter of all beast, especially bears- spirit of the wild

Steven- does he protect bears

Charizard- yes, like the time he protect a orphan cub while being stalked by hunters. He protected him from peril from the hunters. Then, one of them got redeemed and stop the others to leave the wilderness alone. (1910's)

Steven- wow, put hows spirit of the wild different from the spirit of the forest

Charizard- the forest spirit protects the bio-diversity, spirit of the wild deals more on the beast

Steven- interesting

Charizard- like he stop a horde of wildebeest lead by a lion/koala/boa/giraffe because it was tinted by dark matter (2006)

Steven- what happen to them

Charizard- no one knows. He took down booge the grizzly in 2015 despite he stop open season from happening.

Steven- why would he do that

Charizard- he was tinted with dark matter and killed elliot's fawns

*steven have a thousand yard stare*

Charizard- I know there is noting we can do

*meanwhile the gems are having a viking funeral of kyogre*

Garnet- ever since kyogre has been looked inside ever since her trainer abused her

Pearl- and got corrupted by PPG reboot

Amethyst- but sadly thanks to PPG is having backlash, he has to do the right thing

Garnet- give up her physical form to be free again, as well return to the ocean

Pearl- great freind of willy the free orca- first whale free from captivity

Amethyst- tried to help flipper but sadly he lost the will to continue

Garnet- pearl, will you do the the honors

* pearl gently push the boat, blasiken use flamethrower at the boat*

Amethyst- what about the others

Garnet- this is not about the others, now we have to fight Lust

Pearl- agree

*meanwhile rick- who's leaving in a solitary life with his good old friend Eagleheart- paso fino)

Rick- Eagleheart, guess what I got

Eagleheart- don't know

Rick- a book

Eagleheart- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKS

Rick- is not just a book, is a epic history of mustangs fighting for freedom

Eagleheart- *looks down*

Rick- what is it

Eagleheart- this recent mexican soap opra is mocking your old life

Rick- oh right, you don't like my old life. I understand because I see horse as fam *rubs his mane*

Eagleheart- horse have more interesting soap opras than humans, their based on real life

Rick- they have good taste of story telling

Eagleheart- Old joe is very noble horse, some believed he is reincarnation of Appaloosa though his beauty

Rick- he is so noble that he made plight of the officers as they attempt to save the animals that the Army no longer needs as it modernizes toward a mechanized military.

Rick- who was your mentor

Eagleheart- Hidalgo, he was wild horse so wild that he went to Arabia to challenge arabian horses to preserve wild horse

Rick- how did we fused again

Eagleheart- you mean kentauromon, is form of synchro- evolution. Hidalgo said that my ancestor was the Black stallion

Rick- that explains your metallic elegant black coat

*eagleheart laughs*

Rick- who is he again

Eagleheart- Black Stallion was digimon embodied in a form of a horse so he could fit in all the creatures around

*rick looks down*

Eagleheart- what is it, rick

Rick-when I ever see Esteban, a member of the Crystal Gems

Eagleheart- do you mean Steven

Rick- yes, because I miss my nephews back home, but I can't go back to my old life

*eagleheart hugs rick*

Eaglheart- someday Rick, someday

*back at the temple*

Charizard- is there any thing I can do for you

Steven- can you tell more about your guru

Charizard- White fang ummm let's see what else I could tell you. *beat* White fang has more students after me like Nikki the wolf dog of the north

Steven- what is he like

Charizard- when nikki got lost in the wild, he befriended with a bear cub. First they hate each other until they become besties when White fang shows them how to survive in the wild. Until nikkie was captured by a trapper, thankfully White fang saved him. (1960's) Then there is shiloh- who show him about how to escape from his cruel master in 1997. Then there oddball a guardian of the penguins in 2015.

Steven- can dogs reincarnate

Charizard- yes, but not from man

Steven- Charizard, what is like feeling being blue and black

Charizard- ummmmm that's a good question that easily answered by the legendary red dog

steven- wow who is he

Charizard- he is a nomadic Kelpie very loyal to outback town

Steven- cool when did you meet him

Charizard- when I saved his town from being demolished by brumbies, then we become best mates.

Steven- why he likes the town so much

Charizard- *sniffs* he's loyal owner died, he has been traveling just too see him again until his death in 1979. Ever since Red dog become my totem animal to represent undying loyalty.

Steven- what a emotional story about a dog

Charizard- but not all dogs are good like Pudsey the dog, *scoffs* you think a dog that can stand up with his hide legs is a badass. I give him a beatdown like this

*Amethyst comes in, Charizard wrestled her- Puma style*

Amethyst- hey who told you that you can wrestle me, I told you I don't do it anymore

Charizard- sorry Amethyst, I just telling steven about modern history about dogs

Amethyst- oh, did you tell him about what happen to pudsey

Charizard- yep, the movie that no one asked for.

Amethyst- easy for you what about a movie about a vampire dog in 2012 that no one asked for. It was so bad and cheap that Connie wrote a fanfic about dogcopter having a death battle with vampire dog along side with russel madness.

Charizard- It was so cheap that it makes my boxing kangaroo suit look SFX

*amethyst and steven look confused*

Charizard- I regret using it, people of new york are hyped to see a kangaroo box in a boxing championship

Amethyst- man can your adventures be any weird, but not as weird as football playing mule in 1976 superbowl

Steven- strange but at least the mule dont'dhave to worry about mechanery

Charizard- do you was even worst, Marmaduke the Warg

Steven- who is he

Amethyst- Marmaduke is the most viperous warg ever, first he looks like a gentle great dane. All he wants is to drain currancy

Charizard- turns out he is a warg, this happen in 2010

*flashback, charizard narrates*

Charizard (narrates)- I was wondering in the coast of California

*charizard flies around*

Charizard (narrates)- until he attack me *Marmaduke attacks* I tried to get him of with seismic toss

Marmaduke- you think you can just push me like that, get a life

Charizard- marmaduke I'm not here to you, I just want to know why your cranky

Marmaduke- to much rotting, all I want to be a dog for teenage demographic, not families withsmall kids. This is california for M-TV crying out loud

Charizard- I'm sorry don't make me do this *mega evolves into mega Charizard X, to his red totem* keep me safe

Marmauke- * growls* this is getting ridiculous *use giga-impact*

Mega-Charizard X- I have no choice to blast burn you *glows blue, cause a eruption* what *realize marmaduke is doing a dog dance* hows that possible

Marmaduke- reality TV magic baby

*charizard narrate*- I almost become dog-meat until three beast send by Ho-oh

(Entei, raikou, suicune show up)

Marmaduke- what they show up, is this because their pokemon, that's it *use giga-impact*

*raikou used Thunder, Entei used Fire blast, Suicune used blizzard to the attack* (explosion)

Charizard- after the explosion, marmaduke and the beast disappear

*flashbck end*

Charizard- all this dog whats some adult fanbase, he never going to be like red dog

*Garnet appears*

Garnet- mission to skull islans awaits gays, lets get moving guys

Amethyst- ay ay captain

Charizard- Steven I'll go with you Shull island is very dangerous

Redfire *wakes up*- take care tiger *gives a digivice*

Charizard- I will

* everyone goes to the warp pad*

(ends)

Reference/crossover- The wild 2006, the bear (grizzly king), flipper, free willy, Appaloosa ( horse movie), pursuit of honor, Hidalgo, Nikki wolfdog of the north, Oddball and penguins, Shiloh, Red dog, pudsey the dog movie, vampire dog- in universe only because is too cheap to cross over as well as Matilda- kangaroo movie, gus 1976 movie about a mule marmaduke- he's evil because low tomato rating.


	28. Chapter 29- Rise of the demon lord

(meanwhile at skull island two demons are fighting)- Skull island in SU is actually Borneo

Leviamon- you think that your better than me, get a life

Karatenmon- TTG is my life is what demons desire you runt

Leviamon- you think that you can possessed teen titans like to attract lemurs

Karaten- you just saying because I'm pushing the gems out of the way to attract my subjects, your small

(use corrupted swords to attack the demonic croc into submission)

Leviamon- *scoffs* at least I in sponge-form is getting better than last time *use tail strike*

Karatenmon- *catches the tail* come on * turns to a mesite-form to use flaming claw, then change back to kratenmon) your barely tackling, is because your know your already failure. You could be like Colugo- demon lord of lust *scoffs* your a sponge *use a barrage of Starfire's attacks* I can't believe even Avatar Korra is so despret for allies that she even kept a sponge to cleanse.

Leviamon- *strained* Avatar Korra thinks that I'm great... the way of the sponge

Karatenmon- then she has low standers for Nick. *leviamon growls and attacks karatenmon with duo tail strike, but bird demon grabs her tail to shove her into the sky, then falls back the karatenmon face to face* then what are you

*The Gems and Charizard arrives too late*

Steven/Charizard- SPONGEBOB

Karatenmon- your just a invertebrate animal *rams at leviamon, poofs him back into sponge form, bird demon grabs it*

(Gems gasps)

Karatenmon- know time to get rid of this

*Charizard grabs it*

Karatenmon- get back here ore face the wrath of TTG

Charizard- wrath, I show you what's wrath. TTG is nothing but waste of half of CN's time (bobs his beak) let's get the hell out of here

Karatenmon- TTG is you fav show, is our flagship show so we can compete Spongebob because he is fav cartoon

Sponge- no I'm not, it was the lemurs of nick make me do it and mind-control children

Charizard- silence spongy, let's go to the cave

(retreat to cave)

Karatenmon- damn maybe the idea was too great, I'll get you gems no natter how much lust of TTG CN gets

*meanwhile at the cave in Skull island*

Steven- I think we lost him, we have to get to the wild spirit to ( a orochimon- manda show up) 8-HEADED SNAKE

Manda- Inferno blaze (unleash blast towards Steven, until Mega-lucario saves him)

mega-Lucario- Blazi, do the thing

Mega-blaziken- Flare blitz (rams with hot flames towards manda) *explosion*

Amethyst- *severed mech head landed next to her* OMG there bits of her heads every where

Manda- *coughs* wait the heads there gone, is been so long those corrosive heads has driving me self to breaking point

Steven- what's going on

* a horde of garnets show up*

Steven- *sees the chief with a cracked gem on her chest* Garnet?

( the gems show up at the scene)

Amethyst- what a single-gem garnets, they all look like you Garnet but single-gem.

*Garnet remove here shades*

Garnet- I can't tell them Amethyst

Amethyst- right

*Sardonyx knights show up*

Sardonyx- state your purpose

Steven- umm.. I'm Steven, these guys are the Crystal Gems...this is my dragon Charizard

Sardonyx- ummmm a dragon rider with the Crystal gems?

Garnet chief- Crystal Gems I heard of them but were's Rose

Steven- ummm Rose kinda turned into me with my dad's DNA

Garnet chief- a hybrid the last time I heard a hybrid was a Amaru

Charizard- a deckergreymon?

Garnet chief- yes, what are you doing in the middle of Indonesia

Pearl- we are on a mission to see *sigh* Nue- the great bear before a demon bird- Karatenmon gets here

Garnet- he is getting especially giving TTG 50% of CN show time

Steven- no one likes that show, just look *shows a posters*...ughhh does it look like they're going anywhere

Garnets- *laughs* afraid not. good one Steven that was priceless. I prefer Young Justice than this clod

Garnet Chief- nice to tell use about your concern, is there anything before we start a tour

Steven- just one, what is going on with Manda, what happen to your gem

Garnet Chief- Manda is a Naga (Reticulated python)- a sacred guardian of Indochina, my gem was nearly shatter in home world by YD experiment

Peridot- is one of those mechanical Digimon made by the diamonds *metacross triggers*

Garnet Chief- yes is one the dragon based experiments

Lapis- agree, those experiments is highly inhumane *Greninja nodes*

Garnet Chief- everyone fallow me to exotic tour, up head their some sail-back lizard (hydrosaurus) with some familiarity with iguanas or crested lizards.

(everyone fallows)

Garnet chief- *still in the cave* those are phascomon- koala like digimon but when they awake up, they become mikemon- cat like digimon ready to strike with paralyzing claws *eveyone leaves the cave to a underground crystal caverns* blood pythons can look after the naga. While scrub pythons just lives by the bushes

Steven- wow looks like the Amethyst room at the temple but more messy

Garnet chiefs- that's because is were most Sardonyx lives and their pet elecmon keep digivolve into drimogemon- mole like digimon just to make more space

Amethyst- I do that all the time with my junk

Garnet chief- right here we have elephant trunk snake- in this island there often kept as pets but there skin is brittle

Steven- *in tears* they don't have any arms

Garnet Chief- you have no idea what is there life like, okay next stop to the rainforest

*all leave the cave *

Garnet chief- in the river side is were most of the tribe lives

Charizard- are those buffalo

Garnet chief- yes, this are water buffalo- they played a major role in Indochina, from working animals to cart racing and even fighting. For the Garnets they are their best friend *water buffalo gets close to the Garnet chief* aww are you the big softie aren't you *hugs her*

* Gems' pokemon awwed*

Amethyst- d'awww there like sisters

Pearl- Garnet what are those birds that look like me *shows a Hoopoe*

Garnet chief- that's a Hoopoe, they use to retrieve messages

Garnet- lovely aren't they

Garnet chief- I know, and over there is the common pipe snake- there not venomous

Amethyst- what kind of crow is that

Garnet chief- that no raven, that's a purple-winged roller- there the most free-sprirted that some time we called them Amethyst birds

Amethyst- all right (shape shift into roller, landed on Garchomp)

Garnet chief- there perfect for meditation as well

Peridot- hey what are those

Garnet chief- those are bee eaters- green, blue tailed, rainbow, chestnut headed, blue throated, and the purple-red-blue bearded bee eaters. They eat bees as well as protecting the tribe against yanmamon- dragonfly like digimon

Lapis- the look very colorful

Peridot- I know

Garnet- thanks you because the colorful color comes inspired from snimon, snimon use to be common but most are in yanmamon form (leaves peridot and lapis shocked)

*bee eater got close to Peridot*

Peridot- please, don't poof me

Garnet chief- Indochina is also a land of dragons like this Indonesian forest dragon- they might don't look much but they are related to other dragon, this lizard is closely relate to sceptile

Charizard- what a interesting place to see dragons

Garnet- now, let's go the the clouded rainforest

*leave the settlement*

Garnet Chief- this clouded forest protect the tarsiers

Steven- you mean those cute little puffballs

Garnet- yes steven, there really cute

Charizard- is just or I start to see tiny phoenix

Garnet Chief- yes those are the sacred bird of indochina, according to the legend their referred as the children of ho-oh. *clouds clears up, revealing tree filled with trogons* I present you the Ward's, red-headed, Whitehead's, Diard's and red-napped trogon

*Gems see and awed in delight*

Garnet- so lovely

Pearl- I can't believe my flipped eyes

Garnet Chief- and o the ground is the sunbeam snake reflating the birds collor

*gems awwwws*

Garnet- we are almost to end of the tour, fallow me to the grasslands

*gems fallowed*

Steven- wow deers there so cute * deer barks*

Garnet chief- that's a muntjac, they always pick on scraps, other deers over there are * stamped happening* is heard of sambar deer- unlike puny humans that hunt them we mostly offer them instead.

*every leaves*

Steven- I wonder there running away from

Garnet- Steven let's go

*goes to ancient ruins*

Garnet chief- This the temple of Spirit of nature, The Nue *shows a mural of sangloupmon* the Great Bear. The legend sayshe saved Indochina from deforestation by putting a curse on anyone and if you reatch to breaking point *Gems gasps* he suck your blood. So long story short, he is king of this island, If you mess up for palm oil-he will unleash is untamed wrath

Charizard- Kainei

Garnet chief- sorry what was that

Charizard- nothing

Steven- what are those *shows a mural of Gorosaur- two legged kaiju*

Garnet Chief- those are the skull crawlers, there demons of the east- they don't like the humans. Looks like tour's over any questions. There look like mutated angle-headed lizards or bleached green lizards do they.

Charizard- umm of course

Karatenmon- umm the legend says "the skull-crawlers roam here", let's see If I can summon with lust. *draws a Voodoo symbols* 'CN with the power of all the love you get from TTG, send your power to bring forth demons*

(earth shakes, Skull-crawlers pop up from the ground)

*meanwhile Maleos are running away from the earthquakes*

Charizard- *looking at distance* umm I wonder what those chickens running from

Garnet chief- know this is the end of the tour, now let me offer you offerings *get some thing from her pocket* here thak this

Steven- what is it

Garnet chief- this is the Sanjeevani- a herb that heals

Steven- thanks, this herb reminds me of roses healing tears

Garnet Chief- this creatures gliding in the tree topes are gliding lizards- hard to believe there related to charizards than the other dragons like flygon who is more closely to pricklenape lizards (armored-green-crowned) of the mountain regions. *everyone looks at the gliding lizards* If you look at the trees their are sailback lizards, is very hard to believe but there related to Axew dragons. Be careful the green tree pythons are very sleeping

Garnet chief- now let me talk about trees

* red-billed/tailed and white tailed tropic birds are flying of from the source*

Charizard- the tropic birds are sending bad messages

Garnet chief- simsapa tree- located on SE Asia, then there is til water tree- that give us fresh water directly from the rain and the most sacred tree is fig trees

*Groudon primal form is awakening the Skull crawlers*

Garnet chief- great fig tree give the ability to find yourself and provide enlightenment

*clouds does very dark*

Garnet chief- Monsoon but how, unless is...every get out of here

*ground collapse*

Steven- guys

Peridot- what is going on

Lapis- sorry I only handle Greninja over here

*Skull crawler appears*

Peridot- is been one those TTG rerun days, come on Metacross

*metagross mega-evolves*

Mega metagross- (sarcastic) great this is just perfect, *use meteor mash at the demon kaiju*

Peridot- now finish him Manectric

Mega-manetric- no body like TTG, end the story *rams at other Skull crawlers*

Amethyst- you guys go, Peridot and I and protect the forest from the Skull- howlers

Lapis- I can take care of Steven

Amethyst- all right Garchomp let's gear up some weapons

*activates digivice*

Garchomp- *evolving* Garchomp digivolve to *becomes mega-garchomp, then risegreymon*

risegreymon- risegreymon

Amethyst- is just five of use, five on all *summons her flail* shoot hem all

(risegreymon use trident revolver to shoot beyond the endurance)

Risegreymon- burn you all to he-

Garnet chief- what on earth

Steven- Garnet let's go

(the sponge sense something)

Charizard- guys the sponge sense some thing

(groundon- primal form pops out)

Garnet- pearl and I can take it *mega-blaziken appears*

Pearl- Steven, I know this is dangerous but go take on Karatenmon

Charizard- pearl are you serious, this is suicide

Pearl- trust me you exorcise demons' energy before, just trust me Steven Universe is better than TTG

Charizard- It better be okay, If Garnet was all right

Garnet chief- and if any thing happens the trogons might help, there is a possibility

*Charizard flies off*

(Sardonyx knights, garnet and pearl)

Garnet- alright Blaziken, synchro- digivolve *mega-blaziken synchronized her gems to digivolve to garudamon*

Pearl- lucario synchro- digivolve *mega-blaziken synchronized her to digivolve to anubismon*

anubismon- we can take down *seals groundon*

Primal groundon- NO... WHY DON YOU ACCEPT PPG REBOOT IS GOOD I"M LOSSING...HOP...MIND

Garudamon- lets finish this *slashes groundon with her claws*

(sardonyx lasso groundon to bind her*

*meanwhile at the grassland, karatenmon are guiding the Skullcrawlers to fight*

Charizard- hey, demon face

Karatenmon- why would call my that do you know thatI'm trying to save the world, taking over 50 percent old CN

Charizard- no your not your just a distraction that only the lemurs can understand

Karatenmon- *growls* don't ever judge my heritage *use robin martal art to fight*

Charizard- just please you no laughing stock *mega-evolves* let's do this

*attacks Karatenmon with a Luca libre aerial finishing move* (crashes)

Steven- guys can we talked for a second

Karatenmon- *sniff* do I smell lemur flesh *goes to steven*

Mega-charizard X- oh no you don't *use dragon claw to slash the bird demon* get away from him you beast

Karatenmon- you think that you can fight me (giggles) just look at you, your a demon. You could face that child to feast his desires

Charizard- what do you mean

Karatenmon- *giggles* don't you remember your father, Jack? *Charizard/steven are shocked* We were always fighting in the island of Madagascar until I sealed him for decade ago- the foolish samurai

Charizard- no, you dare no talk about it *scales appears*

Karatenmon * wings start to fall off, fur replaces the feathers* long ago in a distant decade I'm colugo *red ring-tail pops out* (glitches) foolish samurai, holding sword (gargles) before he seal him 10 years from not. my original plan was to bring terror by using squirrel boy and sadist animals until giratina stop my plans with wrath until my plan is to revive teen titans *fur turns bloody red with ruff on his face* until I used there empty headed shells to gain my strength by converting children into lemurs

Steven- (confused) who are you any way

Charizard- Steven get out of the way *turns red and spikes form all over the body*

Karatenmon- I'm not a digimon anymore *reveals is ring-tailed red ruffed lemur form* I'm colugo- demon lord of lust and feeds from children until they become lemurs

Steven- what are you talking about, no one likes you, you not going to * glitches* all hail TTG

Charizard- *corrupting* Steven, no *to Colugo* don't you dare hurt this marshmallow *becomes dorbickmon* you monster

(dorbickmon prepares to fight Colugo)

To be continue

reference/crossover- manda kaiju, Kong skull island, The great bear 2011, samurai jack

This is totally a satire to how CN is treating TTG and pushing steven universe out of the way, and the return of samurai jack


	29. Chapter 30- Attack on skull island

(meanwhile at Skull Island a flock of Leafwing- bat like creatures with leaf like wings is all over the place)

*monsoon gets worse*

Dorbickmon- take that back you little (use dragon infernal fire at Colugo *expands his body to glide* get back here you dirty piece of scat (continue to use the same move, but Steven is in danger)

Steven- Charizard, calm down, please this is nothing like you (Garnet chief saves Steven)

Garnet chief- Steven I got you, *moves to tree tops* Steven what were you thinking

Steven- I tried to calm Charizard down but turn in his demon form, what is is going on Garnet

Garnet- decade ago that demon sealed his father for 10 years, ever since Charizard has been silent unlike his passive days

*Leafwings appears*

Garnet Chief- Steve look out *saves steven but the crack is got worse from the impact caused by the leafwings* arrrgghh

Steven- oh no your gem is craked, let me help you *use healing spit to heal the crack*

Garnet chief- you saved me

Steven- well my mom is rose quartz

Garnet Chief- thanks *swarm of leaf wings pop up*

Steven- Garnet watch out *forms a bubble* no were safe, for now (sees two demons fighting)

*mean while Peridot (mega metagross/manetric) and Amethyst (risegreymon) are still fighting off the Skull crawlers until a Gorosaurus attacks the remaining skull crawlers*

Amethyst- wow

Peridot- why couldn't asked him for help in the first place

*amethyst sees something*

Amethyst- looks like some is being bothered by leafwings, Peridot I'm going to check on those bats

Peridot- you can can count on me, as well as Meta and Mane

*the gorosaurus is showing the Skullcrawlers who is there leader, while some are bowing after him*

Amethyst- come on risegremon we got more saving to do *flies pass by*

*mean while primal groundon is going under pressure*

Garudamon- groundon is going down, Anubismon

Anubismon- yes

Garudamon- there is one thing to do to finish her

Anubismon- if only your okay with it

*a lotus motif shows up near two digimon*

Anubismon/ garudamon- DNA-digivolve to *sardonyx shadow pops out while fusing*

Butenmon- butenmon the war samurai *primal groundon breaks free, but realize that PPG reboot was a bad idea after looking at a samurai*

Groundon- (gasp) the samurai's return, he is return but not filled with hatred but with gratefulness, how is possible

Butenmon- because I'm a very well devolved revival that bring honor, not 2010's crap. My return has deep story telling that brings cartoons to mature audience, as well as complex story telling, not some runt.

Groundon- *growls* this is getting ridicules * use _Precipice Blades_ but the only pops out a spiky pillars with no lava*

Butenmon- who is the getting ridicules now

Groundon- Skew this I'm out *goes to the ocean to hide away the bad PPG reboot* I'm going under water so I understand that samurai is the best *sinks to the bottom of the ocean*

Butenmon- now let's go after Steven

(monsoon gets worse to point of flash flood)

Dorbickmon- SU is the supeior cartoon, even children are lemur *dragon's envy is feeding the spongelord*

Leviamon- s...son? *start to reform*

Colugo- You let me no choice ti tell this, the reason

Dorbickmon- you can't fool me, everybody knows that animals can't believe in reason- even there demon

Leviamon- *just looking* that's my boy *visualize brutal battle between Avatar Korra and himself in 2014* but why choose his own kind like my son is a shamed of his own people

Lapis- his father was a dragon samurai

Leviamon- Kommo-o? *flashback shows Colugo fighting a kommo-o* but he is a fool

Lapis- why he is the fool

Leviamon- because kommo-o pick up the spirit sword that the emperor sealed him centuries ago

Lapis- what are you talking about, he was just fixing his errors

Leviamon- but why

Lapis- reason, just let me demonstrate *to greninja* ash, let's fuse *Lapis and greninja synchro -digivolve to Shawjamon*

Shawjamon *malachite voice*- TTG leave him alone you freak

*rams toward to Colugo with crescent moon slash*

Colugo- reason is to make children mindless as possible, until I feast their lust of TTG so the will became nothing but a empty shell lemurs *get's stabbed* (coughs blood from malachite minded Shawjamon's wrath) a samurai

Shawjamon *malachite voice*- face all the wrath of the _real_ Teen Titans you Millar monster HYDRO DECENT *cut a hole to release a current* see SU is better because you TTG have no plot development, no evert what's so ever *traps him with her crescent blade

Dorbickmon- let me finish you *gets attacked by butenmon's dawn light flash attack, and stabbed him*

Steven- Charizard, no *run towards to him*

Garnet Chief- Steven is too dangerous

Steven- don't hurt him, that's Charizard *Colugo turns into a great vice parrot and goes towards to Steven*

Butenmon- Steven look out

(grabs Steven, turns into a fossa to suck is blood)

Steven- let me go you CN

Colugo- (giggles) I'll show you what TTG really meaning in this crazy world *bits him to suck blood*

All- Steven

Rizemon- oh no where too late

*drops motionless Steven to the ground*

Colugo- TTG is the best *turns back into ring-tailed red ruffed lemur*

Butenmon- you are a Millar *tries to slash the crap out of demon lord but with steven's blood- his wounds heels*

Shawjamon- *lapis voice* Steven, is he *Amethyst jump off from her mount- risegreymon*

Amethyst- *check for pulse* (tears up) I'm sorry lapis, I think he's dead

Lapis- no. no. no no He can't be *sobs* Steven *sniffs* (greninja comfort lapis)

Garnet Chief *prays* oh great beasts send the message to the great bird god, *tears up* Nui please help us, *sniffs* trogon do somethng

(at the distance Raikou, Entei, and Suicune are howling in grief until Ho-oh sends a message to the Spirit of the wild)

*meanwhile at sangloupmon den a feather lands next to him*

Kenai- *sniff* blood but wait is that *sniffs* (growls) no one feast on blood in this island *pops out*

Peridot- a sangloupmon

*sangloupmon use sticker blade to the leaf wings while growling*

Gogosaurus- I I'm the king of this *gets pin down so Sanloupmon use finishing move on him- rib his jaws*

Peridot- I thing we need to get out of here *metacross and manetric turns to normal*

Metacross- I'll carry you *picks the dou up to go where the others are*

(trogon hears the chief's words they all cover Steven and Charizard to heal)

*Colugo breaks the digimon back to- blaziken, Lucario, Garnet and Pearl*

Pearl- Garnet, I'm sorry that we lost Steven *Garnet hugs Garnet* miss my baby, Garnet why are you so quite and uuugghh too tight

Garnet- I know * tears up all three eyes*

Pearl- Garnet what is that *sees a Rose quartz floating up in the sky*

Garnet- Rose?

Amethyst- Sorry lapis if only *sees Charizard floating in the sky* whoa momma what is going on

(Ho-oh pops up from the sky with heavenly sky view to calm the storm)

*peridot arrives*

Peridot- Guys a Spirit has been *sees what's happening* whoa

Ho-oh- Fuse and stop Colugo

Steven- *rose voice* Ho-oh?

Charizard- Bird god?

(all the trogon angelic form allows them fuse)

Pearl- a quartz gem

Amethyst- a Dragon pokemon

Peridot- Synchro- digivolve to

Samudramon- Samudramon

Colugo- *growls* this is getting annoying *get cross sliced by his swords*

sangloupmon- don't forget this * sucks his blood to revert back to Karatenmon*

Karatenmon- how and why

Samudramon- our powers comes from digital you cable ridden, child loving, you son of a wolf SAMURAI- *slices Karatenmon back to crowmon

sangloupmon- are you ready to apologize

Crowmon *weak* screw this I'm outa here, try to guys who release your father- it was me *flies way*

Samudramon- father?...*sees his father*

Kommo-o- son why have you forsaken me

samudramon- *Steven* Charizard, are all right *charizard* oh no is coming from me

*sees lemurs*

Lemurs- save us, save us charizard

Lapis- is steven, alright

Amethyst- or maybe Charizard is a nut job

Samedramon- please, is just is too *sees a shadow of deckerdramon* aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh (defuses)

Charizard- I can't take it anymore, please let them go away

Amethyst- here eat this *charizard eats sanjeevani*

Charizard- thanks Amethyst, but is going to come back when I'm fused again

Steven- what just happen

(garnet, pearl hugs Steven )

Pearl- Steven I thought I never see you again

Garnet- Steven, I'm sorry that i send you in this deadly mission

Garnet Chief- Steven thank goodness your all right here take this *gives steven more sanjeevani, just tomake sure your feeling alright

Steven- thanks

Peridot- what is going on

sangloupmon- is long story

peridot- is the beast from earlier

Garnet chief- Peridot is Nui the spirit of wild

Charizard- Kenai is that you

sangloupmon- yes, sorry that I attacked you before because I was jinxed by corruption, until the trogons healed me

Charizard- that makes sense

Amethyst- Steven *hugs* I thought I never se you again

Garnet chief- all I can say is that i'm thankful for saving Skull island from being rotten by that demon lord. I'm going to referred to all you as honor member of the tribe

*garnets cheers*

Charizard- feel great to be alive

Steven- I know because we have so many fans

Charizard- I know

*all the pokemon are standing feeling happy that Steven and Charizard are alright*

Peridot- don't play to rogue, rollers *rollers are playing with peridot*

(sangloupmon using Geomancy to restore what the demons has done, as well as barrel fro the monsoon) * 8-bit bitter sweet tune playing*

Charizard- what is going on

Garnet chief- he is restoring the damage

( sangloupmon is starting to transform into a fig tree)

Garnet chief- he is giving enough energy to go on a deep slumber

Steven- is he going to die by doing this

Charizard- Keinai, why (crying)

Sangloupmon- Charizard, this is not death is just slumber, I'm offering the return what this island tough me- the quality of life

Steven- I..I finally get it

Garnet Chief- thank you Nui

*barrel is formed to protect from bad monsoon, sun appears*

Pearl- is sunny again

Amethyst- all right

Lapis- lets go for spin Gren *flies off*

*steven looks down*

Steven- I felt before we fused I felt I was a rock

Charizard- I understand, I had near death experience before

*the gems appears*

Steven- Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis too (all hugs him) you guys never leave my side

Pearl- I know DON'T DIE LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN NOT UNLIKE BIRTHDAY EPISODE, at lest you okay

Garnet- pearl, he need to be extra care full

Amethyst- he needs some

Charizard- (to the fig tree) thanks keinai, your the true king of this island

*everyone warps*

( all garnet and Sardonyx are thanking them)

Garnet chief- thanks for protecting Skull island

*meanwhile at the barn after dropping off peridot, lapis and there pokemon*

Peridot- is rainy a lot

Lapis forms a barrel I know

Manetric- Greninja doesn't mind the rain

*back to the temple*

Amethyst- what is going on around here

Redfire- there was a heavy rain like some kind of monsoon, Steven/Bluefire your back

Charizard- is was bit tough, but before we start to talk about I have to check on Steven

Blaziken- I'll get the monkeys out the roof *leaves*

Lucario- I have talk to pear *goes to her room*

Redfire- hold still Steven, Bluefire is going to check in you

*made a small scratch with blood coming out*

Steven- get off me *slaps him* sorry is just

Charizard- Steven, I understand that mission was too suicidal

Redfire- but you guys could just fused

Charizard- we did it but in the minute, come here let's blood test for purification

(later, redfire is sleeping on Steve's lap)

Charizard- Good news everyone, Ho-oh might not revive steven- it was Rose's healing factor and durability

Steven- what that mean

Charizard- Steven, since your half-human you can't go to gem form-instead your mind goes to your gem. Quartz's healing factor regenerates all the blood in your body

Steven- mom * pressure his gems* thanks

Charizard- without the healing factor, you will be just a gem trapped in a human body

Redfire- Bluefire

Charizard- what

Steven- are you saying I'm just a gem trapped in a human body

Charizard- no I didn't mean that is just *sigh* I got noting to say, you almost ot killed

Redfire- Bluefire, I think Steven need to be alone for a while

*steven start to see a deckergreymon lurking by*

Steven- Greymon

Pearl- Steven did you say something to he air

Steven- no pearl, I start to see thing that aren't

Pearl- I understand Steven, when rose passed on I felt the same way

Steven- what are going to do now

Pearl- Garnet says that we should relocate you

Steven- what

(monsoon gets harder)

Garnet- crowmon will hunt you down, we need to move to either pacific or Rio

Pearl- maybe central america

*meanwhile at Madagascar*

Crowmon- finally I'm home, all i wanted is t bring joy to lemur before going extinct by

*sees a mural of Godzilla, Volcarona, mega- Charizard Y and Hydreigon*

crowmon- The war of the great beast

*godzilla roars*

END

reference- several samurai digimon showing up is honor of the new season of samurai jack samudramon's birth is based on omnimon's birth as well as Samurai Jack's return thanks to the internet

I'm going to take a break here but there is going to be more stories until summer 2018


	30. Chapter 31- close call

(meanwhile at the temple Steven is sleeping)

Steven- umm... no you can't, no don't take

(wakes up, heavy breathing)

Charizard- what is it Steven

Steven- I have a bad dream

*monsoon thunder*

Steven- (yells) he's after me

Charizard- Steven There is nothing there, is just the rain that no one asked for

(someone opens the door)

Steven- get away from me

Amethyst- dude, chill out I just returned from charlie's den

Steven- who is charlie

Amethyst- Charlie is old but a great puma that is responsible for preservation of the pumas in 1967. His story that he is so wild that the hunters can't take him, so he had to find a way so he could fit in.

Steven- that sound a lot like purple puma's backstory

Amethyst- dude Purple Puma is inspired by Charlie

Charizard- that a lot make since, wait where are Pearl and Garnet

Amethyst- they properly when to delta to do something

Mac- to speak with the bull about sending you on a deadly mission

Steven- who is he

Mac- I saved a capuchin monkey from a pocket stealer- because monkey are not slaves

Charizard- that's Mac, he is an ancient Blue-yellow macaw that reveals secrets

Steven- great *looks down*

Amethyst- Steven you don't look so good

Mac- Steven appears to have a bad experience from the rain

Redfire- you mean a monsoon

Mac- this is a monsoon that is formed by a witch doctor from Madagascar his name was Colugo

Steven- NOOOOOOOO, get away from my house crowmon

Mac- you confuse me from crowmon Steven

Amethyst- Steven, calm down

Steven- calm down, I couldn't been in a brink of death if wasn't from Ho-oh or my mom

Redfire- Steven, I understand what you been due (sigh) I'm sorry

Steven- sorry that I called mac a bad name, is just I don't know what happen

Mac- Colugo tried to kill (amethyst covers his bill) *muffles*

Steven- I better take a walk

(goes outside but a ghostly puma stares at him with creepy look)

Steven- *just stares at him with frighted look* I just go back inside

Charizard- Steven you just look at the rain

Steven- no you guys I saw what appears to be a puma

*stares at Charizard's tail, Garnet appears to be hanging in Y- shaped pose similar to yveltal*

Garnet- kid do you know what we been due

Steven- Garnet what is going on around her

Garnet- *shades removed* you just had to let your guard down, you no better than other lemurs who likes TTG, do you even call your self A CRYSTAL GEM

*Steven looked shocked, Garnet got larger*

Garnet- is your fault for being a kid so Crowmon could get stronger

Steven- Garnet is wasn't my fault, Colugomon tried to manipulate other children to get stronger

Garnet- don't give me that excuse TTG is just for kids, he is a demon lord that want to destroyed the existence of Alpha

Steven- *screams in shock, falls into the ground* is not my fault Garnet I swear, please don't punish me because of TTG

Redfire- Oh Steven I pretty sure Garnet is not made at you, your just looking at his tail

Charizard- *hides his tail* Steven, Garnet would never get made at you. Trust me She will just be honest with anyone- even a goofball like you

Steven- doesn't feel like it

(meanwhile at delta earth- Zootopia council)

Mayor lion heart- attention members of Delta Council, we are going to talk about the recent insedent at Skull island in Alpha earth. Avatar Korra my Clarity from Omega Earth can you explain what happen

Korra- Of course, this is not the first time a major character was abused by a Demon Lord. First cause was Sym-bionic titan by Giratina, then flygon riders and Young justice by Belphemon controlled TTG, later me by Leviamon, now is Steven Universe by TTG controlled Demon lord of lust.

Mayor Lionheart- Thanks my clarity for explaining the backstories, any question

Gardevoir- do you want to blame on the demon lords for causing the damage

Mayor Lionheart- what do you mean my clarity form Crystal Sages

Gardevoir- Keep in mind that the demon lords can't be the problem but rather on the witch doctors. You see when the demon lord are neutral they become minor gods. Leviamon as Spongelord cleanse the ocean; Giratina took care the antlered yak, talking squirrel boy, fanboy/chum chum drug mafia. Colugo loves animals but there some time of mercy killing like bug on maggie flies, fishes on pet shops and dog/bunny trapped in the Amazon.

Mayor Lionheart- She is right all we know that 5 out of 7 Demon Lords are under controlled- Giratina got neutral, Leviamon understand to love himself, Belphemon got trapped on Amethyst gem, barbamon was forgotten, beelzemon got sealed after exorcised. The only problem is to prevent any attack on delta-earth like Giratina whipping out all cookie cats. *hears Pearls voice*

Pearl- We should build a wall around Steven's house to..

Mayor Lionheart- Great idea Pearl your Clarity, I should build a wall around Zootopia in order to keep Digimon/pokemon out

Pearl- what no, not like that my clarity, is Just we want Steven safe

Mayor Lionheart- so If you want that Demon lord to stop abusing Steven, you should build a wall around the temple

Garnet- We can't do that my clarity, we treat pokemon/digimon equally, even that *voice breaks* TTG controlled digimon is on the loose

Pearl- take it easy Garnet, I understand that we almost loss Steven during Skull Island mission

Gardevoir- Lionheart my clarity keep in mind that your are talking right next to serperior and empoleon

Mayor Lionheart- sorry is that I very scared, I don't know what to do I'm just a lion with no heart of courage

Avatar Korra- There, there my clarity your not the only one that is so scared after a incident. But I do know what to do to help us from the attack

Serperior/Empoleon- what is it my clarity

Avatar Korra- there was a legends that the Diamonds rode Digimon-based Vahana, some of the four was occasionally spotted on alpha-earth. Those Vahana are used as weapons when the diamonds encounter demon lords. May be If Crystal gems can find them

Lion heart- Gems will you have the courage to encounter the vahanas

Pearl- we will do it

Garnet- but pearl is to risky

Pearl- Garnet, we have to do it for Steven's safety

Garnet- I understand that you love Steven as much as Rose

*pearl embrace Garnet*

Pearl- I want my baby to be safe

Garnet- I know.

*meanwhile at Madagascar*

Crowmon- *tries to heal himself* damn that stubborn move that I made *glitches* you foo that was the beast thing we did CN will be pleased *glitches* you fool everyone hate you because just a by-product of *glitches* silent Colugo you have no idea the true power of TTG, the children will be *glitches* hold it saving the lemurs by transform kids is one thing but shoving TTG right into there young mind is very mess *glitches* shot up you TTG is the Sh-

*fossa pack smell some thing*

Xixi the toucan- it appears the pack found something

Omegashoutmon- is so long the successor of the pervious host of Colugo has be unravel

Raptorsparrowmon- can I do fling him into the air

Omegashoutmon- no that might be suicide, do you want to end up as JagerDorulumon- Pink diamond's mount

Raptorsparrowmon- no, I don't wan't yellow diamond to loss her mount, but what about the demon

Omegashoutmon- I'll think of something- get on me to fly

*raptorsparrowmon carries omegashoutmon to fly away*

Omegashoutmon- is possible that could be the reincarnation of the Zilla

*intenst flash back about two Diamond Mounts (omegashoutmon with raptorsparrowmon as fly enhancers and Deckergreymon fighting a massive iguana*

Omegashoutmon- but why

*meanwhile back to temple, the Gems come back*

Pearl- is Steven all right

Amethyst- dude I think TTG messed up is mind

Garnet- Amethyst that's not nice thing to say

Steven- Garnet *throws a bucket of water at her*

Garnet- I'm soaked

Steven- your not fire

Pearl- Steven is everything all right

Steven- there was a puma outside in the middle of the monsoon, and Garnet was on fire and saying mean stuff about me

Pearl- I...I...I'm sorry that we let you faced with a Demon Lord like that, is that you manage to take care of the other but not the one TTG is controlling. At least your alright, we almost lost you but I don't know If gem gets injured with human DNA

Steven- *looks down* Garnet are actually mad at me for messing up the mission

Garnet- *softly* Steven do did not ruin the mission, TTG did

Steven- doesn't feel like it, he think that he is the king of the world *scoffs* I'm more superior than that sorry excuse for Teen Titans

Pearl- Steven we need to talk *carries Steven to bed* We had a talk, that Colugo's real reason is to become a lemur king by brain-wash kids until the become lemurs. But with obsession with TTG, how know what that demon got into. Even the monsoon that no one asked for. *sigh* If only I could make-up for your failure, at least you fused with Charizard.

Amethyst- Steven, can't let anyone thing that your not good enough.

Steven- what do you mean

Amethyst- *scoffs* your missing the pion Steven, TTG is so bad that there forcing them self to be good enough

Steven- what do you mean

Amethyst- When I fought crowmon, he has this tension about himself because TTG remind crowmon how much he hate about himself. Then he fly away because he's not good enough like he never asked to be made

Mac- *squawk* no one exist on purpose, like every time I have hopes- they accused me for manipulation

Redfire- I feel you buddy, my life was a runt

Garnet- Steven, sometimes is better to ignore as possible, sometime there jerk manipulators but some there ummm just a thought *secretly looks down*

Steven- I don't know garnet, what If I don't serve a purpose

Garnet- Steven, you are here for a reason, even someone like TTG tries to butt your life

Amethyst- If we explain better with Ricardio Monterro was here to explain Steven about life meaning

Steven- are talking about that handicapped horseman

Garnet- yes that one

*meanwhile at Puerto Rico, Rick is going on a hunt with is partner- Eagleheart*

Rick- That's it is about time that we yet to comfort that manipulative Greymon

Eagleheart- agree *smells* what is that smell

Rick- I don't know Eagleheart, just keep calm down- even your prey response is acting up

*sees a metallic remains of Pink Diamond's Vahana- JagerDorulumon*

Rick- what in the sweet name of Rose Quartz is that thing

Eagleheart- *ear twitching* Rick get down

Rick- Eagle, you know that dropping of from a horse make me feel

Eagleheart- just get down

*falls from his horse but land on soft pile of leaves*

Rick- what is it

*sees a blue greymon (hooded) larking nearby on a deckerdramon with flowers*

blue Greymon- oh Dorulumon, I'm so sorry that is my fault that I never got the chance to save you. Especially that your Pink's trusting steed but blue diamond says that this will be over soon. *drop flowers* Her legacy still lives on in Ch'caret but several failed to reach enlightenment- who nows what they got in there, but there is a weapon that will teach them a lesson

Rick- oh sweet Rose Quartz we must get out of her

*a dilophosaurus sense something*

Eagleheart- I thing we better tell the Gems *lays down so rick can mount him*

Rick- Eagle yep yep

*runs away*

Blue Greymon- Xixi are you doing over there

Xixi- I heard a horse whining

END

Reference- charlie the lonesome cougar, Real macaw, Godzilla (1998), monkey trouble

Monsoon is a satire of giving cloudy with a chance of meatballs tv show a bad name


	31. Chapter 32- scaled ones

(meanwhile at the barn, lapis was sleep until she woke up)

Greninja- lapis are you okay

lapis- I...I can't stop think about steven getting hurt like that...is just ...it..just...he could die in that mission. why the gems let him go on a dangerous mission to

Greninja- I understand, is like sending a asiatic horned frog (greninja-like frogs) going on a mission to mysterious beyond to protect the shovelnosed frogs- land dwindling frogs from the dragon's bane *gets a flashback to mysterious beyond filled with flames of hell*... I d...don't know what to say, is just *cries* I could've died to lapis

Lapis- what was the dragon's bane

Greninja- it was...it was...horrible... southern tree, namib agama were...glaring there bright colors to scare...the...seventh demon lord...

Lapis- who was the seven demon lord, I though there were like six

Greninja- explain seven deadly sins lapis, or seventh son of the seventh son or char..

Lapis- I get that, but that information, I have to share this to the gems but what if Steven gets in the way

(lapis flies away)

Greninja- (sigh) this will be easier if hellbender was here instead living with Hiro

(mean while in Hiro's home, baymax can't stop snuggle hackmon)

Hackmon- you guys are the best *thinking* I don't get it the earth is clearly the most hostile planet

Baymax- you start to feel angsty, is something wrong

hackmon- I agree no one cares about my diamond any way, then my chaperone ruby is forgotten

Baymax- what are talking about

Selfless toucan- nothing important *grabs hackmon* lets go

Hiro- baymax is there something wrong *Salazzle shows up*

Hackmon- *gasp* a demon *breaths fire*

hiro- don't hurt my Salazzle *his pokemon used flamethrower to deflect the attack*

Hackmon- what, a lizard (baymax restrain him) get off me, i'll report to the diamonds- and face there wrath

Turtonator- *gives hackmon a anger management hug* let me unblock your chakras and tranquilize you

Hackmon- * gasp* thanks Spike

hiro- what is going on, what are reacting like this

Hackmon- my mission is to check on the progress of the Digital World, and look for blue diamonds greymon

Hiro- I know your scared but I can help you

Hackmon- no you can't, Blue greymon is going on a meltdown on earth and we all be toast *whimpers*

Hiro- *sigh* digimon (notice a toucan) what's this

Selfless toucan- I'm Rhino the beak less toucan *removes her metallic upper beak* because my beauty of the beak is just an illusion

Hiro- I know what happen to you baymax told me that teens this until Hackmon chopped of her noses/lips until they beg for forgiveness

hackmon- they deserve the wrath of the diamonds *sigh* if only I can save the nurds on the Skull island but they all went into a coma

Baymax- sorry for your lost

Hackmon- that's not the only ones I lost- I lost my pet woodchucks: Dilweed and Fungus, my Ruby chaperone- fangbone in the digital world, a decade ago my pet crow and White Diamonds love

Turtonator- what happened to your ruby

Hackmon- was pushed to the side because he is more of a barbarian ruby than a ruby, so I take care of him. But the last time I heard of him is in the digital world and got lost to obscurity

Hiro- what happened to white diamond

Hackmon- do I have to say *sight* alright I tell you, only because she was grand member of the caste system

(meanwhile a fanbeemon and commandramon are stalking in the parts of central america)

Commandramon- blue diamond ordered her trusty digimon partner to receive her vehicle that ha been left behind

Fanbeemon- agree Omegashoutmon (Yellow diamond's mount) sense that

commandramon- who is he again

Fanbeemon- he was mount of yellow diamond, first she harvest a Amazon ameiva from earth and later overdrive shoutmon from the digital world in oder to fuse both entities together to create so-called artificial digimon called the singularity. During the rebellion only four became successful but others end up in the digital world.

commandramon- do we still call him giant ameiva, right

fanbeemon- ummm to respect his earth heritage, maybee

*when no one is looking a great jacamar was spying*

great jacamar- you think those low caste creatures can come here to wreck emerald-10's spirit, I don't thinks so

(flights away)

Commandramon- did you here some thing

fanbeemon- I can sense something *smells* ewwww smells like it came out from a bad reboot

*sees a flock of great jacamar coming near by*

emerald 10- get those clowns that care more about the elders than the birds of a feather *pursues to attack until a corrupted gem monster that looks like a winged coati*

Fanbeemon- I detect something *to radio* my diamond shall I evolve

yellow diamond- good *grabs digivise* now enhance yourself *fanbeemon digivolves to cannon beemon*

commandramon- *to radio* My diamond, ready to enhance *commandramon digivolves into sealsdramon* ready to attack.

*emerald 10 turns into a annulated tree boa ready to choke one of the digimon*

sealsdramon- auuughhhh a central american common tree boa *choking*

Greymon- boa detected *to mailbirdramon* get that specimen

Malbirdramon- my pleaser *grabs the snake from sealsdramon*

emerald 10- don't mess with the ben 10 reboot *slithers away*

Greymon- is getting away *to the monster* get that son of a chimera

(monster coati gets to emerald 10, but his tree boa form made him fast enough to set his trap)

emerald 10- time to get digitized *wrapped him, gem glows* with singularity *squeeze hard enough to to crush him, then convert into data-his body lookslike lego blocks* activate terminal sequence *absorbs all the remains of the monster*

(diamond digimon partners gasp in horror)

Mailbirdramon- no

greymon- you monster, *to xixi* toucan use hue wrath

(xixi flies by emerald 10 to use bright colors of her beak to temporally blind him)

emerald 10- enough with that stupid bird, now is hero time *use the monster's data to turn emerald into a... northern olingo *realize the monster is actually a mutated olingo* what a ferret, this is a total rip off

greymon- now his guard is down *to mailbirdramon* get the great jacamar flock and send it back to ch'caret

Mailbirddramon- nightflare (use aerial ace like attack to release nets around the birds

emerald 10- what's with you with stupid birds, come on man

Greymon- what did you justified about the beauty of pink diamonds treasure *to mailbirdramon* fuse with me (digifuse onto metalgreymon 2010)

sealsdramon- his gone man with the birds again, I can take him on

cannonbeemon- don't he is too...

(sealsdramon use death behind to strike metalgerymon with a knife)

metalgreymon 2010- you expect that I should care more on the diamonds rather than the creators that pink loves '

(attacks him with giga destroyer)

cannonbeemon- sealdramon are you alright, you monster

metalgreymon 2010- no your the monster

emerald 10- *laughs* you two can't get along without complaining

metalgreymon/cannon beemon- because is his fault that, what is problem is use you

emerald 10- you guys are not the only ones with problems *axemon digifuse with the chimera by spliting into three parts- legs are limb enhancers, the axe is the weapon and the rest is the chest plate* face the rabid olingo (war cry while charging with axe)

metalgreymon 2010- *grabs the olingo* and you, your just laughing stock to ben 10- I loved that show but is now is broken like my soul

emerald 10- digimon his no soul

(metalgreymon gives him a creepy look use trident arm to burn away his summoning gear)

metalgreymon 2010- the reason because this two made me failed my enlightenment after pink diamonds death, ever sense her death I have to stay here to preserve her legacy

cannonbeemon- man you are so ungrateful, the diamonds give you everything and this how you repay use

metalgreymon 2010- you care comparing a weak white diamond over a more subordinate colorful birds like pink

sealsdramon- for love blue can we just let him send the creatures back to home world

cannonbeemon- you know he can't have all, even it means enlightenment

(drops the poor olingo, shape-shifts into american pipe snake to slither away)

metalgreymon 2010- are you saying that I have to sacrifice my goals for the sake of the white diamonds

(sealsdramon crawls away)

cannonbeemon- because you but yourself ahead of us

metalgreymon 2010- so get out of my way you brat *use giga destroyer *

* cannonbeemon use nitro stinger- shoots from her tail*

(explosion)

metalgerymon 2010 *crocodile tears*- spill the beans the only person you care are the diamonds

cannonbeemon- because they mean something to me, not so stupid

commandramon- shhh...don't make her mad

metalgreymon 2010- the birds have meaning you worthless gem lovers

*flies away with great jacamars*

commandramon- we better tell blue that her mount is on the loss

cannonbeemon- agree

(meanwhile at temple greninja walks to charizard)

greninja- is lapis in there

Charizard- yes, but I have keep steven from being in the way, what got in to lapis

Greninja- I told her about I see my self as a horned frog- how greninja's originate, then I told her about the mysterious beyond

Charizard- what you mean the place were Zambizia was

Steven- what is that

Charizard- I have to talk about lapis *goes inside, to lapis* lapis I got more information about the mysterious beyond

Lapis- what about steven, what If we went on a mission just in case

Charizard- never question about steven's secure, he is in good side

Lapis- have you forgotten that Steven's near-death you heartless monster

Charizard- *look down* was...a heartless monster

Pearl- hey you can't talk to Steven's chaperon like that

lapis- who's talking you mother figure that let's own son go on suicide mission like that

Pearl- because we trust steven

lapis- but he is half human

Steven- would you stop already, just look at your selfs- your despret because I almost died. I feel like is my fault that I got myself killed, I thought you want to trust me but everyone is acting weird

Lapis- Steven, I'm sorry is just I don't want you to...

Steven- you let me go when andy is going away

Lapis- because you asked, and trusted you as a true friend

Steven- and the Gems are not the problem, pearl feels concern about going on missions too and she trains me to be the best. Lapis do you think I'm a lousy goofball to the gems because I let myself get in there way

Lapis- No, I don't I'm sorry I yelled at pearl

Pearl- is alright is not bad as an angsty teenager punched me in the nose because he was bullied for not having a father

Lapis- wow it would be like peridot making fun of steven for not having a mother

Pearl- no harsh feelings

Lapis- no harsh fillings

(mean while at the madagascar, crowmon is in great pain from the battle against a samurai digimon )

Crowmon- my wings there still in bad shape, damn you Steven TTG is the best there ever before *visa parrots are flying above him* all fossa I failed you, lemurs I sorry that demon lord of lust can't be revived- even wth colugo form

(a python is chasing a collared iguana)

crowmon- my I'll use the snake to ambush steven *crowmon chases the snake but the strained from sore wing that he collapse into a hidden cave* I'm to hurt to fly, for a champion level digimon. I need to focus *activate digivise* Teen Titans Go *the digivise has been over run with a too much attraction with TTG that is to much to bare* aaarrggghh why CN likes that show, even with ton of hatred, is a worthless show *digivolves into karetenmon* I got thet visa parrot out of the way in this ultimate form *goes deeper, and look into a mural that Africa and Madagascar were together* I remember this, is was the dragon's bane

*back at the temple*

Steven- what all this time crowmon was based on a visa parrot

Charizard- yes but I hate to tell you this, I'll tell you about TTG real purpose

*back to madagascar*

Karatenmon- all started when yveltal attacked zambizia- the city of birds was attacked by army of dragonite, pythons and rock monitors to expaned the area for the smaug dragons. But until a group of gems fight back until reveals that yveltal was obsessed with dragons that want expand area

*back to temple*

Charizard- I have to tell you about the mysterious beyond

Gems- what is about

Charizard- the TTG want to revive the demon lord of lust- volcanicdramon

*end*

reference- monster and nerds, brickleberry, fangbone, numb chucks

crossover- big hero 6


	32. Chapter 33- rise and fall

*emerald-10 still in a american pipe snake form sneak into steven house*

Charizard- I actually 7000 years ago in Africa, I was suspended for thousands of years until 1830's during the age of enlightenment

Steven- what happen

Charizard- I was fighting to protecting Zambizia, It was a civilization based on birds but sinse my return in 1850's it only a pocket city protected by waterfall.

Lapis- is the city still there

Charizard- Even the when the city still there, I still mourn the fall of the Zambizia

Pearl- I'm coming with Steven

Lapis- me to I don't want bad thing happen to Steven

Charizard- well Garnet are you

Garnet- I'll just enjoy the view

Amethyst- all right to the mysterious beyond

(there pokemon awaits in the warp pad)

Charizard- this better not be a mission

Redfire- *humming like a comet* like a comet, oh are we going on a tour

Steven- kinda sort of but is more of

(meanwhile in madagascar karatenmon is still in the cave)

karatenmon- man I remember this place, 7000 years ago a black charizard was fighting against...against *groans in pain* so much cancer, TTG did you convert the virus into cancer (glitches) we...we...are the...highest...rating ...on CN, we are unstoppable (normal) you still obsessed about giving children cancer and convert into lemurs (glitches) yes so we could fest on the life force of this generation (normal) why the show is (glitches) DON'T EVER QUESTION ABOUT TTG BECAUSE WE DON'T CARE, EVEN WE GIVE ALL CHILDREN CANCER (normal) I can't take this any more- I was left behind in the outback, you where defeated in the amazon, humiliated in canada, and every one on skull island hates us (glitches) that because there influenced by crystal gems than use. In other words we don't care because we are controlled by (glitches) that because you are blind as marsupial mole that is living in your cave (normal) well at lest that I'm not a numbat (glitches) Your defends are like a quoll being cute (normal) that's because you are like a bandicoot that wants to get in the way (groans in pain) I can't take this any more, everyone hates me because of you. Ther comes a thought that the only honable thing think left to do is... (bends down, release his sword) (glitches) you can't...

(karatenmon stabs himself in the torso. While his not looking, a flow of data leaks down into a drain, while inside the drain there was a ancient data port) *glows*

(meanwhile in Victoria Falls)

Charizard- and don't touch anything *sees something* wait what is that

redfire- That appears to be a horseman

Garnet- wait, that is not just a horseman *gets close to him*

Pearl- Garnet, are you sure is safe

(Garnet gets close enough to recognize)

Garnet- *petting the horse* hello Eagleheart nice to meet you, can bring down Rick for me

(Garnet catches Rick wile the horse drops him off)

Rick- hey watch the *sees her with his eyes* ugghhh *blushes* buenos dias, umm..what you doing here

Garnet- *dorky blush* not much I want you to guide mi familia to the falls

Rick- *daydreams* si mi amor

Garnet- what was that

Rick- nothing, just put me back on my horse

Garnet- sure *shoves him back*

(the trio goes back to the check point)

Rick- hey is that my niece, I haven't seen him in *goes to steven*

Steven- nice to see you Ricardio Monterro, but I'm Steven Quartz 'De Mayo' Universe not Steven Quartz Monterro

Rick- sorry, it just every since I let go of my old life to be a nomad, I've been homesick ever since

Steven- why you did that

Rick- Because I don't want to make the same mistake that shattered my relationship with my steed. I didn't know about horse true nature.

Steven- *mount on Eagleheart in front of Rick* I understand, My mom become me

Rick- that's tough

(Meanwhile in madagascar, dying karatenmon was laying there but his data was reviving a digimon from ancient cage)

vobomon- is been so long that someone has a strong desire, of something so evil.

karatenmon- just let the bats get me

vobomon- what kind of evil lust that you guys have

TTG raven- people's misery

(gets absorbed by vobomon)

Vobomon- wow so much cringe

TTG Star fire- we express the viewers with none sense because kids are dump dump

(gets absorbed by vobomon)

Vobomon- show some smartness, your being unpredictable towards kids

TTG beastboy- We have no story just seizure inducing lights and sadistic version of teen titans

(gets absorbs by vobomon)

TTG cyborg- we have great ratings, all thanks to lemur minded kids

(gets absorbs by vobomon)

TTG Robin- and crush everything that goes in our way

(gets the the digivice to go on a tranformation)

*colugo voice*- revive the seventh demon lord, it has been thousands of years

(vobomon goes on a hellish transformation, while Steven is having some hallucinations)

Steven- aaaaauuuuggghh, get away from me there is literally fire everywhere

(fell from the horse)

Lapis- Steven, I know what you going though, but I could carry you

pearl- Steven is having a strange reaction, If only we cpuld find Zambezia

Charizard- guys, I think we already in the Victoria Falls

(Victoria falls, appears as a massive water fall, as well a old tree is resting at the top

Blaziken- I sense the city of birds on that tree over there.

(later atop of the falls)

Lucario- as I remember, is been thousand of years and still standing

Blaziken- is like as I have in my dreams

Amethyst- wait you like thousands of years old

Garchomp- no, but our ancestors are from the old civilization, like us there best known for mega-evolution

(crowned cranes are guarding the the zambizia)

Charizard- there the crowned cranes, there endangered species that are protected by training becoming guards

Crowned- state your purpose

Charizard- I'm here to show my pokemon friends (have ability to mega-evolve) guide by the crystal gems

Crowned cranes- we have been honored by most nobel guest, we have to tell everybody. For the Charizard your the special guest for this occasion.

(dances in front of them, the cranes lets the gems mount on them)

Steven- special? *crowned crane picks him up to put on the horseback*

Steven- Charizard, what is going on

Charizard- I can't remember but I felt I been here before

Steven- wow are those storks

Lucario- there in fact the natives the wetlands of africa- the yellow billed storks the delivery birds, open bill the expert fishers, white bellied-wholly necked- black storks there are chaperones. *a saddle billed* and this little gut lost the ability to fly though corruption *growls* I know

Blaziken- sorry about that this place has bad reception though a corruption since 2010

Steven- what other birds are there

Blaziken- for grasslands, easy- over there are the hoopoe the grassland mailman, and over there are the hamerkop the weatherman. *gasp* My favorites the guinea fowl- crested, plumed, helmet types, and my most prized are vulturine guineafowl

Garnet- what amazing birds

Steven- Garchomp, let me guess the tree birds

Garchomp- yes Steven, red headed and blue butt mousebirds- they get there name from mouse like personal. The tree

(crowned cranes send the the Crystal Gems inside zambezia)

Steven- wow is so amazing, is like a giant tree house

Garchomp- over there is the emerald homes, they get there names from the color of the birds- wood hoopoe (forest, violet, green and black billed)

Steven- why is called wood hoopoe, is it because they check the statues of the forest

Garchomp- yes

Amethyst- those birds have my style *shapes shift into violet wood hoopoe

Redfire- look the rollers, there my favorite because there blue in color- blue-throated, blue bellied, lilac breasted, racket tailed.

Steven- cool Redfire question, what are blueless rollers

Redfire- those a purple, cinnamon roller

(the wood hoopoes and rollers are flying around Charizard)

Steven- what is going on

Charizard- I starting to remember- is my father, they think there my father

(Latios and Latias show up and they fused in mega-latioas)

Steven- a fusion mega pokemon

mega-Latioas- thanks for welcome to Zambezia, the city of birds that once a great civilization but now a isolated city-state that African birds life together form harm. Everyone likes your Charizard because what your father did was a great sacrifice to save the last pocket of the great zambezia, but thousands of years later this place has been corrupting since the raptors has been introduced.

Steven- *tears up* what happen

Charizard *mega-evolves uncontrollably* Thousands of years ago, this was my father's home until a war broke out, it was awful *glitches*

Steven- he's corrupting latioas do something

(mega-latioas used zen-headbutt)

Mega- latioas- Charizard I know that you don't want to talk about your pat, but you have to let go of that fear. Please stay calm

(charizard stop glitching)

Charizard- sorry I failed my enlightenment

mega Latioas- that's because dragon's can't have enlightenment, instead they just do it for them like your father

Charizard- what exactly happen in the war

mega latioas- zambezia was under attack by royal/rock pythons and rock monitors, the reason the attack is that Volcanicdramon the seventh demon lord used them to expand the habitat for Smaugs. Then Zambezia was nearly in ruins until your father with army of dragon pokemon stop the demon lord. Sadly he was he did whats best for the city.

Steven- I thought colugo was the seventh

Charizard- he just want to either be like him or to replace him

Steven- I understand

(meanwhile in mexico, Blue greymon is sleeping in his home- the Tule tree)

Greymon- I can feel it, I feel it, this place is going to be destroyed by the seventh demon lord

(back to zambezia)

Steven- what does the volcanicdramon

Latioas- he has extreme lust of dragons, almost like the TTG have a lust for ratings

Redfire- sonds famillar

(meanwhile in madagascar, the newly reborn)

Volcanicdramon- finely after, let's see what the haters think of use know

(crowmon shows up that he survived his suicide attempt, but his mask shatter, revealing that he is a visa parrot )

crowmon- *sings 'it's over isn't it'* (sheds his feathers, revealing Mega-charizard Y) I loved you Yveltal

( Mega- charizard Y, used blast burn to unleash fire chains)

Volcanicdramon- ugh, what (straining) what are you doing

Mega- charizard Y- I'm done with you my love, know your now my enemy and I'm not letting you go *drags deeper to the cave* We will stay in this miserable caverns, together

(drags far deep)

(back in zambezia, emerald-10 realize what happened to Volcanicdramon )

Emerald 10- I can't be like this for too long *shapeshifts into a rock monitor* The demon lord will rise and bring misery to this hunk of rock

Redfire- wait a second why there is a rock monitor on my tail, get of me *shoves the monitor around*

mega-latioas- *gasp* is that a monitor lizard

Redfire- no that's a emerald-10 a shapeshifts into any thing base on the data like some singularity

emerald 10- I have to kill Steven so I can proof the world that ben 10 reboot is one true hero kid

Pearl- you monster *summons spear to slash the lizard in half* ah *gets back together* aww I hate fighting chimeras

*changes into silvally, to use dragon meteor to attack everybody*

Lucario- Pear I got you *use protect*

blaziken- here Garnet *bend fire around*

*garchomp eats the attack*

Garchomp- I make sure the birds are all right

Lapis- Steven I got you drags steven away, Ash-greninja use water-shariken

*her greninja shoves water shariken at the chimera*

Emerald-10- kill Steven *use air slash to deflact the attack and attack both lazuli and greninja

Ash-greninja- ben 10 reboot is never going to be like origanal

Emerald 10- is that so *fuse with axemon as a protective plate and have a axe*

*lapis use water to hold the axe*

Lapis- you never going to hurt that cinnamon bun you *straining* Steven run

Mega-latioas- Steven, don't run, the only solutuon to save your family is to control Charizard

Steven- I thought he can control mega-evolution at will

Mega-latioas- yes but some time in dark moments that willing transformation has side effects, If he goes on a out control, the transformation is ticking time bomb. This mega-evolution at will is unstable, bond by uncertain and negative emotions. If the emotions snaps, the emotions take over and destroy.

Steven- don't worry *to charizard* hey charizardis me steven do you remember

Mega-charizard X- I have save your friends

(mega-latioas)

Steven- no, your too unstable *gently touches Charizard's snout* just breath and just focus about use *charizard snarked like a wild animal* Just concentrate *charizard* just breath, take a moment and think and just, love and trust

(Steven use enter Charizard head, and sees a crying charmander)

Steven- a charmander *gets close* are al right little guy

Charmander- Char...man..der

Steven- your not in any danger, you with me *hugs charmander* and I got *chamander whimpers* I know your not strong, but we can work things out together

(chamander becomes mega-charizard X)

Steven- so will you help us

*mega-charizard X growls*

(back in reality- Steven's gem glows, Mega charizard X's eyes glows)

Steven- Charizard save lapis

Charizard- Flare Blitz *charges a fire attack to emerald-10 hard enough that her extensions shattered*

Emerald- 10- MY LIMB ENHANCERS

(Steven's gems glows)

Charizard- steven use a Z-move

Steven- what is it

Charizard- just focus

*steven focus, he see rose petals flying around, Charizard glows brightly green-blue color*

emerald-10- I'll shatter

Charizard- now steven

Steven- Z-MOVE: STEVEN BOMB *charizard absorbs light energy, and blast a projection of Rose quartz hard enough that he blast away

Emerald 10- look like ben 10 is blasting off again

mega-latioas- Steven, you did it

Charizard- I never felt stronger when I bonded with this little one

Steven- sure *feels light-head, fell into ground

Lapis- Steven are you okay

*steven coughs*

Charizard- the z-move are used when a gem use energy from their gems that allows to activate a powerful move for the pokemon. Since Steven is half-human, some of the energy that steven use are his calories

Amethyst- in English please

pearl- steven burned all of his daily calories and some of his cells have been dehydrated as well

mega-latioas- I can heal him

(hadadas are cleaning up the mess)

(meanwhile in the bird hospital, Steven is in ICU, the gems are waiting while there pokemon are a sleep)

(latios comes out)

lapis- is steve okay

pearl- is he alright

Latios- he's all right, sad to say the z-moves should only be used by pure gems. But since Steven is half-human, he has to use as a last resort.

Garnet- of course, Z-moves are power by gems

Lapis- I wondered why steven can use his shield withour side effects

Latias- that's because there used only once per battle

(charizard goes to Steven)

Charizard- Steven, i'm sorry that I got you into this mess, I was pushing you to harsh. I just want to show that chimera that ben 10 reboot was cancerous

Steven- is alright, what i'm worried is tha, when this madness stops

Charizard- I know

Pearl- Steven, the doctors says you rabid healing factor so your gems are waiting at the warp pad

Steven- coming pearl

Charizard- Can I keep close you

Garnet- sure

Amethyst- of course

Lapis- Steven, thanks for saving my life. I have thought that is alright to go on missions under one rule

pearl- don't ever put yourself in danger, charizard will haveto keep a close eye on you

lapis- is steven like your child Pearl (greninja hears the conservation)

*lucario nodes*

Pearl- yes but he did not see me as a mother, that have to be Rose

greninja- but she is dead

pearl- is very hard to talk about it

Lapis- i understand

*steven leaving until*

latios- Steven, thanks for saving the city-state but I have something to tell you

Steven- what is it

Latias- we check the monsoon updates and is breaking so many weather records

Redfire- can it be stoped

Latias- no it cant, but the only place is not affecting is South america

Charizard- and matter in fact Emerald-10 is still at large, I sense he is going to do some thing like cancer

(meanwhile in Arctic, Emerald 10 landed next to Norm the polar bear frozen dead body)

Emerald 10- *strains* That Hit me too much, I have to check my self for radiology *scan himself, revealing that he have deadly virus and advanced cancer* Great, I have cancer and I might die *shivers* is getting cold in here *looks at norms fur* maybe I'll use this fur coat

(back to zambezia, the hadadas are telling something to Latias)

Hadadas- we check his blood and we find this *gives her a paper that says 'for a while'* I'm sorry to see this, should we tell the gems that his got zambezia virus

Latias- no, they will know, first lets see if this is happening or not. I will make it

Latios- We got some information from slaty egrets, they check for wave mechanics, they sense some volcanic activity in the east

Steven- what's that mean

Latios- worst as I fear the TTG awaken the true seventh demon lord on the coast of madagascar, but right now os strained

Steven- but what are going to do

Latios- Zambezia mostly be fine, but only thing in danger are humans

Slaty egrets- are you saying

Latios- the Volcanicdramon want to obliterate the human race

Steven- what are going to do

Latias- is best is to tell the gems if there is any changes on earth, no matter how small. Steven I'm counting on you

Steven- I never let you down *goes to warp pad with the gams*

Pearl- Garnet, when are we going to tell Steven about the demon lord

Garnet- he will understand, trust me

Redfire- Rick are you going

Rick- no, I still going to be a hermit, but I will visit Steven in case I missing my old life

Redfire- I will

(spoonbills fly pass by)

(warps)

END

Crossover- zambizia- as well a satire to obscurity in the USA and lack of reputation

Info- the was a fan of land before time ( I enjoy the first one and some of the sequels) because I like the setting- my favorite is the mysterious beyond because it was mystery place that we never reveal the history of it. the satire of TTG on cartoon network has gone too far. At the end is a metaphor of cloudy with chance of meatballs that no one asked for getting big hits. Too much attention to ben 10 reboot


	33. Chapter 34- wind of the horse

_Note: this arc took place before and after Steven Bomb episodes on May, some might contain spoilers and some parts will decent from canon._

(meanwhile at Omega earth, Korra is having a nightmare)

Korra- no, please, no, just... are your sure, Steven what is going on *awakes up* oh Raava is just a bad dream

Sceptile- what happen, Korra

Korra- nothing is just I had a bad dream about humans getting taken away, and Steven Just surrender himself like I did years ago

Renamon- are you all right my clarity

Korra- just a bad dream, first Steven was just airbending and flies

(meanwhile on alpha earth, Ricardio Monterro feels little strange)

Eagleheart- what is it lil' rick

Rick- do you ever feel extremely homesick when your leaving as a wild graceful horse

Eagleheart- *sigh* all right Rick, have you ever think of this for like six years ago

Rick- I have never feel homesick cause...The mistake of looking on Paso Finos like a toy

Eagleheart- spill the beans *takes off his black ranchero hat* come on you can say more than that

Rick- *playfully* hey my hat, give it back. That hat is the only one that ties with mi familia

Eagleheart- your almost there *doing a classic fino* I don't think so

Rick- *laughs* very funny you paso fino horse that my family was associated with horse like a pearl. The term Monterro means 'the one who rides' the only problem with my family is that is ironic.

Eagleheart- Ironic, I don't believe you lonely cowboy

Rick- *looks at his hat* ...is ironic because they don't bond with horses that much... but there my...ohh so that's is why I never bring it up *the horse but his hat back in his place* My family are nuts

Eagleheart- no there not there just misguided. Rick, you need to let go

Rick- do you have a ironic family history

Eagleheart- never because my family had a strong bond. For example, my ancestor Cristobalito the calypso colt.- his bond with humans was dated back to a horse-loving boy.

Rick- what so special about him

Eagleheart- he was a decedent of El Blanco

Rick- are talking about a famous horse that explored meso-america

Eagleheart- yes, and he did not miss Spain- his homeland at all

Rick- I guess your right, I'll explore to prove your point

(meanwhile Steven is training his charizard with the gems)

Pearl- mega-lucario use metal claw *mega-lucario rams to charizard with his metallic claws*

Steven- Mega-charizard use Dragon claw *charizard deflects pearl's attack but mega-blaziken is right behind him*

Garnet- Blaziken flare blitz * blaziken cover himself with fire to ram charizard*

Steven- redfire (growlmon) help charizard

Redfire- pyro blaster *unleash fire to attack blaziken but charizard and lucario are attacking each other*

Pearl- Steven, keep the bond stronger, use close comeback *lucario attack charizard*

Steven- *focus* I'm counting on you mega-charizard, use inferno *mega-charizard release blue fire at lucario*

Amethyst- lucario is unable to to battle

Garnet- his guard is down, use blaze kick *ready to attack* focus steven

Steven- come one growlmon

Redfire- prepare dragon slash *attack blaziken with dragon claw style move*

(blaziken faints)

Amethyst- blaziken is unable to battle

Steven- guys we did it, we

Pearl- Steven your attacks are great but you can't let charizard guard down

Garnet- you need to find the harmony between your dragons

Steven- I thought there have good relationship

Amethyst- Garnet meant that you need to find balance between your dragons, is like we go on wrestling and I don't let my self guard down

Steven- that because is easy for me to protect myself and ohh... I understand harmony

Garnet- I now you want to protect yourself but some times you have surrender yourself

(Steven looks down)

Pearl- Steven are you all right, your bond was great and *steven starts to float for no reason* steven your floating

Steven- what guys *start to sneeze* aaaachooo *release gust of air, while Charizard got him* guys what is going on

Garent- Steven is starting to airbend

Redfire- airbender, he doesn't look like an airbender unless *hold his claws* I shaved all is hair

Steven- *use air sphere to protect him self* come on redfire the air nation rarely shaved there heads or but some tats

Charizard- *grabs him by the tail* not to day

Pearl- garnet how did Steven got airbending

Garnet- while Steven is recovery from is comatose in zambezia be was affected by illness that corrupted zambezia years ago. In order to prevent hurting Steven latios donate some of his antibodies, theres is some side effects gaining access to airbending

Amethyst- how is this possible

Pearl- Zambezians are naturally born airbenders or in pokemon speech flying-type birds

Garnet- I send a message to korra to see what she could do

(meanwhile on Western USA, Rick and eagle heart wonder on a ghost town)

Eagleheart- Rick are you sure is the short cut to Mustang's head quarters

Rick- I remember there was a short cut that Spirit told me

Eagleheart- this place freaks me out *bell gongs* Do you here something

Rick- some wind blowing some church bells *bells gongs gets stonger* maybe some gust from the monsoon

Eagleheart- Rick what is that over there *three death jackal- a utahraptor that walks on fours, one has pinto coloring, one is palomino colored, one looks like Spirit but with a blaze* OMG SIRRUSH

*gallops but the predators are chasing them as well*

Rick- what are those

Eagleheart- there the species of raptors that are main predators to the horse, is the main reason horse meat are illegal because it attracts those four limb hunter *dead end near by* AWWW come on * a black dead jackal show use * great just perfect

(the black sirrush is meant to scare the others with gong like noise)

Rick- he saved use, do you know this guy

Eagleheart- yes, He's named is Arrow, I saved him from being devoured by dakotaraptors. The Dakotaraptors hunt the sirrush because they look like horses.

(Arrow howls like wolf)

*goes to the headquarters*

Rick- were is every body

Eagleheart- let me *use spirit energy bending to sense* tell me Blanco what happen

(flashback)

Hank hill- what a beautiful day, hey is that a large mustang

Drake- what are you looking at you savage ape *use bulldoze knock Hank out cold* who needs puck up tucks know

*rest ofHank family show up*

Drake- surrender or face your destiny *The Hanks surrenders* brumbies send those meat to the zoo

*flicka sees Rain*

Redcorn- my son get on Rain * both of redcorns mount on her* alright girl, lets run *gallops*

Camella- my horse what are you doing

Flicka- Camella, we are here to save you

Camella- from who

Flicka- from injustice that shaped Texas- your home. There is no love in gun culture but horses have love, transport horse to slaughter to Mexico- your bloodline is down there. *camella tears up* Do you want horse to be free and proud like the great eagle

Camella- *sobs* Living my home behind for the sake of protection. I don't know what happen to you when your almost destined for slaughter in 2010. Since I'm talking about my horse so I have no choice to go and be free. *rides her* Even give up my car for you to be true Texana, why they just focused on freedom and horse not guns.

Flicka- I understand Camella, that was in 70's- the horse dark ages

Drake- what is wrong with this sad ape

Flicka- she has several regrets in the far past before she came here since 2014, she rather stay with me as a security blanket

Drake- hmmmmm... naive *flicka blushes* you can take her to the ship. *to Camella* Don't worry the amethyst or the brumbies will think of something to secure your dilemmas

Camella- I just wanted protection against betrayal and injustice *sobs* I'll miss my home

Flicka- I know but I'm here for you, and *give her a hat* found your hat*

(amethyst attack rain, and 8XL got the Redcorns)

8XL- you too are in big trouble

Rain- leave my owners alone

Carnelian- this horse look spunky

Rain- take me those people are nothing without me because Redcorns are my fam (Jacob, Joseph smiles)

Skinny Jasper- we should give her the fist-class treatment because horse are sacred to them

(take Rain away)

*flashback ends*

Eagleheart- the homeworld just took them away just like that *sees Spirit in a stern look*

Spirit- they took all of them...all my family, there gone just like that

Eagleheart- why didn't you stop them

Spirit- they accused my for mis-aiming the BLM and cover up the holocaust

Eagleheart- holocaust, what holocaust? *to Rick* rick get of me

Rick- okay *gets off

Spirit- you about that bad thing, when this bad place send horse to other bad places, is what your talking about

Rick- how much did you tell the gems, Spirit

Spirit- don't worry rick, there fine, sending horse away to get of rid invaders like me

Eagleheart- that's enough

Spirit- why won't back off *summons the his bullwhip* I just a pest to humans

Eagleheart- I don't want this

Spirit- I wouldn't to this neither

( they both horse fight, until Eagleheart tied up by bullwhip)

Spirit- you not going remind me about every thing I hate about humans

Rick- Spirit you don't hate humans, what about Steven

Spirit- get lost *shoves eagleheart* I never asked to be this way, I never asked them to be slaughter *tears up*

Rick- Spirit, so that's why he is cranky when I meant him

Eagleheart- Spirit, you just let the gems taken away your family because you can''t forgive the humans for there actions

Spirit- what, my blood is sacred and most people want to pretend the holocaust never happen and I'm just a pest

Eagleheart- what, Mustangs are not pest, there just a by-product of bigger pest *Spirit glares* no that's not what...I ...I wish that humans are sorry...Rick help me out

Rick- I'm sorry for your loss Spirit, that's even because I miss my family but I felt that you can be par of mine

(Spirit hugs Rick)

*Rick on Eagleheart are ready to head off*

Spirit- wwre are going

Rick- I have to go to find Steven, what about you

Spirit- try to find my son and his freinds

Rick- but becare there might be some death jackals

(heads off to the east)

(meanwhile at the battle arena; Korra, Renamon and sceptile)

Renamon- is anything wrong

Pearl- Steven learned airbending

Sceptile- you kidding, If there some connection with aang and rose

Pearl- well to be clear, Rose quartz give all the earthly connection that reminds her of homeworld. She fought gem war so that the case

Korra- Avatar Aang did the same to take down the tranny of fire nation. My theory is that Rose was going to revive the Air nation but never happen because lack connection to Aang. For Steven he perfectly fits for airbender human- fun-loving, kind, cute, doesn't fight unless no choice *steven looks down* just like Aang

Sceptile- Korra does that mean that I stay with Steven, I miss Aang so mutch

Renamon- Scaly this is between the avatar and steven

Charizard- can you teach Steven airbending, he got potential. He calmed Giratina, talked to a horse guru, exorcised a possessed brumby, save Skull Island and Zambezia just few days

Korra- I don't know but Aang mastered airbend just 12 years *steven raise his hand* yes Steven

Steven- I need to know airbending, I don't know what will happen to Volcanicdramon but if that day happens I'll give up everything to protect the Crystal Gems. The earth is my home, can you show me

(Korra tears up)

Korra- Okay, come to the court. I need a sparing partner *Redfire rise his hand but Garnet stops him* Sceptile might be a grass-type but he has been understanding airbending since he meant Aang. *Pearl looks worried* Steven you need a gliding staff

(Korra sings 'do it for her' while training Steven *when she mentioned battlefield- she is talking about battle with zaheer)

*Later, Sceptile is about to shave Steven hair*

Steven- is cutting my hair part of my

Sceptile- don't worry Steven, head shaving makes the head more sensitive

Korra- Sceptile, shaving is an optional choice

Sceptile- yes my clarity

Korra- Steven, I assigned you a mission to go to Sahara dessert or Western Africa to uncover the tusked serpent

Renamon- be careful for saber-tooth cats

Steven- I won't let you down *glides with is gliding staff*

(warp pad noises)

Amethyst- how is Steven, wait wear is he

Pearl- Korra, where did you send Steven to

Korra- he went on a mission to western Africa

Pearl- Korra that is most dangerous place, there's so many chances of death

Garnet- Korra what were you thinking *to charizard* can you fetch Steven for us

Korra- I...I...thought Steven was ready for facing great tusked snake

Garnet- what is that

Pearl- *tears leaking all over her face* half-snake, half-elephant...*sniffs* why did you risk Steven like that

Korra- maybe I can

Garnet- you need to leave right know

(Korra tears up, leaves)

Garnet- Pearl, Charizard will get Steven home and forget

Pearl- I want my baby to be safe

END

Note- the Homeworld gems taking the horse is what happens if PETA take down BLM to remove all mustangs

crossover- Spirit riding free, Flicka, Camella la tejana, Korra


	34. Chapter 35-chioces

(years ago after fanboy and chum-chum drug lords were taken down by giratina)

Lin beifong- finally republic city will no longer get bothered by pesky gangsters.

Song- but what are we going to to with the there pet rattleskunkupine

Sceptile- put him down

Lin beifong- what, what would you want that

Sceptile- because Fanboy and Chumchum doesn't deserve to have a legacy, they mess up Repuplic city for most of it's time no thanks to Nick. Do you think Avatar Aang want this or anything from those drug lords

Lin beifong- *sigh* agree

Sceptile- I'm sorry little guy *prepares solar beam*

(back to present, Korra looks down)

Sceptile- what wrong korra

Korra- I don't understand the Gems let Steven go on missions but not in Sahara, I don't know what I'm doing

Sceptile- Korra you did what best for you but the gems have separate ideas

Korra- but I thought there like protecters of Alpha Earth like I'm the protector of Omega Earth

Sceptile- Korra you need to understand other peoples choices like me, I beleive the choices that Aang will think. Like on one time I have to put down the pet of the most corrosive drug lords of the city because is what I think hat Aang will think.

Korra- I understand, for now on I have to think about the gems

Sceptile- A great Avatar decide which choices leads the right path

Korra- *smiles* come guys we get Steven

Renomon- Korra be careful *thinking* I hope we won't encounter Dialga

(Steven and Charizard goes to Western African forest)

Steven- WOA what great place that Korra assigned me *sees caterpies, wurmbles, scatterbugs, grubbin, venipede* I never seen that much worm pokemon right Bluefire

Charizard- agree

*a massive swarm of butterfrees, venemoth, beautifly, duskrox and vivillon*

Charizard- what great butterfly swarm going on *to Steven* right Steven

*Steven just look at the patterns that shows strange illusion- Greymon like form*

Charizard- Steven are you all right

Steven- what, I guess *goes deeper into forest, where there a pocket swarm of mothim and masquerain* why there is few mothim, did anything happen *a swarm of yellow bats* BATS there every where

Charizard- I can help you Steven *scare the bats with flamethower* there, now the mothim can rebound

*little they know a pack of yanmega are sending a message*

Charizard- On that tree you can see the straw-colored bats- they get there name for there familiar colors. That webbed tree is were the colony of spinarak- there cute but deadly and

*Emerald-10 show up*

Emerald-10- your still in Africa? I thought we going to have a rematch in your home

Steven- hay don't say that Africa is continent because the last time we meet is in South Africa

Charizard- why won't you pick up some one your one size

Emerald-10- size you say, let's say you can take down the tusked serpent *shapeshifts into seviper* die now *about to attack Steven with poison jab, but Charizard deflects*

Steven- If only the Gems go with me instead of going alone

*mean while at the Sahara dessert, the Gems are looking for Steven*

Pearl- Steven, STEVEN *to lucario* did sense anything yet

Lucario- no but I can sense that there is dedenne and togedemarus

Amethyst- Garchomp have you seen steven

Garchomp- no but this river that leads to West africa forest has a massive school of lumineons

Garnet- you guys have found the most beautiful fish, but you are supposed to look for Steven *to blaziken* what is it Blaze

Blaziken- Is Korra riding with Pal alongside with renamon and sceptile

Garnet- what know, Korra I told you to leave

Korra- Garnet I have to tell you, I'm sorry that I push my ideas to Steven to harsh *looks down* because Steven remind me of late Avatar Aang and I miss my connections

Pearl- Korra, I understand your feelings

Garnet- very well, I forgive you Korra *dialga looms pass by*

Sceptile- Gems run, know

Pearl- what is

Garnet- RUN BLUE DIAMOND OVERBOARD

*gems and there pokemon retreat*

Sceptile- don't worry I can handle this LEAF STORM * release gust of leaves to Dialga- blue diamond*

Dialga- why won't you get let me grief *her gem glows *ROAR OF TIME *unleash a indigo colored blast to sceptile but leaving him with a strange side effects*

Amethyst- why he is acting strange

Renamon- is roar of time- blue diamonds attack. If you have any weakness, Roar of time traps you in your most insecurities.

Sceptile- Aang why did you leave me, you could spend more time with me.

Korra- I have to save sceptile, you guys go

Amethyst- Korra are you nuts, Blue Diamond will abduct you

Korra- I know but most matter is that you guys look for Steven, I can handle a diamond because I'm the Avatar

Pearl- are you

Garnet- get let's go

*Amethyst's Garchomp mega-evolve then synchro-evolved into risegreymon*

Amethyst- everyone get on him *garnet, pearl, blaziken and lucario mount on risegreymon* All right, jut fallow the river *left*

Korra- ready Renamon *activates digivice* Renamon bio-merg to, sakuyamon

*dialga turns into gem form- Blue diamond*

Blue diamond- you think that fusion can beat me, go get her commandramon *here digimon becomes Sealsdramon*

Pal *as ginryumon*- you think that dragon can beat use, get a life *digivolves into Hisyaryumon* now this is a dragon *turns into a sword to strike commondramon until dedigvolves*

Blue diamond- so the Avatar has a mount, don't worry I got *summons metalgreymon 2010 and deckerdramon* digi-fuse *they became deckergreymon*

Korra- a mount to stop the dragon

Pal- please Korra I can just attack him just little *turns into a sword* THRUST *hamming at him*

deckerdramon- how cute RAIN OF FIRE *shoots from his arm*

*sakuyamon bend earth to protect the palomino dragon*

Korra- I got you pal bacause I'm not like your past owners that sees you as a leaving toy

Pal- agree, I got you too because I have to preserve tha Avatars legacy- not like Nick

*out control Sceptile use leaf blade in random places

Pal- but what are we going to do Korra

*meanwhile at the Western African Forest, Charizard and serviper are still fighting*

Steven- *angered* why won't you like me alone *charizard used Fire blitz to hit serviper so hard that his fangs shattered* can you jus back off *charizard used flamethrower at seviper*

*around Steven, a group emolga and galvantula used discharge at Emerald-10*

Emerald-10- Can't move, I must

*then a use death glare at masquerain because they have creepy I spots*

Emerald-10- you think that you can play that game *summoned a vikavolt* meet my knew weapon *his taser like pokemon used Zap cannon*

Charizard-Steven I got you *cover Steven with is wing* (explosion)

(The gems heard something)

Pearl- did you hear some thing

Garnet- I sense is Steven, he have to hurry

*gets interrupted by hippoowdon*

Amethyst- be careful there very aggressive

Risegreymon- agree *finds a hiding spot in the clouds

Lucario- I heard explosion

Pearl- fallow that sound, lets hope Steve's alright

*moves faster*

(back to forest, Charizard has scratches)

Steven- Bluefire are you hurt

Charizard- I may hurt but I still fight *a group of Ariados use cross poison Emerald- 10 mildly*

Emerald 10 you think that poison can *then the leader of the bug pokemon of the forest pass by- scolipede

Scolipede- so it was you who use a bug pokemon as a weapon, that;s it no more nice bug *use Megahon to shove him away*

Emerald 10- I could've attack I fused with a vikavolt *holds his vikavolt* look like Emerald id blasting off again

*gems saw a swarm of butterfree, venomoth, beautifly, duskrox, mothim and vivllon*

Pearl- so much butterflies as far as the eye could see

Amethyst- Land carefully, this place is filled with spiders

Blaziken- guys look the yanmegas are telling use some think * the dragonflies are telling the gems what happen*

Lucario- Steven tries to fund a tusked snake but a Emerald tried to kill him until his pokemon attack to protect steven. Then the enemy used a bug-weapon to attack steven until back up show up* but were is Steven?

Amethyst- guys look is Steven and he is ridding a Witchdoctor Scolipede

Steven- guys you made it I thought I was goner until this witchdoctor save my life

Pearl- Steven I lade your alright, *to scolipede* witchdoctor thanks for saving Steven form the cancer ridden chimera

Steven- guys I pulled a tusk of the snake

Scolipede- Steven that's a fang of a snake, the real tusked serpent was Zygarde, 100% form when the snake fused with the other parts compressed by blue agama

Pearl- what so that means what Korra was telling is to find the missing parts of Zygarde

Amethystp whoops, I think we tell Korra off to the point that she proof that she is reckless

Steven- what happen to Korra

Garnet- she is fighting Blue diamond

Scolipede- what, you gems could give Korra a chance and now she just have to fight with Dialga

Steven- wait why Zygarde was slit up

Scolipede- 20years ago a tragic day occurred when Zygarde fight to the death with with a volcanicmon-possessed iguana that rampage all over the Empire City causing chaos.

Garnet- He tried everything that he could to stop the monster; but by the time he finally defeated the thing, he died front of us

Steven- what a sad story about pokemon does what best for this world

Amethyst- were is your Charizard

Muka- right here (muka-form is looks like small dinosaur chibi

Steven- sorry you guys. When a half-demon gets wounded, he retreats to resting form.

Garchomp- just like the Amethyst right

Amethyst- yeah that happen all the time

Steven- *looks worried* be careful Korra

(meanwhile in eastern US, Rick and Eagleheart are fallowing a flock of sandhill crane)

Rick- come on Eagle, just fallow the sandhill crane *realize that he end up on Georgia* great we are in Georgia, I swor that cranes will fallow us ti gems

Eagle- more like they lead us to the den of Dakotaraptors

Spirit- this place is infamous for a large population of dakotaraptors, in this areas they are called walkers

Eagle- but were are they, is know abounded den were the sandhill cranes go

Rick- do you know what happen to the walkers *a bush moving* what was that *bush moving, he grabbed his bullwhip by turns out a torracat*

Spirit- Shiva, what are doing here *hisses run to Rick side*

Shiva- *purrs*

Rick- awwww, he likes me

*a black Death jackal show up*

Spirit- Arrow?

Arrow- the tiger is lucky enough to survive this swamplands filled walk- I mean Dakotaraptors

Rick- that's because the sandhill cranes, scare them away

Arrow- that's not the case *howls, more death jackals arrive* let me induce you- flame- a snack of dakotaraptors, family horse that devoured alive *growls* sorry, Nell. They died as snack for the dakotaraptors but reborn as killing machines

Rick- how is this works

Arrow- do you know why there are pockets of raptors in some places in the word, that's because mustangs can't die

*rick confused*

Spirit- according lore, mustangs have free spirit, if the spirit were cursed- they become deathjackals

Eagleheart- but what about the return of scared horseman- Swords of justice

Arrow- that's when the body has been offered, Xernias summons those when the animal/pokemon need help

Spirit- there was a legend that is only popular in Africa

Arrow- *events happening in flashback* first there was little stripe-less zebra foal, disowned by superstitious herd. Chased by wild mightyama, then befriend by cape buffalo, then got lost until found by oryx healer/leader. The reason why the zebra foal left the because he want to find the mystical pool but guarded by leopard. His heard realized their mistake so they go find him near the Zygarde cave until collapsed, then at the end the foal reunited with is heard guide by oryx. Then the foal escaped the leopard and become keldeo Then War broke out until a Kudu saved the foal and his closest friends. In order to win the they have to talk to Zygarde- Kudu become cobalion, oryx become virizion and cape buffalo become terrakion. They lead an army of blesbok and sassabies/topis. Sadly for keldeo in order to protect his friends from volcanicdramon, he has to give up himself to the monster, leaving The swords of justice behind. Ever since the Swords of justice are sworn to protect pokemon and animals to honor the foal's sacrifice.

Rick- that's the most bitter sweet story I ever heard

Spirit- I know, but I sense this might happen again

Arrow- Spirit I sense the location of your son, he is located in the western US

Rick- Eagleheart you have to get there for Spirit *looks at spirit with broody look*

Eagleheart- If only your okay with it and we are taking Shiva to understand more about mustangs than there just dino- bait *to the pack* no offense death jackals * they growl*

Rick- If your only okay with it

*goes westwards*

Arrow- finally now I can get some sleep

END

Reference- the iguana was a reference to ZILLA a ripoff of godzilla, reference of tusked snake legendary animal hiding in Africa, reference to death of superman (sorry for the feels), mukamuka paradise, khumba

Fun Fact- what If the horses in walking dead reincarnated as raptors to devoured walkers as revenge.


	35. Chapter 36- sacrifice

Warning- spoilers from Steven bomb 6 and season 5

(in Omega Earth, the Crystal Sages are concerning about the status of the omega earth compared to alpha)

Serperior- (to gardevoir) my clarity, I concern about the planet

Gardevoir- what seems to be the problem

Empoleon- We check the planet and appears to be dying, is been like this since nearly 10 years ago

Serperior- leviamon is the only one that keep the planet in good shape since Korra's departure, even the digimon is slowly dying from digital defect

Gardevoir- no levimon, it was Stephan's favorite

Empoleon- are talking about Steven universe or Stephan

Gardevoir- Stephen, before Aang came to this world, he was a great sailor that has a strong love to the ocean. He was so compassionate that he find goo side of leviamon- that no one can stop the demon but him. After that he become the symbol of one of the most diverse places Omega Earth. The real reason the planet is dying is that spirit of Stephen is weathering, all thanks to greed volcanicdramon. Before Korra's birth Omega Earth was attacked by one of most deadliest demon lord of all Volcanicdramon- had obsessed of leviamon until Aang *looks upset* is too sad what happen next

Empoleon- what about the Avatar

Serperior- this isn't about the Avatar, know we have to concern If the demon comes back to finish the job that Aang hold for a while.

Gardevoir- If you excuse me, I have to send sages to Delta to check for any concerns as well as search of White diamond's Vahana. We have to understand If the survival of all three planets. Sages come over here ( feragatr, infernape, Typhosion came by* you sages have to go on a mission to Delta earth to check for any concerns that endangers the planet

Feragatr/infernape/typhosion- we accept your wish your clarity *goes to the warp pad*

Empoleon- Know, I have to see what is going on with the avatar *checks file for Korra'a mission on earth* She better needs to find Blue diamond's vahana soon.

*an owl came by*

Serperoir- who are you

Decidueye- I'm the answer to your problems because to guys that your friends are after will be dead right before you know it

Gardevoir- how did you

Decidueye- I can sense path that one will lead to there destiny. Trust me, there so called Arctic Justice: Thunder squad, there in zootopia that will cause a massive blizzard that lead them freeze over until there all dead as January.

Gardevoir- I agree your thoughts because last January- a subterranean craatures that possessed cars became extinct. So your saying by January 2018, The Thunder Squad will also be

Decidueye- yes *disappears*

Empoleon- where did he go?

(meanwhile back on Alpha Earth, Rick goes to the ghost town again)

Spirit- I can take here for you *goes deeper* come on,show yourself *Boomrang-pinto pops out of nowhere* hey are one of my son's friends? *ties him up* hey hay are doing

Rick- hey leave that Horse Shaman alone

Chica Linda- a palomino- look a puny human *scoffs* I lost my touch ever since what they did to my descendent in one of those telenovelas *ticks*

Rick- what happen

Chica Linda- is none of your bees wax you not so care about horse bond. Remember 2011, when a rattlesnake scared your horse away but you don't care about it.

(Rick remembers in that episode of that telenovela that he fell from his horse but doesn't mind about it)

Chica linda- *ticks* my, my, why didn't you have time with your horse before Spirit decade that you should have more time with your horse

Boomrang- I got Spirit

Chca Linda- know let me show you about horse true nature *Boomerang and Chica linda become death jackals*

Eagleheart- Rick don't listen, they just want you to be guilty, just look at you now- your a mountie with he besties

Rick- I *tears coming* don't mean to abounded my horse I swear, Spirit help me

Spirit- Rick remember who you are as a horseman/ mountie, show them that you forgive your actions

(death jackals got close)

Rick- I...I...I...I'm sorry for seeing horses as props of my role as a monterro in a telenovela *Eagleheart with a stern look* so in order to show how sorry I was, I have to give my family the silent treatment by running away be become a noble mountie

Spirit- Ricardio... you son of a Topaz I...I do understand your insecurities

*Spirit's son show up*

Spirit Jr.- Chica, boomerang leave the charro and his horse alone *to rick* Ricardio monterro, what has gone into you before running away to find your horse you charro- wannabe

Spirit- he didn't runaway, he's horse did and I captured him be cause I want to show the true nature of the horses

Spirit jr.- ya ya I heard you, dad. Rick please tell your story so I can't tell were does your family is

Rick- family?

Spirit jr- the quartzes sent us his family consisting of Hank family, Rain, the Redcorns, and Flicka

Rick- you dirty little, so all this time you send brumby horses and quartzes from gem homeworld to bait me

Spirit Jr- no it wasn't for you, It was my dad

Spirit- why my son, why did you did that

Spirit Jr- because you but thousands of horses in grave danger like umm let's see, Y know sending 2000 horses- all reported by the gengars that will incarnate into death jackals to hunt you down.

Spirit- that wasn't my fault, it was the kill buyer, I swear...just think for second do you actually think people want that much horse for cheap and...and have you heard of wounded gazelle gambit *his pet demon protest his son by meowing*

Eagleheart- Spirit Jr, If you want my rick to spill the beans so you can tell use were are his family...so there you go, Rick can you please tell him even that your sensitive about that topic

Rick- I was riding my horse to show off until a rattlesnake scared Eagleheart, I fell from his back and broke my back. I was to injured to realize my horse was missing until I forgot about him entirely.

Spirit Jr- what a turn of events because everybody knows that in telenovelas- horses are props like a pearl. By the way I don't have your family, Blue Diamond's vahana has it and she is in the Sahara dessert

Rick- lets go Eagle (looks back and realize the trio is about to imprison Spirit, Eagle go save Spirit and get out of here.

Eagleheart- If you only okay with it *digivice activates, they bio-merge into Kentaurosmon*

Spirit Jr- what impossible, Lucky and I tried that attempt though strong bond but failed

Kentaurosmon- that's because Lucky's story is cliched like other pony tales *carries Spirit* and by the way Dreamworks used you as a prob just like a pearl *use icy breath to seal them on ice* lets go to Sahara

(meanwhile at tundratown, Decidueye is going to a bar)

polar bear- what shall bring you

Decidueye- blue Hawaiian, extra vodka

polar bear- I wonder why...

(Nick and judy came by)

Nick- and then he said...wait is that pokemon at the bar

Judy- I think she's lost

Nick- I'll talk to her (to Decidueye) hey how is going, are you lost

Decidueye- I have been trapped in digivice in a while until the so called TTG fused with me

Judy- what happened

Decidueye- I become a corrosive, self-destructed, easily-influenced

Nick- easily-influenced, must have no free will

Decidueye- more like lack of choice until the TTG true motive, I have to get them out of my system

Judy- why are you glowing

Decidueye- this is just my projection to take a break from the stress I having

Judy- like what

Decidueye- you don't want to know (meanwhile in underground alpha-earth, mega- charizard Y still holding the demon's chains) I have to keep it under the planet's weight, keep the alternative form for more power

Nick- that is pretty harsh, what you used to be before your trapped

Decidueye- I was a monk until I went to Australia until a revolt broke out, it was horrible

Nick- what happen

Decidueye- there was an ideology that provides protects all animals at any cost, it was created by Old Joe to protect the brumbies. Unfortunately, the horses took it to far to by influence on humans because the ideology prevents will power or freewill so the revolution happens. The war destroyed farms, meat factories and Japan was invaded to pay the slaughter of race horse/ reason kill buyers exist.

Judy- how did you end up in the digivice

Decidueye- I questioned the ideology so much that they believe I'm a corrupted monk that has to be force to be in prison.

Nick- wow is like extreme veganism right

Decidueye- kinda sorta

Judy- I have a question, is that bleak blue-green hood part of you

Decidueye- no is made from a blue coyote that I got from bucky and pepito that I destroyed both of them for existing in a bad animation short

Nick- aw I was expecting a shiny pokemon

Decidueye- one time I mauled a bear named norm to death because of bad animation

Judy- I see

Decidueye- I almost captured a Tibetan antelope in 2010 until Crystal Sages got me for endangering an endangered animal, but I was trying to look for the king of the pack because of the horrible film

Nick- wow you like rotten tomatoes but with more feathers

Decidueye- if you excuse me I have to go to the frozen forest. I have a mission to aim (flies away)

Judy- wait, come back

Nick- Judy wait, you have no idea that your coming

(both chases the great owl)

(meanwhile at the Sahara Dessert Dialga is ready to attack Korra and her friends until a call from Aquamarine interrupted)

Aquamarin- Blue Diamond, you never guess what happen- Rose Quartz turn turn herself in.

*korra and sceptile gasp*

(Dialga turns back into Blue Diamond)

Blue Diamond- I'll take her in as soon as I get to Homeworld (to deckergreymon) Greymon, you take care of the horses from those low lives. I hop you not clinging with that village.

Pal- horses?

Deckergreymon- yes, my diamond

(Blue goes to her ship to depart to home world)

Deckergreymon- come on show me what you got

Korra- sceptile you have to get out there, what's got in to you

Sceptile- Steven give himself up to the diamonds

Korra- what do you mean

Sceptile- while you are training Steven, you told him that there some times that you give up yourself to keep everyone safe

Korra- how did you know... wait *flash back when sceptile gets hit by roar of time* the roar of time give you future vision and madness

Sceptile- why did you give Steven the idea *attack Korra*

Renamon- Korra, Sceptile what are you thinking

Sceptile- why every that I served keep giving up them selfs to save others *breaks down* why...why...don't let me do this for you Aang

Korra- Sceptile *deckergreymon is about to use final spark* watch out *renamon got korra to fuse*

(sakuyamon use Amethyst wind to deflect, she moves a side to use thunder kick, but digimon removes his armor to reveal horse. Sakuyamon stop while the digimon use mailbirdra-launcher to shove her)

Sceptile- Aang

Pal (as Owryumon)- that's dirty, *rams at deckergreymon* my armor can hit him with out hurting the horse

Deckergreymon- *use giga launcher* oops your so slow

Pal- I blasting off again *twinkle*

Sakuyamon- Sceptile help

Sceptile- I don't want to risk myself, not like Steven or Aang. Why would do that, who is the one protecting them.

Sakuyamon- Sceptile, do you remember the solution to the people that gives in.

Pal- When people want to risk them selfs to defend others, they required use of pokemon as chaperon.

Sakuyamon- They need pokemon because some times people get scared when there go on those situation

Pal- you like other pokemon that concern about their handlers

Sceptile- I understand, but... Aang

Sakuymon- what's wrong

Sceptile- Aang risk himself to defend others but he cost his life to save me from *sobs* now Steven is doing the same thing to protect the earth, why people have to be a sacrificial

Sakuyamon- Sceptile, I understand that how Aang died, he was just doing what's best

Sceptile-...

Sakuyamon- Spirit Strike *aim at arms and legs of deckergreymon, deckermon got seperated*

Deckerdramon- ouch that hurts * Hank family, Redcorns and camella got free* (deckerdramon retreat to digivice)

Camella- gracias espirito

Sakuyamon- Pal, do your thing

Metalgreymon 2010- no you don't, I have to do this for the horse *expose the horse but reveal Pal's old freinds from that telenovela- white/grey horse, black horse/mule and lovely dark liver colored horse*

Pal- *gasp* guys is that you *turns back into a palomino dragon-horse* how did you end up like this

White horse- you have no idea we gone though

dark liver- *sigh* let's just say that we got tired of being just riding prob of telenovela to the point we fallow your footsteps

Black horse/ mule- we just want be a character

K'nuckles (a samurott) *riding on Flicka* you found us

Pal- give pack my friends, there were my only companions before become the Avatar's animal guide

K'nuckles- no until we find the resposible of the holocaust

Pal- I don't know what are you talking about

* Redcorns got on Rain while Hank family and camella goes on hiding*

K'nuckles- well lets see, there is a report that some 2000 mustangs were sent to slaughter in 2015. There mostley come from the BLM

*out of no where Torracat- Shiva claws him, leaving him blood stained*

Spirit- spot saying that, it was the greedy demon that what some cheap tax

K'nuckles- silence you blood thirsty

Kentaurosmon- you can't talk to my uncle like that Inferno frost * shoots ice arrows*

metalgreymon 2010- no you don't *let go of all pal's friends to use himself as a leaving shield* aaaauuuugghhh

*sceptile get annoyed by the creature's agonizing pain*

Sceptile- Leave him alone *lion guard symbol appears at the base of his tail, unleash Solgaleo's roar* (roar i strong enough to retreat metalgreymon 2010 back to digivice, defuse Sakuyamon, defuse kentaurosmon back rick and eagleheart, Rain and the humans escape) I just...why...won't take...care...yourself *faints*

Korra- sceptile are you *sees a lion guard symbol* is that

Renamon- the others are safe, we need to get out of here as well

Korra- agree *puts him on pal and mount her* we need to get out of here before the digimon wakes up *rides off*

K'nuckles- wait *freezes everyones no one gets anywhere until what greymon want

Spirit- *sigh* there is something that greymon wants more than any horse

Flicka- how long is this is going to last

Spirit- I can ended for you

K'nuckles- really

Spirit- *Shiva climbs on to him* leader of the mustangs, the authority of BLM, the one who let 2000 mustangs get slaughtered, I'm Spirit the stallion of Cimarron

Knuckles- you

(unfreezes everyone)

Hank Hill- Spirit

joseph Redcorn- what are you do doing

Spirit- I'm the one that can save you guys

Rick- your wrong

Eagleheart- Spirit get dow from her

Spirit- the kill buyer never turn themselves in but I do

Renamon- I'm going to kick your butt, if you don't come here

(Spirit stands there silent, walks away towards Greymon/mailbirdramon/deckerdramon)

Korra- *sheds tear, whispers* Spirit

Rain- wait don't you there

Spirit- I love you

Rain- stop, (deckergreymon takes Spirit to Ch'aret) SPIRIT

(Greymon/mailbirdramon/

Omega Earth is all-most in ruins part is satire of what Nick has been- past- channel with most diverse cartoons ever, now- just mindless sitcoms with no effort. The brumbies war in Australia is alternative version of the great emu war.

crossover- Spirit riding free (the horse are anti-heroes thru my mixed bag on the Netflix show- I only like 2 episodes (appaloosa episode and camping) Zootopia

Reference- bucky and pepito oh god the worst animation shorts ever


	36. Chapter 37- Dragon

Warning- spoilers from Steven bomb 6

(at the beach, Korra is riding her animal guide (pal) with sceptile and renamon)

Korra- *weeping*

Renamon- there, there Korra at least we got Steven *to sceptile* right

Sceptile- why, why he just give up like aang

*Korra enters the temple, is dead quiet*

Korra- is Steven home *silence* were is every body *goes to Steven's bed but sees Charizard crying* Charizard why...are...you crying...did something happen to Steven

Charizard- he...he...soon...be dead *sobs*

Korra- *silence, tears comes out while whimpering*

Renamon- Charizard, what do you mean, your making Korra very upset WHAT HAPPEN TO STEVEN

*Sceptile is just broody*

Charizard- group of gems came here to take humans, in order to save the humans, Steven give himself to the diamonds as rose quartz

Korra- did you try to talk to Steven with some telepathic

Sceptile- stop them in time

Charizard- *sigh* sadly I tried to telepathic talk to steven, I said that the has ti fix the damages that rose did (looks down) sound more like a death wish

Korra- why...just why would *weeps*

renamon- were are the gems

*the crystal gems enters the temple*

Pearl- *gasps* Korra did you face greymon

*Korra sobs*

Pearl- Korra what's wrong

Korra- is my fault that I push Steven about giving up yourself to save others thing, I just want Steven to understand what I means to be airbender

Garnet- Korra is not your fault, you didn't take Steven away, Aquamarine did

Pearl- *crying* I understand you Korra

Sceptile- enough, you gems are supposed to protect Steven and you let him send to Homeworld

*Pearl cover her mouth and shakes*

Garnet- Sceptile is not what looks like

Charizard- what do you mean, Sceptile

Sceptile- you guys are the protecters of earth and you didn't give up like Steven did

Garnet- we...we...*silent*

Pearl- STEVEN WANT TO PROTECT THE EARTH LIKE US BUT HE IS NOTHING LIKE US LIKE GARNET SAYS BEFORE

Sceptile- you like Aang, he just stand there and let *groans* what I was thinking. I challange you to Pokemon battle, the winner getts to be Steven's true guardians

Korra- Sceptile, what are you doing

Sceptile- all I want is Steven to be safe, not end up like Aang

Korra- what happen to Aang

Sceptile- I'll explain later

Amethyst- ummm Sceptile would beat you in a 3 to 1 battle because Sceptile VS. Blaziken, lucario and garchomp is risky

Sceptile- who says I'm fighting alone *to charizard* right bluefire

Charizard- I thought your supposed to protect him, let's battle

*at the battle arena*

Renamon- In this dramatic battle between the Avatar and Crystal Gems will be intense, so intense that Steven would be glade that he didn't get to see all the drama

Pal- hey has anyone see Redfire

Renamon- I don't know Pal but let's focus on the battle okay. The winner has t take Steven home, If he ever get's back from the diamonds. Now fight

Amethyst- Garchomp wreck this lizard *Garchomp appears*

Pearl- *depressed* lucario...you just take take care *Lucario appears*

Garnet- Blaziken is stronger than you *Blaziken appears*

Korra- Sceptile are you sure you are going to do this *sceptile goes to the battlefield*

Charizard- you guys should've protect Steven, not let him taken to homeworld *goes to Sceptile's side*

Renamon- now FIGHT

Garchomp- Dragon claw * use his scythe to attack*

Charizard- Dragon claw *deflects the attack*

Blaziken- blaze kick *prepares to attack* sceptile your weak to fire

Sceptile- you forgot that I have good speed *attack miss* hey lucario taste my leaf blade

Lucario- you forgot that I'm resistant to grass type, aura sphere *sceptile deflects with is tail*

Sceptile- I'm not beaten that easily *stores his energy* to Aang, to Steven *mega evolves* Leaf storm *interrupts the battle with the attack*

Garchomp- *take hits* I can weaken him with dragon claw *goes to sceptile but Charizard gets in the way*

Lucario- I can use close compact *not super effective, gets it by flamethower and is super effective* pearl give me strength

Garnet- Pearl why did you let lucario's guard down

Pearl- Steven...I miss my baby

Amethyst- I understan pearl but we have to keep it together for Steven

Pearl- your right, I can't let my sadness get in the way. Lucario ready to mega-evolve *while lucario mega-evolves, lucario and pearl mind become connected* Lucario let me do this *lucario nodes*. (as lucario) dragon pulse

*pearl as lucario release rain dragon pulse to sceptile, super effective*

(charizard use blast burn to lucario and super effective, lucario faints while pearl collapsed)

Amethyst- Pearl are alright

Garnet- don't worry, she got the reaction from lucario's reaction to the attack *takes pearl and lucario to safety* you tried pearl *rubs her cold cheeks* now I have to fight *returns to battle*

Pearl- *weakly* Garnet I *faints*

Garnet- ready Amethyst for mega-evolution

Amethyst- let's do this

*Garchomp and blaziken mega-evolve while Garnet/Amethyst minds become connected to their pokemon*

Amethyst- alright garchomp let me handle this *mega-Garchomp use sandtomb to trap Charizard like a quicksand*

Charizard- I can't move

Garnet- (growls) *Mega-blaziken use blaze kick to Mega-sceptile, is super effective*

Sceptile- You...could've use this to *use leaf-storm but gets hit by Garchomp dragon rush*

*sceptile faints*

Renamon- Sceptile is unable to battle

Korra- sceptile you did great but you push yourself to hard *sceptile skin falls off* sceptile was happening

Sceptile- I told you I'll tell my past later * arm skin falls off, revealing long-thin white paper-like limbs

Korra- Sceptile, what are you *two progs comes out of sceptile's head*

Sceptile- Stay out of this Korra *two golden paper wings pops out from his pack*

Korra- are you even a pokemon, tell me I can help you

Renamon- hold the battle, something is wrong with Sceptile

*the Gems and their pokemon got near were korra at*

Amethyst- eww gross, there's prongs coming out from his skin

Garnet- Sceptile, your in very stressful situation. You have to calm down

Korra- Sceptile please *use spiritbending to attempt to heal his 'corrution' but reveals that he is actually a Kartana* what...what...are you

Amethyst- WHOA MAMA WHAT IS THAT

Garnet- Amethyst, blaziken stay calm, you don't want to anger the ultra-beast

Blaziken- what's a ultra-beast

Sceptile/Kartana- there...there...pokemon from ultra-space...coming from an alternative dimension

Korra- are there more of you

Sceptile/Kartana- the last one I remember is solgaleo ( sun king pokemon, my lord, my clarity) *revealed his lion guard mark on his back* other is one that nihilego ummm I can't remember what is she like. Pheromosa is the most beautiful that I ever seen. The reason I end up in omega-earth korra, is the I was hiding away from Celesteela because I refused white- umm nihilego's control.

Korra - how did you and Aang meant?

Sceptile/Kartana- while I was in exile I end up on earth like about when Aang was in exile after fire nation took over Earth kingdom. In order to fit in I from my self into a grovyle but unlike the other pokemon, I was one of a kind- brighter and longer wings, and long, silky tail.

Amethyst- wow did you fit in

Sceptile/Katana- no Guido did not fit in, he was mocked for ummmm, is better to keep most as history

Amethyst- who is Guido

Sceptile/Kartana- no I was mocked

Korra- is my sceptile that is actually a Kartana

Sceptile/Kartana- when Aang was in fire nation during Ozi's regain is the moment when was adopted. I end up in omega earth but not on alpha just because I not cool enough. 1.5 to 2 years later I finally was accepted when I evolve into a Sceptile.

Amethyst- man, I can't imagine a poor life that Guido has

Garnet- Amethyst, is name is forbidden to be mentioned

Amethyst- why

Pearl- (weakly) Amethyst is just, let's just say for primitive reasons. So how did you evolve to be exact

Sceptile/Kartana- my let go of my ego that harms my self (Guido).

Pearl- (weakly) how did you even mega-evolve *ground shakes* WHOAAA *stops* what was that

Garnet- looks like we left Charizard behind *to Amethyst* Amethyst, let's continue the battle

Amethyst- on it, Garnet

Korra- so how did you become a mega-sceptile even your a Kartana

*Kartana regenerates his Sceptile skin*

Sceptile- Aang and I save some sand people from yellow-bellied, parrot beaked ostrich horsewhile I was mastering my frenzy pant

Korra- I heard of those pest

*meanwhile in space a enfield-like griffon- fox eared, wolf tailed is escaping from a ultra-beast*

meg- leave me alone can't you see my life a s misery *gets blasted my Celesteela's flash cannon

Celesteela- *laughs* you as the daughter of peter, and a punching bag

meg- just life me alone *use brave bird but meg got hurt with cuts on her arms* *strained* I'm too hurt, I must to find a home

Celesteela- your just a self pity low life, you must go back to ultra-space now *use heavy-slam but it does not work on a griffon* come back here, you need to understand that life is meaningless

Meg- no just leave me alone, I want to go find a place so that I could fit in. I'm sick of my father just treat me like a punching bag, I just want respect *use shadow ball at celesteela to escape*

Celesteela- *groans* that little brat, next time I'll...she's gone. Great, I let my guard down *goes back to ultra- space* pet's is not going to be happy about this

*meanwhile back to pokemon battle*

Korra- you attack the yellow-bellied ostrich horse because...

Sceptile- because grow out of the one of kind thing and focused with awesome that Aang does because he is the only one that accept me, but only accepted when I was a Sceptile and I have to forget the grovyle Guido. *sighs* at death I fealt that I lost my only freind.

Korra- Sceptile you don't need to be awesome to be accepted the reason people don't like grovyle because there popuare as nurse rhythms.

Scpetile- thanks for remind my weakness

Korra- I didn't, I tried to say that you tried so much effort to fit in and gain acceptance. Also, you have several friends like- me, pal, renamon and you have strong compassion with Steven.

Sceptile- like a grovyles in nurse rhythms

Korra- let's just keep that to your self, and by they way your one of a kind

*sceptile hugs Korra*

Sceptile- thanks Korra, this the first time accept me as a grovyle

*Mega-Charizard pops out from the ground*

Korra- what the hey

Garnet- Amethyst, sensate with your pokemon

Amethyst- garchomp I can take care of this *mega-garchomp nodes* Dragon rush *mega-garchomp cover himself with blue aura in a form of a dragon and charging towards to him*

mega-Charizard X- nice tactic *Garnet blaziken use close compact, but charizard grab blaziken and shove away*

Amethyst- that's dirty *the attack gets closer*

Mega-Charizard X- you could've use him to save Steven from Aquamarine *use dragon tail, but when the attack hit each other at the same time, they got critical hit*

Amethyst- *groans*Garchomp, are you alright *mega-garchomp can't move from taking hits* come on you have to stand out, use dig *mega-Garhomp dig underground*

Mega- Charizard X- you think that you your going any where *use inferno at the hole, this causing the pokemon to burst out of the ground*

Amethyst- Garchomp *garchomp faints* alright you can rest for a while *carries him on her back*

Mega Charizard X- *blaziken return to battle* well you finally return return (steven's voice) Garnet, is that you

Pearl- wait I think I heard Steven, garnet ummmm... Garnet

(garnet finally snaps, this cause to over-power her mega-blaziken)

Garnet *growls harshly* blaziken use flare blitz at Blue- fire *her mega-blaziken covers himself with fire and rams towards to Charizard* (Garnet growls)

Mega-charizard X- (Steven's voice) Garnet waist is me Steven *deflect the attack with dragon tail*

Amethyst- Garnet, I think we heard Steven

Garnet- *groans* (mega-blaziken used blaze kick but mega-charizard deflect with dragon claw*

Pearl- Garnet you have to calm down *Garnet is about to get near Pearl but Charizard stopped her* Garnet what happened

Mega-charizard X- (steven's voice) Garnet is me Steven, you have to stop fighting with me *grab blaziken* look the reason touched with charizard because he mega-evolved for me

Garnet- what

Pearl- Garnet, mega-evolution occurs when there is a connection with and gems and pokemon

Garnet- *snarkle then calms down* I'm sorry that I tried to hurt you Steven, is just you left use behind. *breaks down* why...why did you left us Steven?

Charizard- *steven*- I thought, I thought that I want to fix the errors that my mom made and I thought that I was trying to do the right thing. You guys never tell me anything and you keep secrets away from me

Pearl- *slaps charizard in the cheek while shedding tears* Steven, the reason I never want to tell you about the diamonds because we want to protect you

Garnet- the reason why the red eye was here in the first place is because homeworld has been looking for your mother for thousands of years

Charizard- *steven*- I don't know wether what are they going to do with me but I'm sure I'll not let them go to earth to destroy you guys

(gems tears up)

Charizard-*Steven* bye sis *normal* what happen

Amethyst- Steven send a last call when he is in space

Pearl- what are we going to do

Garnet- we wait for hope

Korra- so what is the out come of this battle

Renamon- I don't know because it was interrupted by Steven *to sceptile* do you till want to remove steven from the gems hands

Sceptile- no because they care about steven more than anything and I was to selfish to understand because of my past *becomes a ultra-beast again* I don't know what I am anymore

Korra- just be yourself without taking too far, okay

Sceptile- if oly your okay with it

Korra- the gems and I can work things out

Renamon- hey has anyone has sees Redfire- guilmon

Charizard- don't tell me he went to homeworld

Garnet- yes he did

Pearl- GARNET

Amethyst- oops

(end)

Fun fact-Sceptile as a Grovyle is a reference to Great Day of the Flyers but with a dark twist (no acceptance). Alpha earth lack of acceptance on Guido (Sceptile/Kartana) is based on real life experience of the great day of flyers was going to be aired on Cartoon Network in February 2007, but pulled of for possibly because of ironic animation-age-ghetto (you have no problem airing baby looney toons). I was a Land before Time fan back then but grow out of it and focused only on the first one, land before time 13 was the worst.I always a Avatar/Korra fan.


	37. Chapter 38- Redfire on Gemworld

*take place after Lars Head in Steven Universe-Wanted*

(while everyone is hugging Steven, Korra and Charizard enters Steven's house)

Korra- this hopeless how the gems are going to save Steven without wasting time *to Steven* hey Steven, what are going to do...*looks at Steven*

Charizard- Steven your back, *Korra speechless, Charizard hugs Steven* how did got here, I nearly going to hibernation while the gems are fixing some old ship

Steven- aww Blue-fire what a surprise I thought you are going to flamethrower at *charizard release a blaze of fire at Steven*

Pearl- Charizard what is wrong with you

Steven- is okay pearl, he is very affectionate. So guys what have you been, looks like you have been busy

Charizard- Korra's pokemon challenge the gems to a pokemon battle to show who is better mother figure, then Sceptile is actually a ultra-beast, later Garnet went out of control

Steven- I now that part I was talking about ship thing that pearl mentioned

Charizard- well shortly after the battle pearl was having a panic attack and then end up on some barn to get some parts, later ran off to some ship in Brazil. We tried to track her with her Lucario, Garnet calm pearl down before scare some green-ish scolipede away, later told pearl that we are working together before Pearl gives up.

Steven- man what a busy weekend

Charizard- I know, I don't want to go to that stuff again unless your her

Steven- aww Blue-fire you missed me right

*charizard nodes*

Charizard- were is redfire and Lars, did you ask the diamonds about demise Pink diamond

Steven- is a long story but let's say that Rose did not shatter her but someone else

*Charizard got a reaction and flashback about himself as Mukamon watching Yellow Diamond brutally shattering Pink Diamond*

Charizard- ummm let me explain to the gems about real killer later, so what about Lars, I felt something happened to him

Steven- he stayed in homeworld to help the off-color gems and kind use his pocket dimension to get back here because is connected to lions mane.

Charizard- that explains everything about lions origins, so here's Redfire

*meanwhile in the Jungles of Delta, decidueye goes inside of a old log to see elder Venusaur*

decidueye- hey gram-gram, I brought some grubs

Venusaur- Thank...you...owl...sage...what...bring you...over here

Decidueye- I'm doing some bounty case for the Crystal sages with Rampy (Rampardos growls) were on a hunt for group of ice-based terrorist called Arctic Justice

Venusaur- (slowly) I thought Rampy died when he fall from the earth

decidueye - He was saved by Crystal Sages pet druddigon, right Rampy

Venusaur- that's wonderful, tell more of this terrorist

Rampy- let explain it, they want to harvest the power of the legendary Avalugg- the spirit of ice and shelled animals

Venusaur- I heard the legends about the spirit ice attacks are strong as Steel, even his speed is low *coughs*

Decidueye- gram-gram are you *touches her but is cold* (whispers) what don't tell me that your dying

Venusaur- I don't have much time but there is one thing be fore you leave- I love you my dear

Decidueye- I love you too, I promise that I'll return for more grubs

*mounts on Rampy to go to Black Turtle den*

Rampy- Decidueye, what does the terrorist consist of again

Decidueye- their consist of a swift arctic fox, a beartic, two otters with theory and a dull seagull. Their terroristbecause they want to captured Avalugg to use him as a weapon

Rampy- that's intense

*meanwhile at other side- Judy and Nick tries to fallow the Owl Sage*

Nick- Carrots, did you here something

Judy- yes I hear is come over their

Nick- be careful

Judy- I'm going to be all right *captured by ice prison*

Nick- judy, no

Swifty- *ticks* what happen Jade fox, did you got out foxed when you got the chance

*back to Owl sage and Rampy*

Decidueye- sh.. did you here that rampy

Rampy- maybe

*decidueye is having muscle aches*

Rampy- are you okay

Decudueye- I have been holding my projection for to long, my body is getting weaker because is keeping it under control

Rampy- who is it?

Decudueye- TTG

Rampy- don't tel me you going to become Crowmon *decudueye grow a third tail*

*a crocodile sage- Feraligatr shows up*

Feraligatr- there is something fishy about this owl *use hydro-pump but decudueye deflected with leaf-blade* what *gets hit by leafblade, the owl's feathers turns black* what in the hell

Infernape- I can help *use close compact but does not effect on ghost-type* what

decudueye- you are so close *Infernape keep using close compact* (corrupt) you must face the one in only lords TTG *use bravebird at the monkey sage*

Infernape- now Typhlosion use the move that your been working on

Typhlosion- BURN UP *release all fire-energy to burns himself out to attack decudueye before disappearing* I think I got *beat* she's gone how

Rampy- she was going on a mission to take down the terrorist while she is keeping the demon lord undercontrol

Typhlosion- that owl was just a projection

Infernape- oops

*meanwhile at Madagascar, the chains breaks up*

mega- Charizard Y- oh crud, no, no, no, no, nooooo

Volcanicdramon- Finally, hold me like a while *tries to fly but his wings are too stained to move* crap looks like I have to do with the TTG absorbing the time/minds until I'm healed

Mega-Charizard Y- I have to talk to my counterpart *flies away*

Volcanicdramon- damn you, once I'm out of this prison, I'll show you the true power of TTG *laughs*

*back to the temple*

Charizard- so were is redfire- guilmon

Steven- he decide to stay on homeworld

Charizard- why

Amethyst- redfire was like the coolest guy that i've seen

Garnet- you can explain, Steven

Connie- Redfire is your pet digimon, right

Steven- well, is Kind of a long story but okay

*flashback, in Aquamarine's ship*

Redfire- *listen to Steven and Lars conservation until Topaz speaks* Steven, why are you willing to die for shattering pink diamond.

Steven- Redfire, I know that we been friends forever but since the time that I herd about pink diamond, I don't know what I suppose to think about. The only think that I have to do is to pay what my mom did even it kills me.

Redfire- but Steven , you have to realize that I lived with a father that does harm but you don't see me try to kill myself. *tears comes out* the truth is that I don't want to lose you Steven, your my partner

Steven- Redfire, Bluefire lost his friends in his time but he have realize that he has get over his loss to moved on.

*redfire tears flowing*

(flashback ends)

Steven- After that Topaz realize that she does not want to do what Aquamarine, so he almost to let lars free until Aquamarine caught us. While we end up on home world we were split up, while Redfire is going to the digi-chamber.

Charizard- why homeworld want Redfire

Steven- because they believe Redfire as growlmon killed Pink diamond's dorulumon

(flashback, while Steven is on trial)

Redfire- hello, hello what are you going to do with me

(sealsdramon appears)

Sealsdramon- I can't believe I was brought for pink diamond's digimon case, I'm the worst digimon (notice Redfire) *gasp* are you growlmon (he nodes) really, is this what fusion-digimon brought me here

Redfire- why I'm here

sealsdramon- what do you think, If that chamber opens your going on *opens*

*meanwhile at the chamber*

cannonbeemon- taking defend case to a virus digimon, traitor

sealsdramon- hush off

rafeal the toucan- here comes raptorshoutmon (fusion of raptorsparrowmon and omegashoutmon) the golden

Xixi- and the Deckergreymon the enlighten

*both digi-fused digimon*

Deckergreymon- where is he

raptorshoutmon- is that growlmon, get rid of him for looking like...

deckergreymon- no, I want to know because I going to do when I end up in ch'caret

cannonbeemon- let me tell you about what happen, when growlmon with army of dinotigermon/Diatrymon in the gem war to fight against wargreymon/mealgarumon

deckergreymon- how (cannonbeemon shivers) did you kill dorulumon, especaly that your pink diamond's digimon partner- growlmon

Redfire- If I were do it I property do it to protect the earth, even have to use the digi-hazard move

Deckergreymon- A VIRUS *turning the bird's beak, black* so...you...kill...her..with a virus

Raptorshoutmon- that enough of the drama, let's take a break

sealsdramon- what do mean you maybe did it, do you know what kind of case I'm I doing. Did you killed your partner?

Redfire- *looks down* no, but the only thing I know is their something wrong with deckergreymon

Sealsdramon- that explains it, the reason they want to blame on a other digimon because it makes no sense. (to the fused digimon) my great enlightened digimon I'm going to explain what happen. The time when dorulumon was killed, growlmon and his army has been in battle for hundred of years. If dorulumon was killed, her quetzal most likely seat the alarm.

deckergreymon- he fell on him, I saw the whole thing

Sealsdramon- If it did, her storks will defend her, her macaws, and where is here Quetzal bird *toucans are shocked*

(deckergreymon attack sealsdramon and beecannonmon with steel-wing)

*Redfire becomes growlmon to escape*

Growlmon- Dragon slash *breaks the chamber* I must find Steven about my lawsuit *falls into the pit*

deckergreymon- you think I did this because you failed your enlightenment thousands of years ago, that's because you have been lamed

*later*

Redfire- Steven what are you doing here I thought you in the trail

Steven- There was a cover up about pink diamond, is most likely Yellow diamond killed pink. If she is about to be killed, rose would be surround by agates. The mystery is were is her loyal peal.

Redfire- that theory make sense, at least you okay

Steven- thanks my partner

*flashback forawrds*

rutile- who is that red digimon with you

Lars- this is Steven's digimon- Redfire

Fluorite- you look like your pink diamond's digimon

Redfire- Yes, I was before she was shattered

Steven- so pink diamond was your partner, and the fused-digimon accused you for killing dorulumon

(Redfire nodes)

Steven- that's rough buddy

Lars- what really happened

Redfire- I when I defend my dinotigermon army, I fought cannondramon until I ripped my leg. At the same time deckergreymon made a promise to go to ch'caret with dorulumon with pink's partner. Sadly, I told dorulumon to cancel so she can help me but sadly she was killed in front of me

Rutile- by who

Redfire- deckergerymon because she believes she give up the path of righteousness over care for a digimon with no association with birds.

Rhodonite- that's very messed up, at least you become a off-color afterwards.

Steven- do you miss Pink diamond and dorulumon

Redfire- Yes, I miss my original partner and steed

Steven- I understand, I miss my family too. (tears up)

padparachtia- here comes a digimon

*robotniods, raptorsparrowmon, mailbirdramon, deckerdramon and gundramon are coming*

rhodonite- *groans* your are followed, there going to find us, there going to break us

Steven- this our fault, If isn't for us you would be fine

rutile- we can't just leave you

Lars- what are we going to do, Steven

Redfire- don't worry I'll take care the digimon, you all hide

padparadscha- be careful everyone we are about to be found

(Redfire- growlmon attack gundramon, gundramon stops and flies away)

Redfire- What

Steven- Redfire, they try to scan your gem, they can't see you

Redfire- looks like who is the lame digimon now?

fluorite- Redfire, your like lars because you don't have any gems *gets Scanned*

(Redfire push over her, use Dragon claw at gundramon)

Redfire- If you want her, come and get It *remaining gundramon comes by* Dragonclaw *slice the mechanical digimon*

Fluorite- thank you Redfire, I can use a hand *Redfire blocks her to protect from scanning gundramon*

Redfire- *sweat* man, this is hard than it looks

(gets on the last gundramon like a bronco, about to use pyro blaster at the mouth*

Redfire- eat this *blast it on the mouth, explodes* I saved you, guys I saved you *sees Lars laying lifeless* oh no *gets closer* how did this happen *Steven checks for heartbeat but nothing and sobs helplessly for his dead freind* (to mailbirdramon, deckerdramon, raptorsparrowmon) did you do this (digihazard glows, digivolves in to wargrowlmon) ATOMIC BLASTER (blast at them into the sky) *to steven* I'm sorry Steven *Steven's healing tears brings Lars back to life*

Lars- what happened, umm why Redfire changed

Redfire- no lars, is you that got changed

*later*

Redfire- there coming I have cover the holes *patrol the opening before the others cover with the boulder*

(while the off-colors are worry)

Redfire- there just keep coming and coming

Lars- I'm a zombie

Redfire- no lars, zombies are revived by voodoo/dark matter and you are revived by gem magic

*afterwards Steven touches lars' head with is feet*

Steven- your doing great Lars

Redfire- looks like a portal, Steven do you know what are you doing

Steven- don't worry redfire, I promise that I'll be okay, for real this time

Redfire- If only your okay with it (Steven enters)

*later, when Steven comes back*

Redfire- what did you find

Steven- Home, everyone I went to planet Earth though Lar's head

Lars- you went back to earth, is like a worm hole

*Steven explains about magical wormhole though his head*

Redfire- what?

(later when Steven is about to enter Lars' head to return to Earth)

padparadscha- we can't leave without Lars

Steven- *while hugging lars* can you just um

Lars- oh yeah

Steven- are you coming Redfire?

Redfire- Steven, I can't leave

Steven- why

Redfire- I have to help this gems escape without being hunt down by Digimon. We have been a good run but sometimes *tears up* I don't want one them (especially Lars) get killed, please trust me Steven

Steven- *cries* Redfire, I will always trust you *hugs him* even you want to stay here to protect the gems while I'm back safe and sound

Redfire- remember this, we are partners

*Steven gasp*

Steven- red fire you really mean that

Redfire- yeah, I promise I'll never let you down

(flashback ends)

Steven- *sniffs* and that's how I came here, are you crying Bluefire

Charizard- so Redfire has to stay to keep off colors safe, he is the best digimon that I ever known- from past as pink's partner, to a off colored digimon, to become your trusted partner. Wha...What about your company

Pearl- there is an option that Steven can catch you

Steven- *gasp* I can catch a Charizard

Garnet- alright, you can use this ultra-ball

Steven- *to Charizard* so do wish to be

Charizard- I have been a feral pokemon for years but let's how it respond

Steven- GO, ULTRABALL *catches charizard, the ball shakes until it stops* yes I caught a Charizard

*lion growls*

Steven- even redfire is a farway, but at least there is a pokemon that always be on my side

*ends*

Fact- AU- avalugg is a legendary pokemon based on a Black turtle of one of the four great animals of Chinese legends.


	38. Chapter 39- past and memory

(In the middle of Sahara dessert, Korra is taking Steven to historical sit with help of pearl)

Steven- whoa why are there blue whale bones in the dessert

Pearl- that's a very good question Steven, this bones actually belong to sand whales- prehistoric whales first describe by Terra Novanese nomads in a short historical record. By judging the materials they mention, is the time they still have advanced technology.

Korra- sadly, they become extinct when all water resource dried up. Even to this day some people believe they survive the dried dessert as one thought.

Pearl- trust me Steven, terra novanese nomads are superstitious. Like there origin myth is when there from another dimension that the earth affected by global warming massive bankrupt, kingdoms collapsed until the corporation takes over until the dying planet was split into- green for most control, red for less control.

Steven- um that some of the darkest legends

Korra- I know (goes to sky pillar) this the Sky pillar- temple were Rayquaza lives

Steven- whoa, WHOA

pearl- korra are sure this place is save

Korra- shhhh, just look at him (sees Steven's cute expression) he really want to find out about the wind god

(hammer-headed bats)

Steven- auuuugggghhh, long faced bats are everywhere *airbends them away*

Korra- there just fruit bats

Steven- well, that explains why they look so big

Pearl- Steven, when are you going to take this Avatar mission seriously

Steven- sorry I'm have a fear of bats

(goes deeper, encounters haliolisks, skarmorys but there monks of the temple)

Pearl- monks, so were is the priest

Korra- just keep bowing *all bowing*

Haliolisk, skarmorys- come forth, master of liberation

(a preist comes- a Kommo-o)

Kommo-o- I sense a new airbender has come to this temple, he must be rose quartz and frilled-lizards totem's kid

Steven- um that me

Kommo-o- *shakes his tail near him* you seem strong but most is from raw power, you need to understand suffering

Korra- *whispers* he has self-guilt and he has no destiny

Kommo-o- *sigh* Steven I understand what your going for- is not you fault for existing because the crystal gems are happy that your here, and you must achieve enlightenment

Charizard- *comes out from ultra-ball* what do you mean 'enlightenment'

Kommo-o- I meant to gain knowledge, you must been a scrapegoat because they what you to gain it by letting colorful birds reflecting photons at you

Charizard- how did you...

Kommo-o- I know you charizard because I'm the freind of white fang, come this way

Steven- so this temple was made for rayquaza

Kommo-o- The Savior indeed, he is the one that leads enlightenment by liberation against all attachment *whispers* photons *normal* as well he calm two gods- god of earth- groundon and god of sea- kyogre. Is very hard to believe the the recent incarnate of kyorge was a samurott, Groundon got corrupted but can't be found *whispers* hide from the PPG reboot

Steven- wait, there gods so why they need to be calm

Korra- Steven, these gods have earthly attachment- groundon want more land while kyogre wants more water

Kommo-o let me tell you about the how this rayquaza come to be

Korra- this is going to be intersting

Kommo-o- Rayqueza (recent one) was once a Quetzal bird, can anyone tell me who it got his green color

Steven- I know is lighting right, because his true colors was yellow

kommo-o- is green colors is cause by reflection of specific photon energy

Steven- what that mean

Peal- it means that is reflecting green photons to make it green

Steven- can you tell me about his back story

Kommo-o- when he was a quetzal bird, he used to serve pink diamond's dorulumon until he's demise. He was in so much pain that he tried to flew back to gem homeworld be flight until a purple rayquaza (past incarnate) send him back to earth to let go of his attachment, but he loves blue greymon. But she hate Pink diamonds digimon for being pink diamonds partners. In order to gain interest to blue diamond, he have to send a promise message to greymon because of his merciful for avian life. This promise was going to enlighten blue greymon to become a new rayquaza because there is a connection between rayquaza and quatzal bird. If the promise was broken, greymon will be cursed to shatter Pink diamond and quatzal bird was going to be executed but his life was speared when there is fate worst than death.

Steven- whats that mean

Kommo-o- Rayquaza sealed himself into the bird to suffer forever, but since the bird is a symbol of freedom- he got use to the form to the point of falling in love with the dragon pokemon so that is why he is green when he is injured.

(Steven looks down)

Kommo-o- what is it Steven

Steven- greymon has earthling connection with X'caret

Kommo-o- Steven that is very touching subject over but since your in your spirit training so there no argue. (opens the pit) come here

(Steven come, meanwhile at the pit)

Kommo-o- according to most records says that he has willing to sacrifice his family over something thanking sound like bird-watching *dries himself* hmmm….. It all started on a promise made by pink diamond/ dorulumon told him that which 'enlightenment' goal to accomplished his destiny- some place called ch'aret (village of colorful art and nature) or xal'ha (mythical lagoon that has purification); this made Greyson to decide but a traumatic thing happen. *tears up* Redfire become lame during battlefield when he battle against a metallic banchosaur owned by *beet* rebels so instead of blaming on the rebels, blue greymon blame on redfire for endangering the promise.

Steven- so what happened to enlightenment

Kommo-o- it was cancelled by *sigh* pink diamond, greymoon went out of control because he lost his chance of 'enlightenment'. In order to restore the promise is to sacrifice the weak family member for the path of righteousness

Steven- so he encourage his injured his sis to restart the path even with lameness because she still be with them.

Kommo-o- no Steven, he killed dorulumcn. He was like blackmailing pink diamond to restore the promise or destroy her Vahana. So instead of enlightenment happen, a feud was started.

Steven- there is something to help blue greymon

*charizard comes out of pokeball*

Charizard- but Steven he is a selfish, manipulative dominator

Steven- yes but that is the thick, bleak, outside; but in inside, he must have been confused, scared ands backstabbed

Charizard- I still find rayquaza the problem

Steven- oh I see the problem, the bird is freedom itself so it needs to be free but he can't because he is fused with his animal counterpart.

Kommo-o- but Steven We tried to calm him but he was crazy

Steven- that's because he was corrupted by during reboot last year

Charizard- when the PPG reboot came out of TV the weather trio decide to reboot themselves

Steven- but rebooted PPG was awful

Kommo-o- so how to stop rayquaza, Steven

Steven- yes, to release him

Kommo-o- are you sure that's

Korra- is for the best, steven go on

Pearl- Steven I will be behind you

*top most part*

Kommo-o- Rayquaza- the changer of the seasons, pacify of the earthly gods, dominator of four seasons/ spirits, we wist to come to the temple

Korra- are sure he is comeing

*wild mega-rayquaza appears*

Korra- umm Steven, he looks like he is not welcomed

*eyes glowed*

Kommo-o- what is happening

*torkoal appears, use Inferno but Steven use air twister to swat them away* (all torkoal cries)

Steven- sorry

*rayquaza gets mad, summoned krookadiles,*

kommo-o- oh no dark pokemon, Steven be careful *skarmory use air slash but they dodge it*

(pearl notched a hammer lodged in his upper jaw, gasp)

*flashback, Pearl and Amethyst are at the hall of portals until a hammer fly out of nowhere)

Amethyst- pearl look out

(pearl dodges bit when the portal opens, causing the war hammer to pass the portal but a quetzal bird was in the way)

Pearl- oops, sorry lovely bird *loud clucks*

*flashback end*

Pearl- Steven I have an idea, go to the mouth

Charizard- pearl, are you nuts

Pearl- just trust me

*Steven jump to rayquaza's mouth*

Rayquaza- hey what are you doing, that part hurts

Steven- maybe you should gone to dentist *sees the hammer* why there is a hammer in your mouth

Rayquaza- is too embarrassing

*Steven pulls the hammer, rayquaza gets shinning color back*

Pearl- I got it *puts her war hammer in her gem* I never let Amethyst borrow my weapons anymore

rayquaza- why I'm i doing here, why I was sad again- is about that SOB that question my love for horse or is about that

Pearl- is nothing buttercup, you are just cranky

Rayquaza- for a while

Charizard- actually it started in 2014 when a black tyrano- I mean godzilla attacking the city, then my sacred promise was agilely broken, later you where corrupted in 2016 from a bad rebooting

Rayquaza- wait, since I was out of peace, where is groundon

Steven- Groundon was badly rebooted to become a monsterbut it was toned down by some one

Rayquaza- where is kyogre

Pearl- *looks down and makes a sign of yveltal* we must not speak of that orca

Steven- but is spirit is trap in a rouge pokemon and demon lord of lust will take control of groudon, ever since the monsoon is going crazy. Is there any thing to restore alpha-earth

Rayquaza- as a 100 million year old god of air that as been fused with a quatzal bird to prevent the my corruption as well as savior, kyogre the god of the sea that create sea and savior from drought, groudon the god of land and savior of the great flood, xernias the god of life, solgaleo the guardian of the sun and beast 'eeveons' (spirit of fall and beast- metal element- earth), ho-oh the phoenix (spirit of summer and god of birds- fire element), spirit of winter -water element, lugia the spirit of summer and the gaurdian of the sea-wind elemental. Things got complicated because the the eeveons that solgaleo had died in a storm but later resurrect by ho-oh, they all fallow ho-oh now.

Steven- what about that spirit that was in Borneo (skull island)

Rayquaza- Kenei the human who killed a bear until Solgaleo taught him a listen by becoming a bear, thousand years later solgaleo got corrupted.

Steven- is any thing to help him

Rayquaza- corruption only happen recently so is very hard to reverse it, bit solgaleo played a role in africa

Charizard- rayquaza are you the central dragon

Rayquaza- yes, what do you expect people to call me savor. Steven Have you ever happen to faced a shaman called Rama

Steven- he destroyed all cookie cats before in zootopia, but he change of heart when he got betrayed by his father-figure over TTG *voice brakes, shows charizard's digivice* and that is all it was left since he died from a illness

(white mythical pokemon- shaymin)

Shaymin- Don't be sad I don't like sad stories, it makes me cry

Steven- oh my gosh, your so CUUUUTE

Shaymin- is me Rosie, don't you remember me Shaymin- the healer and reason to bloom all flowers, Xernias gaurdian

Steven- I'm actually her son, Steven Universe and this is my freind Bluefire

(his charizard appears)

Shaymin- sorry I thought your name is Rosie, look I been taking good care of Rose's pokemon while she is gone- Whimsicott and... were are the others

*pearl kneels down and starts to shake*

Shaymin- what is it pearl

Pearl- *sobs* I'm sorry I miss rose so much that I have to capture her ninetales, wigglypuff and tsareena to preserve her memory. I didn't mean to steal her pokemon *sent out her pokemon*

Shaymin- don't be sad, you didn't still her pokemon, your just trying to honor her memory. What do you think about steven?

Pearl-...I...I

Tsareena- do you blame steven for Rose not being around

*silence*

Alolan ninetales- do you love Steven as much as Rose

Pearl- *sniffs* I love Steven no matter what, If Rose is okay if Steven was her so do it for him *wigglypuff hugs her*

Shaymin- so what does Pearl thinks of you again

Steven- Pearl reminds me of my mom and sometimes she feels uncomfortable when I brought up about my mom *whimsicott sadly clings on Steven*

Shaymin- that is something unusual, Rayquaza what do you thunk

Rayquaza- first Pearl has to show her true fellings about Steven

*tsareena and Alolan ninetales scrolls at pearl*

pearl- Steven you know that I always look after you and I always protect yo from any dangers *tareena/ Alolan ninetales cool down* is because I love you as a son Steven

Shaymin- really, you really think so *pearl nods*

Pearl- *to rose's pokemon* so do you understand what I been though

Wigglypuff- puff..puff

Tsareena- even you miss rose, you seem to take care of Steven a lot

*Alolan ninetales cling into pearl*

Pearl- thanks

Rayquaza- I sense someone coming

*Garnet show up*

Pearl- Garnet, where are you

Garnet- Amethyst has been al over the river rift valley to look foe her fam

Steven- is that a torkoal clinging on your extra-thicc hips

Garnet- *blushes* that is ruby's torkoal, he is very lovable *sees Rose's pokemon* looks like you guys finally found rose's pokemon

Pearl- yah we actually did find them

Steven- and this little cotton (whimsicott) want's to be with me

Garnet- that's great cutie pie *to pearl* since your very close to rose, You have to take good care of the rest of Rose's pokemon

Pearl- really

Garnet- as long as you keep on eye on Steven

*Amethyst and Garchomp shows up*

Amethyst-hay guys I'm back, come guys don't be shy *sandslash and hippowdon show up* Steven yhis are my long-time sis- sandy and Gloria. So how is Steven spirit training

Rayquaza- he understand the myths/ legends of the legendaries, but he is yet to understand about mew

pearl- wait what about latios and latias

Steven- there rayquaza guardians, they supposed to preserve the fallen knowlage of the lost civilization

shaymin- how did you

Steven- i went to zambezia

Rayquaza- that's very un expected, at least you manage to get over the guilt about your mom for not being here by interacting to Pearl

Shaymin- wait, rayquaza can I go with Steven

Rayquaza- yes, as long as you send him to Riveria Maya for his next mission

Charizard- but that's were the forbidden village that is stranded by Zapis oak trees

Rayquaza- That is why I'll give hime this *give Steven a pokeball*

Steven- what is it

Rayquaza- that is a pokemon from Leaf, her pokemon is a venusaur. Steven, you ned this for your next mission. This mission is to get close to ocean or cenotes to interact with the lake gaurdians

Steven who are they

Shaymin- there pokemon that dated before universe began, as well as they played a large role in terra Nova history.

Rayquaza- remember to be humble and patience because there is some creature that some locals called The Amaru

Steven- I won't let you down

*crystal gems left*

Kommo-o- I bet he is lucky enough to counter a mew

*korra came*

Korra- hey guys how did Steven went with is spirit training

Rayquaza- he understand the gods, elemental totems and he even he manage to conquer his inner most demons.

Korra- wear is he

Rayquaza- he want to Rivera maya

Korra- thank goodness I did not bring pal since greymon stoll horses

Kommo-o- so what did you brought

Korra- my sceptile, Asami's aggron and my very own chesnaught

Kommo-o- since when you that pokemon

Korra- since 'legend of korra: Turf wars' he happens to be a hedgehog knight (nights are lower rank than sages)

Kommo-o- agree

Korra- wait so there are four elemental sprits that control the same elements in omega, so who is the Avatar

*both stares at rayquaza*

Kommo-o- ummm If you want more details about that dragon ummm you should look for Vixen- a trickster spirit in Riveria Maya...okay

Korra- well as long as Steven will be safe

*meanwhile at Arctic Ocean, Lapis is riding on her megaseadramon Lapis- Peridot sent me here because she sense some strange magnetic interference, cold be a portal opening or some *sees dead puffins* poor little guys *a metallic tank is on the way* megaseadramon use ice blast *blast ice into metal until it shatters* what is that Betty

Megaseadramon- that is a Dewgong

Lapis- looks hurt, we got to back to the barn to heel this poor dewgong

Megaseadramon- ummm puffins killing, seal culls, I think I seen this attacks before...Laps we got go fast before some one finds out we are here

*lapis and her digimon partner leave the place*

(meanwhile at madagascar volcanicdramon is still weak even try to fest on children minds)

Volcanicdramon- *strain* damn pokemon what did you do to my essence, she better not installed a Louisiana mosasaur poison before release me...titans are you there...titans...*glitches* looks like she did *try to absorb the fabric of children mental but failed* is someing wrong with you and CN *glitches* you lizard loser, that poison gives the ability to go into insane motives *normal* like what *glitches* I was forced to fight against Leviamon with projection but fails, this never happens in 2013 during the great cancellation *normal*do even had a choice *glitches* all I want is to kill Steven and his little friends *normal, shocked* please stop this madness *screams all over the cenotes*

Reference- sand whale and me, the Terra nova origin myth is plot to the syfy's Incorporated, I have a theory that legendary beast were eeveons before there deaths. some of the plot elements is allusion to the a compression to elemental totems from Vixen and Avatar, Korra reference about her graphic novel debut

Pokemon teams

Steven- charizard, venusaur (gift from leaf), shaymin, Whimsicott (rose's)

Pearl- lucario, alolan ninetales (rose's), wigglypuff (rose's), Tsareena

Amethyst- sandslash, garchomp, hippowdon

Garnet- Blaziken, torkoal (ruby's)

Korra- sceptile, aggron (asami), chesnaught

Lapis- dewgong, greninja


	39. Chapter 40- Benighted I- the pity

(at the temple Steven and Charizard are having a conversion along with shaymin and Whimsicott )

Charizard- and then the blue coyote was killed by a owl sage

Shaymin- wow that is some great stories about the West.

Steven- and how is Ferdinand not like other bulls

Charizard- that because hi father is Sancho the homing steer and his mother is a tauros

Steven- that explains the humpback

Korra- hey Steven are you ready to use venusaur to take on aggron and chesnaught for your upcoming Avatar mission

*meanwhile Pearl and Amethyst are interacting with Connie*

Pearl- and then do the Mexican borrowing frog

Amethyst-*shape shifts into a burrowing frog* ribbit

Pearl- and know connie, since we are going on a deadly mission I want you to look after Beach city

Connie- agree because you told me that there is some crazy digimon that want to drag people into one place. Don't worry about being alone because my mom has a talonflame and mightyema to keep on eye on me. Promise make sure Steven comes back safe and sound.

Pearl- all right connie I trust you

Amethyst- *held by sandslash* ribbit

*meanwhile at madagascar*

volcanicdramon- I don't understand, I felt great but why I still weak and sinking

*empoleon the elite member of the crystal sages came to the Dragons Bane*

Volcanicdramon- is the member of the Crystal sages *goes to empoloen* you must suffer the wrath of TTG *unleash Oblivion wing with teen titans aura surrounding but the attack does not it the penguin* what but how

Empoleon- thats because I am not with the others the whole time, that just a projection

Volcanicdramon- no...you must be tuxedo gin trapped in Limbo, I thought leviamon ate her in 2014

Empoleon- big mistake, do you remember how Teen titans died *demon lord shed tears* I know your somewhere deep down, this is why I stayed in limbo...to look for you TTG *summons leviamon chains up the demon lord of ust to prepare to drain its energy*

Leviamon- you let me no choice, but I have to do this for humans *bits the dragon, began to suck the energy* every one is feed up with TTG. This is why sponges clean the ocean, so no dirt bags like you get in the way

Volcaicdramon- no...I need to...turn humans into lemurs *to emerald 10* kill...Steven *to leviamon* how are you doing this without corruption

Leviamon- I have great friends that trust me

*type null turns into an american pipe snake before got hit by empoleons steel wing* (chimera yells in pain)

*meanwhile at the barn, peridot and lapis are star gazing*

Peridot- um lapis there one thing I want to show you

Lapis- what is it *dewgong clings on her*

Peridot- some times when I see you, I see a... a princess or a sea angel *show her a sea angle necklace*

Lapis- awww peridot that is so sweet *looks at her gift closely* is that a slug

Peridot- Earth has great creatures, like sea angle- species of sea slug. According to myths a special sea slug called Manaphy the prince of the sea, the legend saids that he has ability to swap hearts

Lapis- swap internal organs

Peridot- no lapis, it means swap emotions and mind of couples

Lapis- that is so sweet and I really love that story like I really want to swap with you or Steven

Peridot- I know but Steven kinda has it, instead of swapping thing, you become that character like a possession

Lapis- thanks Peridot *kiss peridot, peri blushes*

(a lapras cries)

Peridot- what is it

Lapis- looks like is coming from the beach, come her betamon *betamon climbs to lapis*

Peridot- wait for me *mounts on metacross*

(lapis and peridot saw a chimera on top of a lapras)

Lapis- what is that

Peridot- be care full lapis, that could be a chimera that tried to kill Steven

Lapis- but he looks hurt and look there is little friends aiding his open wounds

(peridot looks at pachirisu, Togedemaru, and emolga)

Peridot- that looks save enough (to the wounded chimera pokemon) are you okay sir

(silvally panics)

peridot- metacross, manectric restrain him (manectric used electric ray but silvally use multi attack with rock memory, metacross grabbed him but he used bite to submit him) nooooooooo, Lapis do some thing before he hurts Steven

Lapis- greninja go (but lapras use ice beam to seal him in a block of ice) that's dirty

(Amethyst shows up)

Amethyst- guys need help, I'll show you how is really done, go my fam

*sandslash used earthquake to nock him off, and hippowdon use sand tomb to burry I'm into the sand*

Amethyst- nailed it

Silvally- Amethyst do you remember me *activates the ice memory to use multi attack to freeze the pokemon legs* is me, Ben

Amethyst- Ben, the same ben that fought the ultra beast since 2006 *silvally nods* guys returns *send them to there poke ball* Guys you have this

(later at the beach house, the Crystal gems and the barn gems are greeting to silvally)

Peridot- Ben, we really sorry for attacking you, is because of someone like you trued to kill Steven

Silvally- I understand *to Steven* Steven I'm sorry that this image scare you because off reboot problems

Steven- what is it, and what kind of pokemon are you

Silvally- I was created by alliance between giratina and White Diamond, I was created to kill ultra-beast.

Steven- what are ultra-beast

Silvally- there are pokemon from space. First I end up on earth because I want a place to fit in, from 2006-2008 I was a adopted by a boy named ben 10. We have good times, most of those times we were in the summer. The best part was when I protect his enemy from a ultra-beast- buzzwort named velgex. We is the best because I have been using the AKS system at will.

Pearl- Steve be polite with is personal things

Korra- is okay pearl

Garnet- Steven, AKS system is ability to chance the pokemon types outside of his will

Steven- that's terrible

Silvally- that even worst is the moments in 2008- 2010, is the time I experienced maturity. I become stronger and less valuable to the moment that ben is allowed to remove my type:null armor. The worst part is more ultra beast came in. I have to give what it takes to defeat buzzwoles, xurtkitree and guzzlords.

Steven- do yo have any fans

Silvally- where do I began- ben gets a girlfriend, letting people dying, myself becoming more aggressive to the point the children like me but adults did not. Those years were the most divisive moments ever.

Pwarl- why were you gone in 2010

Silvally- I was taken to homeworld because Giratina want to challenge me so I have to go homeworld with white Diamond

Pearl- White diamond- you mean the leader of the infinity knights

Silvally- yes and my creator, I tried to escape but I was attacked by Gems, mechanical digimon and even enslaved-ultra beast. Sadly I was frozen in 2014, two years later was the worst

Steven- do you mean last year

Silvally- yes, I was rebooted- that kind of reboot cause me to become savage and insert this gem *shows a emerald embedded in his right arm*

Steven- *gasp* Emerald-10, *Crystal gems clings to steven* all this time I was talking to Emerald-10

Silvally- *cries*i'm i'm not ….. a monster

Steven- I'm….so sorry of yours that you were tried to kill me

Silvally- is because of the reboot system in my arm, I tried to remove but I can't

Steven- so your half-gem *silvally nods* so that explains the shape-shafting part

Silvally- Steven, I want to go with you to go on a mission with you

Steven- uhhh I don't know *silvally gives Steven the puppy dog eyes* awwwwwwww you normal human being *hugs him*

Korra- alright who is ready to go on a mission in Tulum- Xel-ha

(meanwhile at the warpad at xel-ha at the beach side)

Lapis- is this how Cancun looks like?

(sees lumineon jumping out of the water, mantine gliding over the Caribbean sea, gatrodon resting at he white sand)

Peridot- wow lapis is so lovely

Korra- you guys can have fun while Steven has to go to the swamp, so bye

Silvally- Lapis I am going to lend you my lapras

Lapis- thank you'

Silvally- pachirisu, Togedemaru, and emolga, you guys look after peridot while we are gone

Peridot- don't worry Ben, they will not lead you down

Silvally- ummm agree

(Steven, Korra and Crystal Gems when to somewhere)

Peridot- look Lapis, there is a pod of wishiwashi down there

Lapis- cool let's dive in.

(when there at the swamp, they didn't realized that they trespassing ch'caret's boarder limit)

Flicka- *sniff* *sniff*

K'nuckles (samurott)- what is it girl, what did you get

Flicka- a group of pity idiots that the have no idea what there going

Deckergreymon- did i sense a path to benighted

(samurott and flicka sweats)

Deckergreymon- it better not be charizard zip lining into lifeless forest again, I swear If i find that frog, I'll

Xixi- guts I found something (carries a yellow-orange gem, looks like a seal that contains the demon lord of lust

deckergreymon- I can I have it

Xixi- but I barely found it in madagascar, I have to check it If is save- because it contains the Minions banes

deckergreymon- don't tell me you are talking to white diamond's attacker about that pity disease that nearly caused a vixen to kill herself.

Xixi- not just that, that demon is the closest to Yvetal than anything

Deckergreymon- xixi, the legend says that only all seven demon lords in the same place can open the cocoon of destruction.

Xixi- this not good ( flock of reddish egret ) oh no that means something bad is going to happen

*flies away, but while she is not looking deckergreymon is digivolving into zekegreymon*

(back into the swamp, everyone is close to a cenote)

Steven- what is that

Korra- that is a Cenote, it was formed 82 million years ago but in Terra Nova era- It as the original place of *sigh* enlightenment

Steven- *seeing greymon hallucinations* what was that

Korra- they seek knowledge by the elders created by arceus to understand the unknown for people of Terra Nova before reaching beyond the horizon. Mesprit tell the people how the dinosaurs feel so they they could learn to co-exist *looks at Steven* Azelf tell the people to be courages and to use their willpower to protect the very balance of nature *looks at the crystal gems* and Uxie give the people great knowledge to understand about individuality and gain enlightenment *eyes closed, shakes*

Steven- Ko…Korra are you okay

Korra- I'm okay is just…..I can't stop thinking about that greymon overtime that I think about Riveria Maya

Steven- what is it

Korra- when I was wheel-bounded I was betrayed by a metalgreymon

Steven- how

(in a distance a jabiru stork saw Avatar Korra and Crystal Gems)

Jabiru- IS THEM, THE BENIGHTED, GET THE CROCS (flies away)

Korra- I came here before to *look away* just for a little swim

Garnet- you zip-lining, right

Korra- yes, and then he came out omg nowhere with crocodiles and some red macaw to captured me.

Steven- why

Korra- because I was Greymon's close friend but I don't want to fallow his ways because I want to do that I decide.

Pearl- I understand

(then a group of mexican crocodile apearse with a ghostly image of deckerdramon)

Amethyst- don't worry I got this (summons sandslash and hippowdon) use earthquake (both pokemon stomp the ground so hard that creates a shockwave, then the shock wave push the crocs back into X'caret) go back to X'caret you crocs

Deckergreymon- you think this swamp is something. Here, have a taste for your poor vision to understand true nature. (deckergreymon ghost eyes glows, summoning boat-billed herons )

Amethyst- WOW what a beauty *looks at her pokemon* Guys, watch out ( the herons use bullet seed but deflect by Garnet's torkoal)

Garnet- Amethyst, take your pokemon to safety (amethyst lead her pokemon to the cenote) torkoal use heatwave (use a heat wave strong enough to cause the birds to fly to beach)

deckerdramon- screw this, If you don't want to open your eyes, you lead me no choice *disappears*

Garnet- where did he...

Korra- uggghh something is going on digivice

Steven- what is it

Korra- is renamon *renamon pops out*

Renamon- guys get out here, your in grave danger

Korra- what

Renamon- volcanicdramon is going to harvest you with their mindless minions, I hate minions

Korra- but you used to be giratina's

Renamon- yes but but that was before the cancellation

Korra- what cancelation

Renamon- I was created when the Sixers fused the mew's DNA with zoroark/ninetales DNA and infuse into remamon's data to become me. They want me to dismantle Terra Nova, so I did because I have no free will. I destroyed Terra Nova colony in 12,011 BC, after this they have to go native.

Steven- so your the one who command those monsters to destroy there home, right

(nodes)

Renamon- Since then, I realized that I'm a mixture of several types of ninetails spirits, I have to find out that I just have to be myself thanks to the spirits of the lake.

Steven- There one more question I want to ask you

Renamon- yes

Steven- what exactly is a minion

(no one is looking TTG spirits enter emerald-10's gem to fixed it)

Silvally- I fell funny *sees his gem* that's weird, i thought this thing is broken *RKS system overdrive* oh man what is going on *walks away* I must conquer...before the demon arrives

Renamon- *takes three sips of tequila* minions are nothing but brainwashing pawns that the demon lord have, especially volcanicdramon. There only reason is to detract the pity humans to harvest brain cells like a plague. The strange part is volcanicdramon has a huge lust for them, that he wants turn humans into lemurs.

Steven- I heard of this before

Garnet- Steven that's when TTG tried to summon the demon's powers back in Skull island

Pearl- my theory is that TTG want to challange the demon to see which are better to harvest human by-products

Amethyst- yeah, because to TTG humans are nothing but lemurs just like the demon lord of lust sees humans

Korra- *groans* this is just like the moon thing

Steven- Korra, we are here and the moons are already gone

*ground shakes*

Steven- what is going on

(zekegreymon pops out from the swamp)

Zekegreymon- finally, in this form you'll see what your really missing

(Steven sends venusaur)

Steven- no because you never feels what to have fun and be grateful

Zekegreymon- I'm not interesting to go to your lame adventures (use plasma railgun to disconnect all the zip-lines)

Steven- Venusaur solar beam (blast at zekegreymon but he deflected with zekeflame)

Pearl- a fire-type move

Steven- use frenzy plant *unleash a massive vine*

zekegreymon- aw that's so cute, MINION MANIA *unleash an aura of a thousand foxes at venusaur*

Zekegreymon- that's what I thought, is because this forest is empty. This is nothing like xcaret who has colorful wild life and *unleashing yellow fox-like creatures from his gem)

zekegreymon- one question, have you seen a greenish bird

Steven- umm

Zekegreymon- that's what I thought, I can't believe that you're the son of rose *use spirit strike at Steven but his venusaur protected him from the attack*

Steven- venusaur *saymin mount on his venusaur to use seed flare to blind the cursed digimon* who is blind onw, know

Pearl- Steven, get out of there *tsareena heals venusaur*

Steven- but pearl *gets dragged by wigglypuff* I have to help him

Pearl- just go *tsareena send venusaur to safety* I must keep you safe *releasing alolan ninetales* Ninetale use dazzling gleam *ninetales releasing flashing sparkles at zekegreymon, super effective*

Zekegreymon- you bloody little cowards, do you have any idea what's my purpose

Pearl- no, because your an egocentric maniac that attacked my...White Diamond you brute

*zekegreymon gets mad and start to ram at pearl until TTG version of multi-attack push the ramming dragon*

Steven- what *sees silvally protecting pearl and Steven* Emerald-10 is that you?

Silvally- I'm...must keep it together *use TTG version of multi-attack* look likes you going to have a bad time *eyes glows*

Zekegreymon- I have no time for you any more TTG teen titans

Steven- Emerald what is he talking about *looks at markings is glowing yellow* the mark of the TTG

Silvally- Steven, I'm so sorry I have to do this, for the protection of Cancun, Xcaret, Xel-ha and the swamp from the clutches of the minions *foxes are falling from zekegreymon*

Steven- the demon foxes the renamon mentioned

Garnet- you wrong, Ben get rid of the TTG now

Silvally- Steven wouldn't want this but I do

Korra- I'm going to use the Avatar State, if you don't exorcise the TTG

Silvally- I can't, I have a date with destiny

Pearl- are you saying hat he his a destiny hero

Silvally- what do you expect from a lack of free will- he is controlled by one's determination

Steven- Ben let me help..

Silvally- *feral* NO *scratch his cheeks* (gasps)

Steven- Ben...*covers his bloody face* you don't have to do this *silvally walks off* (tears comes out with a soft voice) Emerald

(lake guardians have arrived to teleport back to Xel-ha)

Korra- wait, Stop *teleports the heroes away* Emerald

(the battlefield is empty, just Silvally and Zekegreymon)

Zekegreymon- is over Silvally, I got the higher ground

Silvally- *glitches* did you got rid of Steven for this moment *normal* yeas I got some proof (shows his left arm covered in blood) *glitches* good, no if his gone, is just TTG against the Demon lord that likes the yellow foxes (licks blood from his arm while Silally is looking in horror) I don't ant to this but you left me no choice. (to Zekegreymon) is lovely day, motmot are singing *glitches* looks like your going to burn in hell

Zekegreymon- go ahead and get me TTG, but I tired of your foxed up rules and conquer me with your nasty toons.

Silvally-*glitches* what did you say about TTG (use multi-attack at full force)

Zekegreymon- go and wheat and get if you able (charging by fusing with force of billion foxes) can't you se that your unstable.

Silally- I hate the way the minions are mingle

Zekegreymon- I think that TTG sucks

Silvally- *glitches* We are going to this together, Stay like this forever (charges fore more power) If you split us apart, we come back newer. We are twice more mech than you

Zekegreymon- I'm nirvana and I'm Stronger than you (use hyper launcher, he blast with volcanicdramon's energy from his gem at Silvally) *glitches* you used my energy so you can get stronger isn't it.

Silvally- This what i am, this what I want to be

Zekegreymon- You can't take the people away from me and the rarity of the park. Go ahead and defeat me if you can. I sense you unstable. You didn't wan't to spare Steven so you can be me pet, this is very messed up. (charges more fox energy to activate hyper launcher)

Silvally- *gliches* is because I'm misery, I'm dispare, I'm anti-arceus ( used multi-attack)

(get's hit by Zekegreymon's attack)

(meanwhile at xel-ha, Steven and the others went to the lagoon where the two gems left stayed there)

Peridot- Steven your back, look at this I got a Swanna for lapis. The people said is okay to capture a swanna because there not from here. (swanna trumpets)

Lapis- peridot likes to do this for me because she really cares about *notice Steven's bloody cheek* Steven, what happen, who did this to you

Steven- it was ...

Korra- Silvally

*lapras tears up*

Lapis- first I can't get near blastiose because their protected by government. Then, Silvally hurt Steven like this I...I...trusted him *sobs*

(pachirisu, Togedemaru, emolga comfort lapis)

Steven- Korra, I'm sorry about the mission *tears up from the wounds*

Korra- Steven is not your fault, Silvally betrayed us *cleans up the blood from Steven's face* The mission was great, you understand about the lake guardians, Renamons past, former minion and the possible reason why Terra nova collapsed.

Pearl- you did great Steven

Garnet- at least you mange to talk back to TTG like that

Amethyst- venusaur was hardcore

(lapis and peridot look worried about Steven)

*The Gems hug Steven*

End

reference- ben 10 series- silvally's backstory is mostly ben 10 but with ultra-beast and change types with AKS system. this chapter is about TTG marathon is up against despicable me 3- I did not make this news up, reference to minions as plague because they are so annoying. NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN THE STAKES ARE GETTING HIGHER before four mont break. Since the stakes are getting higher will the bull be safe?

Reference- Sancho the homing steer, empoleon in madagascar is based on a joke about penguins living in madagascar, reference to a disney film stuck in limbo- tuxedo gin, allusion to Spongebob beating the literal H of TTG by ratings and fans. Pun- a Fox cancel Terra Nova

The swamp location is where Xplore was because I used to think that place is boring because of no fauna just a playground and Cenote site but turns out how ungrateful I felt so i'm guilty.


	40. Chapter 41- Rio gems

(meanwhile at the at the beach side in front of Steven's house, Steven and Korra are having a battle while Connie watches)

Connie- you can to this Steven

Steven- let's go Charizard and venusaur *shaymin chitters* I know you want to battle but this just testing my strongest pokemon strength

Korra- great Pokemon but can you beat Asami's aggron and Mako's chesnaught, aren't there majestic as the extinct mammuks

Steven- what are those

Korra- there woolly elephants that used by primitive humans until advanced Terra Novanese shoo them away with there domesticated velociraptors

Steven- interesting, Charizard use flame thrower and Venusaur use petal dance (both pokemon attack)

Korra- Chesnaught use spiky shield (protects himself) Aggron use iron tail ( but is not effective aggainst Charizard

Steven- *face blushes* Charizard lets turn up the heat *gem glows*

(both Charizard an venusaur mega-evolved)

Steven- what, venusaur you...can mega-evolve *feels dizzy* I'm confused

Korra- so you want mega-evolution, let's see about that (to aggron) Aggron mega-evolves

(aggron mega-evolves)

Steven- *sniffs* Charizard flare blitz at Agg...choo, I mean at Chesnaught

(Charizard is confused at Steven commands but he attack chesnaught, is super effective)

Korra- Chesnaught are you okay *faints* take a rest. (notice Steven feeling unusual) Steven are feeling well

Steven- I'm fine is just a little cold, Charizard use flamethrower and venusaur use solar beam (falls to the ground)

Korra- Aggron use iron tale to deflect so I can talk to Steven (aggron stop the attack while Korra rush to Steven) Steven are you *touches the forehead* he is burning up

(Connie's Telonflame gets near Steven)

Steven- *delusional* Charizard keep going...and finish up with fire blast

(Telonflame warns connie)

Connie- let's see, fever, dizziness, delusions, red eyes, rashes *Steven vomits* eeewww and vomiting

Korra- is there something wrong with Steven

Connie- Did Steven went to anywhere

Korra- Steven went to swamp 30 miles south to Cancun

Connie- and did he got bitten by mosquitoes

Korra- yes because I tried to scare them away because there close to is scratches

Pearl- Connie, when gems gets sick they only last for a while like Amethyst

Connie- what happens if is half-human

Garnet- When Steven gets sick, he gets better for a wile because his healing powers act like immune system

Amethyst- but why he is feeling like that

Garnet- I...I don't know, his healng powers could just...heal

Connie-Garnet, the problem is not his powers...is that there is no Zika vaccine

Korra- wait if he get Zika fever, we need to take him to medical center

(meanwhile at Medical center, Korra and Gems are waiting for Steven to feel better until connie's mpther arrives)

Pearl- thank goodness is he going to feel alright

Dr. maheswaren- he is going to be fine as long he gets some rest and IV hydration. Sadly, Venusaur and Charizard has to stay in the pokemon center until they gain immunity with blissey

Korra- but Steven has to on a mission to...

Dr, Maheswaren- I'm sorry but he has to stay until he gets better

Connie- Korra, there is another way to do it

Korra- but Steven is

Connie- don't worry at least there's Peridot and lapis to do mission for Steven

Garnet- Amethyst, pearl and I look after Steven, Peridot and Lapis will do great on that mission

Korra- okay I'll do it, I won't let you guys down

(meanwhile at wet land near by Rio, Korra and barn gems appears from the warp pad)

Peridot- so what was the mission in Rio, Brazil again

Korra- we have to fight against Arctic Justice- thunder squad from using Kyurem to turn Rio into a frozen waste

Lapis- why they want to do that

Korra- the terrist group that want to push the southern spirit to least solgaleo as sanglupemon was safe back in Skull island (beast spirit, west, fall)

Lapis- who is kyurem

Peridot- is a legendary pokemon that takes a form of a turtle/Avalugg

Lapis- that's really scary

Korra- alright this mission has to be clear because I won't let the Owl sage/ snipping bird down

(flashback)

decidueye- Korra I found out the terrorist group from zootopia

Korra- what is it

decidueye- there the ones that they want to freeze the planet as revenge

Korra- revenge of what

Decidueye- some creature from Alpha earth, they think it was the birds from Rio in south America that killed the last of the Cookie cats

Korra- that's BS, because in reality it was TTG

Empoleon- Korra If you think that, you should go to alpha earth to protect Rio from the terrorist

Korra- I won't let the Crystal sages down

Empoleon- good because this penguin is going to madagascar to seal a demon lord into this gemstone

(flashback end while Korra gets scared by group of pinnated bittern)

Lapis- are you okay Korra

Korra- I'm fine, this bittern scared me *scoffs* how do they hide like that with their pinnate pattern

Peridot- who nows, at least that's the beauty of earth

(peridot saw a flock of maguari stork)

Peridot- hey, lapis do you see this

Lapis- Are there storks

Peridot- there actually meguari storks, I heard that KO saved whole flock

Lapis- let me guess, there making dams so humans could use energy, while KO relocate to city of Rio

Peridot- correct Lapis, why Rio you ask *giggles* birds loves samba

Lapis- hey look, I saw one that is holding something

Peridot- I hope is a baby *drops it* NOOOOOO, Korra save the baby

(Korra use her water-bending tentacles to save a 'baby')

Korra- I got you (realize is KO) KO from Lakewood plaza

K.O.- hi, long time no see

Lapis- what are doing here

K.O.- why you ask, Young Justice led me go on a mission

Peridot- wait, you the new member of Young justice

K.O.- I'm here to go on a hunt some where in the atlantic region of Brazil. I'm so exited on my first mission

Lapis- hey, what is that black box you got there

K.O.- umm is classify, only Korra cold understand

Peridot- okay, Korra can you tell K.O. was is that

Korra- alright but I can tell you what it is alright *gets dragged to the log by K.O.* okay I so hyped, I wonder what kind of

K.O.- embarrassing secret

Korra- what happend did something happen to your Greymon

K.O.- Greymon is alright at the Young Justice Base. This is actually a Z-cube, is were I keep all the Z-cells intact (only has 10)

Korra- what happen to the others

K.O.- After Greymon and I transformed into alphamon, all the z-cells spread all over the world, this leaving me back to level one. I'm afraid that Peridot and Lapis may find out that I'm a weakling.

Korra- I...understand, did the members know

K.O.- they rather keep it to myself

(back at the swamp)

K.O.- alright since I talked to Korra, allowed me to give you a tour to see unworldly birds

Lapis- interesting

Peridot- let's see what are they

(Korra, Lapis and peridot fallow K.O.)

K.O.- over are the duck cranes *shows them a flock of southern screamers* fun fact- they have air bubbles underneath the skin, they make noise when you poke it.

Lapis- why there called duck- cranes, they look more like hens

K.O.- that's because they're related to ducks, and over their are horned variations

Peridot- I wonder if South America was ancient place where unique birds. *whispers* Don't tell anyone that there trained to fight for their lands

(spots an absol)

Lapis- what is that *korra sees an absol*

Korra- We need to get out of here, absol means bad omen

(they run into the shrub lands close to Rio)

Korra- I think he's gone, K.O. can you continue the tour

K.O.- there are other things that I'm working on like protecting the saddleback frogs from the remaining atlantic forest

Korra- I really, want to learn more about strange species rather than farming

Peridot- Korra, you do realize that we leave on a barn

K.O.- now let me introduce you to most unusual birds ever, the Seriema the last of the terror birds

( looking at red-legged seriema)

Peridot- cool

Lapis- what's so special than other birds

K.O.- because there are not cranes, they are closely related to terror birds/parrots than cranes. Some believe they are associated to ancient bird digimon-Diatrymon.

(while no ones looking, Emerald-10 in a form of yellow anaconda is stalking the whole time. red-tailed tropicbirds headed east)

(meanwhile Korra and others made a camp for the night)

K.O.- man, the fire is so warm. Korra how long did you learn firebending

Korra- when I was your age, it took me a while to understand firebending. Lord Zuko says the key is about passion and extensive will power.

(lapis and peridot pop out to make s'mores)

Peridot- after several episodes of 'camp pining hearts' S'mores are perfect treat for campfire

Lapis- agree because I really love that show

(roast S'mores)

Lapis- what is that music and lights

Peridot- that is the magical city of Rio. If you go there, you will dance with colorful birds that sing about their passion of samba

Lapis- that great peridot

K.O.- Korra, where is Steven?

Korra- Steven feel sick but he will get better because

K.O.- healing powers?

Korra- yeah of cours healing powers

K.O.- since we are in campfire, does anyone want to here a scary story

Lapis- don't mind

Peridot- sure

K.O.- this is a South American legend, some say it was associated with Inca

Lapis- did you made this up

K.O.- no, because it was all over the myth and legends from Nazca to Inca- this the legend of Amaru

Peridot- *shivers* tell me everything

K.O.- First there was a Tegu- a monitor like lizard that feast on smaller creatures until a blue enchantress got him. Blue enchantress turned him into a greymon that is hunger for satisfaction- he wants all. This is why tegus are superpredators because of connection to legend.

Korra- *whispers* greymon

K.O.- Then there was a large bird, one time the same blue enchantress use that bird to splice the greymon. She put the head on gretmon's tail, tail on his arms, and his wings on his back.

Peridot- K.O. that is messed up

Korra- mailbirdramon

Lapis- what

Korra- nothing

K.O.- then there is the caiman lizard, is lizard with croc like scales. The blue enchanters loves it so much that she become obsessed with him. Greymon decide to have one more weapon, so she forced fused with it to become the one

(lapis and peridot yell at top of their lungs)

Lapis- I never want to think about malachite

Peridot- that witch is a clod in so many levels

Korra- guys I think that supposed to be how blue greymon was made

Lapis- how do you know

Korra- for starters , gerymon has tegu instinct, he was fused with a bird and croc-like entity

Peridot- umm that makes sense

Lapis- that story is going to haunt me

Peridot-don't worry because our s'mores are here

Lapis- thanks, Peridot.

Peridot- yes

Lapis- do you think our blastoise miss us. I become friends with him in Xel-Ha, we want him to join us but law don't let us because of protecting wildlife

Peridot- don'r worry lapis, at least you have greninja, lapras and betamon

Lapis- you also have three rodents, metacross and manetric

(their pokemon began to eat smore's)

Korra- *laughs*

K.O.- precious aren't they

(everyone fall asleep with fire off, someone are spying at them)

Reference Rio movies, blue dragon anime (as a visual pun because salamance is blue; 10 years ago I only saw few because ii was too predicable), yooka-laylee for connections too raptersparrowmon/ omegashoutmon because of flying animal and lizard dynamic. Reference to possible cancellation of Thundercats because of TTG. The arctic characters are based on a movie (arctic justice- thunder squad) that no one will see because is made by same company that made Norm (release on janurary 2018) They died because January is known for being dead zone for movies.

Note- If dorulumon came from a animal before Pink diamond made him become a digimon, it would have to be a dire wolf.


	41. Chapter 42- dragon of darkness

meanwhile at temple, Steven return home with his pokemon)

Pearl- Steven feels better but he can't go to Rio with korra...

Garnet- is alright, Steven can heal himself from illness

Pearl-what If the virus comes back and he get worse

Garnet- Pearl all he needs is some rest

(Steven sneak-out with his Pokemon)

Steven- alright charizard you carry venusaur, Venusaur you hold on charizard

Charizard- what is this mission about, Steven

Steven- we have to protect Rio from a crime syndicate- Arctic Justice

Venusaur- where did you get the info

Steven- a frilled terra nova Komodo dragon told me

Venusaur- ?

Charizard- is he's spirit animal, there like conscience or something. (to Steven) Steven what...

Steven- I already told Garnet

( they fly away while pearl saw what there doing)

Pearl- Steven, get back here

Garnet- SHHHH Pearl, Steven will come back with others

Pearl- but garnet

Garnet- pearl

Connie- Pearl, I think steven is going to be safe. Why TTG was corrupted

Pearl- We that it was cancer but it was different

Connie- what are talking about

Pearl- belphemon's strain

Garnet- a virus strain that last a year(2005-2006), this virus has connection to demon lord belphemon

Pearl- this virus caused people to have cancer like illness

Connie- what are you talking about

Pearl- TTG has mutated them to turn people into lemurs, that explain why there are massive growth of lemur population outside of madagascar

Connie- this is why screw TTG for thinking children are nothing but ape- poop

Pearl- more accurate lemur scat

Connie- what ever, If Steven come back we have get keep on eye on him

(meanwhile at the sky a dragon-trainer Shu wants to fight with Steven)

Shu- I want to fight you with my salamance. I'm Shu the shadow trainer, I have been trapped on the jet stream before being trapped in limbo. (to salamance) Shadow use shadow...

Steven- Your too predicable, Bluefire use dragon claw *charizard swat them away*

Shu- look like we're blasting off again *twinkles*

(Steven and his pokemon are continue flying to Rio)

Venusaur- Steven, there is some history behind the diamond's golem/ vahanas

Steven- like what

Venusaur- For yellow diamond's raptorsparrowmon and omegashoutmon, they were referred as yooka the giant ameiva and laylee

Steven- you know them?

Venusaur- yes because they are the good guys

Steven- what do you mean?

Venusaur- yooka-laylee have a strong passion to protect the earth because they find true beauty in nature. they just work with the diamonds just to please them for doing there dirty work.

Charizard- Venusaur, i know there nature because I have mixed feelings for them.

Charizard- do you know what are the Knacks

Steven- ?

Venusaur- the vahanas nature- golems

(meanwhile at den)

Lapis- *wakes up* what the, were are we

Peridot- get me out of this slum house

K.O.- Peridot, did you tell Lapis about the high crime rate at Rio

Peridot- the bird never mentioned any thing about crimes and other stuff

Swifty the arctic fox- shut up you, your ruining the moment

Peridot- Iwe did not say

Swifty- I said shut up, your going to witness something ( reveals avalugg chained up) you going to see something new. For years I'm tired of people treating us like garbage just because we are the outcast. Until I killed norm the polar bear with my friends- PB the beartic, Lemmy, sal-weez the otters and my waifu jade the zoroak. I'm tired of being the outcast but not anymore because better dreams than just going on missions.

Korra- but going on missions is good you just have to think straight.

Swifty- think straight *laugh* no one bats on eye about saving cookie-cats but me, be no one lessens to me because I'm a rookie. Not any more because underneath AVAlugg is actually a dragon. *clicks the button, avalugg explodes*

Korra- do you have any idea what are you doing, there are other thing than messing around with Pokemon

Swifty- Pokemon is my thing you hard working mule, Jade collide your dark energy to the Kyurem to teach this burros about how hard work is to be with pokemon

(Jade collide to kyurem to force to absorb dark energy to unleash Yin energy (corruption) to fuse with the dark fox to become Black kyurem )

Lapis- you poison a spirit of south and winter you ding-dong

Swifty- You don't understand, we become outcast because we are friends of cookie-cats. We the like knights to cookie cats until they were killed by TTG, and we want revenge because they come from Alpha-earth. Since we control black kyurem, we will freeze the earth and properly control all over Zootopia-just because I can.

Peridot- you monster, pachirisu-emolga-togedemaru use discharge

Swifty- *sneak past the otters* you too slow (shove the otters into the attack, gets electrocuted)

Sal- I knew this is going to happen, swifty does not care about use

Weez- I was right to because fox are tricksters

*they got absorb by black kyurem yin energy

Swifty- do something you turtle spirit, they want to fight

*seals peridot and her pokemon into a pandora's box-like box*

Swifty- LOL you lost

K.O.- you not going to destroy all saddle-back toads

PB the bearticc- so you want to battle

K.O. *activates the Z-cube to absorb the cells to become Zygared 10% form* bring it up *beartic attacks but with small ice attack but K.O. does no get hurt* that is so cute (use land wrath to attack PB but PB tripped and he fell to abyss)

Swifty- *scoffs* who even hired that guy anyway. Black kyurem can you please protect me from the angry dogie *seals K.O. into black box* skarmory go * Lemmy appears*

Lemmy- is time scavenge every thing *summons a horde of red-throat, yellow-headed, chimango, southern crested caracara*

Lapis- Korra do something (Korra firebends to free here self with fire vortex)

Lemmy- what is this

Korra- (air bends the caracaras with typhoon like wind, while in the back ground absol watches) you don't have to this *the caracaras fly away* go chesnaught *release chesnaught*

Lemmy- why you little (prepares to attack with steel wing)

(meanwhile Steven arrived in the city of Rio when he encountered wild Musharna)

Charizard- Steven are you sure that is the right person to talk to?\

Steven- yeah, Blue said that tapirs predects what's going to happen

(but the mushama is fast asleep)

Venusaur- we properly catch him and dance samba

Steven- you right we deserve some break

(back to battlefield)

Lemmy- *fainted*

Swifty- how did you got the upper hand

Korra- because you brain washed a pokemon (to skarmory) you don't have to fight, your smarter than this. what else do you have to choose

Lemmy-*flies away*

Swifty- must me an idiot. Now you must

(chesnaught protects Korra)

Korra- Lapis, is your turn

Lapis- what If i'm not good enough

Korra- Lapis you have to trust me, you have a digimon with some potential

Lapis- I hopes so

Swifty- *scoffs* Lapis gets ordered by humans, they serve no propose because they only motifs are labor.

Lapis- Korra is not just a human, she is Avatar

Swifty- how dare you try to pity on a human.

(Steven arrives but he little late)

Steven-I'm here, what happened *Korra and the gems free from there prison*

Lapis- ummm is a long story *Korra concern about her digimon*

Korra- they realized that Voodoo is actually condensed yin energy, yin energy has connection to corruption

Peridot- K.O. are you coming

K.O.- no I have to back to young justice HQ to increase my stats *Stork carry him away*

Korra- Steven, I think alpha earth is condensed with yin

Steven- how *tail pops out*

Korra- yvetal might be awake because of TTG

*Steven gasp*

Steven- we must warn the others *sees black kyurem* what is that thing

Korra- black kyurem, kyurem is one of few legendaries to change form based on the energies

lapis- greninja, are you ready *greninja growled* what is going on

Grenenja- humans don't deserve holiness, there too corrupted

Lapis- what are talking about

greninja- I once Amon's right hand man, I tried to join the Crystal sages...but they all say I have no control because all they sat that I'm just a outside of caste system

lapis- what are you talking

greninja- I was part of equelist because greninja follow a very strict vegan philosophy

lapis- are feeling fine

korra- lapis get away, his influenced by yin energy

Steven- what *greninja bond with yin energy to become ash-greninja* gren you don't have to be this way

greninja- why your not empathic as a vegan you hotdog eater *use night slash to attack Steven

Korra/lapis/charzard- STEVEN

Korra- that's it you cross the line, cresnaught use wood hammer *knocks him out* that frog needs sometherapy

Lapis- Steven are you okay *silance* steven...(tears comes out) STEVEN!

Betamon- lapis, what happen to *gets absorb by yang energy* what is going on *gets engulfed by the the negative engergy coming from lapis, this cause betamon to megadigivolve into metalseadramon

metalseadramon- I'm was the dark master...GROWLS

lapis- what...is going...on (sees betamon already evolved) you evolved (to korra) Avatar take care of steven for me

metalseadramon- all this negativity bothers me so much that my true form- metalseadramon of the dark masters

lapis- what...who triggered you

metalseadramon- those terrorist blaming the entire planet for the death of cookie-cats, your imprisonment, messing around with KO, greninja going insane and you worried about Steven. All of it proves that this place is out of order unless I beat that corrupted spirit

Lapis- If you only okay with it

*two dragons clash*

(meanwhile in unknown land TTG possessed emerald-10 is absorbing life energy from earth)

Silvally- hail yvetal

(distorted voice)- I don't think so

Silvally- uhhh...who are you

Megidramon (coming from a portal)- I'm Pink Diamonds digimon partner and prepare to die

Silvally- *glitches* no is you...the son of Giratina. why...why you come here

Megidramon- because I heard from your master and my uncle- belphemon

silvally- what are you talking about, all we want listen the Order of the Demon Lords

Megidramon- I understand that you want to be adored by my uncles. Sadly I herd that you tried to control Uncle Belphemon to kill my best friend Steven Quartz Universe in order to please or feed my comatose Uncle Volcanicdramon

Silvally- wait... YOUR FRIENDS WITH a Steven

Megidramon- is not a steven, he is half rose quartz

Silvally- is funny that your being friends with son of a murder of your master

Megidramon- DON'T BLAME THAT SWEET ROLE *mercury comes out of his pores* I'm tired of hime whining about his mom issues. TIME TO DIE *use megid flame at full force*

Silvally- *glitches so much that sees a flash back hoe teen titans got corrupted* so that's what happened to you *dodges* did this happened to you *tears comes out* you guys corrupted because your just a by-produced of a bigger problem...do you deserve all this hate *glitches* do you ever wish to go back to normal *glitches*

Megidramon- I...can't attack like that...yes, he killed the last cookie-cats back at 2013 *glitches* you were there with army of Kommo-o. Remember that cookie cats hate dragon-based pokemon (echoes) *flashback when Lion-ee set him free from prision, then Kommo-o army destroyed Thunder- kingdom of cookie cats, freeing swampert* *redfire voice* big brother (whimpers) at my brothe lives as my blue-fire's digivice (burst into tears, the tears are very toxic mercery)

Silvally- Death howl, I must get close to administer the poison to end TTG for good (gets close to megidramon)

megidramon- I don't understand why he want to kill the cookie cats and enslave zootopia...IS THIS WHAT PINK DIAMOND WANTS. Silvally there is question for you before finish you off. What happened to Amber- a Gem that give prince Lion-ee a weapon

Silvally- *glitches harshly* I shattered it, Lion-ee is not just a prince...*demonic voice* he is half-amber. (normal voice) yhey did it because is to much

Megidramon- (gets triggered so bad that he 'remembers' Pink Daimond dying) YOU WHAT, I WAS RIGHT YOU DO WANT TO GET RID OF STEVEN

(chains him in a X-shape, puts some mercery on him)

Silvally- DO IT *squeeze him so the poison goes through the pores* ( screams in agony so much that the teen titans leave sivally but the poison already broke there corrupted spell) *brakes free with fire spin and escapes but still has the virus*

Cyborg- what happen, we feel like that we been to coma like decade because of some red dragon

Beastboy- like that one

(sees megidramon)

Raven- yes you morons, we have to get out of this island or we will be corrupted again

(cyborg flew away, Beast boy becomes a fleeting eagle, Raven flew way in a crow shadow)

Starfire- I'm confused, why are we in the Fiji Islands *carries robin*

Robin- Is a long story, a drippy long story *Star fly away with Robin*

Megidramon- *redfire voice* is over but how did I end up in Fiji

(Omegashoutmon is spying on him)

(meanwhile back on battle field near Rio)

Black kyurem- you think that you can beat me

Metalseadramon- bring it on in the name of Dark Masters

Black Kyurem- puny digimon, (use freeze shock in the air)

Metalseadramon- Ha, you miss. (use River of power to blast a hydro pump like move)

Black kyurem- water based move, are you black mailing at me. Is this you like to play, let's see about that *snaps fingers, the sea serpent gets hit by freeze shock*

Metalseadramon- damn is effective; lapis help me, i'm paralyzed.

Lapis- you got it, my pokemon go ( her dewgong, swanna, lapras appears) Llpras use hydro pump at the dragon, dewgong use ice beam (both pokemon fused their attack to make a stronger ice move, super effective) Swanna use hurricane (swanna unleash gust of wing at full force to shatter ice)

black kyurem- is this the best you can do *snaps fingers* (use thunder at Lapis and her pokemon)

Metalseadramon- LAPIS NO

Lapis- I'm sorry Steven, that I let my greninja attack you *lapis and her pokemon fainted

Korra- Lapis, swiftty why

Steven- *wakes up* what happen

Korra- I heel your arm when you took a nap

Steven- what, a nap?

KO- Steven, calm down your not the only one that takes naps between battles.*stretches* Is time for some one to be K.O.

(black kyurem laughs in a evil way)

K.O.- hey dragon face

Black kyurem- I'm not a dragon, I'm a shelless turtle you, YOU SPECIEST *use freeze shock*

K.O- why won't you mess some one on your size *unleash the cells from Z-cube*

Korra- K.O you not strong enough

K.O- I know but I can exchange IV and EV stats to get advantage (use swap heart on Korra and Steven to get enough energy to be strong, activate the Avatar State and aura of Zygarde 50% from appears behind him.)

Black kyurem- so your must be zygarde, but why you did not save the cookie cats *all most gets struck by free shock but gets deflected by Korra's firebending* what but how

K.O- looks like I have the upper hand from me friends, time for my final attack LAND'S WRATH (attack black kyurem with full force)

Foxy's voice- *silance* poop

Charizard- guys look out (tries to mega-evolve but he spawns four wings, extra pair off red glowing eyes, thicker crest and longer limbs) *shields Steven and venusaur*

Steven- Bluefire why you look slightly off

Devidramon- *growls* must get swifty *attacks the fox with Crimson claw to finish her*

Swifty- AAAAAAUUUGGGHHH, I'm sorry cookie cats that I failed you, I can't beat...

Steven- *gasp in shock* Blue...why (venusaur use sleep powder)

Devidramon- must get TTG...cause Alpha earth is going to (turns back to Charizard and fall asleep)

Venusaur- I sense the dark age while I sense hope

(Steven looks at KO)

Kyurem- (turn back to normal) thank you for removing pest from my guts, how did you do it

K.O (turn back to normal)- because I'm zygrade's son, my mom was hero. So, I expect to be great hero of order

Kyurem- even your at level one

K.O- is kinda long story

Kyurem- agree ( to korra and the gems) guys I can't not thank you enough for purify me from those revenant wannabes

K.O.- Mr. dragon-turtle Sr. what with those terrorist

Kyurem- there idealist dominators because they believe that delta earth is better than Alpha earth. Before them there just vermin, last non- violence group are the Guardians of Freedom- best known member is the purple squirrel. The others like the Wolf's of Idao got stuck in the middle of space-time, or Open Season Forest have been condemned by Crystal Sages

K.O.- what about Varmints of Over the Hedge

Kyrem- they were retired 11 years ago, they live a normal life like great friends with Flicka

Steven- what with the deal with this terrorist

Kyrem- they were the the allies with the last cookie cats until *sighs* Giratina cancel the Cookie Cats and breaks the prophecy

Steven- what prophecy?

Kyrem- The cookie cats are the one that suppose to stop Rama and Giratina/belphemon with the power of the Amber gem. *sniffs* Why...did Belphemon possessed his own brother to kill his offsping...Cookie Cats and...and...(flashback) *Shatter noise* Amber- prince of Cookie Cats and ...*sobs* half gem *weeps until turn covers himself with shell* AMBER...WHY DID I LET YOU GOT SHATTERED BY TTG

(a loud call was heard)

KO- who is that

Kyrem- that is Ho-oh- bird of the south (summer and fire) with the legendary beasts. One of the sacred spirits- like Lugia the dragon, and myself as the turtle of north.

K.O.- why is he here

Kyrem- Brazil is his home because of colorful that is colorful is himself, also we are in South America the land of sun and heat.

(Ho-oh calls even more)

kyrem- looks I have to get back home (flies northwards)

KO- wait, you can't go, I have so many questions

*vioce*- talk to the Avatar *push him aside* so long comrade

Steven- is okay, this other beast to meet ( Musharna hops on him)

(than a toucannon arrives with a gift, give to KO)

Steven- what is that

KO- is from my mommy (carol) *reads the note* To my little dumbbell, I'm so proud that your part of Young Justice. I know that your are not ready to go on missions like them so you remain in Lakewood Plaza until your ready.

Steven- What is Lakewood Plaza

K.O- is bodega that I'm current working along with my friends and Mr Gar

Steve-look like you got really great freinds.

K.O- *blushed* someday you'll meet them *read the note* Is been a month since your in Lakewood Plaza Turbo, YJ team will want you to have this while your training with your friends in bodega until you have a higher level Hmmmmm *opens, revels is a rockruff* AWWWWW a puppy *Rockruffs barks, licks KO* EEWWWW dog kiss, your really cute. I'm going to name you Ruby

Ruby- *barks*

Korra- awwwwww It looks like young Justice really does have soft spot for young heros after all

Carol- *coming from the stroke* I'm here to pick my KO

KO- mommy, look what YJ give

Carol- I know that, I thought those teenagers are being harsh but here just protective *notice Korra* Hey Avatar, thanks for babysitting KO.

Korra- no problem

*KO, Ruby and carol goes on a ship to fly back to Lakewood*

Korra- looks like KO's seems pretty bright

Steven- so does i, right Korra

Korra- *looks at Peridot and lapis looking at sunset* yeah, yeas we do

(but no one was looking)

Lapis- I'm telling you peridot, If greninga keeps acting you, I have to release him

Peridot- lapis, no matter what happens, I'm sure your frog will be fine

(meanwhile at Liberty City, a penguin- is going after a purple squirrel)

surly- why are you doing this, I got rid of greedy mayor to restore the park, what do you want

He kanalimakumamākahi lā- did people understand your motifs or your just a kid distractor.

surly- what are talking about

He kanalimakumamakahi la- despite that you protected the park, your and world is dull and meaningless. Humans sees you as a unimportant character that the only eson to live is just cuteness.

Surly- what *get sucked into the blackhole at the base of his mouth* (penguin chirps)

Omegashoutmon- did got him *penguin nodes* let see about your next taste. You know what to o spread the idea *laughs*

(penguin gets on Spirit)

END

reminder- the cookie cats is based on 2011 thundercats, see on Ch. 1. When TTG tries to take over the world and fight a familiar red dragon is based on the spamming of TTG and really good musical special _The night begins to shine_. This Arc is when KO from OK KO meets Korra, I have a feeling that there friendship will refared as K.O-rra After this is going to be a two part fiji arc- conclusion of Spirit and his feral way of life, Steven deals with corrupted Redfire while his charizard got corrupted, KO meets Hiro while fighting Silvally...and connection to new blue sky movie (coming November 2017)

Refrance- over the hedge, open season, alpha and omega, nut job


	42. Chapter 43- KO

Note- some dinosaurs mentioned is reference to a book 'new dinosaur- an alternative evolution'

(At night, KO has a dream about a massive epic battle between 6 ancient beast against a massive dark-bleak colored tyrannosaurs rex, thunder clap)

KO- *wakes up* AHHHHH *heavy breathing* is just a nightmare

Carol- KO, are you alright

KO- MOM, I have a scary dream

Carol- awwww pumpkin, you got those nightmares since the colorado ranch incident

*rockruff barks*

KO- put mom, I was perfect ordering the horses rules about that mission

Carol- but until you realize that the horse are the real jerks because all they care is herding

KO- was it my fault making Duke so angry that he attacked me, I was just explaining about serving justice and not attacking peoples rancher for not having horses

Carol- that Clydesdale that attack you, no Peanut because I showed him who's boss. You know that I go nuts when some one insults you

KO- mom… that nightmare I had was different because it involves 6 strong beast and a massive bleak t-rex

Carol- ummm…. eehhh… maybe oh dear

KO- what

Carol- nothing pumpkin go back to sleep

(meanwhile, Korra is asleep in Peridot's barn)

Korra (dreaming)- diamonds...the diamonds will invade my earth...I'm sorry...I...I interrogated before so they could purify...Let explain...what, weaponized dinosaurs *wakes up* is just a bad dream

*meanwhile in country side in Paris; Korra, Steven and KO are analyzing the complex social system of gestalt- small social pachycephalosaur*

Korra- this small pachycephalosaur complex system shows that they are dependent on single female that reproduce. If the female lays eggs the young workers has to take care of the babies.

KO- awww

Steven- so cute *shaymin sense something* what is it *sees a massive parasalophersaurs looking beast known as bricket* what is that

Korra- Steven, do you sense something

Steven- I sense something grassy

Korra- umm, this place has ambiance of brickets.

KO- hey korra what is that silky anteater looking dino

Korra that's a wasp eater, they got there name from eating wasp *licks korra* awww wasp eater kisses, aren't their cute

*while they have fun with waspeater, charizard is dreaming in a nest*

Charizard- (dreaming that he hatched from the egg but surrounded by empty eggshells) I'm a hatching, where are my brothers *sees holes on he shells and piece of tail* what happen to them *sees a larger dragon* are you my *attacks him* wait a minute you ate my brothers

(voice)- your next

charizard- (wakes up) is just a dream, I wonder *his blue flame tints purple*

(meanwhile Amethyst is being cute with her sandslash in the strawberry field, until a herd of taranter)

Amethyst- what with the strawberry eaters, this the 2 time this week, sandslash use sandstorm

*sandslash summon a sandstorm but the taranter buried them selfs*

Amethyst- I wonder was got into strawberry eaters, I better tell the others

*Garchomp sense some thing*

(Meanwhile Hiro gets a visit from Judy and Nick)

Hiro- Hi, you must be the animals from Zootopia, what brought you here

Judy- we got a call to find hackmon

Hiro- what do you need

Nick- *to judy* I got this carrots *to Hiro* we on he investigation of missing twins, they're missing since 2006

Hiro- okay, Hackmon

(hackman shows up)

Hackmon- what seems to be the problem

Hiro- I'm going to give you some space, is that okay hackmon

hackmon- sure (to Judy) what seems to be the issue

Judy- decidweye wan't to inform you that Fiji has been attacked by someone

Nick- it better not be emerald-10's dirty job

Hackmon- I won't let you down *digivolves into biohackmon*

(meanwhile at unknown place, magidramon is fighting with canonbeemon)

Magidramon- *attacks canonbeemon* you think that you can trust YD wishes, she was using you in order what she wants

cannonbeemon- that's not true, I'm her partner

Magidramon- true but does your master knows the upcoming destruction of singularity

Canonbeemon- what do you mean destruction

Magidramon- If she really care about you, she might me concern about what is causing the dark energy to get stronger while home world's resource relies on singularity.

Canonbeemon- I'm not galling in one of you darn tricks *use nitro stinger but does not effect the beast*

Magidramon- you puny digimon *absorbs his energy that he returns back into fanbeemon* The TTG will betray the six demon lords so they could use there energy to unleash the dark-evil counterpart of zygarde- Vermithrax

Canonbeemon- yellow never told me that TTG is this deadly, I must tell her

Magidramon- or tell to omegashoutmon *sends him to Fiji* umm big brother…. is it true that…..TTG…Yellow never told….

Omegashoutmon- I know, If only YD could just destroy the planet to purify but we can't do that

canonbeemin- big bro….do you like the earth or hate

Omegashoutmon- I love the earth but needs to be pure from it's rotten under belly

(meanwhile at the barn, greninja and lapis are talking until)

Greninja- in my home, our greatest rivalry are the dingum- there small sail back dinosaurs with bright colors and bloody venom that cause intoxication and almost took down my people 10,000 years ago

Lapis- interesting but what about your recent history

Greninja- I don't really talk about it

Peridot- LAPIS, THOSE MONOCORNS KEEP SCARY ME EVERY TIME THAT I'M TRAINING WITH MY METACROSS *KO, Steven and Korra have shows up*

KO- hey guys *monocorns stop and start to look at hime* what there looking at *they bow in from of KO* is this coming to do with my zygarde form

Korra- no KO, they think that your brother

KO- I had a brother and mommy never told me

Korra- KO she had to, is grown up stuff

(KO groans but the MONOCORN scrolled at Korra)

KO- I don't care, I want to know more *to his rockruff* come on Ruby (use warp pad)

Peridot- what his problem

Korra- he was never accepted in YJ so he has to live in Lakewood Plaza

Lapis- I don't see the problem

Korra- he misses his snake form, i'll talk to his freinds in Lakewood Plaza from Carol.

(meanwhile at the himalayas, Ricadio is meditating atop of eagle heart until Spirit's son arrives)

Spirit Jr- (horse form) Rick, my father is missing

(hanuhaun move away while Eagle Heart moves away)

Spirit Jr- Don't leave I want to say how sorry about earlier about Spirit. I should never pushed my father about being tamed is great. For a while since my father was taken, I have regaining flash backs about that I was taken away from my Lucky, no thank to that coward son of a mare

(Shiva looks down)

Shiva- *meows*

Spirit Jr- what was that torracat saying

Eagle heart- he is saying that he is guilty of one of his greeting past live

Spirit Jr- Why should I believe him, *to Shiva* Greyson

Shiva- *hissess*

Eagleheart- that easy guys, Spirit Jr you know that Shiva past threaten to killed 40,000 heads just to trigged the feral horse

Spirit Jr- what's that

Eagleheart- this greedy bastered is not the only one that made deadly sin

Spirit Jr- who also did it that hurt the Spirit…

Rick- your father

Spirit Jr- WHA….WHAAAAAT

Rick- Mustangs are well intended extremist, they do care about being free and bonded with nature but with the cost of ecological damage

Spirit Jr- why would my father lead that

Rick- your father want to preserve the horse legacy but he deeply regret the idea about going feral

Spirit Jr- so the horse are not as perfect as we thought

Rick- yes, ( to his paraso) Dusky do my favor and heal this weak-mind horse while we get his father

( the paraso covered the horse with is wings)

Rick- Shiva, take good care of the hanuhauns *gets on Eagleheart and flies away*

(meanwhile at alolha region, willy the penguin is riding Spirit to visit his home- aquarium)

Willy- master, where did you go, is been 10 years. I was waiting until *reveals that he is a plunger- penguin like pterosaur* I'm i attractive to go with you and your girlfriend….was I cute enough

Spirit- there, there little penguin

Willy- why do I ever care, If only I end up in Rio

(meanwhile in columbia, KO end up in thick swamp)

KO- what, I meant to telepot where the other half of zygared *sees cute pangloon- armadillo like dinosaur eating ants* aww, how cute. (sees a fossilized dagger-sized red claw) Is that a fossilized dull red claw, i have to put this in my inventory before some one finds it *puts it away, a frilled titanoboa appears* tita...tita

(the snake began to wrap KO and began to suffocate him)

Lapis- *arrives* get away from that pure child right now (the titanoboa squeeze him some more before push into side) you know what we going to do greninja *Lapis is about to battle bond with greninja but a miaolacidis- frilled Spinosaur males lapis sense something* did I sense that ( greninja digivolves into Shawjamon but surrounded by water in a form of emeriorsaur)

Shawjamon- DON'T EVER HURT THAT SMALL CHILD YOU- (use hydro decent to release a water spout right at the snake)

(the miaolacidis howls, this tiggers the digimon to go back to greninja)

greninja- is KO alright

Lapis- he is breathing is abnormal, we have to take to others ( goes to warp pad)

(meanwhile in Gar's bodega)

Enid- what, what do you mean he's gone

Korra- I tried to talk to him but be is still feel weak about YJ

Rad- why won't YJ let him, that kid is rad

Korra- I don't know, maybe is something to do with his cousin

Rad- cousin, what cousin

Carol- Cousin Miyo was missing since 2010, being attack by Zeal until Luigia called appoun to her, she was willed like korra.

Lapis- guys I got KO but his breathing, is...is...

Rad/Enid- KO

Carol- my baby * send him emergency oxygen treatment chamber* who did this to him

Lapis- he was attacked by a frilled titanoboa *rockruff whimpers when he realize KO is in bad shape* I stop him but Ko is unconscious, greninja kinda saved him because of connection to some frilled spinosaur

Grininja- my old friend helped me

Rad- hang in there little dude

Enid- *voice breaking* how do you let this happen

Greninja- I...I don't know

(something coming rom the sky)

Rad- is Boxman, again

(magidramon arrives, KO wakes up confused)

(meanwhile in Antarctica, Korra and Steven are observing a protective species)

Korra- Steven, those creature in shoreline are Cryolophosaurus, there concerted a living fossil

Steven- how do they survive in the frigid weather

Korra- There covered by thick bluish- striped white feathers to keep warm, black skin like polar bear dogs, protected by thick layer of fat.

(Shaymin get near one of them but got blasted by blizzard)

Steven- Shaymin are you all right * puts him inside his jacket*

Korra- I forgot to mention about the ability to use ice-type attacks or maybe their water-benders. As well as former member of zodiac mentioned in the legends.

Steven- why did cryolophosaurs are protected again

Korra- Because 7 to 10 years ago, someone used one of them as a weapon. We feared that more will be harvest, all of the creatures are safe exempt for 'Seth'.

(Charizard sense some thing)

Steven- What is it Bluefire

Charizard- Redfire we have to save him

Steven- We have to help him (to Korra) Korra is nice to introduce KO and I about the zodiac

Korra- Okay, If you need me, I'll be at the Temple

(meanwhile, thousand miles away, Teen Titans has to confront with their former master- demon lord of sloth: belphemon)

Robin- Belphemon, we are here tell you that you brought use great shame and dishonor. Destroy the riders of Pluto and made Giratina kill YJ because of you want to feed one of your brothers TTG.

Beast boy- yea man, that was pretty mess up. You made use look like lemurs on meth

Starfire- million of non-infected humans hate use because of your disgrace agreement to volcanicdramon

Raven- do you have any idea what Volcanicdramon do, If you turned them into lemurs, the beast will eat the children's minds.

Cyborg- we got haters thanks to you, you FLYING LEMUR

Belfemon- *wakes up* did you questioned the urge of my bro, did you questioned my passion for TTG.

all- yes, we are not scared of you

Belfemon- *giggles* you have no idea, lemurs are being hunted by your kind. So, my biggest plan to is to turn kids into mindless lemurs as an act of revange. *imagines KO* One is saved just for desserts. Once their lemurs, I will get stronger until I destroy every hero in the face of the planet. There's is nothing to save, but there is one thing for the finale. YOU AS THE TRAP CARD FOR ENDGAME. I got one last plan for you *turns into range mode* thanks for TTG haters to exist because my power is stronger than before *engulfs them* THE TTG MOVIE WILL BE DOOMSDAY DEVICE

Magidramon- *growls*

Rad- what the void is that

Enid- I don't know but at least is not from boxmore but we still have to defend the plaza

Rad- right

Magidramon- *dragon howling*

(rad and enid got dragged by the shock wave until save by KO)

Rad- KO your alright

Enid- is good to see umm... KO why are you covered in orange arua

KO- *TKO voice* you have no idea * the aura takes a form of charizard* I am power (claw him with a devastating dragon claw)

Magidramon- you wanna fight

KO- *TKO voice* do you have the edge, once I attacked you, you will be gone *Rad grabs him*

Rad- KO, what got in to you

KO- *TKO*- I want power and *remembers TKO past with a young monocorn* chomp? (tears comes out) my Chomp

Rad- who's Chomp

TKO- silence (shoves him into the earth)

Rad- *whines* my skeleton

Enid- Rad, I'll get Carol

Magidramon- you puny human think that you can beat me

TKO- did you just call my PUNY *use dragon claw with Red claw*

Magidramon- what a minute is that...

(Steven arrives with Charizard)

Steven- what's gong on, charizard sense huge amounts of dark um yin energy

Charizard- *groans* (becomes devidramon)

Steven- Charizard, what;s gone into you

Carol- *arrives with mega-heracross* I'm gonna save you sweetie from corruption, mega-heracross use sweetscent (release sweet aroma all over the plaza)

Magidramon- *redfire* what is that wonderful smell

Charizard- *as devidramon* ughhhh (turns into mega-charizard x) ughh what...what happen

Steven- I think your being sensitive to dark energy because your half-demon

mega- Charizard X- that's not the cause, something is triggering my past that could be my very reason why I'm half demon

Steven- what is it

mega Charizard X- is grown up stuff, If you excuse me I have to talk to Redfire

Steven- what *to carol* ummm KO's mom, how did you know how to deal dark energy and yin

Carol- I fought evil and understand Zen *to mega-heracross* heracross use mega-horn at megadramon

(mega-heracross attacks Redfire)

Magidramon- you think that you can stop me...

Steven- Redfire stop, this isn't like you...your attacking your freind that take care of you before I can

Magidramon- *Redfire* K...O (corrupted) but why did you just give up a while ago

Steven- what do you mean

Magidramon- You just let yourself got captured and sent to home world

Steven- but you came

Magidramon- I thought I had a plan to rescue you at last

KO- *normal* but you did not get your self out of their

Magidramon- because why I bother to save him in space, that boy is being selfish

Charizard- your wrong, your confused, the real selfish is Bluegreymon

Magidramon- did you questioned the digimon that failed her enlightenment *attack him with magid flame but dodges* you little brat

KO- *TKO* your dead meat (prepare to attack him)

(magidramon swap KO as well knocking the Red claw out of the way)

Rad/Enid/Carol- KO (Redfire sees what have he done)

(rockruff saw what happened, began to evolve while howling)

Rad- are you ok KO

KO- *hurt* what happened

Steven- look KO your pokemon is evolving

(KO's rockruff evolves into lycanroc- dusk form)

Lycanroc- *growls, attack Redfire by biting*

Magidramon- get this thing of me

(lycanroc attack Redfire with accelerock, is super-effective)

KO- Ruby stop attacking my freind, look I'm alright

(lycanroc is about to finish him of with stone-edge)

KO- Ruby stop it, right now

(KO gets in the way, Magidramon snap out of his edgyness to defend KO from the attack)

KO- Redfire you saved me

Megidramon- I don't want to see my freind get hurt (turns back to guilmon) your too pure for this world

KO- Redfire, i'm so glad your back to normal *redfire licks KO for first time since The Amazon mission*

Shaymine- ewww digimon kisses

(lycanroc whines because she almost injured her friend)

KO- awww Ruby I forgive you, your just trying to protect me

Carol- I'm glad your alright Peanut

Rad- KO, you know this digimon

KO- yeah, his his my best friend before i met you guys

Enid- Redfire looks pretty cute but why he got is so mad and evil earlier

Carol- Redfire is a virus-type digimon, there known foe having large amounts of dark energy/yin based on their negativ emotions

Steven- Redfire, how did you got corrupted

Redfire- the moment that your freind Larz got hurt and the info that KO got moved to Lakewood Estates for better life

KO- Red...a horse attacked me so my mom have to send me back to my hometown

Redfire- I'm sorry is just...just... I thought you going to forget about me when you moved here to be a great hero

KO- I'm sorry that didn't tell you sooner (looks down)

Lycanroc- *barks*

KO- what you got there (grabs the scroll) is from Superboy (reads it) awwww, he is so pure

Enid- what does he said KO

KO- he explanes that the reason I'm not part of the team because there too busy for planes for season 3. He does not talk a lot because of angsty but he is sweet cute boy.

rad- so that other reason is just a rumor

KO- I guess so

Enid- KO, where did you get the false info about YJ, this is serious

KO- don't really, my theory is that some one is trying to send me back to horses

(few blocks away samurott and Flicka are watching)

Flicka- I knew it we should tell him what happened to his cousin

K'nuckles- agree, fake news is pretty vague

Charizard- *sniffs* It was you

Steven- what was that

Charizard- nothing

Redfire- at least KO is alright

(Carol, Rad, Enid, Redfire hugs KO)

Steven/shaymin- AWWWWWWW

(Charizard smiles)

Reference- Charizard's dream flash back is based on a dead comic that never finished since fist chapter called _'Asheron"._ Nick referenced lang lang. KO missing cousin is based in dead comic Remnant Sonata. Yes Greninja owned an animal, a zodiac animal. This universe has at least six zodiac animals- inspired by Chinese Zodiac. Even their minor fruit basket reference- rejected cat zodiac, Cryolophasaurs. Reference to glitch pokemon- Charizard'M. In Skull island chapter showed TTG turned into lemur, that was belphemon taking form. In digimon he was a demon flying goat, in this fic his still look the same but colugo body form. The zodiac is largely inspired by Dinosaur- king (I watch it from 2008-2010)I will explained it in the next chapter

*note- I read the comics on _Petite Symphony,_ is prone to being abandoned (lady crimson, remnant sonata,) just stopped updating in 2013 or earlier. Which is a shame, since the site's comics are average quality storylines. It's as if comics come to this site to die (I read last crimson, remnant sonata) This was suppose to publish in Thanksgiving, but got rushed


	43. Chapter 44- Wind water

(meanwhile in Gar's bodega, a large horse enter)

KO- welcome to Gar's *sees Duke* is…..is

Duke- sure have you seen a small pathetic boy around here

KO- I don't know what are you talking about

Duke- try to open your eyes, boy *kicks KO to side*

Rad- enid do you here something

Enid- It better not be jethros

KO- that…that *groans, punches him put dodges*

Duke- this is why you should destroy that ranch, now is getting season 3 still no horse you brat

KO- I don't want to destroy that property, I'm a hero

Duke- you let me have no choice *bucks at KO, gets knocked out *

Enid- KO NO, what he ever did to you…..you heavy horse

KO- guys….help *blood flows from his fore head to the tip of the nose)

Rad- I'll show him (attacks the horse but misses)

Duke- despite my heavy weight, i'm light as the grass (bites Rad) now i'll take KO

Enid- get away from my friend you jerk

Duke- let me guess your a ninja, lets see how dark are you *voodoo chanting*

Enid- you got some explanation (start to see gingars) are those…..were are this come from,,,,,,,get away from me

Duke- now there is my chance *grabs KO with is teeth and trots away*

Lycanroc- *barks*

Carol- NOOOO KO, why you have to do this Duke

Redfire- don't worry I'll tell the gems to get your freind back, first I'll have to get raf and enid

(meanwhile in Fiji in rim of the pacific ocean, Greymon goes to dorulumon grave to mourn, but her sister came. While there not looking Hiro and hackmon are spying)

*shiny parrot noise*

Hiro- who left this Shining macaws in hallow

Hackmon- we need to hide before they see us

omegashoutmon- please tell me you joking Blue

Blue greymon- Yellow, how did you get here

Omegashout- don't change the subject Blue. Is been thousand of years Blue and you keep this exotic parrots in cages

Blue greymon- there sacred to this

Omegashout- you keep them in cages so you can ease the pain

Blue greymon- Why are you telling me this

Omegashoutmon- *groans* Rafeal sing for her along side with Xixi

Rafeal- yes my master

(both toucans singing)

Omegashoutmon- *singing what's the use of feeling blue*

(door opened by a shadowy Haxorus)

Omegashoutmon- get to the point Regulus

shadowy haxorus- my masters some one broke into the island of fiji

Omegashoutmon- are the weapons ready

Shadowy haxorus- not yet my clarity

Omegashoutmon *looks at her sister*- there is still time, that will be all

Hiro- I think they found us

Baymax- not really, my calculation reads that there appears to be a chimera wondering the place

Hiro- I think someone is coming *hinds underneath the python invested tree*

shadowy haxorus- *sniffs* I smell something fishing

Hiro- I should not eat that much sushi

Hackmon- don't worry I'll distract him *throws a tree boa at him*

Shadowy haxorus- is just a serpent *walks away* only zygarde will care

Hiro- we need to get out of here, now

Hackman- I have to help with some one first *becomes baohackmon* baymax take care of Hiro

baymax- agree

( a pipe snake is about to ambush an iguana (fiji iguanas are isolated from american cousins because there made from zygrade cells)

cannonbeemon- why won't you pick someone your own size

Emerald 10- well, well, well you finally found me *glitches fused with his vikavolt to become metallifekuwagamon*

cannonbeemon- I have to do this for my cousin *use nitro stinger but got deflected* damn

Emerald-10- let me show you how is done *slash him with emit blade*

Fanbeemon- he is too strong

Emerald-10- know i'll going to absorb your data, prepare to (got slashed by omega-shoutmon + raptor sparrowmon fusion's sky attack) *turn back to type null* my powers (glitches from TTG trend)

baohackmon- get away from my brother you jerk *use teen slash to swat him into digital world portal made by hackman earlier*

Fanbeemon- hackman you saved me

Hackmon- what bring you here

Fanbeemon- I want to protect fiji like my cousin raptor sparrowmon and omegashoutmon because Pink diamound's Digimon partner think that yellow might use me as a weapon

hackmon- what brings you here, cousin yellow

*raptor sparowmon screeches*

Omegashoutmon- there is a reason behind why I decide ti live in fiji, iguanas. This are not ordinary iguanas, this are cell activators when zygared has been separated for a period of time

fanbeemon- cool, one day i'll see ztgared full form

hackmon- I know, I better get going

fanbeemon- where are going

hackmon- go back to my….earth base

raptor sparrowmon- take care

hackmon- your well come

(blue bayou)

Charizard- Ferdinand, KO is in danger and we need your help

Ferdinand- *bellows* no now touches the cinnamon roll

(meanwhile at the Temple)

Enid- and then they took KO

Korra- man what a sad horse

Steven- wait you know this horse

Korra- what can i say this….eh…Redfire can you explain, your close to steven as much as KO

Redfire- Duke is not a horse, he is a sacred work horse a dependent of forest horse

Korra- sacred work horse has been use for working purpose until there celebrated for their hard work, there sacred to terra novians since the time of trading era. Sometime humans can't tell difference between Terran Novian workhorse and a regular meat horse

Steven- meat horse, who's that

Redfire- since heavy horse are no longer use for work no thanks to trucks and machinery, but exception for Terra Novian variety. That's until a canadian selfishly sold a retired Duke to slaughter.

Amethyst- some reports says it was an accident

Garnet- who knows what got into him but we have to save that boy, gems let's got

Carol- I'm taking my son's co-workers too

*goes to warp pad*

Steven- let's go Redfire

(mean while in Easter island)

KO- let me go you son of a…

Duke- silence, i'll show you what it feels like to be subordinate you brat

*opens the box*

samurott- Sr, what is that thing (flicka brays)

Duke- this is a fiji iguana- it contains a alarm to other cells to fuse with the core

Willy- how does it work if he's half human

(KO turns into 10% zygarde form but the iguana bite him)

KO- that hurts

duke- do you know what else hurt, HUMANS IGNORANCE *gets bitten 40 iguanas*

KO- why are you doing this *start to glow green more cells fused with him to become zygarde 50%* (TKO voice) that I'm weak

Duke- yes, let the anger and the delicious energy coursing though your veins

TKO- i'm not weak (turns red)

Whilly- can i do something master

Duke- no, stay here and look after Spirit (to TKO as zygarde 50%) show what your made of

(use land wrath all the way to The ranch from Netflix's the ranch)

duke- yes, OK you the hero the you've always been

(KO's freind and the gems end up on the shoreline filled with mara)

Korra- greninja sense that KO is around here

K'nuckles- looking for what

Amethyst- K'nuckles, why are you working with the diamonds

Flicka- the samurai doesn't need to explain this *has vessel that contains the Demonlord of Gluttony*

Steven- is that

Flicka- back in the diamond base I kindly asked Silver to lend it to me *opens it engulfs her to become skullbaluchemon*

(Spirit neighs)

Whilly- what are you doing, you supposed to use him as a bait for gengars to attack killer buyers as revenge

Rick- I got you *knock whilly of Spirit* what are you doing here, why are riding spirit

Whilly- You don't understand i'm one of you guys, stop what you doing

Rick- explain the yin energy you have

Spirit- Rick stop, he is on my side. I'm friends to all birds, I even have braviary has a side guard

Rick- really

Whilly- The reason why i have yin is because of despair

Spirit- his human freind left him several years ago, this better be not the same human from 50 first dates

(eagleheart nodes at him)

Whilly- sense of my yin energy, i can sense why Spirit's dark past- he want to become a ghost-type to haunt the bad-spirited humans like your pet cat *Shiva hisses* reviving horse culture is one thing but scaring the greedy another. This not is fault is the greedy people that took spirit's mustang manengment for granted, he is trying to fix it by becoming a mole so he could find a weak spot to attack 'it'. He tried every thing ti protect his kind, even involving with the diamonds as well as summoning the spirit of the slaughtered.

Rick- why would you involve with the diamonds

Spirit- is not my idea i was blue diamond

Whilly- someone take me home i got to feed my parrot and ferret *refrence to ferret and parrot*

Eagleheart- at least we saw some gastrodon on the shore line, pretty cool

Rick- shore it does

*skullbaluchemon becomes active while samurott become whale-wolf*

Garnet- Gems get ready to use your mega-evolution *a fire zodiac- gourmound (armless t rex) engulf blaziken to activate mega evolution* power of the gourmand is vast as the pampas

Amethyst- you remember taranter (wholly ankylosaur), garchomp *a earth zodiac- taranter engulf garchomp to activate mega-evolution* can you be rocky as taranter

Pearl- be fast as cutlasstooth (sabertooth carnotarus) *a wind zodiac engulfs both lucario and Korra's sceptile to activate mega-evolution*

Knuckles- too when did yo have the strength of mega=evolution

Steven- is the gems power they got since thousands of years ago that is fill with mysteries that you never figure out

Knuckles- you even back sass the whale-wolf *to flicka* Flicka, combine *fuses with skullbaluchamon to become a mosasaurs like form

Gems- Sawjaw

Korra- a makara

Sawjaw- *growls*

Korra- is not kyogre, is hopeless and despair *tears start to leeks out, why does this happen* NIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCK *greninja becomes battle-bonded* so every thing you got with hydro-pump, I killed bunsen beast with this attack and remember why necrozma imprisoned Thundermans/Game shakers/ nicky, rickey, dicky and dawn/ hunter street universes in ultra space

Garnet- time to use my Z-move, Inferno overdrive *mega-bliziken charge the attack and release it in a form of gourmound*

Amethyst- continental crush *mega-garchomp grabbed a land was while the aura looks like taranter*

Pearl- Supersonic skystrike * mega-sceptile and mega lucario fall right from the sky in form of cutlasstooth*

(all attack at once but only left saw jaw paralyzed, burned, frozen and confused)

Korra- where is Duke

Sawjaw- you never

Korra- do you know what your dealing with * to Steven* fused with Redfire and Bluefire

Steven- but

Korra- Steven, do you need to know why I sent nick's Thundermans/Game shakers/ nicky, rickey, dicky and dawn/ hunter street universes into ultra space

Steven- cause your the Avatar that no one gets in her way, alright guys you herd her (fuse Redfire and charizard to form ornismon* i have to use this z-move *use twinkle tackle*

Duke- you fool I have dark-type Z-move *to sawjaw* know Kyogre use, blackhole eclipse

(saw jaw summoned a blackhole to suck ornismon out of the way)

Korra- Steven

Duke- know, you want to know what happened to KO. He end up like sledge hammer the possum that messes with dogs for no reason

Korra- *sad* you mess with the wrong Avatar *entering Avatars state, her tears flow glows) you going to pay for this (greninja surrounding by aura that looks like a miaolacidis) hydro-cannon *greninja attacked Duke but he entered the worm hole* No boys (her sadness is making everyone cry her tears)

Carol- *sobs* my little dumbbell

(Steven and his pets got sucked into a parallel universe when equalist won and Korra died from hands of Amon)

Steven- where are we

Redfire- is so fogy

Charizard- *lit up his tail brighter* we looks like we end up on a grave yard

Steven- Graveyard, did….we died

Redfire- no, because Shaymin is standing on your head

Shaymin- I don't like this place, is so depressing

(bronzong is heading for somewhere)

Steven- I think we should fallow him

Shaymin- are sure, what if is a ghost

(they fallow the bell pokemon but they reach to dead end)

redfire- more graves

Charizard- I think some one is coming

(they hide behind a large tombstone, Tenzin appear with someone else)

Tenpin-Mako, here we are, her grave…what a sad moment.

Mako *offscene*- I need a moment alone

Tenzin- as you wish young man, *to himself* how a fragile human live but powerful Avatar was broken

(turns out that mako was KO trapped in haunted parallel universe)

Steven- KO, why is he wearing a scarf

Shaymin- why he looks so sad

KO- *as mako* Korra ever since we first meant, you wore bulky and strong. After what amon did to you, we find you broken…..sooo broken that you lost the will to live because of all the pain from that torture. (kneels down to cry) This make no sense, why would a fragile human live but powerful Avatar got shatter. If you got enough strength t say the last good byes, what to say I love you.

Shaymin- Ko, don't be sad we have us

KO- not know hedgehog, I have to the temple to lay down to her death bed to grief more

Shaymin- but KO Korra is…..

KO- don't ever mentioned that name *power fist at shaman like he's fire bending* let's go naga

Steven- Hedgy are you okay

Shaymin- we have to snap him out this illusion, just you watch *use aromatherapy to neutralize the enviroment* I think that's the temple that KO mentioned, let's get inside *bronzong ringing in background*

Steven- I think I heard something

Charizard- to temple Steven, we will check for questions for later

(goes inside but discovers a large collection of paintings about bleak-depth of the oceans)

Steven- cool, ocean paintings *looks around*

Charizard- If you look closely to the arts, it shows how Korra feels in her last days.

Redfire- I found polluted water, paintings of gored whales, finned sharks and dead fishes floating in the water.

Charizard- the most intense is the images of the abyss. *to Steven* sweet roll did you find any self-portraits.

Steven- I saw her mutulated corpse being eaten by seagulls, vultures holding her skeleton and Shaymin like the one that shows a crane crying

Charizard- depressing but cool art

Redfire- I think I heard a high-pinch whines

Steven- was is coming from

Redfire- up-stairs

(they all went upper level to find KO crying on a bed)

Steven- Ma-KO is me Steven, you have to remember us

KO- what's the point, you all gonna die

Steven- KO your not like this, you are very positive. You never being negative because your so active. Your the cutest small child I ever meant.

KO- I'M NOT CUTE *cahndelure come right out of KO aurora* what…what is going on

(cahndelure twins her flames to form a ghost of dead Korra)

Dead Korra- what is going on around here.

KO- Korra, I'm so sorry that i don't save you in time from the ands of Amon *sobs to ground*

Steven- Young Korra?

Ghost Korra- look me up in the eye you big baby, how can you let Amon happen this to me. WHY DID YOU BRING ME THE SANDWHIICH *use will'o wasp*

Steven- KO this is all an illusion you have to snap out of it

KO- I…I….so…sorry Korra I don't really mean that

Shaymin- I getting sick of this *venusaur comes out of pokemon* I have to do this the hard way *use aromatherapy at korra*

Ghost Korra- everything is weathering away, just like my broken life *her crying is making everyone crying her tears*

KO- *glitching to normal* Korra…..don't cry you can stay with me…in tis fading world…..(normal) I want my mommy

Steven- what is going on

Shaymin- is aromatherapy, this ability removes the stats condition like sleep, burn, etc.

Venusaur- also illusions created by some demon

Ghost Korra- what's the use of feeling *use will'o wasp*

Steven *summons shield* Wigglytuff, is time to use our secret weapon

(wigglytuff come out the poke ball, glowing in pink aura)

Redfire ( carries scared KO)- is ok KO, your freind got you

KO- I just want to get out of here *coughs*

Steven- *use Z-move* use twinkle tackle (wigglytuff tackles at Korra and Steven gives her a hug)

Ghost Korra- uhhhhh *Steven hugs her tighter, Korra starts to give Steven a smile and slowly pans at KO as mako

(Ghost Korra sense how KO feels and start to turn into a wormhole)

Steven- shale we go guys

Charizard- (cheers up) this hot to be the most edgiest trip ever, aw yeah CHARA…Char

Redfire- are we going to take that possum

Shaymin- no red, he mess with someone (reference to sledgehammer the opossum)

(meanwhile in relief korra is very pissed)

Korra- you viper, I'll kill you (greninja ready to strike)

Duke- i made the Avatar mad, i have no choice * grabs a sharur mace* i'll destroy you myself

(a wormhole open on makara's stomach; Steven, KO and others come out)

*naga barks*

Korra- KO, Steven, naga you're all right *naga licks her*

Pearl- how did you

Steven- *looks at shivering KO* is a long story

Rad/Enid- KO, are you ok

Carol- my poor little peanut what he did to you

KO- Korra is…is a ghost

Carol- you mess with the child didn't you *attacks Duke with close combat*

Duke- you humans are *gets eaten by makara*

sawjaw- *barps* racist horse

KO- what are going to do with this mosasaurs

Charizard- that is kyogre incomplete new form, the best way to complete is to ummmmm he kinda eat a horse...does it count as a no...no that's

sawjaw- Offerings are so last millennia, I eat him because he is so broken

KO- broken?

Sawjaw- despite that he got rescued by good humans, that poor guy last sympathy towards humans

KO- If only I could say sorry

Carol- KO don't say that, you didn't abused him

Steven- Charizard i think i saw someone coming from beach

Charizard- is ferdinand *to his old bull* fern was going on

Ferdinand- Master I think that I'm *glitches* being *coughs* (some meat moss coming out of him like a Lovecraftian moss/ lichen)

all- ewwww

KO- Bluefire, what is happening to your freind

Redfire- *whispers* i knew i should keep on eye on the Titans, they just keep going until they dismantle the world

Charizard- ferd what happen

Ferdinand is goat boy Jr, he become goat boy

Charizard- belphemon woke out of his slumber, even know we took down is host in the Amazon unless TTG become the new host

Shaymin- what happen to you

Ferdinand- I got *glitches* the pain, it hurts

Steven- bluefire, is there anything that we could...

Charizard- no this is terminal, the only way is to euthanize my bull

KO- bluefire, maybe I can use zygarde powers

Carol- no, even you tried you may be infected

Charizard- *tearfully* do you want to end up in hospice

KO- wassat

Charizard- *voice breaking* don't bother ask the question

Steven- how are you going to you know

Charizard- My master says that god's powers can only destroy this mess *sobs* I can't do it, he is my friend

KO- i can, bluefire *tears comes out* i do it for you

(KO sends the dying bull close to mosasaur)

Charizard- KO, before the offering...can i say a few words

KO- *crying loudly* sure Bluefire

Charizard- Ferdinand, ever since the 1930's your the bull that fights against bullfight despite the government want to preserve it for art...and how you told me not to judge a bull by its cover *choked by his sadness* you and you will always be my favorite bull of the west

Ferdinand- just like Molly

Charizard- I can bear it *sobs*

KO- *clings on sad dragon* I'm so sorry that this happen to your friend *cries*

(the corrupted bull gets swallowed by Sawjaw)

Korra- I got this Makara *spiritsbends the mosasaur* (sniffs)

(everyone cries when the bull was healed at death)

(after spiritbend is over, a new creature comes out- a whale-like mosasaur)

Whulk- I'm a whulk know

(flicka/samurott)- we are now one

Whulk- *to KO* thanks noble human, you are so pure

KO- wait, Mr. kyogre ummm hoow did you realized that horse is being racist

Whulk- is because I sense your pain in the other world, Duke has lost his touch with humams

KO- what about the time your captive

Whulk- that's the old me because I'm actually new kyogre made by

(Flicka/samurott)-us

(swims away)

Amethyst- K'nuckles, wait...wait...he didn't say goodbye

Garchomp- don't worry Amie, it least you got me *Amethyst hugs her pokemon*

(something sore by)

KO- what is it

Garnet- is Lugia, his really happy that Kyogre- god of sea finally found himself

(everyone sees lugia soring by ocean)

(Charizard sense something)

*voice*- master, i'll always be with you (he smiles)

(meanwhile at Steven house, Korra is making sure that KO is alright)

Korra- KO are you alright

KO- No, I went to that wormhole, I saw you dying in my ….and you end up as a ghost

Korra- KO, I know that what you went there is all an illusion. There something I have to tell you, i'm actually part-spirit

KO- you you actually dead, how did someone break you

Korra- not that KO, spirit with in me is the spirit of light Raava

KO- Raava, was that

Korra- Raava is spirit that keeps the Avatar alive, no matter how many times someone tries to break me, raava is always will be with me. Raava as the light, she she is like source of yin energy as well as the balance to light and dark. know do you understand about my other half

KO- I understand Korra but i;m still scarred

Korra- how about I tell you a story from my world, is called 'mind the kitty', is about lemur teens take care of a kitten

*later, KO fast asleep*

Carol- did you take care of my boy's night terror about you as a ghost

Korra- yeah, if you excuse me I have to take Naga and Pal for a walk (Korra ride Naga and her dragon-horse fallowing her) *calls someone on the radio* Korra checking in, how is the weapons Mako. No, everything is stabilize….I'll check the plans to strike Nick…understood

(meanwhile in Paris, Venusaur is about to send a familiar bricket into a house hold)

Venusaur- I think she lives here (knocks the door) she is coming (to bricket) lawn eater stay her *leaves*

Leaf- who is there *sees a massive animal in front of her* Paris, you finally came *hugs him* I thought that they said that I'm not going to see you again

(bricket licks her)

Leaf- ewwww, dino kisses, may I introduce you to my family, is the holidays

(Bricket bellows)

Leaf- so how did you got away with that Garnet

(both enter the house, meanwhile at homeworld)

white diamond- my Garnet, you have to go to earth and find any prescience of those dinosaur zodiac

hessinite- those three mange to get away years ago, i'll show them

White diamond- take my vahana with you (a chibi therizinosaurs show up)

(meanwhile at the void, belphemon has 5 lumps in his stomach)

Belphemon- you shouldn't *glitches* mess with my obsession of TTG, this is not about love *transforms into Rage mode* Is all about feeding humans rage of TTG hatred, all this years i have been using you so I can get what ever I want. My plan is coming together, I made made CN be obsessed with TTG so people with turn away from society and my region of terror awaits *laughs uncontrollably*

*end*

INFO- Reference to Netflix the ranch ( yes, i'll think that sitcom is slightly be better with horse), KO's head injury makes him look like his pilot design. Rick dub himself as buckaroo is reference to anglicized word for vaquero. The terra nova zodiacs is based on chines zodiac with Dinosaur king to the mix. Why Dinosaur king even is a pokemon clone because I feel that Max and Zoey deserve to keep their dinosaurs like partners instead of using for paleobiological research and never seeing them again. That explain Leaf as zoey reuniting with her friend. This new arc is are like spiritual (spinoff) sequel to Dinosaur King- but TKO is max that miss chomp so much that he become emo, TKO is KO's older brother. Upcoming chapters (last arc of this book) will explain more about the Terra Novan zodiac. h


	44. Chapter 45- Homeworld Garnet

in the beach near Steven's house, Amethyst is resting near the water)

Garchomp- is their something wrong Amethyst

Amethyst- no, is just I want to see how Samurott is doing as sea god

Garchomp- Amethyst, you got us- sandslash and hippowdon

Amethyst- thanks but if only the famethyst were here *throws a chocolate bar into the sea* what's the point of waiting for whulk to….wha

Garchomp- what is it Amethyst

Amethyst- I sense some thing

(sandslash chase something)

Amethyst- Sandy were are going

(garchomp/hippowdon dive underground to chase him, all leads to a dead end)

Garchomp- looks like a chimera in nature

Amethyst- If is Ben, I'll (realized is a young griffin-enfield like (fox ears wolf tail)) griffin…I thought their extinct in this dimension since a decade

Garchomp- looks like she's bleeding from all those cuts, I think we should take her and heal her

(Meg declines by screeching at the land shark)

Amethyst- there….there, we not going to hurt you. I'm a friend see (introduce Meg to her fam) this is sandslash, hippowdon and my bestie is Garchomp

(Meg snarls, start to self-harm by biting her paw)

Amethyst- I what's wrong, do you hate yourself, suffered bulling or an outcast of your fam (meg overheard her last word) I'm here to help….shhhhhh *slowly touches Meg's beak, Meg accept Amethyst's compassion by giving her a wing hug*

Garchomp- poor thing, all she needed was love

(Sandslash sniffs and licks her)

Amethyst-*laughs* I think Sandy loves you

(Meg laughs with her)

Garchomp- are you sure is safe to take this neglected Griffon to your room

Amethyst- don't worry, she'll lay at the back off hippowdon and everybody is in Mongolia…..and keep this a secret until farther notice….okay

(Hippowdon carries Meg, Sandy clings on her)

Garchomp- If we take good care of her so yes

(meanwhile in Mongolia, KO is riding on Korra's dragon horse- Pal)

Pal- ready for a tour KO

KO- yeah, i love riding on the Steppes

Pal- alright KO, The Steppes is a vast grassland that spread throughout Eurasia

(Pal runs over the horizon)

Pal- Horse was first domesticated in the Steppes thousands of years ago by descents of Terra Novians with the aid of velociraptors. This place may be dry but is home to flare trees- willow trees with reddish leaves

KO- why they have red leaves

Pal- from concentration of salt so the trees won't loss water in the xylem systems

KO- awww who's the scary ones, there so cute

Pal- their pangolins, gems genetic modify them so they will not poached by humans

KO- how

Pal mustard gas so don't touch them

KO- but their so cute

(a cinccino climb to KO lap)

KO- Pal there is a cinccino on my lap

Pal- how, this pokemon are native to the mountains

KO- awwwwww he is so cute, ouch he shocked me

Pal- how is that possible

KO- what's up to you *TKO voice* chomp is that really you is been so long (cinccino be cute and start to bite KO's nose) it is you long time no see *normal* I think I meant him before or something, my mom keeps secrets from me (KO and Pal keep moving while a white chibi dinosaur fallows them)

Pal- this are the cousins to java rhinos- the erumpent (erumpent bellows) they look live african rhinos but they sport large single horn and bulky face to protect there faces during mating season. Some people like to call them woolly rhinos but that happen in Siberian regions- they represent strength and force in shamanic beliefs

KO- cool (sense something) *cinccino chitters* is nothing

(same white chibi dinosaur extract something from the erumpent's horn but triggered by nearby rhinos)

Pal- the last creature to introduce is the morellatops- camel-like iguanodons that endure the harshest regions of the Steppes. Many nomadic tribes use them as pack animals and (sense something) I think we should go to the temple right away KO, I think someone is following us

KO- agree, I make sure chomp is al right

(when they left, hackmon is looking from someone in the plains)

Hackmon (as baohuckmon)- come out know I know your here, why are you here…to try to separate dines from man again

(a white chibi dinosaur becomes massive white Therizinosaurs)

Therizinosaurs- my brother you don't understand I made Master White Diamond to bring one of her Garnets to pay for what have they done seven years ago

Hackmon- I don't know if I trust you *prepare to slash his brother* thanks to her, Leaf's life is boring without Paris and don't get me started with Chomp and…

Therizinosaurs- that is why I sent them free on a cruiser and lied to master that Garnet let them get away

Hackmon- My brother, I know your the oldest vahana and the wisest but with that plan like that I believe you. So what's the next plan?

Therizinosaurs- find Chomp's human companion and tell the truth about that cynical-robotic Garnet

(In the background, WD Garnet overheard everything)

WD Garnet- *triggered* you traitor (very of letting go of her pet haxorus)

(meanwhile at the temple)

KO- guys coming happened

Garnet- did Gorgosaurs (gorgo) attack Britain again '

KO- no

Carol- a ceratosaurs (yongary) attacked you

KO- no

Pearl- rhedosaurs got unfozed and has to go back in ice slumber

KO- no

Amethyst- you unbubbled reptilicus and start to regenerate

KO- what's that, no. I may interfere with someone I think i remembers after I meant Chomp *shows chomp)

Carol- chomp is that you (chomp hit her nose, her nose got swollen) i'll the that as a yes (carol's riding steed- a shacoone (riding allosaur) smells at him) he still remembered Ace

KO- wait, he remembered who Ace is

Carol- KO, there is something to tell you

Redfire- that terra the Gems got terra-nova ankylosaurs

Carol- what no, despite they want to capture dinosaurs- there are not interest with Terra nova

Redfire- i wonder why, does the author hates TN

Carol- Peanut, the truth is TKO was your brother and owner of Chomp

KO- what (Chomp turns into a Monocorn ( buffalo-like one horned triceratops with a massive frill)

Carol- TKO befriend Chomp a decade ago but you guys got separated by WD's Garnet

(Amethyst's Garchomp get's triggered)

KO- I heard that Garnet, I thought he was wise cyborg Gem

Garchomp- your wrong, he created me as Zigra in same form how Terra Nova raised Nioverns/gyro that caused their own demise. Chomp is actually a clone of a monocorn named Jiger. I was recaptured in 1999 so she could splice me with gyro DNA to create Ultra-Gyro.

KO- what happened to your splice-parts

Garchomp- you don't wanna know, I grew bat-wings

KO- what happened next

Garchomp- I was saved by blastiose and decide to live on a normal life

Pal- has anyone knows where Korra went

venusaur- I send Paris back to Leaf so he won't have to miss her when he spend his life as zoo animal

Carol- good job, TKO will be proud that there back together

KO- what did WD's Garnet did to TKO mommy

Carol- after TKO and chomp become friends, he used him to hunt animals/pokemon on earth so he could send him to White Diamonds zoo

KO- that's awful, what happened to my brother

Carol- you brother was so devastated that he send his conscience into you because he can't afford to loose his little brother (separate for a long periods of time) with voodoo

KO- so that's why TKO is an angsty emo

Garnet- he does not hunt animals, he mades experiments with it

KO- that's explain why I found chomp as cinccino, TKO shouldn't trust that cynical robot

Garnet- not only that he did that; a failed idea of sending sea scorpion, another failed idea of camel spiders, failed experiment of creating spiders made of ice and send lava breathing tarantulas

Pearl- the little creatures got roasted during arrival(lol). Opal once shot a giant vulture made of dark matter called giant claw in 50's. There are snakeheads…..

Garnet- Pearl, snakeheads are just pests, they only damage the surroundings.

Pearl- she creates the piranhaconda- large snake with fish head, the creatures got culled by birds

Amethyst- all over the decade he tried to scared us with failed attempts- ice shark come frozen, my garchomp and gabites in beaches. There are some good ones like 'black' mareep with similar power as one that shall not be named, alien squid (viras) that blastiose send it to Neptune and my favorite is the cloning of saber-tooth cats. Honestly, the last plan was a very noble until they attacked humans and we have to neutralize it.

Pearl- So does the mammoth but is in a ice coma

Redfire- what happened to the hybrids and other reptiles created by her

Garnet- *inhales* 19 years ago i sliced a rattler-cobra hybrid, send the anaconda from Borneo back to Amazon, neutralized the Kommo-o in Alola from the cobra hybrids, We stopped the escaped suchomimus (dinocroc) and supergator (deinosuchus) from fighting each other and who knows what happened to pteracuda- we tried to fight him but it escaped.

KO- guys have heard of this thing (shows a Mongolian mural of turtosaur)

Chomp- that is bronto- the fallen God, first Dark Lord. He ruled the earth way before Terra nova was made. I face a chibi version of himself as a attempted made by the Diamonds, this forced Garnet and TKO to form allies….. (corruption song played)

KO- (TKO) but she took you and I thought I'll never see you again

Pearl- why would the Diamonds did that

Chomp- all pokemon that we captured become space pirates but unleashing the First Dark lord is evil in his million year slumber is evil. He was created hundreds of millions of years, as a fourth member of Earthly Gods (before solgaleo). He also created the megastones that is each guide by Zodiacs until that spot was taken by rayqueza. With intense jealousy, he created armored of pure gems that is powered by the zodiacs, he wanted to split the earth. All hope was almost gone, Solgaleo saved all life on both earths by taking his spot, Rayquaza send him to Void so he could be their as his new home. Demonology said that he was ogudomon because he was slit into 7 as a punishment for split the earth into two.

Carol- He sure is the forbidden one.

(Garnet appears)

WD Garnet- I'm back for my pet

KO- he is not your pet, you just want him for your Zoo

WD Garnet- My boy, I though we're allies ever since the black T-rex attacks

KO- you should've give my Chomp as a sign of being you comrade

WD Garnet- my comrade why you willing to betrayed your comrade

KO- is because comrade can't end friendships, he is my brother's friend, he is TKO bestie

(Redfire and KO hold hand and fuse into medievaldukemon)

Medievaldukemon- friendships don't end for the likes of you, Chomp ready (mounts on Chomp)

WD Garnet- this isn't look good

Medievaldukemon- Z-crystal activate- Giga volt finale crest ( Chomp use stronger person of volt tackle to hit the cyborg with EMP while Medievaldukemon trust his axe into cyborg's head- his head twist in a180 degree angle)

WD Garnet- Aaaaauuugghhh you give me a beard you CLOD

(crystal gems laughs)

Rad- KO your moves are sick

Enid- *takes pic* i'll share this in social media

WD Garnet- you think this is funny, I'll show you my battle axe (summons a haxorus) his first target was pteracuda, This is the only Pokemon in my hunting collection to be honest. I caught him because Iris didn't made him evolved from Axew (reason I hate BW series), Axew lost potential just because they (writers) or she want him to stay cute. The downside is the stats and epicness of dragon-types. This is the only pokemon of my hunting collection because I just want this little Axew to evolve.

Rad- how did you do that, Iris and axew is from anime TV show

WD Garnet- that's because my ship travels though ultra wormholes. There is a little secret about pink diamond because she can alter into Alpha like her steed (plays corruption song)

Carol- you not getting away (summons her mega-herocross)

KO- come on Ruby (dusk form lycanroc)

(they got affect by song and turned her pokemon pink and KO's blue)

enid- he turn pokemon shiny

WD Garnet- fools, this song is for haxorus ( haxoruss turn black) I called him Regulus (the armor parts got bigger and hammer shape club forms)

Carol- you coward mega-cross use focus punch *prepare to punch Regulus, got hit with iron tail*

(Ruby use Crunch to bite the dragon)

WD Garnet- a bite, that's cute. Did you know that it took down a pteracuda

(shoves Ruby away)

WD Garnet- you should've stayed chomp so you can feel the wrath of Pink's Alpha-altered acrocanthosaurs, the dinosaur that pink made based on the fossil. She put the entire fossil into kindergarten, and formed like it was a gem.

Pearl- we know what diamonds do, nineties go (summons alolan ninetales) Rosie (rose nineties is shiny)

WD Garnet- really a fairy type, what are gonna do tinker bell

Pearl- just you watch Ice beam with dazzling gleam

(Rosie shines at Regulus and he end up frozen, he faints)

WD Garnet- *pokerface* okay that was unexpected

(mediavaldukemon unfuse)

KO- Ruby stone-edge, Chomp use volt tackle

(WD Garnet get hit by attacks and gets poof)

KO- good job Ruby (returns to poke ball), Redfire thanks for helping me, Chomp….well come to family

(the monocorn licks KO)

Rad- KO that's totally sick

Enid- you rock cute stuff

(Korra returns but her eyes looked diamond shaped)

KO- Korra you missed that what ever happened to my brother

Korra- I know what you did *picks up WD Garnet's Gemstone* I'll send this to Crystal Sages and good luck with chomp.

Amethyst- Korra, are you acting weird?

Redfire- you miss Dinosaur King in a nutshell

Korra- I understand but for some reason I have to take this ship- The Backhander

(activate the ship for take off)

KO- where are you going Korra

Korra- some business to attend to

(Stevonnie coming from Lion's mane)

Stevonnie- Guys I back…..what's going on

KO- a long story let's go get Korra

(shiny haxorus gives KO and redfire a ride to chase her)

Stevonnie- Bluefire fly (Charizard grabs Stevonnie) hurry, we'll never make it

(The ship summons a ultra wormhole and takes off)

KO- this is hopeless (shiny haxorus summons a ultra wormhole- he's influenced by gems) Awesome hurry lets go

Stevonnie- just like Lion

(KO, redfire, haxorus, Stevonnie and Charizard enter the ultra- wormhole)

END

Reference to fantastic beast movie because those rhinos are my fav, yes I believe Jonathan robot from dinosaur king is evil because he doesn't understand how pet works so he made Maxes parent's to return the dinosaurs to him and never se them again- whole idea of white diamond's cyborg Garnet.

Garchomp's splicing is similar to GMO sharks in deep blue sea. Funny reference to lavarancula because the idea is silly, piranhaconda idea is also silly so is impelled to be killed by Rio birds, snow sharks and sand sharks really. Anacondas don't live in Borneo. Dinocroc vs supergator was rad for a while

Dinosaur King (anime only) reference/ connection- armored brontosaurs


	45. Chapter 46- Into Ultra Space

(the animals are based on Star Wars canon animals)

(KO, Steven and others are traveling over the ultra space until they got suck into a blackhole)

Ko- Haxorus look out

Stevonnie- Charizard, look out

(the blackhole send them to ultra-cenote that is located 2000 light-years from earth)

Stevonnie- were are we

KO- looks like a alien cenote (ginntho spiders are approaching) un guys spa….spiders

(Charizard blast it with fire blast, but that triggered krykna spiders)

Charizard- oops

Redfire- i'll take care of this, Ghost pepper blast (releasing will-o wasp like attack at the spider bit failed) I think is immune to being blasted

Stevonnie- I'll take care of this (use Rose's sword but failed) he can't be cute *breathes in* I think we better get out of her

( the spider is ready to attack but stunned by KO's fear and the spider gets eaten by dectillion- two horned pterosaur like alien)

Stevonnie- look like a horned pterosaur from Terra Nova Ruins *write their adventure in their scrapbook*

Redfire- are okay KO

KO- I fine at least the spider is gone

Haxorus- I found a wormhole at the bottom of the cenote

KO- are you sure it will take where Korra is

Haxorus- 20%

(KO and the other enter the wormhole to ultraspace)

(they end up flying into ultraspace until they got sucked into another blackhole)

Stevonnie- you got to be kidding with me

(the blackhole send them into Ultra desert- 4000 light years from home)

Haxorus- I think we are in ultra-desert

Charizard- feels really good

Stevoonie- does live live here *sees runny scurr- horned rodents and mole like profog* I'll take that as yes (write something inner scrapbook*

KO- guys the heat is killing me, I'm dying of heatstroke and thirst

Stevonnie- KO, why would you say that, you always feel positive ( gets pecked by mandibuzz) so that's why, *swat* move over, i'll got to help him *picks him up* I need to find some…..

(sees a herd of jerba- zebu like equines , Stevonnie gets closer until a graceful Pheromosa appearse)

Pheromosa- are you lost stranger, is there something wrong with your freind

Stevonnie- I need you to help my friend, he's dehydrating

Pheromosa- I understand, no child should tolerate this heat but there is always a backup

(gets close to a mare, milks it and goes into her yurt)

Pheromosa- (she send it to pasteurized it and goes to fridge to give KO some mare milk) try to drink it is just milk

(KO drinks it)

Pheromosa- what a pure child

Redfire- is KO alright?

Pheromosa- yes,

KO- excuse me do you know were is ultra wormhole

Pheromosa- do you mean make one so you guys go to safety

(goes outside to create a ultra-wormhole)

Pheromosa- take care and don't forget to drink mare milk (KO get's on haxorus)

KO- *nose gets bitten by Chomp* Chomp, your so attractive

Stevonnie- let's go *rides on Charizard while writing the their scrapbook*

(enters to Ultra-Space but sucked into another blackhole)

(Black hole sends them into Ultra-Forest that is 6000 light years away from home)

KO- lovely place *sees red-lavished lantern birds*

Stevonnie- i'll write how lovely this place, this reminds me of Rio birds

Haxorus- *roars to create another ultra-wormhole* guys I'm sure we'll find her, this time 40% for sure

(everyone enter the wormhole into ultra-space, but get sucked by another blackhole)

(the blackhole send them to ultra-jungle- 8000 light years from home)

Stevonie- great another jungle, hey haxorus make another portal while we write about the golden-whisper birds flying in this trees

Charizard- I'll bring some food for us to eat *gets some kouhun underneath the log* I think there poisonous (trows them out of the way)

(rumple, rumple)

Charizard- what was that *sees a herd of milodons- millipede like aliens* I think even the bugs are too big

Redfire- I think you should neutralize the kouhun venom by ghost pepper spray at them (use ghost pepper spar attack at kouhun and eats it) you want some

Charizard- may I'll eat some and Haxorus get few of it

Redfire- okay (pass it on haxorus)

Haxorus- good thinking, that gives me enough protein to *roars to create another ultra wormhole* this is time 60 % for sure

(Stevonnie hers something and is a stampede of runyip- striped hippo with horns)

Stevonnie- everyone let's go *enters the wormhole and send them to ultra-ocean*

Charizard- I don't like this is a fast ocean

Stevonnie- is it a beautiful few *writes something* there's manta rays (tibidee), majestic whales ( aiwa) and finished

Charizard- come one let's back to ultra-space Haxorus

Haxorus- this 80% for sure we'll find Korra

(enter pack to the wormhole and get sucked into beast blackhole)

(the beast blackhole send them into ultra-plains- over 9000 light years from home)

Haxorus- I think this is were Korra end up because there is The Backlander crashed land over there

stevonnie- I hope she is okay (notice pelikki- a pelican like bird) whoa *writes something until a slowbro* awww how cute

Slowbro…..slow

Redfire- *sees a herd of dragon horse grazes* are dragon horses native to ultra-plains

Stevonnie- ummm Steven, is just me or those fambaa in the marshes look like out dated iguanodon or magalosaurs

KO- guys I feel better already

Stevonnie- Thank the stars KO, you recover from over heating and what you got there

KO- is parasaurolophus mask, we can use it so korra won't notice use

Stevonnie- good plan *puts on the masks* come one Bluefire is time to spy on Korra

Charizard- awww come I bring some porgs, they're so cute

Stevonnie- EEEEEE

KO- OH my gosh

Redfire- you can bring some but they have to be one their best behavior

Stevonnie- we just sneak inside and we have to be a parent looking after the hatchling

KO- got it

(going inside The Backlander, Korra is talking to Yellow and Blue Diamond)

Charizard what the void is Korra talking to

KO- SHHHHH

Blue- you found that Garnet poofed?

Korra- yes, she must have been guilty for displacing animals from their homes and two pets

Yellow Diamond- Thank the stars we got Jonathan from Dinosaur King from Ultra-wormhole *to Jonathan* any last words of why you force them to remove the cute chibi dinosaurs from their owners

Jonathon- there a preserved species, not house pet *gets destroyed by Yellow*

Yellow Diamond- anything else Korra

Korra- yes, the progress on dinosaurs in Xcaret is doing really well

Blue Diamond- I still can't believe that my ride is still being a brat and sometimes she reminds me of someone

Korra- you don't need to cry, Blue

Yellow Diamond- how is the other universe that you visited earlier

Korra- Stable, isn't that right Sanjay-reg * reveals that Sanjay and Creig are still alive but become naga-like chimera

Sanjay-reg- yes my lovely godness, here is some curry

Korra- *eats it* this really tasty

KO- *vomits* I thought they were taken down by her Sceptile

Charizard- don't worry I got some reforcment from Crystal Sages

Yellow diamond- your next mission is to destroy the hotdog-shaped astroid that is orbiting your wold

Korra- yes my diamond, Sanjay-reg do you remember that why I saved you from your imploding moon home

Sanjay-reg- my world is an illusion because Legend of Korra is the best Nicktoon in the Nick-verse even those that got destroyed by dawn-wing necrozma

korra- thank you for respecting Legend of Korra

(Typhlosion- Badger Sage come from the window)

Korra- what is it Badger Sage, what is your wisdom

Typhlosion- I just want to visit you

Korra- Sanjay prepare for aiming with Luanda's z-cystal

Typhlosion- I just wondering what happened to Bunsen the beast it was pushed around by Nick like you but into the void

Korra- *looks down* you have no idea, Lunala the moon spirit don't have the chance to save him into darkness

Thyphlosion- why….why

Korra- Because The spirit of the moon still have the scars of what happened to Legend of Korra, she can't trust the Nick-verse except for Spongebob and House Loud

Thyphlosion- so you mean he is

Korra- at least there is a good information about interacting with different culture- Ultra Beast culture. Why you look like shiny pokemon

Thyphlosion- you noticed my red back and purple flames, you see I got promoted to Alpha-Sage

Korra- Alpha-altered like Pink's, I also did alpha-altered my pokemon as well.(shows him her chesnaught and lycanroc-midnight form as shines) Really badass isn't.

Thyphosion- what's happening at the screen

Korra- Lunala is ready to strike at the rod-shaped astroid that has Pinky Malinky in it. Lunalagot words from the people of saying the new Nicktoon 'Pinky Malinky' is a really bad cartoon and is really stupid concept. *to Sanjay-rey* Ready Snerson

Sanjay-reg- yes my Avatar

(activate Lunala's Z-crystal for dawn-wing Necrozma to use Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom at the astroid, Thyphosion and others saw it got destroyed)

Korra- I have one question- since you Crystal Sages lives in my earth, why you let canned LOK and abusing me by this sorry excuse of sitcoms.

Thyphosion- my master have been refuse answer to take question is like questioning the gods wishes

Korra- Nick is no god- is a abomination excuse of a universe. By they way I understand you comrades are very strong but not ready for the reality.

Thyphosion- I can't take this any more (use inferno to attack her shiny chesnaught)

Korra- Lycanroc protect him (he use stone-edge as a shield) I have no cjioce to use lycanroc's Z-movie (activate Splintered Stormshards at the honey badger)

Thyphosion *hurt*- you beaten me but have yo beaten this *whistles to summon army of shiny linoone*

Korra- you think this army of highly-trained badges can stop me? Let me tell you something- I did save this comedy show Ride just because of TK *TK brays un the background* but other universes was destroyed by lunala. First in 2013, Lunala found my to explain that there are no Korra reruns before season two, the reason of this just besets i'm not hip so he made me watch- Big Time Rush, Wendell & Vinnie, bucket & Skinner not-so epic crap and unspoken alien Marvin Mavin get destroyed.

KO- so, Korra befriended a deadly Pokemon

Steven- SHHH

Thyphosion- who's necrozma

Korra- In 2016 I face to face to that pokemon that feeds on light, who's even worst is that Raava is the spirit of light. In order not to risk myself, I used Lunala the moon spirit to protect me until they fused into dawn-wing necrozma. Necrozma told me that Nick does not care of the Avatar and want to get rid of it in history. As an act of revenge and respect of the Avatar he destroyed Make it Pop and Max & Shred because Nick rather want show that is hippy dippy fricken fresh.

Thyphosion- I'm so sorry what nick did, at least I'm taking notes to send it to the others about the stats of Nick's hip-dip-fricken fresh sitcom nonsense.

Korra- He might be a parasite that feeds on light but Nick will never understand about Avatar love.

Thyphosion- what happened in dimension of Athenia (the other kingdom)

Korra- I don't want to mentioned that fairy place

(Korra and dawn-winged negarozma fused into that place but sere epicness of Ultra-necrozma burn the place)

Thyphosion- can I go home because that Pokemon is doing the job because the Avatar deserve respect

Korra- sure *dawn-wing necrozma create a Ultra-wormhole*

Thyphsion- thanks for bringing be here guys

(the badger blown the cover while returning home)

Stevonnie- Korans past is really sad, she deserves reruns because how Legendary is she, right KO

KO- *sniffs* no *sobs* that's not how you treat a legendary hero

Stevonnie- KO sometimes being a hero is quit boring ands not about rainbows nor freackin fresh

KO- but I have this ultra rare holograph Lv 100 Avatar Korra Pow card

(a hammer-hooded cave cobra interrupt KO)

*hisses*

KO- you are getting my card of a poor, poor sad hero

*hisses* (exposed his hood)

Stevonnie- that sign means go away, we have to move and *chesnaught scares the cobra* Korra

Korra- nice card KO

KO- Korra, is it true that Nick universe…hate you (Stevonnie looks at Korra)

Korra- *looks down* you shouldn't no this

KO- but you told us how destroy bad nicktoons because of Nick abusing you

Korra- I was supported by mega-evolution and Digivolution

KO- korra don't think that way, I has amazed when you let the moon spirit destroy sitcoms

Korra- because i'm not strong enough, Avatar Kyoshi may be stronger

KO- Korra you have Raava, renamon, sceptile and that ankylosaur

Korra- chesnaught is based on a armadillo. Who I am without those, KO?

KO- *wimpers* what nick did to you, I'm here.

Stevonnie- I'm here to support you

Korra- I don't I want to be with the Diamonds, they think that I'm strong as them. The Moon spirit- Lunala lives on moonbases because they help the diamond court when their in danger.

Stevonnie- you don't have to be with them, don't you remember that Yellow was controlling Nick

Korra- that's before when the Nick was in under control until skewed by corruption ( too much Yin) no thanks to Dinosaur king incident of 2010. Soon, Alpha may end up because of TTG. Stevonnie do you have the strength to end TTG for good with all the negativity?

Stevonnie- Steven, don't listen she is tried to sense yin from Alpha earth from your emotions

Korra- I'll use the native of this ultra-plains celesteela, the legend says- she was a princess until she end up on the moon by force just like what Nick did to LOK *celesteela used flawed cannon*

Stevonnie- connie's mightyema dark pulse *attacks collide but forms a smoke* connie's Talonflame use flame charge (celesteela gets hit)

Korra- Celesteela come one (but she can't because she is steel and grass type) you think my ultabeast are not a good challenge for you ( send her back to poke ball) you think I'm not great

Stevonnie- no, Korra this us out of hand please (send one of connie's pokemon back to poke ball) telonflame steel-wing

Korra- I am not go Lycanroc *send her lycanroc- midnight form shiny*

*howls* (attacks Connie's telonflame with accelorock)

Stevonnie- Telonflame return, you did great

KO- I can do this, go Ruby (summons his lycanroc- dusk form) don't attack just try to reason her lycanroc

(both shiny ycanroc growls until Ruby shows his calm mind that shows what Korra really learned in LOK)

*both stalling each other peacefully*

KO- Korra, you don't really want to fight.

Korra- I….don't but… …Raava bring me some…nick is evil and they need to fight the yin

KO- you don't need violence, there some balance because you know their us hope in ever changing planets.

KO/Korra- Lycanroc, return

Stevonnie- stay calm, the yin is making Nick more stronger because is feeding on negative emotions like hopelessness

Korra- I understand that nick feeds on yin because they have no love for the Avatar *losing her mind from the influence of the diamonds* must…destroy nick….love korra (shaymin use aromatherapy to lower the diamonds influence on her) *looks down* If your right about balancing yin with yang, why TTG corrupting is getting worst no matter how happy you are

(KO froze of what she said, activate zygarde powers but only works on earth)

*meanwhile on Alpha-earth, the cells revels that meat moss that look like the characters of TTG*

Pearl- Garnet what is going on

Garnet- someone is disrupting the balance of nature

Carol- what is happening to my little peanut

Ice bear- Ice bear sense that KO is getting sad

Pearl- of course zygarde's wrath is generated by KO's himself

Garnet- that only explains why lemur population from TTG never reaches over a million because the the nature god's wrath is neutralizing it (current population 1.5 million, 2013- 2 million)

Ice bear- ice bear sense that Korra is infected with a parasite

(back to The backhander)

Stevonnie- what are you saying

Korra- Tell me do you really have the power to TTG because no matter how many times you tried that keep coming back but stronger like a evolution break-out

Stevonnie-…. TTG is….TTG is…is it power or the Alpha earth is too…just think Stevonnie

Korra- Just think for a second TTG movie, who knows how mess up Alpha will be

*KO falls into despair go here the words that shall not be mentioned, becomes TKO*

TKO- Chomp, let's go (chibi chomp becomes Monocorn- buffalo like triceratops with large frill) use thunder charge

Pal- Korra look out (digivoles from ginryumon into hisyarumon and into owryumon) immortal dragon king blade *deflects the attack*

TKO- You think you dragon is better, Chomp distract Pal

(Chomp and Pal began sword fighting)

Stevonnie- nice job Turbo

Korra- I have no choice, come out everybody *sceptile, aggron, chesnaught and greninja* why don;t you want me to let the diamonds finish what they did to me.

Stevonnie- Korra you are not feeling yourself, come out *slowbro, shaymine, whimscott, musharna* everyone…..you two charizard and venusaur

Korra- how about that they handle mega-evolution by the zodiacs *a aura of cutlass tooth, taranter and miaolacidis embrace her pokemon to mega-evolve but greninja becomes ash-greninja* let chesnaught took care of the weak with hammer arm

Stevonnie- weak what do you mean weak, have you forgot something *slowbro and musharna use psyshock at her shiny chesnaught* you forgotten that psychic is effective with fighting type, guys take a long rest

Korra- Chesnaught you did great (send back to poke ball)

Stevonnie- whimscott I understand that your scared but I want to help Korra to snap out of this diamond phase

Korra- is not a phase, mega-sceptile dragon claw (whimscott gets in the way but the attack useless to fairy type) what's going on

Stevonnie- I believe in you whimscott *whimscott attack sceptile with moonblast, gets hit*

(the moon blast also know Korra weak, revealing some thing is draining her)

Stevonnie- Korra, are you alright

Korra- a…a…pokemon is feasting on me, is feeding on Raava and transfer his pain into me

Stevonnie- is there something to help you

Korra-*sends septale back to poke ball* first is feeding on lunala since 2012 as a warning that Nick has no rerun LOK after season one ended. Necrozma is a Pokemon belong to white diamond that used to feed on gem's essence and control it but it gone wild. I don't why he needs the light, I know why he chose me because of Nick's dirty work (korra embraced aggron and greninja) I'm sorry that I send you in this mess

Stevonnie- there not the only ones, Necrozma possessed you questioned about TTG is a sign of hopelessness that KO becomes TKO.

Korra- I can do this *to TKO* hey little dumpling

TKO- don't call me that ( Chomp use Thunder but Korra earthbend a slap as a shield and send greninja back to poke ball)

Korra- TKO snap out of it, I'm sorry (Mega-arrgon use Stone edge to chomp, Korra use Spiritbending to neutralize TKO)

KO- what happened and what happened to chomp

Korra- you went Turbo as well Zygarde powers was down for a while

(Dawn-wing Necrozma appears)

Korra- guys we need to get out of here

Dawn-wing necrozma- Korra why did you broke me off you know that you can't destroy Nick without us

Stevonnie- why would you say that

Dawn-wing necrozma- is because If Necrozma fully boned with Raava, will create a ultra evolution that is so power full that destroys everything

Stevonnie- well can he do this (fuse with Charizard to form samudramon)

Samudramon- This dark-type dragon

Dawn-wing necrozma- how about i use Photon geyser (attacks but is not effected) Let's try my Z-move, Sunjay do the activate

(sanjay-ren activates Luanda's Z-crystal)

Shiny haxorus- (look closely to Lunala'a Z-Crystal) wait a minute is that amber that used as power source for prince of cookie cat's sword?

samudramon- Gaia reactor (concentrates the energy around him)

dusk-mane necrozma- MANACING MOONRISE MAELSTROM (blast at the fusion)

Samudramon- Rinkageki *a dark-type sword slice the concentrated beam and strikes at nerozma, sliding into two)

Lunala- I'm free, some one finish him now

Hackmon- *coming from ultra world* you counting on me (fuses with his chibi dino brother from Mongolian desert earlier to form Saviorhackmon) Rage streit (release raw rang from his wrath, ids so strong that reaches to Alpha earth to neutralize the meat moss) METEOR FLAME (judgment like attack that shoves Necrozma into a rouge wormhole) you guys are safe from that light stealer, Lunala you are no longer under the spell

Lunala- yes my lord

(Saviorhackmon goes back to earth)

Stevonnie- see Lunala you an take bad nicks shows without

Lunala- I did but I didn't have the save bunseen

Korra- Necrozma used me to take him down out of my will

KO- I'm so sorry

(here's some racket it shows Ferdinand still alive but as fire- bull)

Charizard- you…..you still alive, how did did you get out of the whale *sniffs* never mind

Ferdinand- your too late my brother, I destroyed Spain because They only think about bull…

(gets hit by KO's fire fist)

KO- that's racist. I'm sick of parasitic Pokemon and i'm sick of racial animals.

Ferdinand- you don't understand some people think my movie is sick childish propaganda

KO- you don't understand the movie was too focused in bullfighting than understanding spanish culture because Bluesy did not have research on Spain, instead they add too many barn animals

Charizard- so is actually Fox fault for lack of research and send more bulls my brother

Ferdinand- do you mean in this universe it was Fox-spirits that sabotage my legacy

KO- yeah

Charizard- well at least the fox spirits bring you back how did they

Ferdinand- you don't want to make you visit annoying bulls summoned by them

Charizard- (carries him) let's go home everybody ( Stevonnie mounts on charizard)

KO- (mounts on shiny haxorus) are you coming Korra

Korra- just a minute *to Shanjay-ren* you look after The Backhander ship while I was, don't worry I'll come back because *giggling* I'm not that apathetic Jonathan robot *to lunala* Lunala you can be safe at alpha earth, necrozma will not nothing you because he does not like it when TTG is around. Also, release you best passion so you can fight the TTG corruption together

Lunala- Alright Korra, I'll use my best game face to hate on TTG.

(mounts on lunala, creates a wormhole so everyone go home)

Stevonnie- we're back

KO- *dismounts* mommy, rad, Enid (Carol, Rad, and enid hugs KO)

Garnet- why is Korra has a Moon spirit with her

Stevonnie- is a long story, at least Bluefire's freind is alive. Where is Amethyst?

Pearl- Amethyst is getting donuts for her pokemon

( Amethyst brought some donuts for Meg)

Amethyst- *enters her room* all right meg your very good girl for staying put while I was dealing Korra's problems I brought something

Meg- ^screeches*

Amethyst- no is just a snacks, in case your hungry…..looks down i got a gift for you

Meg-…

amethyst- is a pink flapper hat (puts it on her ) awww you look so cute

Meg- *blushes*

Amethyst- you wan't to try some donuts *show a donut*

(meg gets closer, sits it and eats it)

Amethyst- taste good right *meg nodes* If anything happens to you, I here for you

(Meg hugs amethyst with her wings while Garchomp, Sandslash and hippowndown group hugs them)

(meanwhile in a forest near Cancun, Ricadio Monterro (Rick) and Eaglehaert are chased by a group of GMO raptors- Novaraptors)

Rick- what are those things

Eagleheart- They have a tail of Nicoraptors and coloration and crest of slashers

Rick- wait are those supposed to be native to Peru and Bolivia

(the novaraptors pins at Rick, Torracat attacks the raptors with fire fang. The burned Novaraptor howled to call the others)

Rick- *mounts on his horse* come on Shiva, lets go

Shiva- I must protect master (more raptors arrives and attacked the Torracat) RUUUUUNNNNN

Rick- Shi…..Shiv, let's go Eagleheart (the duo went for safety

END

Sanjay-reg naga-like chimera is from my messed up mind. The way Nick abused Korra make me hate Nick's sitcoms for being fricken, fricken fresh. reference to Shiva's death in WD. The cobra is allusion to snake alien from promethies. Luanda referenced Duckman


	46. Chapter 47- Benighted II- the division

(meanwhile in Terra de fuego, Belphemon with belt that has greedy demon )

Belphemon- Finally got that cat but where is Shullbaluchemon *sees a Skull helmet* looks like gluttony Demon sealed himself *gags* some whale ate it. (puts on the helmet) I feel like I should take TTG slowly, at least I need to find three others to revive Red-claw.

(meanwhile in Yellowstone, KO is testing his skills of horsemanship (on haxorus) with Rain and camella by horseback bow snipping)

Rain- you redoing great KO

(Jousting with the tree, KO use fire fist as a weapon)

Camella- oh my…..how hid he strike with his fish without hurting himself

Rain- he has high-pain tolerance

(face to face with Ferdinand to show his cutting (stalling the running bull), ranch sorting and camp drafting (Australian sport that allows the horse run on a loop with a running bull))

Charizard- you did great Ferdinand by testing that haxorus with your stampede

KO- camella, are you ok when Flicka become half of kyogre

Camella- Of course i am KO, I meant her and she knows who to be patient around and she need help with some *gags* TMI

KO- at least your happy

Camella- so KO how did your shiny haxorus become your horse

Ricardio Monterro (Rick)- KO can't decide to pick a horse, a horse picked him

*Eagleheart snorts*

Rick- KO I saw your skills of being horseman with that bull

KO- that was nothing, I reconciled that bull

Rick- I see you have great determination of understanding about animals

KO- that's because I visited the Amazon and I have friends with a bunny and a kappa

Rick- Kappa you say, so how did you do it

KO- I'm just have part-time at Gar's bodega- when heroes from round go there

Rick- I see you like heroes, how is to be hero

KO- I see as night-shining armor prince charming *shows his cute charm*

Rick- AWWWWW your are charm enough, but can you charm my horse

KO- sure (looks at Eagleheart) Eagleheart your a lovely horse but your not an eagle, but you history as a friend rather than a decoration reminds me of Pearl. So Pearl what do think if I offer you some cinnamon roll ( Pearl (eagle heart) accept KO's hors d'oeuvre))

Pearl (eagle heart)- you are so cute KO, you are a cinnamon roll

Rick- horse whisper i see, here wear this as revolutionary outfit (gives KO a Charr outfit sans the hat) sorry about the hat because your brush head is enough

Pearl (eagle heart)- how did your shiny haxorus chose you

KO- well you see he belong to Iris from best wishes but he got separated by a ultra wormhole. This wormhole was generated by a ship The backlander. The main propose is to make axes evolved into Haxorus.

Rick- what up with that?

KO- Axew is a dragon-type pokemon, most dragon type are seen as super macho but not axew because he's cute. He missed Iris so much that when I spot him in the shade, he looked at me like I look like her because of my thick hair.

Rick- did he tried to go inside your hair

KO- yeah, he mostly doing it for affection

Rick- will you save my cat, he was captured by novaraptors (nikoraptor/slasher) and I sense his presence in village of Xcaret

KO- yes I will *mounts on shadow*

(hears a roar)

Rick- what was that

KO- let's fallow it

(floramon are running away)

Haxorus- someone is disrupting the park founded by Rose

Rick- Stampede

(a stampede of tortomon heading straight for them)

KO- I handle this * sperate the herd like sorting* Rick you stall that herd while I stall this one

Rick- you got it

(both stall the herd with by cutting (stalling from running))

KO- nail it, good job Haxorus

Rick- now let's fallow that roar

(they interrupted by the same pack of houndooms from the Amazon)

Rick- aughh this guys and out some death jackal

Duke the mega-houndoom- humans can't you see that we are running from some rapid pokemon, *scoofs* humans are just a pain

Arrow- tell me about it I missed the golden jackal

Rick- don't you mean Sprit's son

Arrow- how did you

Rick- I'm a horse whisper and this is my partner who is a little charrito

KO- high

Arrow- do you know what happened to Duke the horse that….

Duke the mega-houndoom- wait a minute, I think I remember this horse (sniffs) are you the horse of Ricardo Monterro

Pearl (Eagleheart)- yes

Duke the megahoundoom- is it true your owner forgotten about you when he become handicapped because he sees you as a thing

Rick- I'm right here

Arrow- ohhh bloody mustang

Duke the mega-houndoom- how…that's impossible…..I thought he doesn't see you as a freind

KO- my father made a test for Rick to see If Rick really cared for Pearl even he is just a horse. I know he took it to far because he command the mustangs to guide him to enlightenment

Rick- yes KO is right since I become bonded with my horse, I have no use to walk on my paralyzed legs so I have to depend on him no matter what

Arrow- I see, I remembered that most of mustangs believes the ways of the Enlightenment. Black horse did mustangs talked to you about the way

Pearl (eagle heart)- yes, they told me about yoga, meditation and fallow the ways of wind

KO- are you supposed to be hellhound

Duke the mega-houndoom- We are not hellhounds but rather a ancient spirits that dates to life of the nomads. My ancestors were very loyal dogs, a guardian and a playful freind until Zygarde tested them. The test is a urge to eat the dogs, the nomads declined and they got very special award is a skull that teach people of how to take it easy. My ancestors start to understand what if human make errors can be so we have to be fallowing order of vegetarianism as a symbolism of the Skull of patience

Rick- Vegetarian is a discipline that forbids humans from eating any meat because wether they eat horse, cat or dog meat or etc…..

Arrow- dog meat is the worst because the gods can not tell dog meat with human flesh because of thy share history together.

KO- so that's why one of you turned the guy who eat his own dog into vegetarian as a punishment because he was trapped in Amazon

Duke the mega-houndoom- the wrongdoer who brought me here already regret his mistakes when he eat me, so I can't punish him until further notice

Arrow- that child has a strong determination, what is your secret *sniffs* zygarde

KO- yes, he is my father

Duke the mega-houndoom- why this form is half-human

Rick- my guess is that to show humans may be evil but there are some with a pure-heart to the point their is hope even in the worst of times

Duke the mega-houndoom- I see *to KO* master we protected the bonds between humans and animals because you show us how to be patience with humans. You see we start hate humanity to the point that we see them as pests until you came as half-human as sign of hope. Also, we make sure that humans keep fallow the your sacred orders

KO-Thanks you guys because I thought you're hellhounds but your actually protecting order of my dad

Duke the mega-houndoom- If you guys are in danger, call us with this horn (gives KO a howler) se you later *leaves*

Rick- hurry KO we still have to go after the growling

KO-do you understand why they punish rather than attack

Rick- yes, because the best way to finish the enemy is to break it rather than ending because

KO- Killing is wrong even killing the worst of enemies is still *looks down* most people don't understand that killing is wrong but they…they just thing is okay…If you question the anyone that killing a bad guy is bad….they hate you for bring a sis

Rick- I understand because you heard about Camella the tejana because she used to bad guys in an understanding way until she learns the ways to take down the enemy without killing. Sadly her mentor don't like her anymore and banished her. She left texas to go anywhere that accept her pacifist, she even abandoned her weapons.

KO- that's sad If I where her mentor's chaperon, I'll force him to accept what she believe that killing is wrong no matter what…even….the corrupted Teen Titans

shiny Haxorus- for the rules of the dragons is when you have to destroy the enemy to save everyone you love, even it cost a life. Most of dragons ha relations with Giratina and we justify the worst enemy by fire

KO- that's intense but Camella

Shiny haxorus- some times destruction of the enemy will make you a better hero because of possessing the heart of courage.

Camella- you may be right, I think I heard wrong because my trainer may have anger management

Rick- is hard being a pacifist but you have to….. become the dragon's wrath to protect the loved ones

Shiny haxorus- what do you expect I'm sworn to protect you KO. If you can't finish TTG, I'll do it for you as a brave knight

*imagine himself as a knight holding KO as a prince after slaying a 5-headed beast*

(after a while they realize the growling is coming from Groundon-primal form)

Garnet- pearl, let's put end to this (fuse Pearl to form Sardonyx)

Sardonyx- come on mega-lucario and mega-baziken don't be shy (both fuse with her to form butenmon)

Groudon- this is out of why can't you just fight me for the sake of PPG reboot

Butenmon- we don't wan't to fight you, we wan't to save you from the burden of PPG reboot

Groundon- why the heck it exist *use eruption but butenmon shield herself with wings* come on finish me

Butenmon- no we'll no allow your defeat because why that universe is dismantling the original

Groundon- finish me

Butenmon- I understand why of hiding your fighting emotions may be good but sense the reboot exist, is your chance to show your moves

Groundon- really you really think my destructive moves is great

Butenmon- yes your a God of Earth- create lands by volcanic eruptions and earthquakes. How can you fight global warming?

Groundon- by releasing volcanos that release gases that cools the earth

Butenmon- cooler earth all calm you down so could be more pacifist

Butenmon- *as Garnet* there is one there is one think I really tell you, I'm sorry what did to Rayquaza seven years ago because I regret my anger because I Iet Ruby control me. Forgive us your clarity, to be honest I really like when Rayqueza question me about poofing gems because forgot how innocent there are

Groundon- is because of that child-hearted Steven

Butenmon- yes, I got a little task- if you have the PPG reboot, find a wormhole to enter the reboot and destroy it with your wrath

Groundon- I like you finally understand my rational and formless fitting skills

Brutenmon- because we have tranquility to handle Amethyst

Groundon- *laughs* (vomits the corruption in a tar like form) see yeah later *dives deep into the mantle*

Butenmon- ewww what are we going to deal teal with that gunk

KO- umm what just happen

Rick- Groundon want Crystal gems to forgive him because he might have wrath but he could be sweet

KO- like a spicy and sweet

Rick- some times the most intimidating people could actually be a sweet heart

Haxorus- like don't judge someone disagrees your teachings because of different way for them to understand. If I sent them them I'll regret and never teach until I forgive for my conservative sassy attitude.

KO- yeah like Gar may be hash but he sees me a pure bun

Meg- I'm coming *sees the tar* wow snacks *release toxins to neutralize the dark energy and becomes more colorful* don't mind If I (eats it but everyone got shock of what they see ) what I'm a intergalactic griffon, I'm immune to corruption not like…my….my…um I don't want to talk about my fam

Amethyst- you don't have to meg, they will be your new ones *butenmon defuse* everyone this is meg, meg this is my fam

KO- so cool I never see a real griffon before

Rick- I thought there a myth according to incomplete medical manuscript

Peal- this not a just a griffon but from a enfield- fox head but the beak is still there, and a wolf's hind legs and tail

Garnet- is more of a canine answer to a cat-like griffon that most humans recognize

KO- how did she got here

Meg- White Diamond *pearl start to react*, she send me here because she want to save me from my least of the pack

Pearl- why would my….diamonds would do that

Meg- because my father bullies me and I'm the but of the other griffons

Amethyst- that's really messed up, she is lovely on earth

Pearl- *thinking* is it possible that my diamond save her because of her sealed fate based on determination

Steven- where are we going know

Meg- One of White diamond's pyramids- Koba, Chichen-itza, Tulum, Giza

KO- that's explain why the pyramids of Egypt and Mesoamerica look alike

Meg- is hard to believe that ancient egypt was based on gem culture

pearl- because they both established 5000 years ago

Garnet- Gems to the warp pad, we are going to Egypt

(meanwhile at Skypillar in Egypt)

Meg- this ruins are build by humans and WD

Steven- I meant Rayquaza here

(the Crystal Gems enter and they saw the mural of White Diamond as the pharaoh controlling primal Groundon/ kyogre and Mega rayquaza in a triangle like formation )

Meg- my Daimond, you saved this planet from destruction 5000 years ago with the gods from darkness

Steven- what happened to Pink Daimond

Meg- she got corrupted that she has to be shattered by….by….

(Pearl cover mouth)

Steven- sorry pearl just wait for you (sees a shattered pyramid structure) hey a triangle thingy

Pearl- you don't what it is you shouldn't touch it

(Steven fixed it like it was a puzzle)

Steven- *Start to glow and start to shake* what

Pearl- Steven, what did I told you about

Steven- I thought it was a puzzle ( the pyramid thing summons Groundon, kyogre and Rayquaza) guy what should I do

Pearl- Steven stay calm

(the pyramid thing summons a Ultra- wormhole)

The Three God- The Pharaoh awaits you (Shoves Steven to the ulltra- wormhole to White Diamond)

Pearl- Steven, I'm coming for you

(both got sucked in)

Garnet- Pearl, Steven

KO- wha…..wha…..wha…

Amethyst- I think the moment broke KO

Garnet- how Charizard is going to think

(At the Temple)

Charizard- you let Steven and pearl in go in what

KO- Blue fire it was an accident

Charizard- I thought I thrusted you guys, come on Ferdinand let go

Amethyst- Charizard, please don't leave

Garnet- there is only one thing left, according to hackmon- all the Vahanas are neutralized except for the blue

Amethyst- are you saying we are going to

( a Flying fox (fox with bat-wings hides underneath Garnet's hair))

Garnet- even it has to take Giratina's dormant mode can solve this problem, let's go

(meanwhile thousands of light-years away, Korra in her bladewolf armor is riding lunala)

Korra- Lunala since you manga to snap out of Necrozama we menage to send Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and dawn to Omega Earth so they could grow like normal people

Lunala- I know because is better for those to understand that your show is the best *lunala blush* Where are we going, korra

Korra- (morphs into wolf like form like a ancient hunter) hunt for the thundermans

Lunala- they stole your season 2 spotlight, let's see what happens when you messed with the wrong hero

Korra- *growling* there not really heroes, there just mess thing up. I'll show what it means to be a hero when I use the Avatar state

Lunala- and my moon powers too show who is the better hero- Korra

( meanwhile at the front of Xcaret village- 30 miles from Cancun)

Meg- we are here- Garnet, Amethyst and KO we need to stick together (get's attacked by a geth- a cybernetic wolf like live form with raven like wing) Brain what are you doing here

Brain- please Meg you have to come back, your fam is not funny without a punching bag

Meg- so you want be to get back so I could get bullied to the point of no longer living in this mortal coil, I don't thinks so, Back off.

Brain- please, your like best target…

Meg- I don't things so, *spread her wings* I'll even have to chase you all the way to Alaska

Brain- oh carp, my pity manipulated skills failed. I think White Diamond broke Meg to the point that

Meg- I'm free from *mumbling while chasing brain, both fly away*

Amethyst- great just you (Garnet), KO, Haxorus and me

(the remaining members go to the front of Xcaret guarded by Amethyst)

Mayan Amethyst- state your propose sis

Amethyst- I'm here for tour because this kid- KO want ummm find enlightenment

Xixi the toucan- did somebody said enlightenment? That is the greatest thing ummm (notice something different) where are the others

Garnet- there….ummmm…had an accident earlier

Xixi- well, that's fine al least this kid will get enlightened (shiny haxorus takes KO to the par while Garnet gets in) Amethyst you stay for Agouti nutcrackers

Amethyst- uhhh but

Xixi- the chocolate awaits

Amethyst- what this so cool, sorry guys I have to stay for my famethyst and what are agouti again

Xixi- squirrel like rodent that likes nuts

Amethyst- exotic animals here I come

(Amethyst left to make chocolate)

Xixi- know let's proceed, this is Xcaret that is founded by the diamonds 5000 years. The main purpose shows how great is living the planet earth. Let me introduced you to the Nova raptors- there a Nikoraptor x Slicers hybrid that shows how great dinosaurs are. *softly* use for weapons.

KO- what's next

Xixi- inside this forest contain the tropius- a fruit pokemon, they grow fruit from there beards (fruit falls off) eat up is free. *sloftly* The fleet

KO- cool, what else are there

Xixi- Swim in those cenotes, you'll find the vermilimon- there a Alpha 'shiny' verity of monochromon but more edgier. *softly* heavy tanks

KO- umm Toucan is there more

Xixi- of corse there is more, to the aviary

(they went inside- a massive aviary as far as the eye can see)

Xixi- before your going to be enlightened feast your eyes on lovely continga- very bright blue feathers, is a symbol of royalty. There are the military macaws that we a breeding so we could sent it to the wild. That is the scarlet macaw that has associations with the there gods.

Garnet- the birds reminds me of Pearl, she is one lovely continga

Xixi- know please don't get seizures when you see this, it introduce you the motmot- keel billed, turquoise-browed, blue throated/capped, russet crowned, lessons. They you there green colors to summon the Legendary birds when there in danger.

KO- wa…. I want to see the little duckies *to garnet* I'm joking

Xixi- awwwww kids and there little tantrums, so cute

KO- i'm too cute

Xixi- Let me show you the plants of Terra Nova

KO-cool

Xixi- to the garden

(meanwhile at the garden)

Xixi- The dragonfruit was first grown in Terra Nova *KO eats it* there high in fiber. over their is the living fossil plant called the wax moss

KO- so cool *touch the wax* what do you think Haxorus

(Haxorus eating Taroca roots)

Haxorus- free snacks taste so good

(later at the stadium)

KO- wait a minute you guys don;t say about

Xixi- the enlighten one are challenged to a duel

KO- what is not part of my

Xixi- that's when they all say; anyone with close ties with the diamonds are dubbed- The King of Games, especialing for White. Before the duel happens there is a demonstration of Pink's steed before her shattering.

(red claw dagger falls off)

Xixi- you found the claw of the leviathan, I looked every wear for this. I will put this in the arena display

(meanwhile at the stadium, all the birds from the aviary came)

Xixi- attention flock, look what the enlighten boy brought- the red claw. Now we are going to show the history of red claw for KO, after that will be the duel of determination.

(The scarlet macaw flock forms a dinosaur shape)

Xixi- this is red claw- pink diamonds steed right after the wolf. She was a acrocanthosaurs- a ancient allosaurus, The mane different from the real animal is *spoonbills flock blend in the scarlet macaw to lookalike the sails are glowing* the beast altered by homeworld gems. After the death of her master- she was so depressed that she captured all demon lords to she become *flog covers the birds to create a shadow* Vermithrax the Black T-rex. look like hope is all lost until she was defeated by the Swords of justice to destroy her to free the demons back into the void (the flock of birds flew away) all it remains is her red claw and the fossil. Now the real show has started (revealed KO)

KO- this not part (revealed deckergreymon swimng underneath the battle field) you think your sand croc beat me (his dusk lycanroc use stone edge to split it apart) nail it

Blue metalgreymon- well done KO can you beat me (assemble deckermon to form deckergreymon)

(his lycanroc use accelarock but deckergreymon missess)

Deckergreymon- can you beat this plasma decker launcher (attacks his lycanroc)

KO- Ruby are you okay, that thing beat a shiny pokemon. (send it back to poke ball) He must have blackmailed Xixi to challenge me to a duel but I have no choice (start to glow purple like TKO) HAXORUS

(his shiny haxorus came to the battle field)

Deckergreymon- Is this the best you can do enlighten boy looks like you have no choice of winning TERRA DESTROYER (attacked him with all of his weapons)out of the way boy

KO- not yet DRAGON RUSH

(the dragon rush deflect the attack)

Deckergreymon- what but how

KO- *glows purple* is because there is some one with me *TKO* I'll finish you, Haxorus use Devastating drake (use a z-move to attack the digimon)

Deckergreymon- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TKO- are you finished

Deckergreymon- you can bet me but can you face the benighted *activates the seal of volcanicdramon to activate his evolution* meet Zekegreymon

TKO- but how

Zekegreymon- That demon lord inside me feeds on my passion for birds to the point that no longer resides his obossesson of TTG and now becomes a Yami me.

TKO- I feed giratina's wrath with my passiveness so I get dragon powers (chomp tries to get him some attention but TKO pushed him over) Now Haxorus dragon rush

Zekegreymon- I don't thinks so *deflects it* hyper launcher *attacks his shiny pokemon*

TKO- my pokemon, that's it I'm gonna get

Zekegreymon- don't thinks so (third eye glows) open your mind *mind crush TKO*

TKO- *weaken* what…..what happened

Zekegerymon- If you really want to be enlightened, you'll have ambled everyone that you love because humans are nothing but destructive and evil. Humans can't understand enlightenment because there consumed by there darkness because of there selfish desire. So you have to come with me and we will defer the force of TTG with the light

Garnet- KO don't do it, he will use you to be point of death of boredom

(TKO declines and get to Zekegeymon)

Garnet- KO you can't, I need back up

(Garnet returns to the Temple)

Rad- Garnet are you okay

Enid- were is everyone, (Garnet tears up) did something happened to KO

Garnet *sobs* KO was taken by Zekegreymon

Rad- tried to get him back

Garnet- KO got mind controlled by the dragon

Enid- is there anything we can do

Garnet- we…..we…have to but the team back together

(end)


	47. Chapter 47- benighted- blue eyes

(meanwhile ate the arctic, Meg chased her former pet geth- brain to exhaustion)

Brain- Meg please, what's gone up to you

Meg- I'm sick of being a butt monkey and what happened to you? First, your the most sane dog and ever since 2010 you became a jerk.

Brain- Meg, please put the torch down, I can't help it because….because of some one is think that we are fun *his wings get slashed by meg and shoved him in to a chasm

Meg- I'm tired of your pity excuse because you deserved to be rotten in the burden waste land

(buried him alive and mark her territory so no polar bears get near it)

Garnet- Meg are you finished

Meg- how did you

Garnet- future vision, come on Rad and Enid (mounts on Meg)

(meanwhile on Heartland, Charizard is resting until Meg and others made it there)

Garnet- Charizard we need your help

Charizard- why is that, you let Steven to home world again

Rad- KO got kidnapped by some weird blue dragon robot thing after he show a toucan some bloody claw

Charizard- are you talking about greymon

Enid- yes he looks like his pet greymon but blue and… and….. and I don't want any thing happened to that pure cinnamon roll

Amy- did you say cinnamon roll

Rad/enid- yes

Amy- okay let talk to ( whispers Charizard in native language) cinnamon roll *mounts on Spartan*

Charizard- I understand *to Rad/enid* I know that I lost trust because Steven gets abducted but when my nemesis get that cinnamon roll for his self is…payback

Amy- I'll bring my haliolisk and krookadile, while my haxorus look after the mustangs (feral horses, zebstrika, gogoats)

Garnet- alright gang let's go

(meanwhile at the at Xcaret, Amethyst finished making hot chocolate from her sisters)

Amethyst- that's for hot cocoa *slurp* hmm this is bitter but spicy like a cinnamon stick *to her new pokemon torterra* come on Shannon let's get KO

Shannon- coming my little teacup

(meanwhile at home-world)

Pearl- Steven are you alright

Steven- i'm fine pearl is just three earthly gods send use her put why

Pearl- well Steven, my diamond has some good friends with them but why

Steven- maybe she really likes the earth so much

(doors open)

Pearl- Steven get over here *hides*

Korra- *looking sad* Rennamon can you close the doors (tears up)

White Diamond- please tell me you still suffer because of nick

Korra- Pharaoh, what are you here

White diamond- I want you to but nick behind, is been years Korra and you still spare some Nick shows

Korra- but I don't want to destroy the good ones

White diamond- Nick abused you and never liked you

Korra- I love those blastiose and Nick has good times in the past

White Diamond- I told you that we should put nick behind us

Korra- why can't you let me be kind

White diamond- you can't call your self a Nicktoon

Korra- why

White diamond- *groans* Rafael toucan, sing

Rafael- si mi Diamonde, Rennamon can you

Rennamon- alright than

[both vocalizing]

(White Diamond sings What's the use of feeling, Blue)

Pearl- Steven, hide this closet (both enters)

Steven- why She has a toucan

Pearl- That toucan manage to defeat her because he sense some darkness, ever since Rafael become her guide.

White diamond- _tell me what of use of feeling blue? Why you will employ subjects that abused you? Why would you keep a silly show, oh tell me what's the use of feeling blue? Benders has use, they could fight a war. Water bender has a use to tell you what is it for, a fire bender terrorize, earth bender terraforms, wheres the the Avatar that they need you?_ _You've got to be a leader, Korra! Yes, of course, we still love Nick And we're always thinking of Nick_

(Pearl and Steven are hiding while White continues singing)

Steven- um pearl why is there a blue-eyes white dragon in the closet

Pearl- Steven this is Reshiram the dragon of the light side, symbolize the yin (light) that balance the light and darkness

Steven- whoa

White Diamond- _Won't it be grand to get rid of it all? [Rennamon and Refeal] Rid of it all. Let's make a plan of attack Start looking forward and stop looking back Ohh Yes, of course, we still love Nick_ _And we're always thinking of Nick. Don't you know I hate Nick too? But tell me_

 _What's the use of feeling?_

 _What's the use of feeling?_

 _[voice deepens]What's the use of feeling?_

 _Hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm_

 _Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmmmm_

Korra- May I comfort you with Reshiram, my Diamond

White Diamond- yes, after that we have to send the tropius, Nova raptors and the vermilimon to attack the Henry Danger-verse and exterminate the vermin chipmunks

(Korra opens and realized Steven and Pearl are hiding)

Steven- Korra this is not what it looks like, we've been transported by earthly gods

White Diamond- My earthly friends brought you here and brought back my pearl

Pearl- yes, my Diamond. Pharaoh there is much greater threat than the annoying chipmunks vermin and is from origin from earth

White Diamond- I highly disagree because Nick is our enemy and we've supporting earth for eons

Steven- even support TTG

White Diamond- don't you mean rumors about homo neanderthalensis having vengeance with humans for bring them to near extinction for tens thousands of years

Steven- Neanderthal, who's that?

White Diamond- my pearl, can you explain

Pearl- alright i'll explain (to Steven) Neanderthal are a distant species of humans that we thought there extinct. There are some evidence that neanderthal survive extinction after 30,000 years, according to Terra nova epics mentioned so called wild man that worship turtosaur god. The turtosaur god is that same fallen god that was split into seven parts 100 million years ago. The reason they worship because is known as god of vengeance, 5000 years later they tried to bring it back by help of Pink Diamond. They use her pet Alpha-acrocanthosaurs but the power was so great that it was a phenomenon called XYZ (excess) summon. They in order to work they offered 5 witch doctors and became a creature called Vermithrax- the ultimate conductor black T-rex.

Steven- Pearl, is it possible that TTG teen titans are actually the zombies of the five witch doctors eons ago.

White Diamond- the boy has a great critical thinking that TTG are actually controlled by neanderthal shaman that have vengeance for humans

Steven- and there turning them into lemurs

White Diamond- this boy has some determination, Steven do you want to test your self by challenging Reshiram

Steven- I'll do it, I'll show you that i'm stronger than TTG because i'm a humans

White diamond- will see, I summon Reshiram- the blue-eyes white dragon. Dispute his powers decline because the original Avatar cycle was destroyed, she still obliterate blackholes.

Steven- okay, umm Shaymin i'm fighting a fire type

Shaymin- good thinking Steven *moves to side*

Steven- go slowbro, hydro pump (blast at her)

White diamond- *fore head glows* [voice deepens] neutron blast (attacks with bright blue flare)

[skowbro faints]

Steven- Slowbro, return [thinking- he must have good stat, may be this will slow him down] Musharma, go (the tapir is fast asleep)

White Diamond- Steven choose another one, he is sleeping

Steven- Why you fall asleep at this time around (sends him next to Shaymin) Come one whimsicott [whimsicott is too afraid to face Reshiram] Little cotton ball don't be afraid, he is the dragon of the light

[whinsicott hides next to the sleeping tapir] come on Venusaur

Mega-venusaur- at your service

Steven- he might be a grass-type but he has star-power

(mega-venusaur is absorbing photon energy)

Mega-venusaur- Photon- stream

White diamond- Burst stream

(Blast to each to but create flashing light that woke musharma)

Musharma- TYLOR *unleash a cloud of fog that cover Steven*

Steven- (dreaming) what happen, where I'm I *something coming towards to him* who are and show your self

*reveals is the Komodo dragon*

Steven- my spirit animal, I mean bio dad is good to see you (hugs his biological father's spirit) Dad, what's going on

Komodo dragon- you tapir brought you her because he sense a great danger

Steven- is it White Damond?

Komodo Dragon- no, is the coming of TTG's wrath (movie). I want you to be prepare, so you are more superior that those neanderthals. There is a way to stop them, you must under stand synchro summon.

Steven- you mean the only way to stop them is to fight TTG is to synchronize my pokemon

Komodo Dragon- yes, let me show you

(the fog disappears and Steven looks different- his hair looks like a frill )

Pearl- Steven looks different

Steven- *komodo dragon* [deep voice]- Venusaur use sweet scent

(venusaur release a sweet smell that attracts shaymin, musharna and whimsicott)

Pearl- Steven what are you doing

Steven- *komodo dragon* [deep voice]- I synchronize my pokemon that Venusaur sent to bring forth ( Komodo dragon becomes a ring to surround all tree) myself * a massive komodo dragon with frill and sail back*

Pearl- Steven did you just synchronize your Pokemon

Steven- yea, you guys synchronize your pokemon to become Anubismon

Lucario- looks like your boy grow up so fast

*alola ninetales barks*

White Diamond- did you synchronized your pokemon to become a dragon *looks at his gem* you must me

Steven- *gem glows* Komodo Dragon use twinkle tackle (charges at him)

White Diamond- use blue flare (reshiram blast attacks by releasing blue fire)

(explosion)

Pearl- Steven are you alright

Steven- i'm fine as well as komodo dragon and venusaur

Korra- My diamond, are you alright

White- I'm fine, Steven you have very powerful dragon you got there. I haven't seen this since my visit to Terra nova.

Komodo dragon- Is that mean mean White diamond is actually going to help us

White diamond- Of course I will, I like planet earth, not like Pink Diamond that actually want to destroy it. She is the one who helped the neanderthals to do her bidding

Korra- agree, I'll bring Blue-eyes

(meanwhile at the ocean, belphemon picks up a sponge)

Belphemon- at last I finally got him weeks before KCA because i now i will be nominated. I'm here, I got the belt, skull helmet, and the sponge. Know I all need is Giratina and Volcanicdramon so I can bring my wrath.

(meanwhile at Amazon, the swords of Justice are fighting the corrupted birds)

Keldeo- what is going on, I thought there healed

*the corrupted six macaw merged to become a giant harpy eagle*

Keldeo- Swords of Justice get ready to strike

*The swords of justice charge at the giant harpy-eagle*

(meanwhile at crystal Sage headquarters)

Serperior- I sense the wrath of neanderthals is coming

(meanwhile at Xcaret, Garnet and the others shows up)

Xixi- looks like some one needs to be enlighten, weapons attack

Amy- Heliolisk use dragon tail, krookadile use dragon claw at the novaraptors *attack the novaraptors*

(Nova raptor actually bred for warfare because they XYZ (excess) summoned with Slashers and nikoraptors)

Carol- Rad/ Enid attack the red monochromon

Rad- where is my little bro

Enid- yea, where is that roll

*both attack a vermillimon cavalry*

Carol- Garnet, you get that tropuis

*garnet takes on the tropuis with her mega-blaziken and her torkoal*

Xixi- my army *carol tackles her*

Carol- *mama bear mode* where is my peanut, you hen

Xixi- *gulps nervously* ehh..eh..eh

(meanwhile at the cenote, KO wakes up and he realized that he end up there)

KO- haxorus, was is going on around here

Haxorus- you become TKO under the dragon illness

KO- what's that

Haxorus- dragon illness is neurological illness when someone get's brainwashed by a dragon

KO- I thought humans can't get brainwashed

Haxorus- they do If your not smart smart enough

KO- what

Haxorus- I was talking about TKO, he can't think straight because he want enlightenment

KO- I thought he supposed to be related to darkness

Haxorus- he is, when someone has so much darkness that they need a light inside to keep it stabilized

KO- ummm sounds interesting

Haxorus- Where is our rescue I thought I talk to your greymon, I thought he going to be here

KO- Haxorus, he is not actually a greymon but a horse revenant in a form of a carnotaurus (skull helmet)

Haxorus- I guess Greymon is just a pet name of a dead horse, I wonder what's gone up to him

(Meanwhile Greymon is fighting with metalgreymon)

Metalgreymon- why don't any one accept my *gets mauled by Greymon*

(back in the cenote)

Haxorus- *hearing the fight* I guess he was attacking that greymon

KO- haxorus, can I asked you a personal question

Haxorus- yes, my rider

KO- what happened to you when you became haxorus, from a cute axew that Iris doesn't want you to evolve for bad writing

Haxorus- the same robot that Korra destroyed, Joseph did this to me. He did some experiments on me but the most inhumane is the volcanic experiment. I was forced to fight fire-type variation of my evolution line. I become fraxure when I faced tuskless four-legged version called volcanic counter, I become haxorus when I faced tuskless version called volcanic slasher.

KO- I'm sorry (TKO) this is the saddest thing I ever hear *sobs* Haxorus has got his strength because to test his powerlessness. No wonder chomp came back because of that stupid cruddy evil robot that took him away from me (hugs haxorus)

(a pack of vermillimon gets chased by Chomp)

KO- Chomp you came here to rescue us *mounts on him* come on haxorus let's get out of here

(they escape the cenote but realized Greymon got defeated by deckergreymon)

Deckergreymon- going somewhere boy

KO- I'm not going to fall of your sick game, Chop ran over him

(Chomp use gigavolt Z-move to paralyze him with damage)

Haxorus- I got you appaloosa *picks up Greymon* let's get outa her

Deckergeymon- hey you can't just ran over me *struggle to move* that's it you woke the demon inside me (activates volcanicdramon to become zekegreymon) VOLCANIC DOOMFIRE (aura of demonlord engulfs him and rams at Chomp)

KO- Chomp are you okay

zekegreymon- see what happens when you mess with the dragon of enlightenment, know I do you say before we get to our next task

KO- gaining enlightenment means hurting my family, that's not worth it. Go get him Haxorus

Zekegreymon- you expect to beat me with that pokemon

Haxorus- I'm actually a shiny haxorus and my name is now Gandora

Zekegreymon- you think that you can stop me, Volcanic doom fire *release aura of the demonlord and attacks haxorus*

KO- gandora, I know that you don't like volcano because of your past but i'm here for you *nodes* (glows purple) devastating drake *unleash z-move to attack zekegreymon*

(both of the attack collide with each other, the shock wave shoved haxorus right into KO's face)

Zekegreymon- how strong this this kid *chomp is ready to ram, Greymon is ready for a rematch)

KO-(forehead is bloodstained, cascading through his nose) you this is over, I don't thinks so because your facing with a deme-god *covers by zygarde 50% form aura* I represents order, a true hero always fight to keep the balance of order stable. (zygarde cells form a ring to surround Greymon and Gandora) I synchronized Greymon and my haxorus- Gandora to bring forth Zygarde's true form

Zekegreymon- Not that

(the snake zygarde engulfs both of his friends to synchronize into Alphamon Ouryuken)

Zekegreymon- *as volcanicdramon*that's the same digimon that guard amazon from giratina. *normal* I don't care VOLCANIC DOOMFIRE (release aura of demonlord to strike at alphamon but alphamon ignored of being hit) Are you stalling me ( continues to attack but alpha ignored)

KO- Got on chomp and finish him off with Blade of Dragon King (Alphamon rides chomp like a horse and attacks Zekegreymon with is axe, causing to slit back into three digimon) what ever what his up to alphamon, I must help him

Alphamon- agree (change back into Greymon and haxorus)

(KO get close to blue egreyon that is sobbing while his brothers are conferring him)

KO- what is going (almost got attacked by mailbirdramon but haxorus protect him)

haxorus- don't touch this pure cinnamon roll (sees KO is about to be shot by deckerdramon) KO look out

(KO protect himself until he spout wings to deflect the attack)

deckerdramon- an angel?

KO- i'm just *start to realize that he grew wings* I assumed that this ia sorting to do with zygarde (flies towards blue greymon)

Blue greymon- The diamonds are right, I served no propose in this planet ( about to stab himself with is tail) I failed enlightenment forever

KO- Blue greymon stop (deflects his tail from harming himself)

Blue greymon- an angel but how, only the ones who are enlighten are able t encounter angels like Lugias guards or ho-oh's beast. What this angel even mean?

KO- my dad is zygarde

blue greymon- you mean the same snake that challenged a relation between a human and his horse, to the point that human give up his old lifestyle in order to bond his horse

KO- yeah, I heard it a several times and is very emotional in both point of view

Blue greymon- I understand that he tested several humans but why he become half of your

KO- I don't know maybe his one of his human test or he want to understand love. I recon for all this is to make sure not all humans are evil

Blue greymon- of course, he is the god of order

KO- so what about you, even you don't want to talk about but you might still hurt yourself

Blue greymon- OK KO, I will explain because your a pure quetzal bird to good for this world. Pink diamond and blue made a promise that there going on a experience date in this very location, I was nominated as chaperon until a war broke out and I got so mad that I let my sister get killed. The worst part is that I blame Redfire for the deaths of my sis and pink diamond. I lost my chance of getting enlighten because of accidents during war, it feels like I'm *look at KO with thousand yard stare* I have to focused of staying in Xcaret with my servants to look after.

KO- I understand, you want on a war and going on a war leaves you an a scar. Do you try to

Blue greymon- I capture exotic birds because there beauty is like my enlightenment but no body understand me

KO- that's because your capturing birds

Haxorus- umm KO he protects the diversity

KO- oh, what i meant is that you have PTSD. It sounds strange because your from the digital world

Haxorus- KO, he might be made of data but his emotions are real

bluegreymon- agree

Amethyst- hey KO, you have no idea what i befriended

haxorus- a Terra nova Torterra

Amethyst- how did you know *Shannon burps* and how greymon is cuddling KO with wings

KO- um let's just say all he needs is a guardian angel

Carol- I heard something, this way

Charizard- got yea, end of the line you brat

KO- Charizard, there is a reason why his spoiled *whispers*

charizard- he is war broken, that explains why he is clinging. Garnet don't attack him

Garnet- *coming from the bush * I saw a possibility of not attacking him

Rad/Enid- KO, your alright *hugs him*

Rad- did this hunk brainwashed you

KO- no but he did that earlier

Enid- at least your face isn't tarnished (removes blood stain from his face)

Carol- KO, thank can your alright *hugs him* did he hurt you is because I'm ready to fight

KO- Mom don't hurt hiim

carol- but KO he kidnapped you

KO- there is a reason, all he needs is some one pure enough to comprehend his issue. First he might be a manipulative digimon but when you get to know him, he actually a bird lover

Carol- well, at least your safe my little dumbbell * a massive army of yamega and venomoth interrupt the moment*

Blue greymon- don't worry I got it under control *whistles* come on macaws and quetzal, assemble

(a flock of shiny swellow attack venomoth and duskox with steel wing)

KO- wow is that quetzal supposed to looked like

(pedgeot use hurricane on the yamega)

KO- is they any thing that is more awesome than this (Steven and the others arrived on top of White diamond mechabrachiomon)

Blue greymon- white, I miss you so much * him and his brothers hug her)

Steven- guys, white diamond is here to help us beat TTG buns

KO- awesome

(reshiram gives them a thumps up)

END

reference- Yu-Gi-Oh reference, to be honest two monsters called volcanic counter/ slasher looked like haxorus. Reshiram has some similarity towards the blue-eyes white dragon for obvious reason. When KO is bloodstained, he looked like is pilot self. Alphamon Ouryuken appears because haxorus has pair of tusk that looks like an axe, his sword looks more like a axe.


	48. Chapter 48- Into the darkness

This three parter took place after letters to Lars in Steven Universe and Your in control in OK KO, this was originally going to published on June in honor of Jurassic World.

(mean while at a flashback at gem war)

dorurumon- Pink diamond send me here to talk bout the zoo in the central isthmus, you guys are on hold right here

Greymon- On hold

dorurumon- your guys are still new to here, I can't risk you from the rebels

greymon- you going to see Pink diamond alone but I'm the most enlighten

dorurumon- hey, to selfish

Greymon- what's that point of trusting each other

Dorurumon- Trust me is not I'm gonna crook *gives her drill to greymon* see now I'm gonna come back, what his alright Redfire

*rains*

Redfire- blue and pink are are the most enlighten gems

Greymon- what do you mean, I heard that for like wile and I said Xcaret

Redfire- what I meant is when they go to that location with you as their chaperon, you will be enlighten

Greymon- how cute Redfire, I'm glad that are best pals

Redfire- what is that supposed to mean, sister?

Greymon- sis? *herd something*

Redfire- I thought that we're pals

Greymon- shhhh, I thing Pink is in danger (runs forward but Redfire)

Redfire- Greymon please I feel a little lame and

Greymon- what are you talking about, she might be endanger *shatter noises* Pink diamond

(later)

Greymon- Pink no, She was (to redfire) why did you stop me

Redfire- I could've explain, I limp some times

Greymon- I know there something wrong, I could have

Redire- but I don't mean to hurt your enlighten

Greymon- this is all your fault

*redfire drops his cannon*

(Flash back ends, back to the present)

(meanwhile at Amazon, the three musketeers fused with keldeo to form chirinmon to face a giant harpy eagle fused by spine macaws exempt for blu and his family)

chirinmon- what's gone into you (dodge the sky attack) hey, watch it

(the giant harpy eagle summon dusktox, venomoth and yanmegas)

chirinmon- look like you really loves to argue, sense i respect there thing so you asked for it (bellows at the indominus rex, the beast herd his wished and he unleash an army of pidgeot, swellow and toucannon) you want fury, come and get it (all attack at once)

(meanwhile at the front of Xcaret, the flying fox is resting until a belphemon shows up)

Flying fox- goat boy what do you want

belphemon- show you the wrath of TTG mu brother

Flying fox- WHAT THE *turns into imperiasaur* your still obsessed with that stupid Telenovela

Belphemon- is not a tele (attack each other)

(meanwhile at the base of xcaret, Korra is feeling light)

KO- those snakes are called ashwinder *sees Korra feeling off*

Steven- Korra are you all right, did you eat a mackled malaclaw

Korra- those rodent basters (removes her long gloves that revealed 26 scratches in each arm) do you know the reason why I have wolf armor

KO- a terminal illness

Korra- worst, ever since last year I face chipmunks-human mutants. The population has reached to plague levels, this monsters carries deadly virus. If times runs out, my wolf armor will be my new cyber body without raava

Steven- will my spit heal

Korra- don't touch it *slaps his hand* sorry I don't want you to get invected.

KO- how bad is this virus

Korra- turns people into 100% rodents

Steven- where are your friends

Korra- leaving in Hawaii, so there be safe from the chipmunks

KO- where did they come from

Carol- KO it was failed experiment to bring alvin and chipmunks to real-life

Korra- more like experiment based on cuteness gone horribly wrong

KO- what happened to your snake-man freind

Korra- is a funny story, he went to bob's burgers in New York to live there because he compare himself to everyone of bob's family

Steven- oh well, some snakes dream big

(later at the cenote, Carol is giving Enid some herbs for KO's injuries from his fight with blue greymon)

Carol- KO my little kale chip, did he did this to you

KO- I'm fine mom

Enid- *ground up the herbs to form a teal paste* don't move KO, this is just hurt a little *apply to his forehead, both of his chest and forearms* you better be more careful kiddo

KO- don't worry enid, meg griffon will protect *she is missing* here did she go, she need some because she was attacked by rapid flying dog. Enid came have the herbs for Meg

Enid- sure kiddo *gives herbs to him*

(goes to find meg, Meg is actually sitting atop of the canopy)

Meg- hey KO

KO- meg your bleeding

Meg- don't worry about, is just the pain doesn't bothers me because of…daddy issues

KO- is okay, I help myself even that I don't have a dad because I lead mom and Enid take care of those wounds

Meg- NOT THAT DADDY ISSUES KO

KO- what is it

Meg- is that that my dad is the 7 demon lord-pride, even in black t-rex required 6. He is the most unstable demon lord ever because he feeds on negative energy. He takes it because he thinks offensive situation is funny but in reality is no fun because he his psychopath.

KO- that;s really insane

Meg- the worst part is that in order to stable his demon powers, he has to abuse me to keep him happy. This is terrible because griffons are empath, when I'm hurt…..I absorb is wrath personal to water him down.

KO- why you can deliver your emotions to him

Meg- he has no brain, he can't comprehend real emotions because he is to egocentric nihilist

KO- I feel you

Meg- umm…..(looks at KO) I sense a deep sorry that you was to hug me to see if make me better. KO I sense that your pure enough to understand my emotions

KO- transfer your emotions to me

Meg- I okay but I warn you is extremely dark

KO- *here lavender town music* extremely unbearable…range….confused…anger…sadness….powerlessness…STOP

Meg- is negative emotions to much for you

KO- no is just…you deserve don't this, you need *hugs her* love

Meg- I feel you have warm, pure, angelic cinnamon roll

KO- *looks at her with cute face* feeling better Meg

Meg- yeah, really mean it

KO- sense about you pet

Meg- he might be the best guy I know but he a little narcissist

KO- is he going to be fin in the cold

Meg- Geths can endure anything but first he has to comes in times that he has to mellow down. Maybe I'll send him a signal * ultra-sonic Screech* don't worry he has tacking device so he could find me

(something coming)

KO- who's that (reveals to be a bus-sized Griffon ready to play with KO)

*Gryphon screech*

Carol- what is that

Xixi- I'm of afraid that's teen griffon, they really like to play but the play so much that they don't know that their hurting others

Carol- I'm coming, come on rad and enid

(a massive griffon plays with KO)

KO- stop it that tickles *sees his sister, Meg to be all right*

(he goes to Meg and shows a refreshing geth)

Meg- thanks lou (hides her pet in her nest)

KO- Meg shoes that

Meg- that's my brother, he really pushes around for fun (tackles KO) did I mentioned that he's that big

KO- Lou, do you know any thing about your sisters' issues

Lou- *whines*

KO- is okay, I'm here

Lou- she has pride induced demon powers, no matter how much love or attention you give…..she unleash a powerful wrath that destroyed an area the size of Terra Nova. A love with that demon would create destruction of order.

KO- *angrily* was with you and Meg

Lou- is not what you think, unlike her parents I respect her

Meg- he is right he is my supporting brother

KO- was with with all that abuse

Lou- my guess is chaos theory, if you ignore the negative energies and show the empathic rod with respect, this cause chaos in natural order like imbalance

Carol- KO are you all right

KO- mom I'm alright, he is just a freind

Meg- he is my brother, he might be a playful jerk but that's is just his edgy teen phase

(herd something)

KO- who's that

Belphemon- guys looking for this *shows amulet that has volcanicdramon*

blue greymon- hey that's mine *starts to attack him dark blaze*

belphemon- where is your army and enlightenment

blue greymon- I don't deserve it *fused with his brothers to form deckergreymon* DARK BLAZE

(creates a barrage of dark flames filled with yin energy)

belphemon- *laughs* is that the best, taste the power of TTG

blue greymon- your still obsess wi that sad show, man your a man child

Belphemon- *use thrash* you could've defeat me with enlighten meant when you have that chance *takes red claw* I'll take as a XYZ offering

Meg- that's not how you treat a dino you brat *use a sky attack*

Belphemon- auuuggh, that griffon with that power but how. *sees her cover with dark energy* oh no, don tell me someone is feeding you with love and pride.

Meg- I might be a griffon but I'm empowered with the most deadly sin of them all- (eyes glows red, wings turn black and grows ram-like horns) pride

Lou- GO MEG

Meg- this planet shows me pride stronger than my father's and I'll name all of them. Steven universe, OK KO, pokemon, digimon, korra, YJ and there all better than the griffons (FG) *use darkest Laurent belphemon* I said that because my fathers powers are nothing compare to my pride with quality toons

Belphemon- Impossible, griffins don't have free will

KO- I'll get every body *activates his angle form- quetzal wings/tale and deer like horns*

Meg- this toons are the most unique characters I ever seen, each of them has unique personality not like TTG and what ever toon that my family is based on

Belphemon- *laughs* can they beat my army of demons (summons minion-like demons)

KO- Meg, I got back up (to belphemon) If you have minions, come they beat the judgement of dinos from Terra Nova (army of novaraptors, fleet of tropious, tank of vermillimon) everyone charge *the army attacks the army of demons and chased away*

Steven- GO KO

carol- be careful my little dumbbell

Belphemon- my army that's it you mess with the wrong demon

KO- I'm not finished *unleashes a aura of zygarde, cells fused with KO to form 50% form, some of tentacles wrapped around meg and they fused to form seraph form- 6 winged feathered serpent* hey did you the infinity train is coming up and id better than TTG, CORE ENFORCER

Belphemon- *gets blasted* noooooooooo

Steven- KO you did it

Redfire- how did you do that

KO- the pride that shared by meg give me the upper hand

Blue greymon- I heard something like this but I thought is just a theory, is called the chaos theory

Lou- The chaos goes like this- If you have a positive/healthy relation with a demon, is going to make it stronger because the yin energy is imbalanced

Korra- is true because someone says chaos order is natural order

Lou- If demon get stronger with positive energy to the point of embracing the light as energy source

Korra- necrozma, but he didn't get stronger because I get's attacked by angels

KO- is that mean your an angel

Korra- *blushes* awwwww, KO your too cute

(meanwhile thousands of light years, a female griffin is waiting for someone)

nihilego- mam, I tred to send a signal to the get and Lou for Meg but nothing. Let's face it your daughter is gone forever

Female griffin- *weeping and sniffing* I don't know what's gone into me, I'm a bad mother and …..I deserve it.

Nihilego- I knew that I shouldn't send get to the youngest sectors, they said is too hot

Pete the griffin- *laughs* what a bunch of run ways

(back to earth)

Belphemon- you don't get it darkness makes it stronger (draws a pentagram) I'll show you the theory is invalid *scoffs* you human sympathetics and theories, i'll show you what chaos theory really is.(glitches) *as TTG* Corner the dragon of wrath (giratina) *corners his dormant mode- flying fox to the side*, corner the goat of sloth *corner himself*, corner the rhino of gluttony *corner the skull of skullbaluchimon*, corner the sponge of envy (leviamon), corner the demon beast of creed *buts a fire noose into the corner*, send the obsessed demon as an offering (lavadramon). The great beast I excess summoned six of the demonlords to have revenge on humans, I bring forth (aura of volcanicdramon)

KO- what is happening

Meg- my ancestor- ogudomon, a demonic turtosaur that is once a freind of rayquaza hundred of millions of years ago

(a ghost of turtosaur)

Belphemon- Great demon I'll give you the lust of TTG (volcanicdramon) to bring back one of the dark lords

(red claw starts to float away)

KO- my dagger

Greymon- KO don't get near

(red claw dagger stab volcanicdramon, collapsed into a blackhole)

Belphemon- *as TTG* I excesses summon all of demon lords alongside to bring forth that is once Pink diamond's Alpha- acrocanthosaurs, Vermithrax the black T. rex

(absorb all demonlords, summons a ultimate conducting Tyrannosaurus rex, looks like T. rex with vulture like feature)

Vernithrax- feel the true power of TTG movie

Steven- *scoffs* you to be kidding

KO- *still in his seraph mode* I hope he his ( the feathered serpent trumpets) I bring you the sky angels (articuno, moltres, zapdos come down from the sky). This angels belong to one of the four great spirits of the earth, lugia the dragon of spring. Everyone, attack (zapdos used thunder, articuno used blizzard, moltres used fire blast)

Vernithrax- you know that I have the power of 6 demon lords with TTG (activates z-move) Fiery phantomsaur *aura projection, the projection attacks the birds*

KO- that power is..is

White diamond- Don't worry KO I can help, *gem glows* Rayquaza, God of the sky and leader of four earthly spirits, I beg of you, please here my cry. Transform yourself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. With the power of all seasons and three gods I bring forth Mega- rayquaza

(Lugia- the dragon of east/ spring glows silver, Ho-oh- the fire bird of north/fire/ summer glows gold, Solgaleo- the tiger of west/fall/metal roars, Avalugg- the turtle of the south/water/ winter bellows)

(meanwhile at Chichen Itza, light beams start to glow from El Castello, Rayquaza sense the message and got to Xcaret)

(Rayquaza come down from the heavens as Mega raquaza)

Steven- *groans* Redfire, charizard fuse with each other (Gem glows with yin energy)

Redfire- do yo want to go another round

Charizard- sure

(dark energy surround them, aura of magidramon and dorbickmon fused to become ornismon)

Ornismon- I am the darkness of the light, COSMIC RAY *fires a laser beam*

Mega Rayquaza- Dragon accent *forms quetzal aura and skydives* eats this squab for dinner

(explodes but makes Vernithrax mad )

vernithrax- you underestimate the power of TTG

KO- (in seraph mode) you asked for me to do this dirty work, JUDGEMENT *use judgement attack but makes the black T. rex go crazy*

Amy- why is this still active

Korra- he is so evil that he is relied on his drive and willpower

Vernithrax- you think that your so special, I'll show you with the power of quetzal (eyes glows) quetzal bird join me and distroy everything humans great….I said that everyones things that your a lousy bird and the best way to see it is by bird parking

ornismon- (under dragons illness)this selfish bastards (covers himself with dark aura and goes to the black 's back

KO- we need more back up

Steven- what is up with this demons, rayquaza what is going on

Mega-rayquaza- Steven, look out

KO- are demons act like this in your time Ray

Mega-rayquaza- guys even this impossible to believe, I'm also a demon.

Steven- how your a god, I thought there immune to corruption

Mega- rayquaza- not If you spoil to much

KO- wha do you mean

Mega-rayquaza- I'm not like the other two earth gods, I selfishly become the leader of the zodiac because I want to be like the other heavenly spirits with there guardians. The worst part is two earthly gods thinks I did for selfish reason.

KO- don't worry is okay to be selfish, you just properly want to protect your character and not be like some hermit with nothing.

Steven- how bad it could be

Mega-rayquaza- this is not my true form, I was forced fused with quetzal

KO- a re…

Mega-rayquaza- no but a Augurey, is species that looks like green vulture. I compare my self to that bird that when groundon try to selflessly destroy it, I fused with it and become this form of a feathered serpent.

Steven- what's your true form

Mega-rayquaza- I must break my character by split persona myself, the hard part is to be benighted (anti-enlightenment) accept my self to the darkness

KO- but according to the laws of balance means is chaotic

Steven- is light more chaotic than darkness then

Mega-rayquaza- no steven, they depend on each other; enlightenment is balanced by light like myself and blue greymon, benighted is balanced by darkness

Lou- but according to the chaos theory, their both chaotic because of there sensitive.

Blue greymon- I could help (fused with deckergreymon and mailbirdramon to become deckergrymon) I'm armored up to embrace enlightenment with darkness

Steven- how do we change you back

Mega-rayquaza- get everyone

KO- Chomp go, Rhinosaurus

Chomp- I'm actually a monocorn, many people just called rhinosaurus because they don't resemble unicorn

KO- but you look like a unicorn to me

Chomp- thanks

Vernithrax *controled by belphemon, puberty voice* cony you feel the pain from TTG

KO-the pain that we are better than you

Vernithrax- no not that, the reason why I attack you with TTG id because of act of revenge from Tickle U

KO- why because they're for babies

Vernithrax- that's not the point, the point is CN never loved tickled you. Let me tell you the whole story (voice cracks) a decade ago, the reason why Gerald McBoing-Boing joined tickle U because he has throat cancer and that block was the only place to make him happy, gordon and other gnomes took themselves out after Tickled U ended.

Steven- the story is getting dark

KO- tell me about it

Vernithrax- Yoko Jakamoko Toto ended up to the mysterious beyond and never came back from that unwon place because Tickle U was a failure. The only surviver was Herry and his dino friends because he can go to other dimension. By 2008 I went to his dimension, (voice getting deeper) Harry and his dines offered there souls to vow revenge on Cartoon network. It took me a while to choose choose my comrades and (normal deep voice) I choose TTG.

Steven- so you want TTG to take over CN just because CN hate tickle U

KO- that is really pathetic

Vernithrax- WHAT….DID….YOU….SAYYYYYY (makes a booming noises)

(meanwhile at the Amazon, chirinmon is about to finish the fight until the Blu's offspring Bia, Carla, and Tiago stop them)

Tiago- stop you can do this

Bia- they did good things than bad

Chirinmon- like what

Carla- they disconnected and destroyed several universe that has brazil like- Fudêncio e Seus Amigos, Megaliga MTV de VJs Paladinos, The Jorges, Rockstar Ghost, corta

chirinmon- I'm shore the reason this worlds deserved it is because the author only likes Bio-diversity of Brazil

Bia- that bird is actually the spix and red macaw tribe

Carla- they are Harpy (eagle)

Harpy eagle- I sent mud squids to the farthest point of the universe, I visited slacker cats on distant world, I took down brickleberry with Charizard X, I guide fox spirits to take down bordertown in fox spirit bleak earth, killed Zorn as a form revenge or to get dinner and I remember that lunala killed Glen Martin DDS.

Chirinmon- Alright, your clean….even that your still corrupted and why

Harpy Eagle- I don't know but I sense a connection that is coming from the North America

Chirinmon- what are you waiting, go with it

(harpy flies away)

 _Back in Xcaret_

(everyone shows up)

Mega-rayquaza- use your representative zodiac to mega-evolve your pokemon

Steven- but Ray, Vernithrax is Ultra-leveled in the Digimon level category

Mega-rayquaza- Steven, Mega-leveled are strong enough to take down Ultra-leveled digimon. what do you expect how did I defeated Bronto the turtosaur millions of years ago

KO- Mommy said that Mega-evolution are OP

Garnet- *covered by aura of gourmand, the aura covers blaziken to mega evolve into mega-blaziken* Blaziken has power of the fire zodiac- gourmand the fire tyrannosaur

Pearl- *covered by aura of cutlass tooth, the aura covers lucario to mega evolve into mega-lucario* My lucario has the power of the wind zodiac- cutlass tooth the sabertooth swift

Amethyst- *covered by aura of taranter, the aura covers garchomp to mega evolve into mega-garchomp* My bestie has the power of the earth zodiac- taranter that wanted to be armadillo

KO- Chomp your also a representative of lightning zodiac because your a Monocorn *Chomp thanks KO by licking his face and goes to the battle field* (TKO) just like old times buddy

Korra- *covered by aura of miaolacidis the aura covers greninja to become Ash-greninja* Greninja has the power of the water zodiac- miaolacidis the frilled Oxalaia

Steven- My mega-venusaur not just represents bricket the grass zodiac but also he is a good friend of Leaf

(Vernithrax eyes widen)

Vernthrax- I thought that home world Garnet got rid of of those two

Garnet- (removes shades) your lying, they said they trap all dinosaur to send to zoos, but here we are. They said they annihilated life on earth, but here we are. They think they have us on the run, but they're the ones that are running from the truth. And the truth is we... are... everywhere!

(Vernithrax tries to attack but Garnet Mega-blaziken keeping dodge though speed boost until mega-blaziken use fire-charged sky upper-cut. Leaving the demonic black T-rex burned)

Vernithrax- You think that you can get away, I have some one from Gem home world to shatter. Giga (armored T-rex from Dinosaur-King ) use spectral Lance

Giga- I'm sorry but I had no choice

Garnet- Pearl, free that enslaved Dinosaur before he shattered me

Pearl- Lucario knock him out so I send him to nature reserve in Costa Rica *Mega-lucario use close combat to knock Giga out cold* (removes the tags) Your free altered dino now *bubbles him and warps to Costa Rica* I don't know what homeward did to that dinosaur but is not the right thing to do

Garnet- Agree, what do you think Terry (blaziken)

Amethyst- I could take that demon, Tank (Garchomp) use Dragon Claw *claws Vernithrax, ornismon began to gain control to free himself* Use Dragon rush (surrounds with blue dragon aura and rams at the demon)

Vernithrax- *strained* you think you can bet me, I get another enslaved dino from gem home world. Maximus (amour altered triceratops in dinosaur king/ monocorn in this fanfic) ram that garchomp

(Gar chomp is about to get hit until Korra's Mega-aggron shields him)

Amethyst- thanks Korra

KO- Chomp use volt-tackle

(Chomp is about to attack until, Maximus start to have affection to Chomp. She finally abandons her enslavement by break chains (armor is still intact) so she could be with Chomp)

KO- *blushes* uhhh..what

Steven- awww, Maximus is actually a girl that free herself so she could be with somebody. I heard wedding bells

KO- well, Chomp is very friendly *looks at two monocorns leaving the battlefield*

Korra- Is that the last enslaved dinos from gem homeworld

Vernithrax- no she is not because there is one left, go Armatus- an armored altered Stegosaurus

Korra- Ash-greninja you know what to do, Steven you take care of this

Steven- OK, Mega-venusaur use petal dance (unleash a petal storm to the demon)

Verminthrax- is that the best you can (ornismon start to escape from his grip) no you can't, we must stay to gather

Steven- use body slam (smashes him with his weight and ornismon flies away) are you ok ornismon

(ornismon shrikes)

Verminthrax- you think that this is the end, white diamond is here to enslaved you all

Korra- She s not here, she already left. I demonstrate Armatus to white diamond, and she she agree that she haven't enslaved Dinosaurs for millions of years and those dinosaurs are just lost cause. That enslaved dines ended up in ultra-space. Most gems breed dinosaur and fused them instead so you slavery talk was invalid

Lunala- you should grateful because those three destroyed Eon kid

Vermithrax- I shouldn't believe those gems anyway because all I care about is *gets clubbed by Armatus with spectral stinger*

Mega-rayquaza- *synchronized with all six zodiacs to become magnadramon* (prepares Dragon decent)

Korra- I'm not finished *rides Pal as owryumon* I'll unleash the power necrozma, ever sense that necrozma is some pokemon that absorb light to from their host. I manage to imitate his ability to stimulate his true form

Vernithrax- how are you going to do that

Korra- I use Reshiram to give negrozma his light, and then power up my Pokemon. Ash-greninja (water), Delphox (renamon) (fire), Mega-aggron (earth), mega-sceptile (wind), chesnaught (grass) and lunala (light).

(Aura borealis appears in the sky while Korra is riding on Pal, She start to glow silver because of Avatar state. The gemstone on Crystal gems start to glow)

Steven- guys what is happing to my gem

Garnet- power of the light matters Steven

Amethyst- this is so cool

Korra- I synchronize Ash-greninja, Delphox, Mega-aggron, mega-sceptile, chesnaught and lunala with Negrozma enhanced Reshiram. ( Reshiram turns into 7 rings, all of Korra's pokemon enters the rings.) When the bonds become one, shines into the future. Become the path to enlightenment that always finds a way. Synchronize with Ultranecrozuim Z to bring fourth, ULTRANECROZMA

Vernthrax- what have you done to reshiram, did N says that you can't underestimate him

Korra- Did N let Ash captured him like my diamond let me captured him (ultranecrozma back sass him with photon geyser)

Vernithrax- this is getting ridicules, Ranging phantomsaur (release aura of his former self- Alpha Acrocanthosaurus to the light dragon)

Korra- I use his Z-move to use, LIGHT THE BURNS THROUGH THE SKY (unleash a beam of light to strike the black T-rex) *massive explosion, Steven use his shield to protect his friends*

(Vernithrax was reduced back into 7 dormant forms, ultranecrozma defused back into 7 pokemon)

Korra- chesnaught, use wood hammer, Delphox overheat, greninja hydro-pump, Mega-sceptile use solar beam, reshiram use flame burst, mega-rayquaza come back with dragon accent at the dormant forms (the attack was so strong that it spread al around the world so the TTG are too lazy to get back all of them any time soon)

*Harpy was watching the whole thing*

Steven- *crying their tears* TTG, you have been defeated because your movie sucks

Komodo- *still from shaymin, whimsicott and musharna* any last w…

Meg- *crying their tears as well* Stop, what's your problem, just because their different from Teen Titans, just because because they don't save the day, just because they are not being heroes, just because their being stupid, you have the right to abuse them with hatred so you can feel better. I know they made a deal with demon lord but look at me I'm half-demonlord. The reason why they made the deal because their never asked to be made, their destructive because all they need is isolation away from this world. I'm….I'm…..sor…..I'm not sorry.

Steven- I'm so sorry Meg for making you upset is just CN obsessed with them, do you forgive me *sobs*

Meg- Steven, your a sweet marshmallow. I shouldn't yell at you, is just their kinda like my nieces. Your lucky that I forgive you because your pure (hugs Steven)

Steven- *sniff* Thanks Meg. What are we going to do with TTG

Harpy- I can reason with them

Steven- you can

Harpy- yes because since I'm a fusion of Red macaws and spix macaw but no understands me. Mostly because they think that I only attract lowest common dominator. Actually I didn't corrupt myself, they did because...

Robin- love because...

Harpy- I'm very colorful bird made of exotic avians, protector of Amazon, likes samba

Robin- Titans, let's ride on that thing

Starfire- where is the bird taking us

Harpy- to the ruins of one of llana's home at Jupiter's ring

Beatsboy- that's purfect

KO- I'm confused, are their good now?

ornismon- no KO, all they needs is isolation until the time come they cease to be because There is no humans on Jupiter

Meg- um KO

KO- yea

(Meg slowly lens to KO before hisses KO in the cheek)

KO- *blushing* M….Meg

Meg- your the only guy that never look down on me, your so cute

KO- *blushing intensifies* gee thanks, I though your a really great addition to the plaza

Rad- you can stay at the plaza and be chill

Enid- no one will look down on you because there heroes and pure as this little brush-head

KO- Steven, where is Ferdinand

Steven- Charizard told me that he wrecked a movie set like a bison as a form revenge because of bison in Alberta incident

KO (narrates)- Redfire and Charizard X decide to say fused as ornismon to protect the Amazon from the Indoraptors as well as being together. Korra become a best-seller graphic novel author. Infinity train is finally greenlite and become part of a bigger universe. Snake-guy become a mascot of Bob's burgers. KO finally joins the YJ along side with Hiro and Hilda. What becomes of Lou, we found a perfect home in the Rocky Mountains in Alberta. Meg, Amy is going to use her rehabilitate skills to overcome of her abusive past with her horses and her partners. the six maw clan decide to keep there eagle and dub themselves as Woodsy. This is Everyone's story.

(zekegreymon at Tulum releasing a T. rex roar)

END

(Meg playfully chases horses, zebstrika, tauros with her brother)

Amy- what do you think Spartan, call for a day *Spartan neighs*

winged KO is called guardian peryton mode (KO with quetzal like wings, large stag-like horn)

If KO or zygarde fused with a redeemed demon, dormant demon lord, gryphon, or fox spirit becomes seraph mode (horned zygarde with feather serpent motifs and six wings) Lou the griffin is similar to meg but bus sized (half eagle, half wolf with fox ears). Meg demon form (black wings, ram horns) is combination of fallen angel and depictions of the devil with a dash of sphinx. Depicting minions as demons from hell based on dislikes on the minions. Dinosaur King anime reference interacted to feel like a spiritual sequel. Bob's burgers has been referenced because to be honest is the best adult anime right after Futurama (I missed that beautiful show). This kind of earth that steven and KO lives is a perfect world were no body judge you no matter how embarrassing you are. The griffins looks more like cross between a eagle and wolf. KO angel form is a reference to super smash bro's yoshi's final smash because of cute yoshi with wings. Tickle U reference. Dark transformation based on chaos theory has been foreshadowed since the earliest chapters. Woodsy reference even they booth releases to protect forest. Harpy pronouns is they/them because there are male/female macaws in both tribes and this makes the Harpy to be gender fluid androgyny like Stevonnie. Steven Referenced that some one killed a bison during the making of Alpha. All this gives TTG movie a bad name. Reference Rio 2 reception because I think is great movie in my opinion.

Reference- Meg the griffon back story is reference to Family Guy, I used to like it until it got unpleasant to the point that is not even good. Meg the griffon abusive backstory is based on this fridge horror from family guy *warning is really messed up unless your a a low life 30-50's human* (If some of you is like meg call help) In _Family Guy_ Meg is horribly abused by her parents just for sick humor. In "Seahorse Seashell Party", Meg says that if real humans sees how Peter treats her, he would've been in jail for really long time by Child Protective Services. Meg would feel relieved that how the family shattered into tears, the reason of abuse is to expel all the negative emotions to her. She made a a bad choice to fell feel sorry so she will be abused again, this is the main reason that she is treated like trash ever since. The message says is okay to abused your loved ones if it make it happy. She need a lovely family like becoming Fry X Leela adoptive little angel, even it creates a imbalance of the natural order because chaos order is the natural order. Author's note- the reason of ranting is because in the past my grandma has been abused because of being weak and impaired, don't worry the abuser redeem herself and treats her like a queen now. P.S family guys doesn't derived to be awarded by teen awards unless there voted by sick teens that never saw the art appreciated OK KO, Steven Universe, Duck Tales, Korra, Star vs evil, MLP and Gravity falls- each of this cartoons are OVER 9000 times better than pity family guy. Lou quotes is based on my sick theory, chaos will be unbalance if they treat her with respect. For the recored it was never Seth's fault, it was Fox because they cancel Terra Nova so they could make Family Guy offensive out of Seth's will. Seth I'm very sorry that fox made you make more family guy. Peter isn't funny, he is a narcissist. We bare bears is funnier than family guy by the record. Referenced brickleberry, slacker cats, bordertown, son of Zorn and glenn martin DDS. Harpy killed Zorn as a form of revenge because he killed massive hawk like god forsaken Nazi….macaws eat his remains for protein. He could still be alive if it send it for foster care LOL.


	49. epilogue and intro to extended universe

This is not just a epilogue but a prologue to 2nd fan fic, even the main story is finished but there will be an extended universe that will be a follow up to The Rift. My other fanfics share the same continuity to The Rift story. Other fanfics in the future will focused on one character like Lapis and peridot, KO and even Redfire. Stay tuned

(several months after The Rift Alpha and Omega spring 2019, KO must complete his YJ mission in east Africa with superboy)

Superboy- KO your mission is to find the ancient artwork that depicts the battle of the great titans

KO- okay

Superboy- be careful, there is nundu leopards there- the largest leopards subspecies as well the only one with mane

KO- I will be careful, I'm riding my shiny shiny haxorus

(Haxorus gallops until a nundu leopard are coming after him)

KO- Haxorus, the nundu is after us

Haxorus- thank goodness advice from heartland help me (throws a bola right into the legs) nailed it

KO- we're here to the cave of many voices

(they enter, once they din't notice a deer fox are spying at them)

KO- *reads the tomb* here lies Gilford the Legend, I heard about him. I got his pow card, he was a powerful knight that fought monsters until he went to Africa and never come back

Haxorus- I found the murals but is millions of yeas old

(something glows a sprint appears, oxalaia- a spinosaur guardian spirit)

oxalaia- get out of here paled skin, you are here to steal stuff aren't you

KO- sorry great sailed one, we are here for the murals

haxorus- we are here to see the murals of the titans *takes photos

oxalaia- The prophecy says the great battle of the titans will be great fight triggered by unknown source but the damage will be great

KO- we got to tell everyone (ready to leave) thank use because we dis;t steal your stuff

oxalaia- little they know, I'm was a guardian spirit of this continent- from humans and titans

Haxorus- KO did you here the news that Korra was almost killed by Henry Danger

KO- I know that, Henry Danger is the reason that LOK end up in the net *groans* what a sick excuse for bing hippie dippy frickin fresh heroes, Lets get moving, we got to show this to the gems.

Haxorus- The doctors used her robotic wolf-amour as cybernetic parts

KO- looks like she incarnated into a dog, right Haxorus

(Meanwhile at distant (thousands of light years) world of henry Danger, henry is on a verge of defeat with new Villain- Lapis named Sasuke)

Sasuke- in the name of Gilford the Legend, any last word

Henry Danger- I regret that I calmed I'm better hero than Avatar Korra, I Don't want to be sitcom, I don't know what to do because you killed everyone.

Sasuke- I don't know who's Korra because I was floating in space for 10 years, until I found a ultra-worm hole. I don't want to finish you, my pet Varren will

Henry Danger- what is the dog with fish scales going to do with me

Sasuke- summoned my real beast *Varren glows and transforms into his true form* cryolophosaurs. There is more than that, he will send to to a deep coma *to his Pet* use Blizzard Smash (he freeze him by smash hime with his crest). How pathetic you look, you never going to grow up like Korra. Once I send you to a blackhole, you will be traveling millions of light-years of empty void Since your in a frozen state, you will be trapped for eons *chuckles*

Crylophosaurus- you might be edgy but you have soft spot for toads in that patrol in your home

Sasuke- my real home might be dead but they could survive.

Heldia- hey, sasuke where you up to

Sasuke- just cleaning up some mess, what about you

Hilda- in November I helped decidueye- the owl sage to fix some issues like corruption

Sasuke- what happened

Hilda- He was worry about being corrupted until my deer-fox told me to let the himself faced the corruption so I did. After he was fully corrupted he sudden turned back to normal because he doesn't like the new Robin Hood modify.

Sasuke- how bad was it

Hilda- It was so bland that I doesn't want to think about it. He got black stuff but it sizzled into nothingness

Sasuke- I think because sages has two ways to face corruption- control it as the emo phase or cure it until it cease to be

Hilda- I see..

(meanwhile at the bodega)

Redfire- and that's why I use voodoo to undone the radiation damage from that iguana back 1998 because it looks like a knock off of the great tyranatar

(Sasuke come in)

Steven- who are you

Sasuke- I'm Sasuke,a paleobiologist and keeper of lost world

KO- *come from the warp pad* guys you got to (gasp) sasuke *hugs him* your you came to visit to the plaza

Rad- nice dog *verran licks him* awwww, how cute

Enid- nice hair

Sasuke- that's my natural hair

Enid- so you know this little bundle of joy

Sasuke- yes, I meant him in one go his YJ missions through humbling lvl. oner

KO- He saved me from a sea scorpion made of some sticky black slime mold

Rad- I do that villain, is one this villains that no one like to talk about it because he just a show-off

Enid- a villain that is a rejected experiment made by Professor Venomous

KO- show how you save me

Sasuke- He tries to get KO's turbonic until I used my synthetic mega-stone to mega-evolve my heliolisk

KO- synthetic mega-stone, what's that

Sasuke- do you remember this, the legend of the seventh spirit of ice

KO- my mommy told me about it when was little

Sasuke- do you remember verran *verran barks, his gem glows* ACTIVATE SPIRIT (Verran manifest into a cryolophosaurs)

KO- I remember that dino *his crylophosaur cuddles with KO* I know this but my mom never said about what there really looked like

Sasuke- that's because is called the secret element, seventh spirit like to kepi's true form secret

Enid- let me guess, they keep their forms a secret but they release their elemental power like a ninja

Sasuke- Let me sho you who synthetic mega evolution works, _synchronize_ * crylophosaur becomes a ring that surrounds heliolisk to mega-evolve into mega-haliolisk (looks like dilophosaurus with forelimb wings like a _sharivipteryx)_ pretty impressive, I made few updates from a gliding lizard sample spliced with heliolisk

Enid- I thought your lizard has short legs but this are wings after all

KO- so cool

Redfire- I could fuse with KO to form medievaldukemon, right KO

KO- *carried by gliding mega-haliolisk* yeah but this one has personality

(alarm)

Enid- that means trouble

Rad- this better not be of on boxman's again

(a metallic sable statue fell from the sky)

Enid- *scoffs* did boxman blackmail that metallic guy to attack us

Sasuke- If you are talking about Milliam Billiam, yes. Heliolisk use freeze shock

(mega-heliolisk glides around and use freeze shock at the metallic sable)

KO- Steel are not effective to ice-type

Sasuke- I just distracting her *send out a poke-ball* Go kommo-o, Activate Z-move: clangorous soul blaze *unleash a sound-wave so strong that the statue starts to break* KO fuse with your digimon, know

KO- OK (bio-merge with Redfire to form medievaldukemon) now what

Sasuke- Synthetic Mega-evolve my Krookadile with groundon's armored plat that fallen of, bless the great crocodile * Krookadile was synchronized by Groundon's plat to mega evolve into Mega krookadile)

(mega-krookadile has boar like teeth like _kaprosuchus,_ armadillo like armor _armadillosuchus,_ a spike sticking out go his back _desmatosuchus_ )

Sasuke- Mega-Krookadile use Outrange

(mega-krookadile thrash himself into the metallic sable)

Sasuke- dukemon, now attack

mediavaldukemon- Rage of wyvern (power-fist like attack strikes at the statue) *explodes*

(they defused)

Sasuke- umpth this easy as I use water to burn out the ghost rider or I send spawn into black hole

Mega-haliolisk- or the time you back sass hancock

KO- Redfire, you are so cool with that attack

Redfire- I could be great as those guys

Rad- KO, your freeing was so cool with his mega-evolutions that he made up

Enid- your getting strong KO with this mission

Rad/enid- but your still a cute little cinnamon roll

KO- sasuke, how is hilda

(meanwhile at the Amazon)

KO- *coming from Gar's plane from the plaza airport* hilda, where have you been

Hilda- I was riding on my gogoat until my meowstic, liepard, and cinccino sense something that drag me here

KO- you have more pokemon, I thought your pyukumuku was your only pet

Hilda- well that cute pyukumuku is my little side pet but my other pokemon that I used for contest have really good reason to be on my quest

Haxorus- they have great stats

Hilda- lovely as well

KO- why they bring you here

Hilda- meowstic chased sense something, liepard want to chase a bird that he saw, cinccino just brought me here because of her puppy dog face

(Harpy appear from the sky, liepard is ready to use shade claw, meowstic is about to use psyshock until Harpy block the attack )

Hilda- guys, you can't just attack random birds like that

KO- hey harpy

Hilda- wait, you know this bird

KO- yeah, he is fusion of both spix macaw and red macaw tribe

Hilda- how is that possible

Harpy- Once, there was just the red macaw until the blue macaw time come in from past habitat distraction. Our rivalries grow because from tension between the trip, we usually play a game of war to see who get the most rations of brazil nuts. Our rivalry died down when two domesticated spix macaw decide to join us, first they made the rivalry worst, then we overcome each other when we best those loggers up to defend this very forest as possible.

Hilda- that almost sound like Avatar

KO- I love your story, harpy

Harpy- thanks but no one understand use because they compare use to TTG

Hilda- why

KO- sweetie, is best if doesn't explain this

Hilda- but I have to, I talk to judges in countless pokemon contest

KO- but Blue, he is ummm a little *whispers* little corrupted

Hilda- come he remove that

KO- no because they have their own rights to be edgy like TKO

Hilda- Harpy, I know you you you don't your peers to be pressed but what happen to your

Harpy- people are being cynical to Rio 2 like they expected the movie to have bird sex, bird using clay as drugs or something, all because it took place in Brazil

(meowstic meows)

Hilda- meowstic says that little racist to Brazilians, (meowstic meows) he says if that;s the cause or that are just half lies

Harpy- *sighs* nay sayers says is very exhausted out side youths, too good nature to be hit, is not serious, too noisy for ecological drama, the songs are quite silly for little ones, is for the birds, just keep kids satisfied (KO groans) too derivative, feels like getting attacked by attack by kaleidoscope, please the kiddies,

Haxorus- hey language, there's a child present

Harpy- sorry KO, where was I… bore grown people, feels like shut up and sing, amuse children with less effort (KO groans), too colorful, feels like eating cereal dust and know you you see why I end up like TKO umpth

Hilda- I'm sorry but I think the movie is great

Harpy- really

Hilda- great songs, satire to Brazil loving football, more dinosaur screen time than Terra Nova (birds), complex story line that make makes plot complicating and well you know what they say- true art is Incomprehensible.

KO- yeah, I don't care what critics thinks how dump children are. Look I'm a child but I know TTG should end up in dodo pile and SU deserves all the awards

Harpy- thanks guys, your truly the best critique I know

(Several months later- fall 2019 Hilda got a message from a crow before sending himself to blackhole before being becoming corrupting)

Hilda- what a message, looks like there is a out of control Alola sandslash, I'll get all my pokemon *mounts on her gogoat* My lovely meowstic, liepard, and cinccino, you all are coming

(meanwhile at the Gem temple Charizard has a nightmare about one of his old freind Buck becoming corrupted)

Charizard- Buck what is happing to you

Buck- what happen to those three guiana pig back in 2009

Charizard- I'm sorry I have to wake them to because of corruption

Buck- what about Marmaduke

Charizard- there where taken out by legendary beast because they're tried to attack me

Buck- you should have join

Charizard- I don't want to join then because I made a choice to be part of light rather than darkness, their status aren't that good

Buck- you must pay for underdog demise

Charizard- I'm sorry, corruption is getting the way

Buck-I'll destroy you

(wakes up)

Charizard- is just dream

Steven- Charizard, you got those dreams

Charizard- yeah

Steven- don't worry, I always be with you

Charizard- your so pure

( in 2020 Sasuke attack the trolls dimension with his mega evolved heliolisk and krookadile, Leviamon made a point that he will be defeated by Avatar Korra)

END

reference- charizard mentioned 1998 not so Godzilla. Henry danger become a cartoon as a excuse of character of never growing up. Sasuke is based on Seth from Dinosaur King, he looks like Sasuke from Naruto. Varren- a wolf like alien with fish like scales from Mass Effect. Mention of toad patrol. Hilda from Netflix show called Hilda. I didn't like Robin hood movie because I think is bland, I don't like the idea of Venom or Sable and Black. Mega-heliolisk is my fan made evolution Ice/electric, mega-krookadile is my fan made mega-evolution. I'm not shore if the crow reboot, or sonic the movie will be great or not. If Fox made call of the wild a another sappy, cheesy family movie that is like marmaduke or G-Force. I don't like dreamwork trolls. Apologize to the move critics that I roasted because I thing Rio 2 should derive a 4 out of 5 stars for being a ecological film with songs to keep the people to keep watching it until the end, have you seen a movie about exotic birds.


End file.
